Magis esse quam videri oportet
by Merry y Pippin
Summary: AU Pottertalia. Un nuevo curso empieza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sin embargo, las cosas se tuercen cuando alguien abre la Cámara de los Secretos y deja un misterioso mensaje en la pared advirtiendo a todos. Las sospechas recaen en los Slytherin desde el primer momento, aunque hay otros que creen que no hay que fiarse de las apariencias...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Uno de septiembre; el día más esperado del año por todos los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería pues empezaba el nuevo curso escolar. La mañana de aquel día de 1992 no fue la excepción. En todas las familias de magos los jóvenes estaban ansiosos por descubrir que le depararía aquel nuevo curso. Se hablaba sobre temas relacionados con la magia y la escuela… Sin embargo, en la familia Beilschmidt esa escena difería bastante de las demás.

―Ludwig, ¿te has escrito con Feliciano mucho este verano? ―preguntó Gilbert mientras se sentaba a la mesa a desayunar, siendo el último de su familia pues sus padres ya hacía rato que habían terminado y su hermano menor estaba terminando.

―¿Por qué preguntas? ―replicó el rubio cortante, sin querer responder a la pregunta.

―Porque me ha dicho un pajarito que lleváis saliendo desde final de curso.

Al oír eso Ludwig se atragantó con el vaso de agua que estaba tomando (sí, el muy friki tomaba agua para desayunar). Cuando terminó de toser gritó con reproche a su hermano.

―¡No sé de qué me estás hablando! ¡No sé quién demonios te ha dicho eso pero es mentira!

―Sabes que Lovino nunca me suele mentir ―dijo el mayor con una sonrisa de lado.

―Mataré a Lovino ―sentenció Ludwig con dureza, apretando los puños.

―Pero qué violento ―rió Gilbert. Ludwig fulminó a su hermano con la mirada pero no hizo ningún comentario.

―Deja de molestar a tu hermano, Gilbert ―advirtió la madre cuando entró en la cocina, echando una mirada severa al albino.

―Pero si simplemente quiero confirmar que mi hermanito ya no está disponible en el mercado de la soltería.

―Vuelve a decir algo así y te vas sin escoba a Hogwarts ―amenazó la mujer.

―Oye, eso no es justo ―se quejó el albino―. Papá y tú siempre tratáis mejor a Lud porque es Gryffindor al igual que lo fuisteis vosotros y a mí me tratáis como la oveja negra que soy por ser un Slytherin.

―Calla y come, que llegamos tarde ―dijo su padre quien acababa de aparecer por la puerta de la cocina, sin hacer caso a las quejas de su primogénito.

Un par de horas después, tras haber guardado los pesados baúles en el maletero del coche más las jaulas de las lechuzas de los dos hermanos, la familia Beilschmidt llegó a King's Cross bastante temprano, tal y como hacían todos los años.

―¿Quieres que te ayudemos con tu carro para pasar por el muro de ladrillo? ―ofreció el padre a Gilbert después de que Ludwig hubiese pasado por el ya mencionado muro que separaba el mundo mágico del muggle.

―No, yo puedo solo. Además, voy a esperar a mis amigos ―dijo, poniendo su carrito al lado de la columna de ladrillo que llevaba al andén mágico.

―Como quieras ―dijo su madre―, pero ya sabes que tus amigos suelen ser bastantes impuntuales.

―Meh, no me importa esperar ―musitó el albino apoyándose en su carro.

Su madre no hizo ningún comentario más y pasó junto a su marido por el muro. Cuando desaparecieron Gilbert sonrió malévolamente, pensando en todas las trastadas que haría ese año con sus inseparables amigos, Antonio y Francis. A pesar de estar en casas diferentes, eran muy buenos amigos.

El primero en llegar fue Antonio.

Gilbert estaba seguro de que el hispano llegaría con su típica sonrisa vivaz. Fue por eso que se quedó descolocado cuando le vio llegar con cara de cansancio y unas inusuales ojeras bajo sus ojos.

―¿Pero qué te ha pasado? Si hasta parece que te estés muriendo.

―Hola a ti también. Y nada, solo he tenido una mala noche y no he dormido apenas ―dijo Antonio antes de que se fundieran en un abrazo.

Quieras que no llevaban todas las vacaciones sin verse, solo hablando por carta, y siendo mejores amigos eso era muy duro. En realidad la amistad de Gilbert y Antonio era muy curiosa y nadie sabía cómo era que se soportaban, pues el primero era un orgulloso Slytherin y el otro un Gryffindor. Pertenecían a casas enemigas pero su amistad, la cual empezó en un día como ese en el expreso de Hogwarts hacía cuatro años, estaba más allá de la rivalidad de sus casas.

―¡Pero esperadme para los abrazos! ―se escuchó una voz con acento francés desde alguna parte del concurrido andén.

Tanto Gilbert como Antonio se separaron hasta que llegó el otro integrante del mejor grupo de todo Hogwarts quien iba empujando un carrito a gran velocidad y provocando que el gato blanco metido en una gran jaula mirara con un terror desmesurado todo lo que le rodeaba. Cuando llegó hasta sus dos mejores amigos Francis prácticamente se tiró a sus brazos. Una vez se hubieron reunido los tres se decidieron a pasar por el muro de ladrillo que separaba el aburrido mundo muggle del mundo mágico. La locomotora del Expreso de Hogwarts ya echaba algo de humo y en el andén el caos era total. Padres con niños primerizos que gritaban emocionados y amigos que al igual que ellos hacía unos momentos se volvían a reencontrar después de todo el verano y gritaban más que nadie.

―Con lo lleno que está esto deberíamos ir buscando ya un sitio ―opinó Antonio mientras se dedicaba a mirar a todo el mundo sin dejar los ojos fijos más de un segundo en cada uno de ellos.

―Sí, será lo mejor ―asintió Gilbert, que no tenía ninguna gana de tener que ir todo el viaje con primerizos pelmas que se dedicaban a preguntar obviedades o a mirarle mal por ser un Slytherin.

Subieron los baúles al tren aunque Francis tuvo que ayudar a Antonio con el suyo, que ese año debía de pesar más de la cuenta, y se pusieron a buscar algún compartimento vacío o en su defecto lo más vacío posible (y sin criajos de primero. Ese era el requisito principal).

―Por vuestras caras debo de suponer que buscáis un bonito compartimento como este.

Un chico bajito de pelo rubio y ojos verdes se asomó por la puerta de un compartimento vacío. Sonreía altivamente y miraba al trío de amigos con emoción contenida. Sus ojos se posaron en Francis y en Antonio, mirando solo de reojo al albino, quien intentó llamar su atención como quien no quiere la cosa.

―¿Y por qué íbamos a querer ir durante todo un día entero en el mismo compartimento con tu tan poco awesome presencia?

―¡Gilbert, no jodas! Ha encontrado uno vacío, ¡vamos!

Antonio casi se tiró encima del rubio (que tampoco hizo gran cosa por esquivarlo) llevando a Francis consigo hacia dentro del compartimento.

―Porque como que soy irresistible, Gilbo, cariño ―respondió el rubio mirando a Gilbert intensamente.

―Ja, eso no te lo crees ni tú ―dijo el albino avanzando hacia él con los brazos cruzados, fingiendo desinterés.

―¿Pues cómo explicas entonces que Francis y Toño hayan entrado en seguida a mi compartimento?

―Ah, ahora resulta que el compartimento te pertenece, ¿no? ―preguntó el de ojos rojos sarcásticamente, acercándose cada vez más hacia el rubio y quedando a una altura escasa de su cara.

―Claro que sí ―dijo Feliks con sorna y en un movimiento rápido se puso de puntas y besó a Gilbert en la mejilla―. Hola, por cierto, después de todo el verano.

Al sentir el roce de los labios del rubio en su mejilla, Gilbert se separó alarmado.

―¿Por qué has hecho eso? ―casi gritó el albino, mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos al más bajito.

―Como que me lo has puesto a huevo ―rió el polaco entrando al compartimento, dejando a Gilbert en el pasillo confuso, llevándose sin darse cuenta la mano a la mejilla en donde Feliks le acababa de besar.

Una vez estuvieron los cuatro instalados cómodamente en el compartimento (con espacio de sobra que no pensaban compartir) se dedicaron a ponerse un poco al día, esperando con ansia que el tren comenzara el viaje, cosa que no tardó mucho en ocurrir.

―¿Gilbo, quieres?

Feliks había sacado de su bolso extensible del que no se deshacía ni para dormir (cosa que Gilbert sabía bien, cosas de ser compañeros de habitación) una caja de Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores.

―La última vez que me diste una estaba toda la caja llena de las de cera de oído de duende y vómito, no me fío de ti.

Gilbert se cruzó de brazos, completamente seguro de que esta vez no caería en una de las tan comunes bromas de su amigo.

―Bueno, pues tú te lo pierdes, ¿vosotros vais a querer? ―les ofreció el paquete a Francis y Antonio que aceptaron sin dudarlo―. Por cierto ¿qué te ha pasado, Toño? Que parece que llevas días sin dormir.

Antonio se rió.

―Justo eso, desde que empezó el verano me ha costado dormir. Pero bueno, ya se me pasará ―cogió una gragea amarilla de la caja que le acababa de pasar Francis, quien le miraba con lo que parecía preocupación.

Feliks iba a contestar, seguramente algo relacionado con la importancia del sueño para evitar las arrugas, cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimento con un golpe. Un chico bastante alto con el pelo rubio peinado hacia arriba y ojos muy verdes se quedó unos segundos mirando desde la puerta. A su lado un chico de cabello castaño y facciones aniñadas que no le llegaba ni a la mitad casi parecía temblar.

―Este idiota se ha perdido ―dijo, sin siquiera saludar―. ¿Estaba en este compartimento cuando ha comenzado a marchar el tren?

―No ―contestó rápidamente Gilbert.

―Bien ―el rubio fue a cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo, Antonio se levantó a la velocidad del rayo y detuvo la puerta.

―¡Eh, Govert, espera! ―le llamó Antonio asomándose al pasillo por el cual Govert y aquel niño se iban, aunque fue completamente ignorado por el otro―. ¡Govert! ―volvió a llamar al rubio, saliendo al pasillo. Esta vez Govert sí que se giró, rodando los ojos y con una expresión de fastidio.

―¿Qué quieres, Antonio?

―Nada en especial, solo que ni si quiera has saludado ―le sonrió acercándose a él.

―Ah, pues hola ―Govert se giró para seguir acompañando al pequeño en busca de su compartimento pero Antonio se lo impidió, pues le tomó del brazo y prácticamente se abrazó a él.

―Hola ―dijo Antonio medio agachado mirando al rubio desde abajo―. ¿Qué tal el verano?

―Antonio, como prefecto que soy tengo que acompañar a este idiota a encontrar su compartimento ―explicó con poca paciencia Govert.

―Oye nene, ¿sabías que hay un carrito con chuches en el vagón de al lado de la locomotora?

Y con eso Antonio consiguió echar al niño quien se fue felizmente hasta el lugar que el Gryffindor había mencionado, que no era cierto, pero con tal de estar más tiempo con Govert Antonio hacía lo que hiciese falta.

―Has espantado al niño ―dijo Govert intentando quitarse a Antonio de encima.

―No me has respondido.

―Bien, joder, ¿cómo quieres que lo pase?

―El hecho de estar de vacaciones no es significativo de pasarlo bien. Hay gente que prefiere estar en Hogwarts que en su casa… ―repuso, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Y por qué tienes ojeras? ―preguntó Govert reparando por primera vez en la cara de cansancio del español―. ¿Has estado toda una noche haciendo vete tú a saber qué cosas, o qué?

―He tenido que trabajar en el campo de mi familia todo el verano, madrugando a diario y mi cara es el resultado de todo ese esfuerzo ―respondió Antonio con una sonrisa.

―En fin ―murmuró el más alto rodando los ojos―, si me sueltas mejor, ¿sabes? Tengo cosas que hacer.

―Jo, Govert, que llevamos meses sin vernos ―lloriqueó Antonio.

―No seas quejica.

―¿Puedo abrazarte? ―preguntó el moreno abriendo los brazos.

―No ―dijo Govert, aunque sabiendo que Antonio le abrazaría igual. Y así fue, nada más negarse sintió como los brazos del menor le rodeaban en un intenso abrazo―. Solo te falta ponerte a llorar.

―Ay, Govert, no seas tan frío ―se quejó Antonio al no sentir al rubio abrazándole de vuelta―. Además, este es tu último año y no volveremos a vernos jamás de los jamases en Hogwarts.

―Gracias a Merlín ―respondió el mayor con media sonrisa.

―Eres cruel ―dijo Antonio haciendo puchero, pero soltándole―. Me vuelvo a mi compartimento. Espero verte luego en los carruajes, ¿sí?

―No cuentes con ello ―contestó el rubio dándose la vuelta con una disimulada sonrisa.

Antonio suspiró viéndolo irse. ¿Por qué Govert era tan frío con él? ¿Qué le había hecho para merecer ese trato tan hostil por parte del Ravenclaw? Sin una respuesta clara, Antonio volvió lentamente a su compartimento. Aún en el pasillo podía oír la chillona voz de Feliks.

―... ¿Y os habéis enterado de quién va a ser nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa? ¡Exacto! ―decía Feliks cuando Antonio entró en el compartimento, sentándose junto a Francis. Feliks, por su parte, no dejó que nadie contestara, aunque todos lo habrían sabido, teniendo en cuenta todos los libros que habían tenido que comprar de él―. ¡El fabuloso Gilderoy Lockhart! Es súper fuerte. O sea le adoro y ahora nos va a dar clase. ¡Todo el año! ―estaba ya a punto de saltar sobre el asiento de la emoción.

―Cálmate, fiera ―Gilbert le puso la mano en la boca, para que dejara de hablar.

―A mí también me encanta, Feliks ―dijo Francis, como si el polaco no tuviera la boca tapada y, por tanto, ninguna posibilidad de contestarle―, y estoy seguro de que será un profesor estupendo; solo hay que ver todo lo que ha vivido y lo bien que se expresa en los libros. Y por cierto, Antonio, ¿cómo te ha ido ahí fuera con tu querido Govert?

―Es una mala persona que no me abraza nunca ―repuso Antonio abrazando a Francis, quien le abrazó automáticamente de vuelta.

―Anda, no te amargues por ese ―le consoló el francés―. Ese cabeza-tulipán no merece tus lamentos, _mon amour._

Entre conversaciones banales fueron pasando las horas dentro del Expreso de Hogwarts, hasta que ya entrada la noche llegaron al tan esperado destino. Los cuatro consiguieron ir también en el mismo carruaje (a pesar de que Antonio buscó a Govert para que fuese con ellos, aunque su búsqueda resultó un fracaso ya que el mayor se había ido nada más bajar del tren), así que no fue hasta que no llegaron al Gran Comedor cuando tuvieron que separarse. Antonio se fue, saludando con la mano a alguien a la mesa de Gryffindor; Gilbert y Feliks al otro extremo, a la de Slytherin, y Francis se dirigió a la de su casa, Hufflepuff, entre la de Gryffindor y la de Ravenclaw. Allí, sentado casi en el extremo se encontraba Matthew, un chico rubio con un extraño rizo en el flequillo, de ojos casi violetas enmarcados por unas gafas y tan callado que solía pasar desapercibido en cualquier parte.

― _Bonjour_ , Matthew. ¿Cómo ha ido tu verano? ―le saludó sentándose a su lado.

―Hola, Francis. Bien. Bueno, más o menos bien ―el de las gafas se echó a un lado para que el de ojos azules entrara sin problema.

―¿Más o menos? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez Alfred? ―preguntó Francis, ya acostumbrado a las quejas del más pequeño.

―Bueno, es que nos fuimos de viaje, ¿sabes? Estuvimos con unos amigos de nuestros padres, ya sabes, mis tíos muggles y Al se dedicó a gritar por todos lados cosas relacionadas con Hogwarts. La gente no nos entendía, pero aun así me ponía de los nervios.

―Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Alfred para estas cosas.

―Además, los amigos de mi padre tienen un hijo de nuestra edad y se llevaban mal y le quería pegar pero siempre le confundía conmigo y me acababa llevando yo las patadas ―se siguió quejando Matthew que, como siempre, una vez que tenía la suficiente confianza para hablar (y no pasaba desapercibido, claro) no paraba.

Francis se disponía a contestar cuando las puertas se abrieron, mostrando a un grupo bastante numeroso de chicos de primero a punto de ser seleccionados. Entre ellos se encontraba el pequeño castaño que acompañaba a Govert esa mañana en el tren, chico que fue seleccionado para Hufflepuff. Entre vítores y aplausos procedentes de su mesa el chico se sentó junto a Tino, estudiante del mismo curso de Francis, siempre amigable con los más pequeños. Cuando hubo terminado la selección fue el turno de Dumbledore para hablar.

―¡Bienvenidos! ―exclamó―. ¡Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts! No quiero aburriros con un discurso largo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que debéis de venir hambrientos del viaje en tren y algunos en barca. Así que disfrutad del banquete de bienvenida.

Con un movimiento de las manos por parte del director los platos se llenaros de suculentos manjares y las voces volvieron a inundar el Gran Comedor. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a coger de los distintos platos y fuentes de oro; todos menos Francis, que se dedicaba a buscar algo con la mirada. Bueno, más bien a alguien que se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Al parecer no era el único pues no tardó en hacer contacto visual con un par de ojos verdes. Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, diciéndose con la mirada todo lo que no eran capaces con palabras.

―¡Arthur!

Un trozo de costilla salió volando, impactando de lleno en el pelo rubio del chico que se giró, molesto, para encararse a su hermano mayor.

―¿Pero qué se supone que estás haciendo, Scott? Ya eres mayorcito para estas cosas ―bufó.

―¿Mayor para fastidiarte? ―el mayor se rió―. No fastidies, eso es imposible. ¿A quién mirabas tan fijamente? ¿A tu novia? ―volvió a reírse su hermano.

El rubio visualizó por un momento los ojos azules de Francis y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

―No digas idioteces.

―¿Entonces por qué te pones rojo? ―le atacó ahora Dylan, el segundo de los hermanos Kirkland.

―Déjame en paz ―dijo Arthur, sabiendo que sus hermanos no iban a perderse la ocasión de amargarle el banquete.

El rubio ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las burlas de sus hermanos por lo que ya tenía una práctica excepcional a la hora de ignorarles, o por lo menos de fingirlo. Se consolaba con el hecho de que parecía que Seamas y Grainné, sus otros dos hermanos, esta vez no iban a tomar parte. Desde pequeño Arthur había sentido que no encajaba del todo en su familia. Para empezar era el único no pelirrojo de toda la familia. Mientras todos los demás tenían el cabello de distintos tonos de naranja o casi rojo, él tenía el pelo rubio pajizo. Además tampoco compartía la personalidad con ninguno de ellos, aunque había algo en lo que se parecía a su hermana Grainné: ambos eran capaces de pasarse la noche en vela para devorar un buen libro bajo la luz mágica. Incluso en el ámbito estudiantil se diferenciaba de los otros ya que mientras Scott y Dylan cursaban ambos séptimo curso (ya que no llegaban a llevarse un año) y Seamas y Grainné cursaban sexto debido a ser mellizos, él era el único de la familia que cursaba quinto. Arthur aún recordaba perfectamente cuando, hacía ya 5 años justos, el Sombrero Seleccionador había decidido que al igual que el resto de su familia desde hacía ya varias generaciones debía pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes. En parte se había sentido aliviado por no destacar en su familia pero también había odiado esa decisión, porque significaba tener que seguir soportando a los plastas de sus hermanos mayores allí. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Scott y Dylan se habían cansado de bromear a su costa (momento que llegó cuando aparecieron los postres en la mesa) cuando los restos de los distintos dulces desaparecieron de todas las mesas y Dumbledore se puso en pie.

―Y ahora que hemos disfrutado todos de esta magnífica cena permitidme alargar vuestra estancia aquí unos minutos más. Me gustaría aclarar ciertos aspectos a los recién llegados y, a su vez, refrescar la memoria de varios no tan novatos. Todos los bosques de las inmediaciones del castillo están prohibidos para los alumnos, desde los de primero hasta los de séptimo ―puntualizó, pasando la mirada por todas las mesas pero parándose más tiempo en la que estaba en la otra punta del comedor, es decir, la de Gryffindor―. También me ha pedido amablemente el señor Filch, el celador, que mencione que no está permitido el uso de la magia en los pasillos ni en el recreo ―se quedó unos segundos callados―. Y una cosa más, tampoco está permitido el salir de las salas comunes pasadas las 11 de la noche, solamente los profesores pueden estar a esas horas en los pasillos o, como medida excepcional y siempre y cuando sean llamados, los prefectos.

Después de todas las advertencias de todos los años se dispusieron a cantar la canción de Hogwarts. Cada alumno podía elegir la melodía que quisiera por lo que, aunque la letra era común, parecía que cada uno cantaba una canción diferente. Hasta que no terminó el último no se dio el tan ansiado permiso para dirigirse a las habitaciones.

Arthur se puso en pie y, luciendo la insignia de prefecto que ese verano le había llegado junto con la lista de los libros, llamó a los de primer año para que le siguieran a las mazmorras. Cuando llegaron hasta una pared desnuda y con cierta humedad el prefecto se paró y esperó a que los más pequeños guardaran silencio antes de hablar.

―Ahora sois miembros de la casa Slytherin, eso quiere decir que somos todos parte de una gran familia, y por aquí llegamos a la sala común de nuestra casa. Debo advertiros de que nadie ajeno puede saber dónde se encuentra esta entrada ―no pudo evitar recordar a cierto Hufflepuff que seguramente sería capaz de llegar hasta allí con los ojos vendados―. Y si, por alguna razón, alguien acaba sabiéndolo, nunca dejéis que sepa la contraseña.

Todos los chicos asintieron, atentos a sus palabras.

―La contraseña cambia cada dos semanas y os aconsejo que la memoricéis y no la escribáis en un sitio en el que se os pueda perder o ser vista fácilmente. No son nunca muy complicadas por lo que no deberíais tener ningún tipo de problema con ellas ―se giró hacia la pared y justo cuando abría la boca para decir la contraseña alguien le interrumpió.

―¡Arthur!

Una mancha negra apenas distinguible debido a la poca luz se le tiró encima.

―Menos mal que te encuentro, o sea me veía durmiendo en el pasillo o algo así.

El prefecto no le había visto la cara, pero no era difícil distinguir de quién se trataba.

―Feliks, suelta ―le espetó, mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo del polaco―. Iba a decirles la contraseña a los de primero ahora mismo, así que atiende porque no pienso tener que repetírtela todas las mañanas ―le advirtió, consciente de que el otro chico no era capaz de prestar atención a algo durante más de 10 segundos―. _Sangre limpia_.

El muro se movió, dejando ver una estancia alargada y elegante, llena de pequeñas mesas y sillas y sillones bastante recargados, todo iluminado por la luz de una gran chimenea. Al encontrarse justo debajo del Lago Negro siempre había un cierto tono verdoso en el aire, más distinguible cuando había sol en el exterior.

Mientras Arthur lideraba la marcha contándole a los niños más pequeños reglas bastante inservibles, Feliks se dedicaba seguirlos, dirigiéndose a la habitación que desde hacía ya 4 años le pertenecía. Se metió entre los sillones y las mesas hasta llegar a las cortas escaleras que, al bajarlas, daban a los pasillos de su curso. Una vez allí llegó hasta la última puerta. No tocó antes de abrir la puerta, siempre lo había visto una pérdida de tiempo y más sabiendo que era una de las cosas que más le molestaba a su compañero de habitación.

―¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques a la puerta antes de abrirla de par en par!?

Gilbert, que parecía estar ordenando el contenido de su baúl, se giró hacia él, contrariado.

―¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho que es una pérdida de tiempo? Ni que fueran a ver nada especial ―contestó el rubio que se acababa de tirar a la cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos.

―¿Cómo has conseguido entrar? ―preguntó el albino, sabiendo que no le merecía la pena comenzar a pelear por una causa que supo perdida a la segunda semana del primer curso.

―Gracias a Arthur que sí que me ha dicho la contraseña, no como tú que me has dejado súper solo sabiendo que no tenía ni idea.

Ahora era el turno de Feliks de estar molesto.

―No es mi culpa que no escuches cuando te la dicen. Siempre te pasa lo mismo.

―Tampoco es mi culpa; yo no soy el que pone esas contraseñas tan raras para entrar. Si pusieran cosas más sencillas y no las cambiaran cada tan poco tiempo... ―se acomodó mejor sobre las sábanas.

―Lo que pasa es que eres medio tonto.

Gilbert tuvo el tiempo justo de esquivar uno de los zapatos que Feliks se estaba quitando en ese mismo momento, aún tumbado en la cama.

―¿Entonces por qué me copias siempre los deberes?

―La última redacción que me dejaste copiar tuvo una T, Feliks, no creo que eso te sirva como un buen argumento.

Gilbert cerró el baúl y se puso rápidamente el pijama, dejando la túnica perfectamente doblada a un lado de la cama.

―Pues este año no te pienso dejar copiar nada ―declaró el rubio mientras se dedicaba a rebuscar por su baúl hasta encontrar también el pijama y colocárselo.

―Ya me lo dejarás, ya, no podrás resistirte a mis encantos.

―Como si tú tuvieras algo de eso. Si espantas a la gente a tu paso.

―No saben distinguir la genialidad cuando se les cruza por delante y al no saber reaccionar ante tan extraña sensación solo pueden huir ―por el tono que estaba utilizando parecía que hasta se creía esa absurda historia.

―Ya, como tú digas. Pero deja de molestar que no puedo dormir ―se quejó Feliks, que acababa de meterse entre las sábanas de su cama en ese mismo momento.

―¿Ya te vas a dormir? ―preguntó Gilbert con sorna―. No, no, no, mi querido Feliks. Esta es la primera noche del curso y no vamos a ponernos a dormir a las ocho de la noche.

―Son las once y media ―replicó Feliks cerrando los ojos.

―Mejor me lo pones ―rió el albino caminando hasta la cama del rubio y quitándole la almohada―. Tenemos toda la noche por delante.

―¡Eh! ―dijo cuando el albino le quitó la almohada―. ¿Toda la noche para qué?

―Para hacer de todo ―respondió el albino con una sonrisa altanera―. Venga, Feliks, no me digas que te has vuelto una especie de viejo aburrido durante las vacaciones.

―Calla, idiota, que quiero dormir ―dijo el polaco consiguiendo arrancarle a su amigo de las manos su almohada y se la recolocó.

―Nah, hoy nadie duerme ―repuso Gilbert acercándose a su baúl, de donde sacó varios paquetes de Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores―. Toma una ―dijo acercándose a la cama de rubio.

―¿Para qué? ―inquirió Feliks abriendo un ojo―. No quiero dormirme con un regusto de...yo que sé, vómito, por ejemplo, en la boca, gracias.

―Eres un soso ―murmuró Gilbert llevándose él una gragea a la boca.

Feliks observó con curiosidad su reacción, que fue apretar los ojos y la boca.

―¿Qué mierda es? ―preguntó el de ojos verdes con media sonrisa.

―Meado ―respondió el albino tras unos segundos.

Feliks por su parte soltó una carcajada.

―Mira que bien sabes a qué saben los meados.

Gilbert le fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada.

―Es tu turno ―dictaminó el más alto poniéndole el bote en las narices.

―He dicho que no me voy a tomar eso ahora ―dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca de asco.

―Pues te obligaré.

―¿Cómo? ―quiso saber divertido Feliks.

―Te meteré la maldita gragea en la boca.

―Te morderé ―sentenció Feliks sentándose. De repente, se le habían quitado todas las ganas de dormir.

―Pues entonces me la meteré en la boca y te besaré, tipo beso indirecto ―rió Gilbert metiéndose una gragea de color ámbar en la boca.

Por su parte, Feliks había enrojecido al oír eso.

―¿U-un b-beso? ―preguntó casi con temor.

―Sabes lo que es, ¿no? Porque no me extrañaría que no lo supieras ―rió Gilbert tomando al rubio de los brazos para inmovilizarlo, tumbándolo en la cama y poniéndose encima de él.

―¿P-pero qué haces, idiota? ―preguntó Feliks intentando soltarse inútilmente del albino.

―Hacerte comer la gragea ―dijo Gilbert a escasos centímetros de su cara.

―Para ya, esto no es nada cool.

―Claro que lo es ―rió Gilbert, rozando sus labios.

―¡Para! ―chilló Feliks asustando al albino, que se hizo atrás―. Tu ganas, me la tomaré, pero aléjate de mí.

―¡Ja! ―exclamó Gilbert levantándose de golpe del rubio con una amplia sonrisa―. ¡¿Ves cómo lo harías?! Y deberías haber visto tu cara. Estaba toda roja, como si te diese vergüenza o algo.

Feliks no dijo nada. Se limitó a tomarse la gragea, que para suerte suya era de menta (uno de los sabores más básicos), y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, dando la espalda a Gilbert.

―Oye, ¿te has enfadado? ―preguntó Gilbert al terminar de reír. Al no recibir respuesta por parte del rubio, se acercó a su cama y le destapó―. ¿Estás bien?

―Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? ―preguntó fríamente el polaco, tomando de nuevo las sábanas para cubrirse, pero el albino fue más rápido y se lo impidió.

―¿Te has molestado en serio por eso? Por favor, Feliks, ya sabes que todo es una coña ―razonó Gilbert.

―Ese es el problema―gruñó Feliks, dándose la vuelta de golpe y encarando al albino―. Para ti todo es una jodida coña, no sabes diferenciar entre bromas y cosas serias, y eso es lo que me jode, ¿vale?

―Lo...siento ―dijo con dificultad el albino.

Casi nunca, por no decir nunca, había pedido perdón en su vida. Pero Feliks era alguien a quien simplemente no quería perder. ¿Quién mejor que él para bromear y hacer de las suyas?

―¿Qué sientes? ―preguntó Feliks frunciendo el ceño.

Gilbert se mantuvo unos segundos callados, sin saber qué contestar.

―Pues...eso que dices. Lo de no saber la diferencia entre bromas y cosas serias.

―Argh ―masculló Feliks―. Está bien, quedas perdonado. Pero ahora a dormir.

Tras decir eso, Feliks tomó su sábana y se la echó por encima, esta vez sin ninguna intromisión por parte de Gilbert. Éste pensó en responder con algún comentario mordaz, pero la situación no era la más conveniente como para hacerlo, por lo que se arrastró a su cama y se tumbó. Cerró los ojos, pensando que ya habría más noches para pasarlo bien. Y que era posible que se hubiese pasado un poco con Feliks...

Al poco rato la respiración de Gilbert se hizo más profunda y acompasada, lo que indicaba que ya se había dormido. La habitación, al igual que el resto de las habitaciones de las distintas salas comunes, quedó en silencio.

* * *

 **N/A: El título es una locución latina que significa «más importa ser que parecer». En otras palabras, que no hay que fiarse de las apariencias (lo cual es esencial en esta historia). En este AU Voldemort no existe (y por lo tanto no hay ninguna Guerra Mágica ni Harry Potter es famoso, es solo un alumno más. Son los personajes de Hetalia quienes tienen el papel protagonista aquí), por lo que no es él el heredero de Slytherin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Lo primero que intentó Govert al abrir los ojos fue recordar el sueño que acababa de tener y del que solo le había quedado un mal presentimiento. Sin embargo, no fue capaz. Salió de la habitación que compartía con otros chicos de su curso una vez se hubo cambiado sin hacer ruido ya que, como siempre, fue el primero en levantarse. Una vez hubo bajado las escaleras hacia la sala común se encontró con la otra única persona de toda la torre capaz de levantarse tan temprano o más que él.

―Hola, Eduard ―saludó al chico de pelo rubio y gafas que, aunque era un año menor, era uno de sus pocos amigos.

―Buenos días, Govert. ¿Qué tal tu última primera noche dentro de Hogwarts?

―Normal.

Govert no solía hablar demasiado pero no parecía ser un problema para Eduard.

―Deberíamos bajar ya a desayunar. Hoy dan los horarios y no creo que sea lo mejor llegar tarde a la primera clase.

―Sí, es lo mejor, alguno podría tener pociones.

Apenas si había amanecido por lo que cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor se encontraron con que, como siempre que bajaban, todavía estaban cerradas las puertas. Como casi todas las mañanas de todos los años que llevaban allí acabaron por ir al Lago Negro, donde el calamar gigante se dedicaba a sacar los tentáculos a la superficie para luego volver a esconderlos bajo el agua. Ambos chicos se sentaron cerca de la orilla, mirando sus movimientos.

―¿Cuándo es la primera reunión de prefectos de este curso? ―preguntó Eduard que, al igual que Govert, lucía en el pecho la insignia plateada con la P en el centro.

―Si es como el resto de los años será antes de que llegue el primer fin de semana.

―¿Y qué piensas del nuevo profesor de Defensa? Personalmente creo que el profesor Quirrell era bastante bueno, hacía que me gustaran sus clases.

―Ya, pero parece ser que un vampiro le mordió en uno de sus viajes a Transilvania. No creo que fuera buena idea que nos siguiera dando clases, la verdad. Y el nuevo... La verdad es que tiene pinta de idiota, pero mi madre está encantada con que sea él el que me prepare para el EXTASIS ―Govert dijo esto con un cierto tono irritado, como si no le gustara que su madre se alegrara por el profesor.

―Mis padres saben quién es pero no han leído nunca ninguno de sus libros; no es que sea muy fácil encontrarlos en las librerías muggles y tampoco es que vayan demasiado al mundo mágico.

Eduard tiró una piedra que tenía a mano al lago y le dio a uno de los tentáculos que en esos momentos volvía a aparecer. Esto alteró lo suficiente al calamar gigante como para que ambos Ravenclaws decidieran que ya era hora de volver al Gran Comedor. El camino fue silencioso para ambos. Govert pensaba en cómo sería su último año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Bien era cierto que tendría que tirarse estudiando muchas horas pero además era prefecto, lo que no facilitaba las cosas pues suponía demasiadas responsabilidades...

―Mira, ahí está tu amigo ―dijo de repente Eduard cuando estaban delante de las puertas del Gran Comedor, ya abiertas, sacando a Govert de sus pensamientos. Éste miró hacia donde el otro Ravenclaw indicaba y se topó con un demacrado Antonio que entraba al lugar bostezando y curiosamente sin la compañía de nadie.

―Espero que no me vea ―respondió Govert sin tener ganas de que el Gryffindor se acercase a hablarle con alguna de sus estúpidas ideas.

Sin embargo, el Gryffindor le vio. Al contrario de lo que el mayor esperaba, Antonio simplemente le saludó con la mano y siguió su camino hasta sentarse en la mesa de su casa.

―Esto sí que es extraño, ¿no crees? ―opinó Eduard tirando del brazo a Govert, quien se había quedado parado al ver cómo Antonio solamente le saludaba con la mano.

―¿Qué demonios le pasa? ―preguntó Govert, atónito―. ¿Por qué no ha venido a saludarme?

―Vaya, pensaba que te alegraría no tener que soportarle ―comentó el menor.

―Y así es, pero... ―afirmó Govert, sin dejar de mirar a Antonio, quien no hablaba con nadie y desayunaba tranquilamente, cabizbajo, como si hubiese pasado mala noche.

Los ojos verdes de Antonio volvieron a fijarse en los de Govert, solo un segundo, luego volvió a apartarlos. Pestañeó varias veces, intentando quitarse el maldito picor. Al no conseguirlo lo intentó a base de restregarse el puño sobre el párpado, consiguiendo el mismo efecto.

―Como sigas así te vas a arrancar los ojos.

Quien había hablado era una chica de cabello castaño oscuro recogido en dos coletas bajas atadas con los colores escarlata de su casa quien se había sentado a su lado.

―No me importa ―contestó Antonio, aunque dejó de apretar la mano.

―¿Mala noche? ―preguntó la chica, sirviéndose cereales en un tazón.

―Sí, no todos tenemos la facilidad que tienes tú para dormirte en todos lados, Vic.

La morena le dio un codazo en el hombro.

―¡Pero Victoria! ¿Qué haces pegándole a un mayor? ―un alarmado Mathias hizo acto de presencia en la mesa de Gryffindor. El rubio tomó asiento al otro lado de Antonio―. Madre mía, ¿y a ti qué te ha pasado? ―preguntó ante las ojeras de Antonio.

―Nada, solo he tenido una mala noche ―respondió el castaño, cada vez más harto de tener que explicarles a todos lo mismo.

Durante un rato los tres compañeros se dedicaron a comer su desayuno en silencio (considerando el murmullo constante de los demás alumnos como silencio, claro). Cuando Antonio ya comenzaba a pensar que se dormiría sobre el tazón vacío de los cereales llegó la profesora McGonagall. Con todos los horarios flotando a su lado, se dedicaba a darle a cada alumno el suyo correspondiente, dependiendo del curso y actividades que cada joven fuera a cursar durante ese curso. Por un momento el castaño temió que hasta la profesora fuera a preguntarle si había tenido una mala noche. La verdad, no creía ser capaz de ser amable ante otra broma sobre su noche. Afortunadamente, aunque la profesora le miró durante unos segundos se abstuvo de decir nada, solo le entregó el horario.

―Oye ¿qué es esto de que no se saben aún los horarios de entrenamiento? ―Mathias señaló a uno de las notas que había al margen de su horario.

―No tengo ni idea ―contestó Antonio, intentando reprimir un bostezo sin éxito.

―¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Pero si eres el capitán!

―No, Mathias, lo dije ayer. Este año no voy a jugar ―confesó el de ojos verdes, mirando al horario en vez de a su compañero.

―¿Qué? ¿Te ha pasado...?

―Voy a llegar tarde a Pociones ―le interrumpió Antonio, que no tenía ganas de dar en ese momento explicaciones―. Y no quiero cabrear a Snape el primer día.

Se levantó de la mesa, comenzando a andar.

―Vamos, sus motivos tendrá ―escuchó decir a Victoria mientras se alejaba.

Antonio decidió hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada y volvió a mirar el horario. La clase era con los Hufflepuff, es decir, que estaría con Francis. Un poco más animado por esto se dirigió a las mazmorras. Llegó al aula en la que darían la clase, una de las mazmorras más frías de todo el castillo. En uno de los calderos más alejados de la mesa de Snape estaba el mejor amigo de Antonio. El hispano se acercó a él, reprimiendo otro bostezo.

―Sí, una mala noche ―dijo, antes de que el francés pudiera preguntarle algo.

―Pues será mejor que Snape no te vea bostezar mientras explica. No creo que quieras estar toda tu primera semana castigado ―el rubio sonrió con burla.

La puerta, con un golpe seco, se abrió, dejando ver al profesor. Con las mismas pintas de murciélago con las que lo habían conocido se dedicó a meterles a todos miedo sobre su asignatura, los TIMOS y todo lo demás. Vamos, como solía presentarse todos los años. Antonio, que no era capaz de concentrarse debido al cansancio, no tardó en comenzar a divagar. Tuvo que volver a la realidad de manera demasiado brusca cuando Snape le nombró.

―Señor Fernández, ¿podría hacerme el favor de resumir lo que acabo de explicar sobre la poción que vamos a realizar?

Antonio se quedó completamente en blanco. La pizarra, que antes estaba limpia, ahora estaba llena de garabatos (la letra del profesor, supuso).

―Um... pues es una poción que... ―no, no estaba en su momento más lúcido. Se maldijo a sí mismo por distraerse tan rápido―. Bueno, es que no quiero quitarle el mérito de explicarla a usted, profesor ―compuso su mejor sonrisa.

Pudo escuchar a varios Gryffindor reírse. Francis se tapó la boca, intentando no hacer lo mismo.

―¿Tan de sobrado te crees como para perder 50 puntos en la primera hora de curso? ―inquirió, sin ocultar en ningún momento el cabreo.

Las risas cesaron de golpe, sustituidas por quejas y murmullos varios.

―No, profesor. Lo siento.

Antonio bajó la cabeza. No quería provocar que su casa perdiera puntos de esa manera.

Francis le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque la preocupación se veía claramente en sus ojos. El castaño se dedicó a copiar las instrucciones que seguía dando Snape aunque sin prestar ningún tipo de atención. Notaba cómo la voz de Snape, tan pausada como siempre, le iba adormeciendo cada vez más. Cerró los ojos verdes durante un segundo, solo para descansar la vista. Casi al mismo instante, o eso le pareció, un miedo irracional le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, tensándose en la silla.

―¿Toño? ―Francis le llamó, mientras se levantaba de la silla―. Vamos, tenemos que hacer la poción.

Antonio se quedó un tanto descolocado. ¿Qué poción? Si hacía unos segundos aún estaba atendiendo a algo de las propiedades de uno de los ingredientes.

―Te has dormido hará unos 10 minutos ―le aclaró su amigo―. ¿Vas preparando el fuego mientras busco los ingredientes?

Asintió, mirando en la pizarra la temperatura la que debía estar el fuego. Durante la preparación de la poción (bastante complicada para ser la primera del año) tuvo que ser varias veces parado por el rubio ya que, de no haberlo hecho, habría creado un estropicio. Lo único bueno de las clases de Pociones era la parte práctica; aun estando Snape comprobando cada caldero cada poco tiempo, había algo más de libertad para hablar.

―¿Cómo lo llevas? ―le preguntó Francis, mientras se peleaba con un colmillo de serpiente que tenía que machacar.

―Bien, no es difícil cortar tiras de raíz de díctamo.

―No me refiero a esto.

El rubio dejó el mortero con lo que quedaba del polvo de colmillo a un lado, aunque la mayoría lo tenía por la cara. El pelo lo había salvado gracias a una gomilla que siempre llevaba para esas clases.

―Bonnefoy, menos cháchara. Fernández y tú vais más que atrasados. La poción debería ser ahora mismo un líquido verdoso, no una pasta amarilla.

Snape, que había aparecido detrás de ambos sin hacer ruido, chasqueó la lengua antes de alejarse.

―Amargado.

Antonio sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo.

El resto de la hora la pasaron intentando conseguir llegar al líquido verdoso que debería haberles quedado. Sin embargo no consiguieron otra cosa más que hacer más espesa la papilla amarilla que tenían en el caldero. Una vez hubieron llevado el frasco con el contenido del caldero a la mesa del profesor y hubieron comprobado que la mayoría de sus compañeros había obtenido un resultado similar, salieron del aula. Antonio se despidió de Francis nada más llegar a la puerta de las mazmorras, diciendo que llegaría tarde a Transformaciones. El rubio se dedicó a mirar el horario que le habían entregado en el desayuno. En ese momento tenía Herbología con Slytherin. Sonrió. Si le tocaba con los Slytherin estaría allí Arthur, al que ayer no pudo apenas ver.

La clase la daban en el Invernadero 4 por lo que tuvo que acelerar el paso. Cuando llegó todos los de Slytherin estaban ya allí. No le costó ningún trabajo ver a Arthur y se acercó a él. Pero este, a pesar de haberlo visto entrar parecía dispuesto a ignorarle, continuando su charla con Vladimir y Eir.

―Buenos días ―le saludó, sentándose a su lado.

Vladimir, que era el que estaba hablando, miró a Francis y luego a Arthur, evidenciando aún más que un Hufflepuff les acababa de interrumpir solo para decir «buenos días». Eir observó al recién llegado durante un momento y volvió a centrar su atención en Vladimir y la conversación que habían estado teniendo hasta entonces. De los tres ella era la más tolerante con la rivalidad entre casas. No por nada su principal grupo de amigos estaba conformado por más alumnos de todas ellas.

―Hola ―dijo, de forma bastante seca Arthur.

Francis bufó ante la indiferencia de su novio, aunque ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Vladimir continuó con lo que estaba diciendo y Arthur centró de nuevo su atención en él. Se aseguró de que Vladimir y Eir continuaban hablando y no le prestaban mucha atención para girarse a él y responder.

―Deberías irte ―siseó.

―¿Y eso por qué? ―preguntó Francis molesto.

―Van a sospechar ―respondió en un susurro.

―¿De verdad tanto te avergüenza que los demás lleguen a saber sobre lo nuestro? ―preguntó Francis suspirando.

Arthur no respondió nada aunque Francis supo interpretar su silencio y se levantó para sentarse al lado de Gilbert aunque éste tenía toda su atención centrada en Feliks con quien estaba hablando de algo que parecía ser más del interés del rubio.

―Hola ―saludó Francis, interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos Slytherins―. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Señaló un sitio vacío junto al del albino, sintiéndose patético.

―Claro ―respondió Gilbert con una amplia sonrisa.

Feliks por su parte lanzó mortíferas miradas al Hufflepuff, sintiéndose molesto por haber sido interrumpido. Carraspeó, intentando ganar de nuevo la atención de Gilbert pero éste había comenzado otra conversación con Francis. Al ver que no le hacía caso Feliks le empezó a pellizcar el brazo hasta que le molestó lo suficiente como para girarse a él de nuevo, de mala hostia.

―¿Qué demonios pasa?

Gilbert le miró con molestia, sobándose el brazo que Feliks por fin había dejado de pellizcar.

―No sé, ¿qué te parece, por ejemplo, no dejarme con la palabra en la boca? ―preguntó venenoso.

―Pensaba que ya me habías contado eso que me tenías que decir ―se defendió el de ojos carmín―. De todas formas no iba a ignorar a Francis, ¿sabes?

Feliks refunfuñó algo y le dio la espalda, enfadado y dispuesto a charlar con la persona que se había sentado a su otro lado. Sin embargo pegó un bote al ver que era Iván, su acérrimo enemigo, quien se había sentado junto a él y le estaba escrutando muy fijamente.

―¿¡Pero qué haces, psicópata!? ―exclamó Feliks alejándose del ruso y agarrándose a Gilbert, quien se había vuelto a hablar de nuevo con Francis pero al ver quién era el que estaba junto a Feliks se puso en guardia, dispuesto a proteger a su amigo.

―Deja en paz a Feliks o te deshilacho la bufanda ―amenazó a Iván, quien frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la susodicha bufanda lila que siempre llevaba puesta en vez de la de su respectiva casa.

―No le he hecho nada, simplemente le estaba observando ―se defendió inocentemente Iván―. Pero como pongas un solo dedo en mi bufanda te parto los dedos.

―Estás enfermo ―susurró Feliks acojonado, agarrándose más fuerte a Gilbert, pensando que le quedaban unas buenas dos horas junto al ruso. Gilbert por su parte no dijo nada, pero estuvo pendiente durante todo el rato de Feliks y de Iván, ya que compartían la misma maceta y el primero no estaba para nada contento de estar con la compañía del ruso.

Cuando la profesora Sprout entró al invernadero la gente se fue callando hasta quedar todo en silencio.

―Buenos días alumnos. Como habréis comprobado este año trabajaremos en el Invernadero 4. No es el más peligroso, aunque sí tiene las plantas más curiosas del ámbito mágico.

Los jóvenes se dedicaron a pasear la mirada por las diversas especies que había. Algunas colgaban del techo, otras salían de escondrijos e incluso dos parecían estar a punto de comenzar una pelea. Al ver estas últimas Francis pensó que se parecían bastante a Arthur y él. La verdad es que siempre pasaba lo mismo entre ambos. Desde que habían empezado a salir, hacía ya 2 años, había sido así. Arthur era un Slytherin, un sangre pura de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico en Reino Unido. Francis en cambio era un Hufflepluff, la casa más desprestigiada de todo Hogwarts (aunque él estaba orgulloso de serlo). Encima no era un sangre limpia, ya que su padre era muggle.

Gilbert, por otro lado, compartía la maceta con Francis, quién apenas parecía prestarle atención y a la mayoría de las cosas le contestaba con desgana; incluso cuando le comentó que no encontraba el preciado trozo de su espejo con el que, desde hacía ya varios años, Antonio, Francis y él mismo se comunicaban cuando se pasaban varios días sin apenas poder hablar; una reliquia única, sin duda. El Hufflepuff, sin embargo, solo atinó a sugerir que buscara por el fondo del baúl, como si estuvieran hablando de un par de calcetines viejos y no de un artículo que, si bien no utilizaban a todas horas como cuando lo consiguieron, seguía siendo imprescindible en la amistad de los tres chicos. Si Gilbert hubiera prestado atención quizás se habría dado cuenta de que Francis no le escuchaba para mirar de reojo a Arthur, quien en ningún momento le estaba mirando. Cuando la clase llegó a su fin, Francis recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió hacia él.

―Tenemos que hablar ―declaró fríamente.

―¿Es realmente necesario? ―preguntó Arthur estoico, guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

―Por supuesto ―dijo Francis con dureza.

―Os veo luego en la sala común ―se despidió de Vladimir y Eir, y miró a Francis con cierto desdén.

Le siguió fuera del invernadero y no le habló hasta que estuvieron más o menos alejados de la gente de su curso.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―Acabar con esta mierda ya.

La respuesta de Francis fue cortante y Arthur se quedó de piedra, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

―¿Estás... estás acabando...?

―No ―le interrumpió―, solo quiero aclarar cierto malentendido.

Arthur se lo pensó durante unos momentos, sin darse cuenta de que se había relajado al quitarse ese peso de encima.

―¿Tiene que ser ahora?

Francis asintió secamente con la cabeza.

―Está bien... Encuéntrate conmigo junto a la estatua de la bruja en unos diez minutos.

Francis suspiró, rodando los ojos.

―De acuerdo ―concedió antes de alejarse e ir hacia el lugar del encuentro.

Arthur suspiró al ver a su novio irse, sintiéndose mal internamente por tratarle de esa forma tan desdeñosa. ¿Pero cómo le mirarían a la cara sus compañeros de casa si se enteraran de que estaba saliendo con un Hufflepuff? No habría problema si fuera un Ravenclaw, o incluso un Gryffindor, a pesar de la eterna rivalidad que había entre ambas casas. Pero un Hufflepuff... era demasiado. Eran considerados los imbéciles de Hogwarts, la humillación más grande que podía pasarte más allá de ser squib. Además, era otro chico. Si fuera una chica sería incluso más fácil. Pero salir con un chico, Hufflepuff y de sangre mestiza… no era algo que su familia fuera a aceptar.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Arthur se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que había quedado con Francis.

―¿No te preocupa que alguien pase ahora por aquí y nos vea? ―preguntó el de ojos azules señalando el pasillo desierto.

―Por eso te he dicho de vernos aquí.

―Ah, claro. También podríamos hablar en otro sitio, aunque alguien nos viera, ¿sabes?

―¿Es que no lo entiendes, Francis?

Arthur se pasó una mano por la cara, exasperado.

―Lo llevo entendiendo demasiado tiempo. Pero ya estoy harto de todo esto. Si tanto te avergüenzo, ¿por qué salimos juntos?

Francis elevó la voz, diciendo solo una mínima parte de lo que pensaba en realidad.

―Porque... ―empezó Arthur, sonrojándose por tener que admitir su enamoramiento en voz alta― estamos enamorados. Y no me avergüenzas pero... ya sabes cómo son mis hermanos y el resto de Slytherins. A ti no te harían nada, pero a mí sí. Harían de mi vida un infierno.

Francis sonrió. Casi nunca podía escuchar esas palabras en boca de su novio.

―Pero ya te he dicho un millón de veces que yo podría ayudarte a lidiar con eso.

―¿Entrarías en mi sala común para defenderme de las burlas de todos? ¿Vigilarías constantemente a mis hermanos para que no me metieran en la cama ranas o vete tú a saber qué? Mi casa es mucho más cruel que las demás, Francis...

―Claro que lo haría. Arthur, ya lo sabes. Si hiciera falta no saldría de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, no dormiría con tal de comprobar que no te hacen nada y si viera que alguien hace el más mínimo comentario o gesto burlón ya me encargaría de que no lo repitiera. Pero no me dejas ―Francis intentó controlar la respiración, que se estaba acelerando.

―No puedes estar las veinticuatro horas velando por mí... Quizás en clase y en ratos libres sí, pero no siempre ―suspiró Arthur, agachando la mirada―. A mí... me gustaría poder besarte y abrazarte y estar contigo en cualquier sitio, pero... era en primero que solo me abrazabas y ya todos mis compañeros se reían de mí y me llamaban marica. Imagínate ahora...

―No puedes condicionar tu vida al qué dirán ―dijo Francis, con tono dulce.

Comprobó que no había nadie en el pasillo antes de tender los brazos hacia Arthur, dispuesto a darle un abrazo. Sin embargo esperó a que el último paso lo diera su novio, quien le tomó la mano y le abrazó sin dudar, conteniendo las ganas de llorar que le producía todo aquello.

―No es solo el qué dirán, sino el qué harán. La gente puede llegar a ser muy cruel.

Francis le pasó la mano por el pelo, aunque tuvo que romper el contacto demasiado pronto.

―Creo que se acerca alguien.

Arthur se separó con un carraspeo, sin mirar a Francis al oír como efectivamente unos pasos se acercaban.

―¿Qué haces aquí, enano?

Scott, seguido de un par de esos amigos que tan imbéciles le parecían a Arthur, había aparecido por el corredor y le miraba con burla, casi como si supiera lo que habían estado haciendo antes de que llegara.

―N-nada.

Arthur se excusó pobremente. Debía pensar rápido algo mejor para que su hermano no se burlara por estar hablando con un Hufflepuff, pero tampoco quería dejar a su novio en ridículo.

―Estábamos hablando sobre las pruebas de Quidditch ―saltó de repente Francis, atrayendo la atención de Scott―. Ya sabes, son en un par de semanas, ¿no? Le estaba diciendo a Arthur que me presentaría y...

―¿Tú? ―interrumpió Scott―. ¿Presentándote a pruebas de Quidditch tú?

Los amigos del pelirrojo estallaron en risas e incluso el mismo Arthur tuvo que simular unas risas, sintiéndose asquerosamente hipócrita.

―Bueno, Scott ―intervino Arthur, en un intento de que quitasen su atención del Hufflepuff―. ¿Has hablado con Dylan? Antes me dijo que tenía que decirte una cosa importante sobre Quidditch, ahora que ha salido el tema.

―¿Ah, sí? ―preguntó con fingido desinterés el mayor mientras las risas iban cesando poco a poco―. ¿Y qué dice?

―Creo que debería decírtelo él mismo, pero... va a presentarse al puesto de guardián, aparte de que va a hacer todo lo posible para ser capitán. Ya sabes el interés que tiene por los baños de los prefectos y ya que no es uno de ellos la única manera de acceder allí es siendo capitán de Quidditch. Solo quería avisarte de esto, de que tu querido hermano quiere quitarte el que ha sido tu puesto durante los últimos cinco años ―improvisó sobre la marcha.

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―chilló Scott perdiendo toda la fachada tranquila―. ¡Se va a enterar el estúpido ese que nadie más que Scott Kirkland es el único Capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin!¡No puede quitarme el puesto! ¡Le voy a matar!

Y tras proferir eso, el pelirrojo se alejó a paso rápido seguido de sus esbirros.

―Eso ha estado cerca ―dijo entonces Francis.

―Sí ―coincidió Arthur―. ¿Vas a presentarte en serio a las pruebas?

―¿Y tu hermano?

―Que va, era una pobre excusa con la que molestar a Scott para que se fuese de aquí. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Tendré el placer de ver a Francis Bonnefoy cayéndose patéticamente nada más tocar la escoba en las pruebas?

―No tendrás esa suerte ―dijo Francis con media sonrisa, acercándose al Slytherin para depositarle rápidamente un beso en la mejilla―. Te quiero, esta noche a las doce y cuarto, donde siempre.

Arthur no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que su novio se alejara despidiéndose con la mano.

―¡Te odio! ―chilló sonrojado, aunque sin evitar que una sonrisa se formase en sus labios.

El resto del día se le hizo bastante largo, esperando ansioso a que llegasen ya las esperadas doce y cuarto de la noche para poder ver de nuevo a Francis. Tras terminar de cenar se dirigió hacia su sala común donde estuvo estudiando lo que habían dado en clase hasta entonces. Poco a poco la gente fue dejando la sala hasta sólo quedó Arthur, con el pretexto de que tenía mucho que estudiar. Cuando quedaban pocos minutos para la hora acordada, Arthur salió de la sala común y anduvo a paso rápido por los pasillos vacíos hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde Francis le estaba esperando.

―Pensé que no vendrías ―confesó, con la varita iluminada en alto.

―¿Y la capa? Rápido, escóndenos ―pidió Arthur acercándose a él.

Haciendo un movimiento exagerado con la mano, Francis sacó la capa que hacía ya tiempo le había cogido prestada a Antonio. Llevaba en su familia por generaciones y le fue heredada al entrar en Hogwarts por su padre, quien consideró que le podría ser útil en el castillo, pero al final el Gryffindor había acabado prestándosela regularmente a Francis, quien sí que le daba uso por las noches para verse con su novio.

Una vez que Francis les hubo cubierto a los dos con la capa, Arthur le besó en los labios dulcemente, abrazándole por el cuello y olvidándose del mundo. Era en momentos como ese que podía ser él mismo, sin mentiras ni hipocresía.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―inquirió cuando se separaron, relamiéndose los labios.

―Depende de lo que quieras hacer. Tenemos un castillo entero a nuestra disposición ―Francis volvió a besarle, sujetando su mano―. Te he echado de menos.

―¿Vamos a dar un paso por los jardines? ―propuso Arthur, sonriendo sinceramente y abrazando más fuerte a Francis, quien no contestó, solo tiró un poco de su mano para que le siguiera.

―Podríamos quitarnos la capa. Es un estorbo andar con ella todo el rato.

―Espérate al menos a que salgamos fuera ―aconsejó dejando que Francis le guiase.

―Está bien ―accedió resignado al saber que Arthur tenía razón―. ¿Y cómo has estado el verano? Apenas ha sabido de ti. Las cartas no son suficientes.

―Bueno, no ha estado mal. Mis hermanos han estado dándome el coñazo como siempre, pero por lo demás bien ―le contó mientras se encaminaban hacia los jardines―. ¿Cómo lo has pasado tú?

―Bien, no ha pasado gran cosa ―admitió, después de vacilar un poco.

Abrió la gran puerta principal, dejando pasar a Arthur y tirando de la capa de invisibilidad.

―Me alegro―respondió el Slytherin sonriendo y tomó la mano de Francis disimuladamente.

Francis tiró de la mano de Arthur hasta que sus labios se juntaron. En ese beso intentó expresarle todo lo que no era capaz de decirle, sobre todo lo mucho que le quería, a pesar de las dificultades de su relación. El inglés correspondió el beso apasionadamente, descargando toda la frustración que le daba tener que ocultar esa relación tan especial que tenía con Francis.

El Hufflepuff separó, buscando aire y sonrió a Arthur.

―¿Te he dicho que te quiero?

―No más que yo ―repuso, juntando su frente con la del francés y sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

―¿Sigues sonrojándote después de tanto tiempo? ―Francis sonrió enternecido.

―Cállate ―gruñó Arthur dándole un pequeño empujón aunque sin perder la sonrisa.

Francis simuló caerse, arrastrando al inglés con él al suelo. Rodó hasta colocarse encima de él.

―¿Cómo le sienta a la serpiente ser derrotada por un tejón? ―preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Arthur le echó de encima con un empujón y se colocó encima de él.

―Perdona, ¿qué decías? ―sonrió mirando intensamente al francés.

―Lo que tiene que hacer uno por subirle el ego a su novio ―suspiró. Desde abajo cogió a Arthur de la camisa, atrayéndole para apartarse en el momento en el que sus labios se iban a tocar y le sonrió con malicia―. Este te lo vas a tener que ganar si lo quieres.

―Eres idiota ―protestó Arthur frunciendo el ceño, tomándole la cara entre las manos y plantándole un beso de forma bestia.

―Eres un bruto ―se quejó el de ojos azules una vez se hubieron separado―. Ahora voy a tener el pelo lleno de barro ―cogió un poco de tierra húmeda con la mano―. Pero bueno, la pareja está para compartir ―dijo, antes de estampársela en el pelo al otro.

―¡No! ―gritó el Slytherin antes de apartarse de Francis, cogiendo él también barro para embarrarle en la cara y el pelo, sin parar de reír.

Tras un buen rato de risas embarrándose el uno al otro, el par de rubios acabaron abrazados en el suelo. Arthur tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Francis mientras que éste sonreía, olvidando todas las humillaciones que sufría durante el día al interactuar con el Slytherin.

 **―** Te quiero... ―susurró Francis, cerrando los ojos.

Arthur no dijo nada. En vez de eso, alzó la cabeza y besó a su novio en la mejilla, en una zona donde el barro no le había manchado. No necesitaba recurrir a las palabras para expresar sus sentimientos; sus actos hablaban por sí mismos.

―¿Has pensado en cómo nos vamos a quitar todo este barro? ―preguntó Francis de repente.

―No sé tú, pero yo dispongo del baño de los prefectos y no necesito ninguna excusa para usarlo.

Francis frunció el ceño con eso. Arthur había sido nombrado prefecto ese mismo año y no había parado de restregárselo por cartas en ningún momento.

―¿Y no sabes si...?

―No ―le cortó el de ojos verdes.

―Ni siquiera sabías qué te iba a preguntar.

―No voy a dejarte entrar en el baño de los prefectos.

―Pero... Tengo la capa, ¿recuerdas? Nadie podrá verme.

―Digamos que me encantará verte mañana con tu fabuloso pelo lleno de mierda.

―Eres cruel ―sentenció Francis dándole un golpecito al de ojos verdes en el hombro―. Pero es interesante saber que te parece fabuloso mi pelo...

―¡No me digas! ―exclamó sarcásticamente Arthur, incorporándose y girándose para quedar cara a cara con el Hufflepuff―. Y no me parece fabuloso, eres tú quien siempre lo dice.

―Bestia, eso es lo que eres.

―Bueno ―dijo Arthur poniéndose en pie―. Buenas noches, voy a ducharme.

―¡¿Qué!? ¡Espérame! ¡Llévame contigo al baño, por favor! ―gritó Francis levantándose de golpe y entrando en pánico.

―Déjame pensarlo... No ―se negó el Slytherin con una sonrisa burlona―. Además, seguro que me haces cosas pervertidas en el baño, no me fío.

―¡Ya sabes que no te haré nada que no quieras, Arthur! ―chilló Francis, empezando a enfadarse.

―Idiota, te van a oír y nos van a pillar.

―Pero... ―replicó Francis, bajando la voz. Sin embargo, Arthur no le dejó acabar, pues le besó de improvisto en la boca, medio descojonándose.

―¿Y de qué te ríes ahora? ―preguntó Francis cuando se separaron, algo más tranquilo.

―Deberías haber visto tu cara. Estabas a-co-jo-na-do ―rió Arthur, tomando la capa de invisibilidad y echándola encima de los dos.

―P-pero... entonces... ―murmuró mientras comenzaban a andar hacia el castillo.

―Voy a dejarte a entrar en el baño de los prefectos ―cedió Arthur, fingiendo fastidio.

Francis sonrió de inmediato, abrazándole fuertemente, y le besó en la mejilla.

―Graciasgraciasgracias ―no paraba de decir―. Eres el mejor novio del mundo.

―Calla y camina bien que nos vamos a tropezar ―le regañó Arthur sin poder evitar sonreír.

―¿Y no habrá nadie allí, en los baños?

―Créeme que si hay alguien conseguiré echarle ―sentenció Arthur con seguridad.

Francis sonrió complacido. A pesar de que durante el día había veces en la que llegaba a odiar a Arthur de forma visceral, durante la noche era la persona que mejor le trataba y mejor le hacía sentir... Una lástima que al llegar el día el «hechizo» se rompiese...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **―** Por última vez, Feliks: O sales ya o me voy sin ti.

―Joder, Gil, espérame que en nada acabo.

―Llevas diciendo eso los últimos quince minutos y aquí seguimos.

El albino se cruzó de brazos, mirando duramente a Feliks, quien seguía frente al espejo del cuarto de baño peinándose.

―Ya acabo ―repitió mirándose el pelo con atención antes de volver a cepillarlo.

―Me largo―sentenció Gilbert, tomando su Nimbus 2.001, y se apresuró con largas zancadas a salir de la habitación.

―¡Oye, Gilbert, que ya estoy! ―gritó Feliks para evitar que el otro se fuera, aunque fue en vano.

El rubio suspiró, terminando de peinarse (¡por fin!). Se acercó a su baúl y sacó un jersey de lana pues ya empezaba a tener frío cada vez que salía del castillo. En esa ocasión iba a ser para ver a Gilbert hacer las pruebas de Quidditch. Salió de su sala común con pasos rápidos, esperando así poder alcanzar a Gilbert, quien seguramente ya estaba en el estadio.

Sin embargo, se equivocó.

Subiendo los escalones que llevaban de las mazmorras al Gran Comedor los vio: Gilbert hablaba animadamente con Roderich que no podía evitar sonreír al oír algunas de las cosas que Gilbert le decía.

―Pensaba que tenías prisa ―interrumpió Feliks intentando no sonar muy celoso.

―Te estaba esperando, desagradecido ―repuso el albino; la sonrisa que hasta hace nada tenía en los labios había desaparecido.

―Te dije que ya no me quedaba mucho ―rebatió Feliks, cruzándose de brazos.

―Sabías que tenía prisa y aun así te tardabas la vida.

―Eso no es cierto.

―Claro que lo es.

―Gilbert ―interrumpió Roderich, quien se había estado quedando al margen de la conversación―. He de irme, he quedado con Elizabetha en la biblioteca hace cinco minutos. Suerte en las pruebas.

―¿Ya te vas? Bueno. Aunque deberías venir a verme, por esta vez te dejo irte ―dijo el albino regalándole una arrogante sonrisa.

―¿Necesito tu permiso ahora para ir por Hogwarts? ―inquirió el Ravenclaw alzando una ceja, dándose la vuelta.

―Sí, y siempre lo has necesitado, señorito ―rió Gilbert―. ¡Suerte a ti también en tu cita con Eli!

Roderich ni se molestó en girarse para decirle algo, sino que siguió su camino tranquilamente.

―Tú eras el que iba a llegar tarde, ¿no? ―dijo entonces Feliks frunciendo el ceño.

―Joder, Feliks, no seas aguafiestas ―bufó Gilbert rodando los ojos.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el terreno de juego sin hablar durante unos momentos. Feliks, molesto, se había cruzado de brazos y volvió a la carga, aunque esta vez con un tema distinto.

―Si te digo la verdad, no sé para qué te presentas.

―Pues porque quiero. ¿No te parece suficiente? ―preguntó Gilbert como si fuese algo básico que Feliks no sabía.

―Quieres tener una responsabilidad más el año de los TIMOS. Muy maduro por tu parte, como siempre ―suspiró.

―Mira, si quieres no vengas y punto, ¿de acuerdo? Si has venido a amargarme, vete y déjame en paz ―protestó Gilbert, cansado del mal temperamento que tenía el rubio aquella mañana.

―¿O sea que ahora venir a apoyarte es amargarte?

―No veo qué apoyo hay en decirme que es muy inmaduro hacer esto este año.

―Simplemente estoy siendo realista, Gil, y tú también deberías serlo.

Con el parloteo habían llegado al campo de Quidditch. Ya había un grupo de personas reunidas y Gilbert no tardó en unirse.

Feliks por su parte subió a las gradas, observando lo que hacían, pero a los pocos momentos acabó aburriéndose. Mientras su amigo volaba dándole a las _bludgers_ con un bate, su mente volvió atrás, al momento en el que había visto al albino hablar tan feliz con Roderich. Ambos eran «amigos». Era una relación extraña, en la que Gilbert daba problemas al moreno pero éste no parecía quejarse, a veces incluso sonreía, mostrando que se lo pasaba bien.

―Maldito pedante... ―Murmuró Feliks, frunciendo el ceño. No es que fuera celoso, pero Gilbert era su mejor amigo y sólo era con él con quien Gilbert gastaba bromas y daba problemas, ¡no con el inútil ese de Roderich!

―Oye, tú.

Alguien tomó a Feliks del hombro con fuerza de improvisto, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó el polaco de mala gana, encontrándose con un chico de Ravenclaw que al parecer era prefecto.

―¿Son hoy las pruebas de Quidditch de Gryffindor?

―Pues claro, todas las casas hacen las pruebas el mismo día ―repuso Feliks resoplando, como si fuese algo de cajón―. Eres amigo de Antonio, ¿verdad?

―¡No somos amigos! ―negó el Ravenclaw alzando la voz y apretando los puños.

―Bueno, follamigo, llámalo como quieras. No sé si Antonio y tú salís en secreto o no, tampoco me importa, pero si vienes a verle me temo que vas a llevarte un chasco: Antonio se ha quitado del equipo.

―Cuida lo que dices, niñato, recuerda que los prefectos podemos quitar puntos y los Slytherins no me caéis especialmente bien ―siseó Govert.

Feliks bufó con fastidio ante la amenaza. Cruzándose de brazos se decidió a ignorarle.

―¿Cómo sabes que se ha quitado del equipo? ―preguntó el mayor tras dedicarse a observar a los chicos que daban vueltas al campo volando en escoba.

―Esas cosas se saben. No es normal que un capitán renuncie así como así a su puesto. Y menos uno que lo consiguió tan joven ―contestó Feliks, que no podía evitar el cotillear con quien fuera.

Govert volvió a fruncir el ceño y, sin decir nada, bajó de las gradas. Le pareció escuchar al menor gritar algo sobre su carencia de modales pero no le dio importancia.

Así que Antonio había renunciado a entrenar al equipo ese año... Como le había dicho Feliks hacía solo unos momentos, esto no era para nada común. Menos si se trataba de alguien como Antonio, que le daba a todo evento social más importancia de la que merecía. Quizás quisiera centrarse más ese año en sus estudios pues en quinto era normal el agobio; los TIMOS estaban desde el primer momento presentes en las clases.

Govert sonrió de manera casi imperceptible al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. ¿Antonio poniendo los estudios por delante del Quidditch? Eso era imposible.

El Ravenclaw se dirigió hacia su sala común, donde tenía todos los libros que necesitaba para el trabajo sobre la piedra filosofal que le habían mandado hacía dos días en Alquimia. Necesitaba despejar un poco su cabeza y para eso no había nada mejor que una jornada intensiva de estudios. Sin embargo se encontró con un problema al llegar a la puerta custodiada por el cuervo.

―¿Qué fue antes el fénix o la llama?

Govert miró con odio al pajarraco de la entrada. Era sábado por la mañana y tenía cosas más importantes que pensar en ese momento. El nacimiento del fénix no era algo en lo que estuviera interesado en pensar.

―¿Qué fue antes el fénix o la llama? ―repitió la figura incrustada en la puerta.

Govert no estaba en ese momento para las rarezas de su fundadora. Decidió que la redacción sobre la piedra filosofal podría esperar. Se palpó el bolsillo de la túnica. Sí, ahí estaba. La llave del baño de los prefectos. No tardó el llegar a la gran puerta que daba acceso a una de las mejores salas de todo el colegio. Govert rebuscó en el bolsillo hasta dar con la llave. Pensando ya en el baño que se iba a dar, giró la llave en la cerradura.

―¡Eh! Tú eres prefecto.

Filch, desde el otro extremo del pasillo, le señaló. Con un suspiro el rubio guardó la llave. Se giró para mirar al celador que llegaba casi corriendo unos pasos por detrás de su gata.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Peeves ―escupió, sin ocultar el odio en su voz.

―¿Peeves qué? ―preguntó Govert molesto.

―Está en una de las mazmorras tirando pociones a todo el que pasa ―explicó.

La señora Norris bufó a su lado. El prefecto se fijó en que la cola de la gata doblaba su tamaño normal.

―Pues busca al Barón Sanguinario. Yo no puedo hacer nada contra Peeves.

―No. La señora Pomfrey me ha pedido que le busque ayuda para los alumnos. Vamos, tiene prisa.

Filch comenzó a andar, camino a la enfermería. Govert volvió a maldecir su suerte, el acertijo de la sala común y a Antonio. Si no hubiera sido por el maldito Gryffindor ahora mismo no estaría a punto de tirarse toda la mañana de ayudante de enfermera.

―Ojalá que alguna le haya caído a él ―murmuró entre dientes mientras seguía a Filch por los largos pasillos.

Tardaron más de lo previsto en llegar a la enfermería ya que las escaleras decidieron cambiar en el momento en el que los dos humanos y la gata la recorrían.

―Por fin llegas.

La señora Pomfrey ni si quiera miró a Filch cuando cruzaron las puertas. Casi ni miró al rubio tampoco, solo se fijó en el color de su capa.

―¿Un Ravenclaw? Bueno, no es un Hufflepuff pero me servirá.

Govert rodó los ojos ante el comentario. ¿Le acaban de menospreciar a favor de un Hufflepuff?

La enfermería estaba atestada de alumnos, en su mayoría de primero. Cada uno presentaba una dolencia más rara que el anterior. Desde miembros aumentados hasta casi parecer globos hasta un alumno que, de tanto pelo y patas de más que tenía, podrían estudiarlo en Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas.

―¿De qué año eres? ―le preguntó le enfermera mientras vertía el contenido de un pequeño caldero humeante en varios vasos.

―De séptimo.

―Bien. Pues empieza a poner orden, con esa estatura y esa cara dudo que te suponga un problema.

Aunque las palabras no fueron nada amables el Ravenclaw no se quejó. A fin de cuentas era comprensible su agobio con más de 20 alumnos abarrotando cada rincón. No, había un rincón, el más apartado de la puerta, que estaba totalmente solitario. Uno de los alumnos de primero se le acercó.

―Nos ha dicho que no podemos acercarnos a ese lugar. Hay alguien enfermo y necesita descanso.

El chico parecía completamente normal siempre que se obviara el tercer ojo que miraba a todos. Govert cogió por el hombro al menor y lo llevó con la enfermera.

―Oye mírale lo del ojo, que me pone de los nervios ―pidió, sin ningún tipo de tacto.

―Sí, sí, ahora voy. Pero pon orden, por Merlín, que a este paso me mandan a San Mungo ―se quejó la mujer mientras intentaba desvanecer la cola de rata que una chica intentaba quitarse a tirones.

El prefecto se quedó en el centro de la enfermería y solo con mirar a los más pequeños impuso el silencio.

―Vale. Ahora relajaos, por mucho que lloréis o gritéis la señora Pomfrey no puede hacer más de lo que está haciendo. Así que sentaos y esperad sin molestar hasta que llegue vuestro turno de ser atendidos ―ordenó, levantando la voz grave hasta hacerse oír por toda la sala.

El chico que se encontraba en la cama a la que no podían acercarse y que, hasta hacía unos segundos, parecía ajeno a todo, se giró. Los mechones de pelo castaño alborotado le tapaban los ojos, aun así el rubio no tuvo problema en distinguir a Antonio.

El Gryffindor volvió a acurrucarse. Le había parecido escuchar la voz de Govert hacía solo unos momentos, aunque bien podría haberlo imaginado. Esa fue una de las primeras cosas de las que le advirtió la enfermera cuando llegó la noche anterior arrastrado por un preocupado Francis en busca de algo que le hiciera dormir. Apenas pudo pensar nada más con coherencia antes de volver a quedarse dormido profundamente. Bendita pócima del sueño. La mayoría producían que el que la tomara durmiera durante horas sin sueños; sin embargo esta era algo distinta. Contrarrestaba las pesadillas a base de sueños que, casi en su totalidad, eran fieles a hechos pasados.

 _Hacía apenas unas semanas que un joven Antonio de 11 años había llegado a el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._ _Orgulloso de la casa en la que el Sombrero le había asignado casi sin vacilar, se dedicaba a recorrer los pasillos que llevaban a su sala común cuando se cruzó con un alumno mayor que parecía leer algo importante._ _El chico, un Ravenclaw según los toques azules de su capa, se dedicaba a mirar con rencor a cualquier alumno que pasara por su lado formando el suficiente ruido como para hacer que levantara la vista del libro._

 _El castaño recordó algo que uno de los Ravenclaw había dicho durante su clase de Encantamientos conjunta:_ « _En mi casa hay un chico de tercero que parece que nos odia a todos. Se tira las horas enteras leyendo y todavía no le he visto hablar con nadie. Todos le odian y él odia a todos_ ».

 _Antonio supuso, sin equivocarse, que ese era el chico en cuestión. Se acercó algo curioso a él._ _El libro que leía ni si quiera parecía estar escrito con un alfabeto que él conociera. Se acercó algo más._ _Entonces el chico levantó los ojos de las páginas del libro y le miró con profundo odio._

 _―¿Acaso quieres algo? ―preguntó._

 _―No, solo quería saber qué haces ―contestó el menor con su mejor sonrisa._

 _―Ahora mismo nada porque un mocoso no me deja seguir leyendo ―Govert bajó la mirada de nuevo al libro._

 _Antonio, sintiéndose ignorado (sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrado), decidió alejarse._

De repente la escena cambió. Antonio, aún dormido, ya sabía perfectamente lo que iba a soñar.

 _―No deberías acercarte a él. Según me han dicho, es capaz de romperte la varita si le molestas demasiado._

 _Gilbert, un Slytherin con el que por raro que pareciera hizo buenas migas nada más conocerse, le advirtió._

 _―Yo he escuchado que a una de las chicas de su casa le convirtió el gato en alfombra solo porque pasó por encima de sus deberes._

 _Ahora era Francis el que hablaba. Había dejado de intentar levantar una piedra para tirársela al Sauce Boxeador. Ahora directamente las tiraba con la mano._

 _―Pero no puede haber nadie tan malo. Además, si fuera así no estaría en Ravenclaw. Suena más como si fuera un Slytherin. Sin ofender, Gil._

 _―Aun así no deberías acercarte más a él. A saber lo que termina por hacerte. No me voy a quedar sin amigo al mes de llegar ―dijo ahora el Hufflepuff._

 _―Bueno, ya veremos. De todas formas, vosotros no sois tan valientes como yo. Si lo fuerais estaríais conmigo en Gryffindor._

 _―Lo importante no es la valentía. Si no trabajas, nunca conseguirás lo que te propones, por muy valiente que seas._

 _―¿De qué te sirve ser valiente si a la primera de cambio la palmas por no pensar en ti?_

 _Los dos amigos comenzaron a defender sus casa a la vez._ _Así era cada vez que se juntaban. Podrían ser los mejores amigos, pero cada uno estaba orgulloso de la casa a la que había sido asignado. Nada les iba hacer cambiar de parecer sobre ellas. La suya era la mejor y nadie podía rebatirlo._

El Sauce Boxeador desapareció al igual que sus dos amigos. En su lugar apareció de nuevo un pasillo, solo que esta vez estaba desierto. Quizás fuera por la hora: Parecía pasar de la media noche.

 _Antonio se deslizaba por los pasillos tan silencioso como los fantasmas. Había decidido que la noche era bastante buena para volar. Como alumno de primero no se le permitía practicar a no ser que fuera en una de las clases de vuelo y éstas eran demasiado básicas, así que siempre acaba aburrido._ _Bajo la capa invisible que su padre le había dejado en el fondo del baúl con una nota en la que le advertía de que no hiciera nada tan tonto como para que se enterara, buscaba una forma de llegar a su sala común._ _No, no se había perdido. Solo se había desorientado por culpa de las escaleras. Éstas se dedicaban a cambiar a su antojo y el castaño nunca había sido especialmente bueno en orientación._ _Rezando por no encontrarse con ningún profesor patrullando los pasillos, se dedicaba a recorrerlos. Por algún sitio podría llegar a la torre, no podía ser tan difícil._

 _Antonio iba tan concentrado en encontrar una forma de llegar ante la Dama Gorda que le costó un poco darse cuenta de que un ruido salía del cuarto de baño de los chicos._ _Como buen Gryffindor que era, haciendo alarde de una valentía que a veces podía llegar a ser estúpida, se acercó a los baños._ _Dentro todo estaba a oscuras menos una débil luz que casi con seguridad provenía de una varita._ _El Gryffindor entró, aún bajo la capa. Se notaba claramente que el otro era un alumno así que decidió quitarse la capa de invisibilidad y dejarse ver._

 _El joven no se percató de que alguien más había entrado al baño. Volvió a abrir el grifo, llenándose las manos de agua que después se restregaba por la cara y el pelo con desesperación._ _Fue gracias a este gesto que Antonio se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba intentando dejar de llorar._ _Dio varios pasos hasta situarse casi a su lado. Éste se giró rápido al escucharle, clavando sus ojos en él._ _El castaño no tardó en reconocer los ojos verdes del chico. Era el Ravenclaw que tenía tan mala fama por todo el colegio, s_ _olo que ahora no estaba peinado como siempre solía. En vez de llevar el pelo hacia arriba éste la caía sobre los ojos hasta casi no dejarlos a la vista. Y sus ojos, aunque seguían siendo del mismo color, no parecían los mismos. Ahora parecían pertenecer a alguien que necesitaba tener compañía._

 _―¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó el menor._

 _―Nada. Fuera._

 _El rubio se giró, dándole la espalda. Por el gesto de sus brazos parecía intentar limpiarse las lágrimas furiosamente._

 _―Si no te pasara nada no estarías aquí a estas horas ―razonó Antonio._

 _―Tú también estás aquí a estas horas y no cuestiono que te pase nada._

 _―Pero yo no estoy llorando._

 _―Pues yo tampoco. Vamos, largo. Es demasiado tarde para que un niño de tu edad no esté ya durmiendo._

 _Volvió a intentar echarle. Se giró para mirarle con ojos desafiantes. En ellos aún se podían ver los restos que las lágrimas habían dejado._

 _―No me pienso ir hasta que no me cuentes qué te pasa. Al final suspenderé por quedarme dormido en clase y será tu culpa._

 _El castaño se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo._

 _―Si te quedas dormido en clase perderás puntos para Gryffindor. En todo caso me estás beneficiando, idiota._

 _―Pues me da igual. Recaerá sobre tu conciencia. Un alumno sin atender en clase... ¿Cómo piensas soportar eso, Ravenclaw?_

 _Antonio seguía sin intención de moverse._

 _―No te creas que voy a llorar porque no atiendas en clase. No sé qué idea tendrás de los de mi casa, pero seguramente esté equivocada._

 _El rubio hizo amago de moverse hacia la salida pero Antonio se puso en medio._

 _―Yo no salgo y tú tampoco ―volvió a sonreír._

 _―¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo pesado que eres, mocoso? ―preguntó el Ravenclaw con fastidio._

 _―Soy Antonio, ¿y tú? ―dijo ahora el hispano obviando por completo lo dicho anteriormente por el rubio._

 _―Govert. Me llamo Govert, ¿contento? ―contestó de mala gana._

 _Antonio sonrió. Nunca había escuchado ese nombre pero le gustaba._

 _―Casi. Solo te falta decirme qué te pasaba hace un rato._

 _―La cosa es que no pienso pararme más a hablar contigo. Sabes mi nombre, más que la mitad de los de mi propia casa. Date por satisfecho._

 _El nuevo intento del Ravenclaw de salir fue impedido por Antonio otra vez._

 _―¿Me vas a hacer pasar la noche aquí?_

 _―Está bien. Está bien._

 _Govert, ya más que desesperado ante la insistencia, se resignó a contarle qué le había llevado hasta allí._

 _―Desde el principio ―pidió el Gryffindor._

 _―Ni de coña. Te hago un resumen y me dejas en paz ―aunque aparentaba ser indiferente aún tenía la voz algo tomada._

 _Sabiendo que no podría conseguir nada mejor, Antonio asintió._

 _―Mi hermana, Emma, es menor que yo y todavía no puede venir. Ella me regaló un conejo para que me lo trajera de mascota y me acordara de ella._

 _―¿Pero se pueden traer conejos? Pensé que solo se permitían sapos, lechuzas o gatos ―le interrumpió el menor, ganándose una mirada de odio._

 _―¿Quieres que siga contando o no? ―le cortó el rubio―. La cosa es que anoche se puso bastante enfermo y... ―se le quebró un poco la voz. Respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando―. Esta mañana ha muerto._

 _―Jo, lo siento._

 _El Gryffindor se sorprendió. Si la gente supiera que el chico estaba en el baño llorado por su mascota no tendrían esa visión de él._

 _―Pero hay muchos conejos, seguro que encuentras otro._

 _―No seas idiota. No se puede reemplazar así como así. Me lo regaló mi hermana a la que solo veo durante los veranos._

 _―¿Y la echas mucho de menos? ―preguntó ahora el menor, cada vez más interesado en saber cómo era en realidad el mayor._

 _―Pues claro que la echo de menos. Y ahora hazte a un lado._

 _El castaño le hizo caso y dejó la puerta libre para que Govert pudiera volver a su sala común._

 _―Oye, Govert, yo puedo ser tu amigo si quieres. Así no estarás solo y no echarás de menos a tu hermanita ―Antonio sonrió de nuevo._

 _―No necesito amigos ―zanjó el rubio sin siquiera volverse a mirar al menor._

Antonio abrió los ojos. No entraba apenas luz. Al mirar por la ventana no divisó la luna. Si no estaba equivocado ese día había luna nueva. Sonrió. Después de tanto tiempo había conseguido dormir casi un día completo.

Remoloneó un poco más bajo la sábana antes de decirse a levantarse.

―¿Estás ya despierto?

La señora Pomfrey se acercó a él. Tenía pinta de acabar de despertarse.

―Sí, gracias por todo ―como era su costumbre, sonrió.

―No hay por qué darlas. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Algún síntoma extraño?

―No. Estoy mejor que bien.

Antonio se puso en pie. Estaba un poco mareado, pero supuso que era algo normal.

―Bueno. Pues puedes volver a tu sala común cuando quieras. De todas formas es muy tarde, puedes pasar lo que queda de tarde aquí.

―No, prefiero volver si es posible.

Antonio no se veía capaz de quedarse allí ya despierto. Nunca le había gustado demasiado la enfermería. Era todo demasiado impersonal como para sentirse cómodo.

―Bueno, puedo hacer una excepción aunque ya haya pasado la hora permitida. Espera aquí un momento.

No pasó apenas un minuto cuando la señora Pomfrey llegó con un pergamino en el que le daba permiso para estar por los pasillos. Antonio se despidió con el papel en la mano y se dirigió directo a su sala común. No se encontró con ningún profesor así que decidió guardar el permiso. No tenía el día anotado por lo que podría serle útil más adelante. El resto de la noche se lo pasó en la sala común, sin subir a su dormitorio. No quería despertar a sus compañeros y, aparte, sabía que no se podría dormir de nuevo. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer se dedicó a avanzar los deberes que tenía pendientes, los que, debido a los TIMOS, no paraban de aumentar.

Así, los días fueron pasando y en nada llegó el mes de octubre, en el que el frío se hizo más patente. Y nadie mejor que Francis confirmarlo. El rubio siempre había sido muy friolero y eso era algo que hasta sus mejores amigos le hacían notar.

―Oye, Fran, ¿no te estás asando? ―preguntó Gilbert a su amigo mientras se dirigían a la orilla del lago a donde el trío de amigos solía ir con frecuencia en sus horas libres.

―Al contrario, incluso con esto tengo frío ―se quejó Francis haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

―Pero tío, que llevas encima una bufanda, dos camisetas interiores y tres jerseys, no puedes tener frío con todo eso ―dijo Antonio, tomando una piedra del suelo y tirándola al agua, haciendo la rana.

―Te ha faltado mencionar las medias ―rió Gilbert. Francis frunció el ceño, molesto―. Porque también llevas puestas medias, ¿o no?

―¡Claro que sí! Si no las llevase quizás ya me hubiese dado una hipotermia ―exageró el Hufflepuff sentándose en el suelo.

Antonio rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a él.

―¿Pero cómo puede haber alguien tan dramático?

Gilbert se sentó al otro lado de Francis.

―Pues no me traigáis aquí cuando hace frío ―volvió a quejarse mientras se abrazaba las piernas para entrar en calor.

―No hay muchos sitios a los que ir si queremos estar tranquilos.

Antonio cogió la varita y apuntó a una piedra. No pasó nada.

―Cualquier sitio está mejor. La biblioteca, por ejemplo ―sugirió Francis.

―¿Desde cuándo somos Ravenclaws?

Gilbert se rió. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Antonio, sacó también la varita.

―Mejor ser un Ravenclaw que morir aquí congelado.

―Eso lo dices porque eres un Hufflepuff. Si fueras de una de las casas guays no querrías ser un Ravenclaw.

Francis bufó ante el comentario de Gilbert, aunque ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las bromas sobre su casa.

―Cuando ganemos la Copa de las Casas me lo repites, Gilbert ―replicó Francis con orgullo.

Antonio, que por fin había conseguido convertir la piedra en un escarabajo, se dedicaba a hacerlo volar a base de movimientos de varita, sin prestar atención a los otros dos.

―¿Pero acabas de escuchar eso, Antonio? ―se escandalizó Gilbert―. Dice que la Copa este año va a ser para los Hufflepuff.

―Bueno, no entiendo qué te sorprende. Tú dices lo mismo de tu casa.

Antonio dejó de mirar al escarabajo para fijar sus ojos en los rojos del albino.

―Atrévete a decirlo en voz alta.

Gilbert se puso en guardia. O por lo menos lo intentó, aunque no se levantó.

―Que, claramente, la Copa de la Casas este año va a ser para Gryffindor.

Antonio adoptó una postura similar.

―¿Ya habéis olvidado quiénes la ganaron el año pasado? Mira que era bonita la decoración verde y plateada en todo el Gran Comedor.

―Te has quedado anclado en el pasado. Y bajad las varitas que estoy en medio.

Francis, con una mano en cada varita, obligó a sus amigos a bajarlas.

―Aguafiestas ―murmuró el Slytherin por lo bajo.

Francis sabía que sus amigos no se atacarían entre ellos pero aun así esa clase de enfrentamientos nunca le habían gustado. Justo cuando el rubio se estaba acostumbrando al frío que hacía en los alrededores del colegio los tres amigos tuvieron que volver dentro del castillo y en la Gran Escalera se separaron.

Francis no sabía qué clase tenía cada uno pero no le tocaba compartirla con ninguno de ellos. Aburrido solo de pensar en la eterna hora de Historia de la Magia que iba a tener que soportar, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al aula en cuestión. Dentro, el profesor Binns, fiel hasta la muerte (nunca mejor dicho) al horario, ya estaba comenzando a hablar. Francis no tardó ni 10 minutos en desconectar completamente de lo que el fantasma estaba contando. Al menos era la última clase del día y, lo más importante, esa noche había quedado con Arthur. La clase, aún sin haber prestado apenas atención, se le hizo tan tediosa como al resto. Cuando llegó el final casi ni se lo podía creer. Mientras tocaba el barril que le permitía entrar a su sala común le llegó el olor de las cocinas. Pensó en entrar y cotillear un poco sobre la cena que tendrían esa noche. Sin embargo, decidió que no era el momento; a esas horas los elfos solían estar demasiado ajetreados como para apreciar la compañía de nadie. Como siempre ocurría, la cena en su mesa se alargó demasiado. Algunos Hufflepuff intentaban adivinar todos los ingredientes de los platos cocinados por los elfos domésticos. Otros solo hablaban entre ellos, generalmente a base de criticar a profesores por distintos motivos.

―Hola, Francis. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

El rubio se giró para mirar quién hablaba: Tino señalaba el asiento que hacía poco Matthew acababa de dejar vacío, excusándose diciendo que tenía demasiados deberes.

―Claro, ¿cómo es que has llegado a estas horas? ―preguntó el francés mientras se hacía a un lado, a pesar de que había hueco de sobra para Tino.

―Estaba ayudando a uno de los de primero. Se había perdido por el segundo piso ―sonrió―. Aun así veo que llego a tiempo para comer algo más que solo el postre.

―Siempre estás demasiado pendiente de los más pequeños ―se rió Francis.

―Bueno, yo me tiré todo el primer año vagando por los pasillos sin tener ni idea de cómo llegar a las clases ―Tino comenzó a comer del plato que acababa de llenarse para él.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que Francis notó cómo Arthur, en la mesa de Slytherin, se levantaba junto con Vladimir y Eir y se disponían a salir. Sintió unas ganas imperiosas de irse él también, pero finalmente se aguantó y se quedó un poco más con Tino aunque se fue poco antes de que éste acabara de comer. No se apresuró en llegar a su sala común. Recogió la capa invisible de debajo de la cama y salió con ella puesta, de forma que nadie le viera. Los pasillos se parecían haber vaciado de golpe. Ya ni si quiera se escuchaban a otros alumnos hablar por ellos. Bajo la capa, el de ojos azules no tardó en divisar a su novio. Paseaba la vista de un lado a otro, aunque ya sabía que no vería al otro llegar.

―Buenas noches, Arthur.

Francis salió de debajo de la capa invisible, apareciendo justo en la espalda de este, que se giró, sin esperárselo así de golpe, y dio un pequeño salto.

―Buenas noches.

―¿Te has asustado? ¿Aún después de tanto tiempo? ―el de ojos azules se acercó para besarle.

―Más quisieras ―mintió, dejando que le besara, acercándose al otro quien sonrió al notar la mentira―. ¿Volvemos fuera? ―preguntó al separarse.

―No, que me muero del frío.

Arthur asintió antes de esconderse en la capa con el francés.

―¿Vamos a algún aula vacía?

―Conociéndote me vas a querer llevar a una de las mazmorras o algo así.

Arthur rodó los ojos y sonrió levemente.

―Si tanto miedo te da, iremos a algún sitio al que llegue la luz de la luna.

―¿A la luz de la luna? Sabes que eso puede sonar muy romántico, ¿no?

―Calla ―ordenó Arthur, avergonzado―. Para que no te quejes de que todo está oscuro he de aclarar que vamos a un sitio «iluminado», vaya a ser que esta noche tengas pesadillas o algo si vamos a las mazmorras.

―Si quieres vamos a las mazmorras, pero esta noche te toca velarme para que no tenga pesadillas. Y los Hufflepuff pueden ser muy cotillas si quieren ―le advirtió, sonriendo.

―Y una mierda te voy a velar. Ni que fueras tan importante ―esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

―¿Perdona? Claro que soy tan importante. Si no lo fuera no te jugarías el pellejo en venir a verme por las noches ―Francis tiró del de ojos verdes hasta juntar los labios de ambos― ni me habrías dejado hacer eso.

―¡Idiota! ―rió Arthur apartando al otro de un empujón―. ¿Y quién dice que te he dejado y no que me has forzado?

―Si, como dices, te hubiera forzado, ahora no estarías hablando conmigo. Te habrías ido sulfurado justo después de dejarme en el suelo de una patada ―Francis sonrió con suficiencia.

Arthur le dio una patada considerablemente fuerte en la pierna, sin dejar de sonreír, provocando un grito por parte del Hufflepuff.

―¿Qué dices a esto?

―Pues que eres un burro. Esto es violencia injustificada. Y a tu novio, nada menos ―Francis le soltó la mano a Arthur para hacer como que se limpiaba una lágrima.

―No soy un burro, tú eres un debilucho, que es distinto ―sentenció Arthur cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Me acabas de pegar una patada en la espinilla sin venir a cuento y niegas ser un burro?

―Te he pegado porque me habías forzado. Y deja de hacer teatro y vamos, a ver si nos acaban descubriendo ―instó Arthur andando más deprisa.

―Bueno, te voy a hacer caso. Pero solo por si nos pillan. Un burro como tú no se merece mi compañía ―se quejó, volviendo a coger de la mano a Arthur, que tiró de él mientras rodaba los ojos.

―Eres una reina del drama.

―Voy a obviar eso. Prefiero recordarte que me has prometido una romántica velada a la luz de la luna.

―Sigue soñando, sobre todo cosas que jamás en mi sano juicio te prometería.

Llegaron a un aula del primer piso. Tras asegurarse de que no había ningún fantasma ni estaba Peeves entraron, quitándose la capa.

―Y, sin embargo, aquí estamos. ¿Y qué eso que veo? Creo que es luz entrando por la ventana.

―Pero esto no va a ser una romántica velada ―negó Arthur apartando la cara para que el de ojos azules no viera la sonrisa que se le acababa de formar.

―Bueno, pues si no va a ser nada romántico... hablemos de algo ―Francis se sentó en una de las mesas, cruzando las piernas sobre esta.

―De algo que no sea romántico, Bonnefoy, que te veo las intenciones.

―Me dejas sin opciones. Cuéntame, ¿qué tal te ha ido el día?

Arthur sonrió con suficiencia, acercándose a Francis.

―Bastante bien. Mi casa consiguió casi cincuenta puntos esta mañana en pociones. Eso la ha puesto en primer lugar, siendo Hufflepuff la casa con menos puntos y que va retrasada, como siempre.

Francis rodó los ojos, claramente molesto con ese tema en cuestión.

―Hoy Antonio y Gilbert me estaban molestando con lo mismo. De todas formas Snape os tiene a todos los Slytherin enchufados.

―Así que no soy el único que se ríe de tu patetismo.

Francis se levantó de la mesa de golpe.

―Pues el patético de Hufflepuff es el que tiene la capa que te permite moverte por todo el castillo después del toque de queda. A ver cómo te las apañas para llegar a tu sala común sin él ―escupió justo antes de abrir la puerta del aula y salir, con la capa de invisibilidad en la mano. Podía soportar que Antonio y Gilbert le hicieran ese tipo de bromas, pero que saliera de boca de Arthur le dolía.

―Espera ―dijo Arthur, tragándose el orgullo, alcanzando al otro por la manga de la camiseta―. No lo decía en serio, ¿de acuerdo? Ya sabes que me encanta gastarte estas bromas.

―Claro que lo decías en serio, como todos. Si hasta nos tenemos que ver a escondidas porque serías la burla de toda tu casa.

―No me importa ser la burla de toda mi casa. Lo que me importa son las reacciones de mis hermanos que no se limitarán a insultos simplemente, y lo sabes.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―Francis apoyó la frente en el hombro de Arthur―. Nunca me he avergonzado de ser un Hufflepuff, ¿sabes? Siempre me ha gustado. Sin embargo, a veces desearía cambiar la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador. Así todo habría sido más sencillo para los dos.

Arthur no dijo nada. Se limitó a rodear a Francis en un abrazo y escondió la cara en su cuello, deseando que todo fuese más fácil para ellos. Francis sonrió; aunque lo intentara no podía estar enfadado con Arthur.

―Bueno, creo que voy a tener que irme. No quiero llegar mañana tarde a pociones y que los puntos que me quite Snape os lo regale a vosotros.

―De acuerdo ―asintió Arthur, separándose de él tras darle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―preguntó el francés.

―No, no estamos lejos de las mazmorras. Nadie me va a ver―Arthur salió de debajo de la capa, comenzando a andar fuera del aula.

―Te quiero. Ten cuidado ―se despidió el de ojos azules.

Arthur rodó los ojos, aunque sabía de sobra que Francis no podría verle.

―No soy un niño pequeño, idiota.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro tomó su varita y murmuró _Lumos_. Sabía que cerca había un pasadizo secreto. Pero buscar un cuadro no era tarea fácil sin ninguna luz. Buscó lo más silenciosamente que pudo hasta encontrarlo. Nunca lo había probado, pero le habían dicho que tenía que buscar la pera entre todas las frutas y hacerle cosquillas. Sintiéndose algo idiota hizo lo que le habían dicho sus hermanos. Para su sorpresa la fruta se rió y el cuadro se abrió. Se podía ver perfectamente un pasadizo bastante largo y formado exclusivamente por escaleras descendentes. Comenzó a bajar, aún sin estar seguro de si debía de fiarse de sus hermanos. Sin embargo cuando llegó al final pudo ver que, en efecto, estaba en las mazmorras. Aunque no todo iba a ser tan fácil.

―¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo a estas horas fuera de tu sala común?

La voz cabreada de Filch hizo que Arthur se estremeciera.

―Soy prefecto. Tengo la obligación de vigilar los pasillos ―se escudó, señalando la insignia con una P plateada que llevaba en el pecho.

―Esa obligación solo se aplica cuando los profesores requieren ayuda. Y este no es el caso.

La Señora Norris se enredó entre las piernas del Slytherin. Arthur maldijo por lo bajo. Podría haberle pedido a Francis que le acompañara, así no se habría cruzado con el conserje.

―Siento decepcionarte. Pero esta vez no te vas a escapar del castigo. Necesito ayuda limpiando ciertas aulas aún cerradas. Sin magia, por supuesto.

―¿Sin magia?

El rubio se horrorizó. Si usaba la magia no le importaba para nada el limpiar, pero por el método muggle era demasiado tedioso.

―Sí. Y no rechistes a no ser que quieras que aumente los días del castigo.

Filch hablaba con tono triunfante, como cada vez que podía castigar a un alumno.

―¿Y cuántos días se supone que van a ser? ―preguntó Arthur, fastidiado.

―No creo que más de cuatro. Depende de lo rápido que seas limpiando ―el conserje se rió―. Empiezas mañana a las 9 y media.

Arthur volvió a bufar y se marchó sin decir nada. Le habría pegado una patada a la señora Norris, pero no quería más problemas. ¿Cuatro días? Bueno, al menos sería libre para Halloween. Siempre le había encantado esa festividad.

Las siguientes cuatro noches fueron un completo fastidio para el Slytherin. No pudo ver a Francis ninguna de ellas. El limpiar las aulas llevaba más tiempo del que se podía imaginar. Lo único que sacó en claro era que ser un muggle era aún peor de lo que pensaba. Bueno, y que su odio a Filch seguía intacto.

El día de Halloween, como llevaba haciendo desde tercer curso, se reunió con Alfred antes de la cena. Tanto el Gryffindor como el Slytherin mantenían una curiosa amistad. Lo mismo se peleaban a base de duelos que quedaban para practicar Quidditch, como era el caso. Tras pasarse como dos horas dando vueltas por el campo vacío y jugando uno contra uno se hartaron lo suficiente como para volver.

―Bien jugado, Kirkland. Aunque acabo de demostrar que este año la copa va a ser nuestra.

Alfred andaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

―No te lo creas demasiado, Jones. Te he dejado ganar para que no te deprimas ―mintió el Slytherin de manera bastante obvia, provocando la risa del de las gafas.

Las risas resonaron por todos los pasillos. Estaban casi desiertos, aunque algunos rezagados, como ellos, se apresuraban para llegar al banquete.

―Si quieres consolarte con eso puedes. Pero cuando sostenga la Copa en mis manos no llores demasiado ―volvió a pavonearse el Gryffindor, haciendo como que levantaba una copa invisible por encima de su cabeza.

―El único que valía algo de vuestro equipo era Antonio y este año no está. Ni si quiera vais a llegar a la final ―sentenció Arthur, sonriendo con suficiencia mientras giraban una esquina.

―¿Matt? ¿Pero qué haces ahí sentado? ―preguntó de repente Alfred, conteniendo una risa.

Arthur miró al pasillo. En efecto, sentado contra una de las paredes se encontraba el hermano del Gryffindor. Sin embargo algo en la postura del Hufflepuff hizo que Arthur se pusiera en guardia. Era demasiado antinatural. Alfred también debió de darse cuenta, ya que las risas cesaron de golpe.

―¿Matt? ―volvió a preguntar.

El chico no se movió, parecía no haberles oído.

Lentamente ambos rubios se acercaron al Hufflepuff. El chico tenía una mueca de terror en el rosto. Una de las manos estaba apoyada a un lado y la otra parecía cubrir uno de los ojos. Las piernas estaban encogidas, como si hubiera resbalado en la pared hasta acabar en el suelo.

―¡Matthew! ―gritó el Gryffindor mientras se acercaba a su hermano corriendo.

Arthur se acercó también. El chico parecía una estatua, con los ojos abiertos parecía mirar a un punto fijo: justo la esquina que acaban de girar los dos amigos hacía unos segundos.

―Arthur. Haz algo. Está frío y no se mueve.

Alfred sonaba asustado y eso era raro.

―No... no sé qué hacer.

El Slytherin tocó el brazo de Matthew. Parecía una estatua de piedra. Estaba completamente rígido y frío.

―Pero tienes que hacer algo. Es Matthew ―el Gryffindor le miró suplicante.

―Voy a buscar a algún profesor. No te muevas, vigila que nadie más vea a tu hermano.

Arthur salió corriendo. Le pareció ver los ojos de Alfred acuosos, pero no se paró. No tardó en llegar al Gran Comedor. Ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de pararse a mirar la decoración de ese año. Sin parar de correr se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores.

―Ha pasado algo. Es Matthew, el hermano de Alfred. Está... bueno, no sé qué le pasa ―informó, intentando recuperar algo de aire.

La profesora Sprout fue la primera en levantarse de la mesa. Arthur supuso que era la más cercana al de ojos violáceos por ser la Jefa de Hufflepuff, la casa de Matthew.

―¿Dónde está?

―En el pasillo. No se mueve, no hace nada. No sé qué le pasa ―volvió a explicar de forma atropellada.

―Llévanos hasta allí ―pidió Dumbledore, quien también se había levantado de la mesa.

Arthur asintió y comenzó a andar. Sentía todas las miradas de los alumnos sobre él. En la mesa de su casa, Vladimir y Eir le miraban sorprendidos, queriendo saber qué había pasado y por qué estaba él involucrado. Arthur desvió su mirada a la de Hufflepuff y buscó a Francis, que le observaba preocupado. Arthur le hizo entender con un gesto que él estaba bien antes de salir del Gran Comedor, y seguido por casi todos los profesores llegó hasta el lugar en el que había dejado a Alfred, que seguía intentando hacer a su hermano reaccionar, sin éxito.

―Arthur, ¿le habéis encontrado así? ―le preguntó Snape. Hablaba con el mismo tono de siempre aunque Arthur pudo notar que no estaba tan calmado como intentaba aparentar.

―Sí, no he sido capaz de hacer que reaccione. Ni si quiera pestañea ―se adelantó Alfred.

―Dejadme a mí. No es la primera vez que trato con casos como este.

El profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se adelantó hasta donde se encontraba Matthew, aún en la misma posición.

―Señor Kirkland, ¿por qué no acompañas al señor Jones a la enfermería antes de que esto se llene de alumnos curiosos?

Arthur asintió ante las palabras de la profesora McGonagall. Cogió a Alfred del brazo para levantarle del suelo.

―Vamos. No podemos hacerlo mejor que ellos.

Alfred no comentó nada, aunque se dejó arrastrar. A su alrededor todo comenzaba a llenarse de chicos y chicas curiosos que habían decidido seguir a los profesores. Mientras Arthur se abría paso entre ellos no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras del profesor Flitwick.

―Parece como si hubiera sido petrificado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

El hecho de que Matthew Williams hubiese sido petrificado alarmó al colegio entero. No era alguien que destacara pero pasó de ser el centro de atención de la noche a la mañana. Además, el ser hermano de Alfred, una de las personas más populares del colegio, también dio bastante de qué hablar. Había quienes sostenían la teoría de que Alfred había sido quien le había petrificado usando magia negra, alegando que estaba celoso de su mellizo. Otros, sin embargo, creían que se trataba de un ataque por parte de los Sangre Limpia, ya que, en la pared en la que habían encontrado a Matthew, se podía leer «La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Temed, enemigos del heredero» escrito en sangre. Dicha inscripción había sido imposible de limpiar, por lo que cuando los estudiantes pasaban por ese corredor se daban prisa para hacerlo rápido, dejando atrás ese testimonio del ataque de Matthew. Nadie, incluyendo profesores, estaba seguro de a qué hacía referencia esa frase, aunque bastantes Slytherins estaban de acuerdo a que se refería a ellos por la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos. Lovino se lo había contado a Feliks la noche anterior, pero no tardó en propagarse la leyenda que los de cuarto habían conseguido sonsacarle al profesor Binns en su última clase.

« _Los rumores de la existencia de la Cámara de los Secretos siempre han existido, desde el mismo momento en el que Salazar Slytherin decidió abandonar a los otros tres fundadores por no compartir la manera en la que consideraban a los magos según su descendencia -_ _explicaba el profesor, siendo atendido por todos los alumnos por primera vez en muchos años-_ _. Hay historiadores que aseguran que lo hizo a modo de venganza para con los tres que quedaron; otros asegurarán que lo hizo para dejar una prueba de su participación en la creación de Hogwarts; y otros tantos, la mayoría y más acertados a mi parecer, dirán que no son más que rumores que han ido corriendo de boca en boca y que solo los más inocentes creen._

 _−No serán solo rumores sin fundamento si varias veces ha sido abierta -_ _bufó Emil, un chico de Ravenclaw que rápidamente se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca ya que, debido al silencio, el profesor no tuvo problemas en escucharle._

 _−No deberías creer todo lo que lees o escuchas. Lo que afirmas con tanta rotundidad no está más confirmado que los rumores de la existencia de la propia Cámara: una historia para asustar a los alumnos más crédulos ya que, por muchas búsquedas por todo el castillo que se han realizado durante años, jamás se ha encontrado indicio alguno de su existencia._

 _La historia sobre la Cámara acabó tan rápidamente como empezó, y aunque muchos eran los alumnos que comenzaban a creer en la existencia de la Cámara de los Secretos y que esta, como había sido indicado en la pared, había sido abierta, no se atrevieron a contradecir de nuevo al fantasma_ » _._

Esta historia había dado pie a que crecieran rumores y algunos alumnos, como era el caso de Feliks, estaban que no pegaban ojo.

―¡Me voy! ―anunció Gilbert con voz cantarina tomando su escoba y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

―¡ESPERA! ―chilló Feliks, tirándose encima del albino quien estalló en carcajadas con la reacción de su compañero de habitación―. ¡No te rías, idiota!

Cuando Gilbert terminó de reírse miró a su amigo sin ocultar la sonrisa. Feliks por su parte le fulminaba.

―Gilbert, de verdad te lo digo, esto no me hace ninguna gracia.

―Pues a mí sí. ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo quedarte sin niñera un par de segundos por miedo a que te petrifiquen?

Gilbert era de los que opinaban que Matthew había sido víctima de un ataque por parte de su mellizo. Sin embargo, Feliks estaba seguro de que lo de Matthew no había sido más que el principio de una serie de desgracias.

―Gilbert, por más gracia que te haga, deja de recordármelo.

―¡Es que no sé qué demonios es lo que tanto te asusta! ―exclamó el albino frunciendo el ceño, adoptando una actitud más seria―. Como sea, hablemos de esto mientras vamos hacia el estadio. No quiero llegar tarde a mi primer partido.

Ambos amigos salieron de la pequeña habitación que compartían a la sala común en la que no había mucha gente para dirigirse hacia el estadio de Quidditch.

―No sé, ¿tal vez que lo que sea que haya dejado a Williams así venga por mí por eso de que soy mestizo? ―preguntó en un susurro, sin querer que sus compañeros de casa le escuchasen. Gilbert sin embargo rodó los ojos, sin tomar muy en serio a su amigo (por no decir nada).

―No te rayes más, y en el caso de que quieran atacarte no lo lograrán. Estaré contigo.

Feliks esbozó una ligera sonrisa, sintiendo cómo se le aceleraba estúpidamente el corazón.

―Vaya, Gil, no digas más esas cosas o me vas a hacer sonrojar.

Gilbert rió, apretando los ojos.

―Déjate de mariconadas, Feliks, o te dejo solo. No sabes la gracia que me hace verte asustado.

―Ya has tenido que cargarte el ambiente romántico ―se quejó Feliks con más seriedad de la que hubiese querido.

Gilbert se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa mordaz, orgulloso, pero desapareció rápidamente cuando se «chocó» con el Fraile Gordo, quien pasaba por allí y lo atravesó.

—¡Mira por dónde vas! —le espetó al fantasma, frunciendo la nariz al sentirse asqueado por haber traspasado al fantasma de Hufflepuff—. ¡Y tú no te rías! —le ordenó a Feliks, quien había estallado en carcajadas, aunque el mismo Gilbert no pudo evitar sonreír y posteriormente reír, contagiado por su amigo.

Con más bromas así llegaron por fin al estadio, el cual estaba lleno a rebosar. No sólo era el primer partido del curso sino que se enfrentaban las dos casas rivales por excelencia: Gryffindor y Slyhterin.

―¡Suerte! ―le deseó Feliks a su amigo antes de que se separaran, él hacia las gradas y Gilbert hacia la parte de abajo, donde tenía que cambiarse y preparar el partido con el resto del equipo.

Mientras buscaba sitio, Feliks escuchó cómo otros alumnos de su casa hacían apuestas sobre quién ganaría y con qué puntuación. Obviamente, ninguno apostaba por Gryffindor, la casa enemiga; todos daban por hecho que Slytherin resultaría vencedor.

Feliks se sentó en un asiento de los que estaban más cercanos al campo de juego, desde donde pensaba que vería mejor a su amigo. Tras asegurarse de que estaba solo y sin riesgo a ser molestado por nadie, ya que en esas filas solían sentarse los mocosos de 1º y 2º, Feliks soltó un largo suspiro, apoyando la barbilla en la mano, habiendo apoyado el brazo en la pierna. Siempre igual, Gilbert era un cabezota que no se daba cuenta de nada. Para colmo de males, desde Halloween el albino no había parado de hacerle bromas con el incidente que había ocurrido con Matthew. Le había contado historias para no dormir (algunas inventadas, otras no tanto) sobre Hogwarts, historias que sólo los Slytherins conocían (según palabras de Gilbert) y que le habían tenido en vela varias noches.

―¿Todo bien?

Feliks alzó la vista al ver que Lovino Vargas, un chico un curso menor que él, se sentaba a su lado. Mantenían una extraña amistad, pues ambos eran de sangre mestiza, y ese «secreto» era lo que les había unido, años atrás.

―No ―respondió el polaco con sinceridad, volviendo a fijar su mirada en el campo de juego, donde aún no había nadie en él.

―¿Y eso? ―preguntó Lovino sacando de un bolsillo una rana de chocolate que posteriormente devoró con ansia.

―Gilbert… y eso del chico Matthew.

Lovino se tensó con la mención del Hufflepuff.

―Ya ―murmuró el italiano mirándose los zapatos―. A mí eso también me tiene preocupado. Sobre todo por Feliciano.

Feliciano era el hermano mellizo de Lovino, quien había terminado en la casa de Hufflepuff. A pesar de que fingiera lo contrario, Lovino se preocupaba bastante por el bienestar de su hermano, el cual se había visto agravado desde el último día de octubre.

―Gilbert no para de bromear al respecto ―Feliks chasqueó la lengua.

Justo en ese momento las puertas del estadio fueron abiertas y los jugadores empezaron a entrar al campo de juego. Feliks buscó con la mirada a Gilbert, quien llevaba su bate en la mano, como bateador que era, y sonrió muy levemente.

―Gilbert a veces es bastante imbécil, no se lo tengas muy en cuenta ―le tranquilizó Lovino observando también a los jugadores.

―Lo sé muy bien, Lovi, créeme que lo sé muy bien ―gruñó Feliks sin despegar la mirada del de cabellos plateados.

―No me llames Lovi ―siseó el italiano, cruzándose de brazos.

Feliks no le respondió nada, observando cómo empezaba el partido. Al principio todo parecía ir a favor de los Slytherin, robando la _quaffle_ y haciéndola pasar por los aros de Gryffindor en repetidas ocasiones, logrando así llegar a los 70 puntos. Sin embargo todo se torció cuando el buscador de Gryffindor vio en un momento fortuito la _snitch_ y no tardó en atraparla, consiguiendo así 150 puntos y dando fin al partido. Feliks vio cómo un contrariado Gilbert se dirigía hacia los cambiadores y allá fue él, dejando atrás a Lovino alegando que tenía que hablar con el albino. Aunque bien podría no haberle dicho nada ya que no le prestaba la menor atención; Como era el partido por excelencia, no era raro que alumnos de todas las casas fueran a verlo (y a animar a Gryffindor). Los alumnos de Ravenclaw no eran una excepción. Feliks apenas tuvo que echar un vistazo a las gradas para encontrar la causa de que su amigo ni siquiera se dignara a hacerle un gesto con la mano: Emma, una chica de 4º pero que, por lo que él sabía, ni siquiera era consciente de la existencia de Lovino.

―Gilbert, ¡Gilbert! ―gritaba Feliks mientras se intentaba hacer paso hasta los cambiadores, una vez hubo divisado a lo lejos a su amigo. Sin embargo o éste no le oyó o le ignoró totalmente, entrando en los cambiadores y tardándose bastante en salir.

Feliks suspiró y esperó fuera pacientemente, pensando en qué palabras decir a su amigo para hacerle sentir mejor. Después de todo Gilbert no era un buen perdedor. Menos aún si era Gryffindor la casa contra la que perdía.

Cuando el albino salió la mayoría de la gente, por no decir todos, habían abandonado ya el estadio. Se notaba que estaba más que enfadado y se podría jurar que como alguien se atreviese a hacerle algún comentario sobre el partido le partiría la cara. Aunque la verdad, nadie se esperaba que Slytherin fuese a perder. Todo lo contrario, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Antonio, la estrella del equipo de Gryffindor, había dejado ese curso el Quidditch.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Feliks acercándose al albino cuando le vio salir. Gilbert le dirigió una mirada fría y sin decir nada se fue a paso rápido en dirección al castillo―. ¿Te has enfadado conmigo acaso o qué? ¡Gil!

Feliks corría, intentando seguirle el ritmo, pero Gilbert era bastante más rápido que él.

―No quiero hablar sobre el partido y no se te vaya a ocurrir bromear ―le dijo con un tono gélido.

―¡No seas idiota!, ¿qué broma voy a hacer si es mi casa la que ha perdido? ―exclamó Feliks, ya casi a su altura.

De repente Gilbert se paró de golpe, provocando así que Feliks se chocara con él.

―No sé, ¿quizás alguna relacionada sobre tu opinión sobre el Quidditch y la pérdida de tiempo que representa?

―Esa es simplemente una opinión a la que deberías estar acostumbrado a oír. Pero aun así, no sé cómo es que piensas que yo, tu mejor amigo, voy a hacer comentarios para hundirte aún más la moral. Los amigos están para apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas, y hay ciertos momentos que son para bromas y otros que no.

Feliks se cruzó de brazos, encarándole con seguridad. Después de todo, él era posiblemente quien mejor conociese al albino y sabía que aun estando así de enfadado Gilbert no le pegaría ni le haría daño. Al menos no físicamente.

Gilbert suspiró, apartando la mirada de las orbes verdes de Feliks.

―Tienes razón, lo sé, y no debería pagarlo contigo, pero es que… estaba tan seguro de que ganaría este partido.

Feliks relajó el semblante con el cambio de actitud de su amigo, y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

―Ya lo harás mejor la próxima vez, estoy seguro.

A Gilbert se le contagió de alguna manera la sonrisa, y se dio la vuelta.

―Vamos. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a terminar de hacer unos deberes de Historia de la Magia, ¿me acompañas?

―Argh, está bien ―aceptó Feliks, caminando por fin junto a Gilbert―. ¿Por qué no vamos mejor a dar un paseo por ahí?

―¿Por ahí dónde? ―preguntó Gilbert mirándole de reojo.

―No sé, al lado del lago, a los jardines, a los lindes del Bosque Prohibido... Siempre me han parecido interesantes.

Con la charla llegaron sin darse cuenta casi al castillo. Al ser un sábado por la tarde había bastante gente que deambulaba por los pasillos y terrenos por lo que a Gilbert se le hizo difícil no escuchar críticas por parte de los Gryffindor que encontraban a su camino. Sin embargo hizo oídos sordos, sin dejar de hablar con Feliks de tonterías que al segundo se le ocurrían sobre la marcha. Cuando llegaron a su habitación ambos amigos tomaron sus mochilas con libros y pergaminos dentro, y se encaminaron en dirección a la biblioteca.

―Cómo se nota que aún estamos a principio de curso ―comentó Feliks mientras caminaba rezagado detrás de Gilbert, quien le echó una mirada por encima del hombro.

―¿A qué viene eso?

―No sé, mira a tu alrededor y respóndete tú solo.

El albino echó un vistazo al amplio pasillo por el que iban. Estaba vacío, a excepción de ellos dos.

―Todos están fuera, sin amargarse por no hacer deberes ―se quejó Feliks sacando de un bolsillo de su pantalón una rana de chocolate y dándole pequeños mordiscos.

―Calla ―gruñó Gilbert quitándole la rana de las manos.

―¡Oye! ¡Devuélvemela!

Feliks se lanzó encima del albino para recuperar su dulce. Pero fue en vano ya que Gilbert era más alto y con diferencia, además de que alzaba la mano para que el rubio no llegara.

―Estás muy malacostumbrado a comer a cada momento que puedes chucherías ―se excusó Gilbert bajando la mano y llevándose en un rápido movimiento la rana a la boca y comiéndosela entera.

―Eres idiota ―gruñó Feliks viendo como Gilbert se limpiaba la boca de chocolate. Éste no respondió nada y simplemente siguieron andando.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos. Para Feliks era algo incómodo, pero no para Gilbert, quien tenía la mente en los deberes que tenía que acabar. No pareció darse cuenta de que el ambiente cambiaba, tampoco fue algo demasiado brusco: el ambiente se hizo más pesado, como si hubiera dejado de correr el aire y los sonidos procedentes de otros pasillos se escuchaban amortiguados. Nada que alguien que no hubiera estado pendiente, notaría.

Una nube parecía haber tapado el sol, la luz se atenuó ante ellos adquiriendo un tono grisáceo, el resto de alumnos dejaron de hacer ruido y, en unos segundos, se dejó de escuchar nada procedente de otro pasillo que no fuera ese; Gilbert solo era capaz de distinguir el sonido de sus pasos, los de Feliks y la respiración de ambos e incluso esos sonidos sonaban amortiguados, como si algo taponara sus oídos.

Igual que los sonidos procedentes de los pasillos contiguos parecieron desaparecer, el pesado silencio comenzó a romperse: primero un sonido imperceptible que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un susurro que parecía rebotar en las paredes, haciendo imposible saber de dónde provenía.

Gilbert frunció el ceño, eran palabras, pero dichas tan bajo que no podía comprenderlas, y le estaba rodeando: parecían venir de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez, arremolinándose a su alrededor y sin dejarle escuchar otra cosa que no fuera a ella, aún cuando era incapaz de descifrarlas.

―¿Qué?

Paró en seco, girándose para intentar adivinar de dónde provenía el susurro, que aumentaba poco a poco la intensidad y se le clavaba en el cerebro como un aguijón.

―¿Qué de qué?

Al ver que el albino paraba, Feliks le imitó. No recibió respuesta, sino que Gilbert le mandó callar con un gesto de mano, intentado agudizar el oído para descifrar lo que fuera que esa voz decía, cada vez más fuerte aunque aún sin ser lo suficientemente clara como para descifrar alguna palabra.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―insistió Feliks, que no entendía a qué venía el cambio de actitud en Gilbert. Hacía unos minutos que, debido a la profundidad del pasillo, no se escuchaba a nadie que no fuera ellos. Tampoco había pasado ningún animal o criatura por las ventanas, así que tampoco provenía ningún ruido del exterior. Estaban totalmente en silencio en el pasillo; nada de pisadas, voces, risas o gruñidos. Salvo la respiración de Gilbert, que se aceleraba por momentos.

―¿No lo oyes?

Gilbert miró alrededor de él, buscando la proveniencia de la voz, en vano. En el corredor solo estaban Feliks y él, ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar nada que no fuera la voz de su amigo y ese susurro que, más que escucharlo, parecía que le atravesaba. Era imposible que Feliks no lo escuchara, lo sintiera o lo que sea que fuera eso.

―¿Oír qué? -el rubio intentó agudizar el oído pero nada. El silencio era total, estaba seguro de que sería capaz de escuchar si alguien se acercaba a varios pasillos de distancia, no sería difícil distinguir aunque fuera el sonido amortiguado de las pisadas. Pero no había nada que rompiera el silencio, nada ajeno a ellos, al menos.

Feliks se puso tenso de golpe. Tras la derrota de Slytherin, había olvidado por un tiempo el asunto de Matthew Williams ¿habría sido él capaz de escuchar las pisadas de su atacante al aproximarse a él?

―Esa voz. No sé de dónde viene. ¿No la oyes? ―preguntó Gilbert, rompiendo el silencio y mirándole por primera vez a los ojos desde que se había parado.

―…¿No? ―intentó agudizar el oído, olvidándose de esa tontería de los pasos. Además, Gilbert había hablado de una voz, pero nada de eso: seguían sumidos en el más absoluto silencio, llegando a ser incluso algo agobiante―. Espera, ¿esto no será una especie de broma para reírte de mí, verdad?

Gilbert frunció el ceño molesto Feliks, tanto con su comentario como con la mentira que, obviamente, le estaba contando.

―Anda ya que no lo oyes. No mientas.

Feliks abrió la boca para replicarle, pero el de cabello blanco le mandó callar de nuevo. La voz pareció volver a subir los decibelios y, por primera vez, fue capaz de comprender algunas de las palabras que susurraba una y otra vez desde que hubo empezado. «Voy a matar».

―¡Dice que va a matar! ―Exclamó Gilbert alzando las cejas con sorpresa una vez las descifró, sin poderse creer lo que estaba oyendo.

―¡Cállate ya, no me asustas!―gritó Feliks, claramente asustado con las palabras del albino y el claro ataque de locura que le había dado, si es que de verdad no estaba gastándole una broma, que era lo más lógico.

―¡Cállate tú, está diciendo más cosas! ―Gilbert le tapó la boca con la mano con urgencia. Si lo que acababa de escuchar era verdad, tenía que entender el resto y Feliks no parecía estar por la labor de ayudarle.

Feliks apretó los ojos, asustado con la mirada del otro, que parecía demasiado seria para ser una actuación, por mucho que le gustara gastarle bromas pesadas. Es más, si hubiera sido una broma sin más, lo más seguro es que no hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo sin estallar en carcajadas al ver que se empezaba a preocupar de verdad.

―¡Vámonos a la biblioteca ya! ―Pidió Feliks quitándose la mano de la boca y tomándole por la manga de la túnica. Sin embargo, el de ojos rojos no se movió, estaba totalmente inmóvil, siendo los ojos lo único de él que indicaban que seguía vivo, ya que no paraban de recorrer el pasillo de un lado a otro con rapidez. Feliks tiró con mayor fuerza de la túnica de Gilbert, temiéndose que en cualquier momento los ojos también se pararan y acabara petrificado como el hufflepuff.

A los pocos segundos, sin embargo, Gilbert pareció volver en sí, soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

―Ya se ha callado ―le hizo saber a Feliks, quien estaba temblando como un flan.

―Vete a la mierda, Beilschmidt ―siseó Feliks, mirándole con rabia contenida. Seguro que era una broma pesada que se le había ido de las manos, ahora que parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, era la única explicación lógica.

La nube que ocultaba el sol pasó, volviendo a iluminar con fuerza el pasillo y una lechuza ululó a lo lejos, provocando una sensación similar a la que ocurre cuando se rompe un hechizo, de repente no parecía más que una tontería, o incluso si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

―Y tú a que te revisen el oído. Anda, vamos para la ahora tan amada biblioteca―murmuró Gilbert volviendo a mirar alrededor. Estaba seguro de lo que había oído. ¿Es que Feliks estaba fingiendo? ¿O se estaba volviendo realmente loco?

El camino a la biblioteca fue tenso y silencioso, cada uno sin atreverse a hablar. Por su parte Feliks se iba preguntando si de verdad Gilbert había oído voces. De ser así debía ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey cuanto antes. O quizás el problema era suyo, que se estaba quedando sordo… Sin embargo, la idea que más le atraía era la de que el albino no había hecho más que gastarle una broma de muy mal gusto.

Gilbert opinaba que Feliks le estaba vacilando. ¿Cómo no había podido oír la voz? No es que hubiese sido muy clara, pero sí había hablado fuerte, lo suficiente como para que cualquier persona que pasase por el pasillo la escuchase.

Llegaron a la biblioteca finalmente y se dirigieron hacia una mesa situada al lado de las ventanas. En su camino, vieron como Arthur Kirkland, el chico que había dado la voz de alarma sobre la petrificación de Matthew Williams, estaba de pie junto a Vladimir y Eir, recogiendo libros y pergaminos esparcidos a lo largo de la mesa para posteriormente salir de la biblioteca.

―¿Os queda mucho? –preguntó a los otros dos slytherin en un susurro.

Eir asintió, pero Vladimir solo le miró con el ceño fruncido. A él aún le quedaba más de la mitad de la redacción que el de ojos verdes había completado con tanta facilidad.

―Ya sabes que sí, si tanta prisa tienes, vete tú ―le fulminó con la mirada, ya que Arthur acababa de negarle el echar un vistazo a su redacción. Se llevó un codazo en las costillas de la rubia, que aprovechó también para mandarle callar con un gesto.

―No estoy para tus tonterías, Vlad. Me voy a la enfermería, quiero ver cómo está Mattew ―se despidió con un gesto vago de la mano y, aunque no estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado, le pareció que Eir regañaba a su amigo por la brusquedad de la respuesta.

Realmente le había dado igual, no es como si necesitara que le trataran ahora con más cuidado o que no mencionaran ciertas cosas a su alrededor. Aunque entendía que la gente tendiera a actuar así cuando estaba cerca, a fin de cuentas, él hacía ahora lo mismo con Alfred. Aunque el Gryffindor trataba de actuar como si nada pasara, lo cierto era que no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que estaba preocupado. Se pasaba la mayor parte de las horas en la enfermería, junto a la cama de su gemelo y apenas si hablaba lo justo para mantener una conversación cuando esta era necesaria. Arthur sabía que el retraimiento que iba adquiriendo Alfred con el paso de los días era una mezcla de la culpa que le carcomía y la preocupación de no saber cuándo podría su hermano volver a la normalidad. Lo encontró cuando aún no había llegado a la enfermería, aún con la ropa que utilizaba en los partidos de Quidditch, aunque no había ni rastro de la sonrisa que solía acompañarle y más cuando acababan de ganar el partido. Siguieron el camino juntos, sin apenas cruzar palabra más allá del saludo cuando se vieron.

En la enfermería no había mucha gente cuando llegaron. Divisaron a Tino, el chico de Hufflepuff del curso de Arthur, sentado en una cama, mientras la Señora Pomfrey le daba algo que parecía ser una poción. Tumbado en una cama al final de la estancia se hallaba el rígido cuerpo de Matthew, el cual estaba siendo velado por una persona.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Arthur se había sonrojado y bajado la mirada al suelo.

―No tenía nada mejor que hacer y he pensado que hacerle compañía a Matthew no estaría mal ―se excusó Francis encogiéndose de hombros―. No tiene muchos amigos y su hermano estaba en un partido de Quidditch.

―¿Sabes que hemos ganado? ―preguntó Alfred con una amplia sonrisa dirigida a su hermano, sentándose en una silla junto a la cama, del lado contrario del que estaba Francis, siendo imitado por Arthur, quien rodó los ojos.

―Sólo ha sido suerte, ya verás como la próxima vez vais a morder el polvo ―replicó Arthur enfurruñado.

―¿Así que has perdido? ―preguntó Francis con una leve sonrisa―. No me esperaba eso de ti.

―Me importa una mierda lo que esperes o no de mí ―gruñó Arthur fulminándole con la mirada y le hizo una muy sutil seña mirando de reojo a Alfred, dando a entender que tendrían que fingir mientras éste estuviese allí.

Francis lo pilló, soltando un suspiro.

―Le traje flores ―cambió de tema, mirando a Alfred.

―Genial―sonrió Alfred mirando hacia la mesita de noche en la que Francis las había dejado en un pequeño jarrón―. Parece que seas su amante ―soltó unas risitas.

Arthur se tensó con ese comentario tan poco fortuito, carraspeando.

―Gracias por venir a verle, por cierto ―Alfred continuó, mirando a Francis―. Me alegro de que tenga amigos como tú en su casa.

―Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él ―sonrió con pesar Francis echando una mirada al rostro del menor petrificado―. Es realmente una persona con la que me agradaba pasar el tiempo.

―No digas eso ―replicó Arthur, frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Por qué no?

Francis alzó una ceja. ¿Eran celos eso?

―Porque hablas como si hubiese muerto, poniendo el tiempo verbal en pasado ―Arthur rodó los ojos.

―¿Y cuándo volverá a la normalidad? ―preguntó Alfred, exteriorizando la duda que no paraba de rondarle por la cabeza.

―No lo sé aún. Me he informado y al parecer hay que hacer un zumo de raíces de mandrágora para devolver a los petrificados a su estado natural ―explicó Arthur―. Sin embargo, las mandrágoras tienen que estar maduras para esto, así que esto puede tardar varios meses…

―¿¡Meses!? ―gritó Alfred, consiguiendo que la Señora Pomfrey, quien acababa de terminar de atender a Tino, le echase una pequeña bronca sobre no gritar en la enfermería―. ¿Pero cómo vamos a esperar meses? ¡Mattie se va a perder este año escolar!

―Lo siento, pero es la única manera de volverle a la normalidad ―Arthur se encogió de hombros.

―Joder ―Alfred chasqueó la lengua―. Bueno, sabiendo que se va a tirar meses aquí, creo que no le importará si me voy a comer ―comentó casualmente a la estatua que era ahora Matthew― ¿Vienes? se giró a Arthur, quien echó una rápida mirada al francés antes de volverse a Alfred.

―Ve tú, yo aún no tengo ganas de cenar. De todas formas, tengo que preguntarle un par de cosas a la Señora Pomfrey, ya que estoy aquí.

―Como quieras ―repuso Alfred, levantándose―. Nos vemos luego.

El de ojos verdes asintió con la cabeza y Francis se despidió con la mano. Arthur esperó a que Alfred se perdiera de vista al salir por la puerta de la enfermería y solo entonces se volvió hacia Francis.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó en un susurro.

―He estado mejor ―admitió Francis suspirando―. En mi casa están casi todos como locos. Piensan que vosotros, los Slytherins, habéis sido los causantes de la petrificación de Matthew.

―¿En serio? ―Arthur frunció el ceño en desagrado―. ¿Y qué… piensas tú?

―No estoy seguro… Sé que tú no eres de ese tipo de gente, pero por lo que me has contado de tus compañeros de casa…

―Hay muchos que realmente odian a los sangre sucia… ―dijo sin pensar, rectificándose a los pocos segundos al darse cuenta de con quién hablaba―. ¡A los nacidos de muggles!

Francis no dijo nada al respecto. Simplemente se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Arthur, sentándose en la silla que había estado ocupada por Alfred minutos antes.

―¿Q-qué haces? ―tartamudeó Arthur al ver al francés sentado tan cerca de él. Éste le tomó una mano y se la apretó.

―Nada, simplemente quiero estar cerca de mi novio ―le susurró al oído―. Desde Halloween no hemos podido estar juntos.

Arthur tragó saliva y le devolvió el apretón cariñosamente.

―Lo sé ―admitió, sintiendo como Francis se apoyaba en él, tensándose mientras deseaba que nadie entrara en la enfermería y les viese en esa comprometida posición―. Después de lo de Matthew no es muy seguro que nos sigamos viendo por las noches ―susurró.

―¿Y… entonces? ―preguntó el francés, mirándole. Sabía que Arthur tenía razón, pero debía de haber alguna alternativa. No podían dejar de verse solo porque no pudiesen salir por las noches.

―¿Entonces qué?

―¿Qué va a pasar con lo nuestro?

Arthur inspiró y soltó el aire pesadamente, pensando posibilidades.

―Tendremos que pensar en nuestras posibilidades a medida que vayan apareciendo, ahora es lo único que se me ocurre.

―¿Sabes? Podríamos vernos en Navidad ―propuso Francis enredándose un dedo en un mechón de pelo en un acto muy femenino que hizo a Arthur reír―. ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Acaso no te gusta el plan?

―Pareces una nena así ―rió el de Slytherin, ganándose una fulminación y un golpe suavecito en las costillas de parte de Francis.

―Déjame, no te metas conmigo ―se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo levemente por contagio.

―No es mala idea, teniendo en cuenta que vivo en el norte de Inglaterra y tú en el sur de Francia.

―Pero sería para pasar unos días. A mis padres no les importaría que vinieras…

Arthur se cruzó de brazos, sin estar del todo convencido.

―¿Y qué les digo a mis padres?

―Pues la verdad.

―¿Crees que de verdad ellos, Slytherins conservadores, van a dejar a su hijo pasar unos días en casa de un Hufflepuff hijo de muggles con quien mantiene una relación homosexual?

Francis se revolvió en su asiento.

―Visto así… para unos padres conservadores debe de ser una desgracia, ¿no? Más aún si son Slytherins conservadores.

―Créeme, lo sé bastante bien ―suspiró Arthur, apoyándose inconscientemente en Francis, quien le pasó un brazo por detrás del hombro, abrazándole suavemente contra sí mismo.

―Ya verás cómo esto acaba saliendo bien.

―¿Eso crees?

Arthur sonó desconsolado. Estaba enamorado de Francis. Mucho. Sin embargo, no le veía ninguna esperanza a su relación.

―Sí. Estoy seguro ―le tranquilizó Francis, pasando la mano del hombro al pelo de Arthur, acariciándole―. Te quiero, no lo olvides. Aunque todo el mundo esté en contra nuestra, aún nos queda nuestro amor.

Arthur sonrió y por una vez se permitió besar a Francis en un lugar público, donde podían ser pillados por cualquiera. Francis le devolvió el beso suavemente, deseando que ese momento durase para siempre.

Sin embargo, nada es para siempre, y acabaron por separarse cuando oyeron pasos de la Señora Pomfrey, quien hasta ese momento había estado en uno de los cuartos que había contiguos a la sala de camas.

―Me voy ya ―dijo Arthur poniéndose en pie―. No olvides eso.

Francis asintió y se despidió del Slytherin con un movimiento de mano. Estuvo varios minutos más junto a Matthew hasta que sintió cómo le rugía el estómago y decidió ir a cenar. Tras depositar un beso en la fría frente de Matthew Francis se levantó, dispuesto a llegar cuanto antes al Gran Comedor. Cuando estaba en la entrada le llegó el olor de comida y sus tripas volvieron a crujir. Sonrió internamente, dispuesto a saciar su hambre. Sin embargo, alguien le tomó del brazo justo cuando se dirigía a su mesa. Se giró y se topó con un ojeroso Antonio que lo miraba con preocupación.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Francis, siendo soltado por su amigo.

―Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante. ¿Crees que puedas venir esta noche con la capa a por mí y vamos a algún sitio vacío a hablar?

―¿Y por qué no al revés? ¿Voy a tener que subir hasta el séptimo piso para recogerte?

―Si yo tuviera la capa no, pero te recuerdo que te la volví a dejar a principio de curso.

Francis suspiró, aunque terminó por asentir.

―Está bien.

―Esta noche a las doce delante de mi sala común ―sonrió Antonio, viendo como el de Hufflepuff le devolvía la sonrisa.

Antonio, quien acababa de terminar de cenar, se dirigió en dirección contraria que el francés. Se llevó una mano a la cara con cansancio mientras se disponía a subir las escaleras, que le parecían en ese momento infinitas. Iba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz le sorprendió por delante.

―¿Y esa cara? Parece mentira verte a ti, siempre tan sonriente, estar tan serio.

Govert, de pie varios escalones por encima de él, le miraba con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

―Hola, Gov ―dijo Antonio en un intento de sonreír pero que acabó por desechar―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―¿Acaso no puede uno ir a su sala común? Pero responde a mi pregunta, Antonio ―pidió el mayor cuando Antonio le alcanzó y juntos emprendieron la subida hacia el séptimo piso.

―No creo que te interesen realmente los problemas que pueda tener. Tampoco son nada de qué preocuparse.

―La verdad es que no mucho ―admitió Govert encogiéndose de hombros―. Es más por saciar la curiosidad. Aunque conociéndote seguro que tus «problemas» son cosas como perder los deberes. Por cierto, ¿cómo que no juegas al Quidditch este año?

―Si pierdes los deberes de pociones puedes darte por muerto ―Antonio empezó a hablar algo más animado al haber eludido la pregunta de Govert―. He dejado el Quidditch porque este año no me puedo permitir el entrenar tan seguido con los TIMOS. Además, el equipo ha demostrado que lo puede hacer muy bien sin mí ―explicó de carrerilla, como si hubiera practicado la respuesta.

―¿Estás enfermo? ¿Tú hablando con algo de sentido común? ―preguntó el de Ravenclaw sorprendido―. Aunque en realidad es bueno que por fin bajes de las nubes en las que has estado estos últimos cuatro años y enfrentes así tus responsabilidades ―admitió mirándole de reojo.

Al oír la referencia a la enfermedad el moreno se alejó un poco como acto reflejo.

―No he estado en ninguna nube estos últimos cuatro años, el Quidditch puede ser igual de importante que los estudios. Yo también debería preguntar por tu salud, ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por mí? ―sonrió un poco, aunque algo tenso.

―Ya, eso dirás tú ―repuso Govert con un gruñido―. ¿Mi salud? Como siempre, agobiado por culpa de todos los criajos de los primeros cursos que no paran de hacerme la vida imposible preguntándome cosas obvias ―se quejó, cruzándose de brazos―. Menos mal que este es mi último año aquí. No soportaría uno más rodeado de críos. En cuanto a desde cuándo mi preocupo por ti, la verdad es que desde nunca. Simplemente me da curiosidad ver que este curso has cambiado. ¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que trataría con un Antonio responsable y serio ―le miró torciendo un poco el labio en algo que parecía una sonrisa de lado.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si los más pequeños son los que le dan vida al colegio. Además tú fuiste de primero una vez, aunque parezcas no acordarte ―Antonio se cruzó de brazos―. Pues este año quizás puedas tratar más con este Antonio tan serio ―se frotó un ojo con el dorso de la mano, intentando corresponder la sonrisa del mayor, un poco sorprendido con esta.

―Cuando yo estaba en primero no era tan idiota como los demás; siempre he sido así. ¿Y ese cambio de actitud? Veo que realmente te importan los TIMOS ―murmuró Govert, justo cuando llegaron al séptimo piso―. Bueno, adiós ―se despidió dirigiéndose hacia su sala común, echando una última mirada a Antonio.

Entró a su sala común tras haber respondido correctamente al enigma del llamador de águila y se encontró con pocas personas allí. La mayoría seguro estaba aún cenando. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al encontrar sentada en una de las mesas cercanas a la chimenea a su hermana pequeña, quien estaba escribiendo a gran velocidad en un pergamino.

―Emma ―dijo Govert a modo de saludo. La chica levantó la vista del pergamino a los ojos del chico y dejó de escribir, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

―¡Govert! ¿Cómo estás? Siéntate aquí un rato conmigo, anda ―dijo Emma quitando su mochila de la silla que estaba al lado de la suya, donde Govert no tardó en sentarse.

―¿Le estabas guardando el sitio a alguien?

―No realmente. Simplemente me apetecía dejar ahí la mochila.

El chico miró por encima el pergamino en el que Emma había estado escribiendo. Estaba lleno de palabras minúsculas, muy redondas, siendo la típica caligrafía de la chica.

―¿Y esto?

―Tengo que escribir una redacción para McGonagall y no he hecho más que empezarla.

Govert le echó una mirada inquisitiva a su hermana, quien sonrió.

―No me mires así. Ya sabes que soy muy perfeccionista para los deberes y trabajos, Gov.

―Lo importante no es la cantidad, sino la calidad, Emma.

La chica suspiró, aunque sin perder la sonrisa.

―Ya lo sé, pero…

―Nada de peros. Hazme caso. No conseguí ser el mejor alumno de mi promoción así como así, ¿sabes?

―Vale, vale, tienes razón… La próxima vez lo haré como dices.

Govert rodó los ojos.

―Sinceramente, yo lo haría de nuevo…

Al ver que su hermana no decía nada, el chico hizo amago de levantarse, pero al sentir que Emma le tomaba de una mano desechó la idea.

―Espera, Gov, tengo que decirte una cosa ―le confesó apartando el pergamino y poniendo más atención en él de todo el tiempo que había estado ahí.

―¿Qué?

―¿Conoces a Antonio Fernández? Es de Gryffindor, morenito, muy mono…

―Sí, sé quién es ―repuso Govert, quien no pudo evitar soltar una especie de carraspeo al escuchar lo último.

―¿Qué te parece? ―preguntó la chica, sonriendo.

Govert se quedó unos instantes en silencio. ¿Que cómo le parecía? La parte obvia de que era un pesado infantil era a lo que el chico se quería remitir… Sin embargo, rememoró su anterior conversación con él, subiendo las escaleras, y dándose cuenta de que realmente era una caja de sorpresas. ¿Quién habría dicho que dejaría el Quidditch para ponerse a estudiar en serio? Por otra parte, estaba su lado sensible… ese lado que siempre le había mostrado desde que se conocieron. No sabía qué tenía Antonio, pero le parecía realmente fascinante. Aunque eso jamás lo admitiría. Ni siquiera ante su hermana pequeña.

―Es… un vago e infantil ―empezó Govert―. Aunque a veces, cuando se pone las pilas, es bastante eficiente en lo que hace.

―Eso mismo pienso yo ―coincidió Emma―. Por no decir que es súper simpático.

―Ya, bueno…

―Y esa sonrisa… ay, es que me encanta ―admitió la menor llevándose las manos al rostro, que estaba de color rojo.

Govert la miró fijamente sin decir nada.

―¿Qué crees que hará si le pido que… salga conmigo?

―Espera, ¿qué? ―preguntó Govert, seguro de haber escuchado mal.

―Me gusta Antonio. Me di cuenta a principio de curso, pero hasta ahora no me había atrevido a contárselo a nadie…

―Joder ―murmuró Govert llevándose una mano a la cara. De todas las personas que podían estar enamoradas de Antonio y tener intención de declarársele, jamás pensó que su propia hermana sería la elegida.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Emma con preocupación al ver la reacción del mayor.

―Escucha, Emma… entiendo que te pueda atraer Antonio…

―Gustar. Antonio me gusta ―le corrigió.

―Sí, bueno, como sea ―Govert rodó los ojos―. El caso, Emma, es que no puedes permitirte enamorarte de Antonio.

―¿Y eso por qué? ―preguntó Emma, cruzándose de brazos.

―No solo porque no me caiga bien, sino porque es un rompecorazones ―improvisó Govert, sin saber cómo explicarle a su hermana que debía de estar alejada de Antonio―. Él es… muy mujeriego.

―Si mal no recuerdo, aún no ha tenido novia.

―No ha tenido novia en Hogwarts.

Emma se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

―Mira, Govert, me da igual lo mal que te caiga Antonio. Me gusta, es un hecho, y voy a pedirle salir conmigo.

―Haz lo que quieras ―acabó por decir el mayor a tiempo que se levantaba de la silla―. Pero cuando te haga el corazón pedazos no me vengas llorando. Te diré que ya te lo dije.

Y tras dejar eso aclarado, Govert se dirigió hacia su habitación, de mal humor. Se cruzó con un grupo de chicos de tercer año que hablaban sobre un rumor que se había extendido esa misma noche sobre otra petrificación: la del Fraile Gordo. Sin embargo, Govert estaba demasiado malhumorado como para quedarse a escuchar.

Mientras Antonio, en su habitación, se mordía las uñas en una clara señal de nerviosismo. Ya quedaba poco para que fuese la hora con la que había quedado con Francis. Pensaba contarle la causa de sus ojeras, de su mala cara y aspecto, y la verdadera razón por la que había decidido dejar el equipo de Quidditch ese año. Sin embargo, temía que su amigo no lo entendiera y que incluso lo tachara monstruo.

―Basta ya, Antonio ―se dijo a sí mismo―. Déjate de tonterías y acaba ya con esto.

Y así, dándose ánimos, se atrevió a salir de su sala común. Delante de ésta, en el rellano, estaba Francis, semi-escondido en la capa de invisibilidad.

―Por fin sales ―susurró el rubio sonriendo al verle. Antonio le devolvió la sonrisa posicionándose a su lado.

―Calla, solo he tardado un poco más porque estaba… nervioso ―admitió el de Gryffindor a la vez que Francis le pasaba la capa por encima de la cabeza, escondiéndoles a ambos.

―¿Nervioso? ―preguntó Francis alzando una ceja, mirando a su amigo.― ¿Es algo preocupante lo que vas a decirme?

―No lo sé ―repuso cortante Antonio, esquivando la mirada del rubio.

―¿A dónde vamos, por cierto? ―cambió de tema Francis al ver que Antonio se sentía incómodo hablando de eso.

―A la Sala de los Menesteres.

De hecho, era Antonio el que estaba guiando al rubio a la ya mencionada sala la cual descubrieron el año pasado él, Francis y Gilbert en una escapada nocturna. Caminaba con resolución, aunque no quería apenas mirar al de Hufflepuff.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron delante de la pared enfrente del tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado, Antonio salió del escondite que proporcionaba la capa y paseó tres veces ante ella con el propósito en mente de ir a una sala tranquila para hablar. Francis por su parte se había quedado en la capa, vigilando que nadie viniese.

No tardó en aparecer una puerta por la que ambos amigos pasaron, llegando a una amplia sala llena de sofás y sillones de aspecto cómodo. Antonio se dirigió a un sillón que estaba situado en frente de un sofá, donde Francis se sentó.

―Bueno, ¿qué ocurre? ―preguntó Francis doblando la capa y dejándola a su lado.

―Es… difícil ―empezó Antonio, tragando saliva con dificultad―. De hecho, tú eres la primera persona a la que se lo voy a contar… fuera de mi familia y Dumbledore.

Francis sintió un escalofrío al oír eso último, pues el moreno daba a entender que se trataba de algo grave.

―¿Y bien…? ―el francés le instó a seguir, ya que Antonio se había quedado callado unos instantes.

―V-Verás… ocurrió en verano ―siguió con cierta vacilación el de Gryffindor―. Estaba en la casa de campo de mi tío. Fue por la noche… fue una noche de luna llena.

Antonio dejó caer eso último como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando que fuese Francis quien lo fuese adivinando y procesando él solo.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó Francis con un carraspeo, sabiendo por donde iban más o menos los tiros, pero negándose a creerlo.

―Estábamos mi tío, mi primo y yo en el bosque… y yo me perdí.

Francis escuchó en silencio, sin hacer ya ningún comentario, sobreentendiendo las palabras de Antonio, a la vez que sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas.

―Me atacó… un… uno de ellos ―explicó Antonio revolviéndose incómodo en su sitio al ver como la expresión tranquila de Francis había derivado en una mueca de horror y tristeza.

―¿Te mordió un…?

―Hombre lobo ―Antonio terminó la frase de Francis, sin apartar su mirada de los acuosos ojos de Francis, que soltó un sollozo a la vez que se ponía lentamente de pie―. Y sí, me transformó en uno de ellos.

―Mientes.

―Esa es la verdadera razón por la que me veo enfermo muchas veces, por qué en ocasiones estoy más débil, como cuando en el tren te pedí ayuda para con mi baúl, y también esta es la razón por la que he dejado el Quidditch.

Francis abrió la boca, como si fuese a decir algo, y luego la volvió a cerrar. Antonio se levantó, sin saber cómo reaccionaría exactamente el galo.

―Francis, no…

Sin embargo Francis dio un paso atrás. Al ver la reacción de su amigo, Antonio se sintió herido y rechazado, sentándose de nuevo.

―Te juro que no te voy a hacer nada ―aseguró Antonio en una voz calmada pero neutra, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no derrumbarse ahí mismo. Que su mejor amigo le tratase de esa forma tan esquiva le dolía más que el hecho en sí de ser un hombre lobo.

Francis no dijo nada, observando en silencio a Antonio, sin poder evitar retener las lágrimas.

―En… Entiendo que te enfades conmigo por no habértelo contado antes, pero… no estaba preparado… además de que estaba bastante asustado… ―murmuró Antonio en una especie de disculpa. Sin embargo, se calló al sentir como Francis se le echaba encima de golpe en un fuerte abrazo lo cual tomó a Antonio totalmente por sorpresa y simplemente le devolvió el abrazo escondiendo la cara en el cuello del francés, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Después de todo, Francis no le había rechazado.

―Lo siento ―sollozaba el rubio, abrazando más fuerte a Antonio, a quien se le hacía difícil respirar.

―No tienes que disculparte por nada ―dijo, intentando soltarse un poco del francés―. Francis, me estás ahogando.

Francis soltó el agarre del español, echándose hacia atrás para mirarle.

―No se supone que seas tú quien deba llorar, sino yo ―sonrió Antonio quitándole una lágrima al francés con un dedo.

―¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes? Te habría ayudado con más cosas ―dijo el rubio llevándose una mano a los ojos y refregándoselos.

―Ya te he dicho, estaba asustado y tenía miedo de que te alejaras de mi… ― se excusó Antonio, bajando la mirada.

―¿Cómo me voy a alejar de ti? ―Francis tomó la cara de su amigo entre sus manos, quien le miró con los ojos vidriosos, casi a punto de echarse a llorar―. Antes… me he asustado, pero por lo que es la licantropía en sí. Por todo lo que debes sufrir con ella, no de ti. Eres mi mejor amigo, Antonio. Jamás te haría eso.

Antonio escondió la cara en el cuello de Francis otra vez, abrazándole. Francis le devolvió el abrazo, apretándole con menos fuerza como la que había usado antes, y susurró palabras de tranquilidad en el oído de su amigo, quien había comenzado a sollozar, aunque no tardó mucho en calmarse. Una vez Antonio se limpió la cara, Francis le ofreció una mano que el Gryffindor tomó con seguridad.

―¿Cuándo te toca volverte a transformar?

―A finales de mes ―respondió Antonio tomando la capa del sofá―. Pero bueno, ahora estoy mucho más tranquilo que antes. Ahora al menos ya lo sabes tú.

Francis sonrió.

―¿Soy el único de tus amigos que lo sabes?

―Exacto. Eso sí, no se lo vayas a contar a Gilbert ni a nadie… Ya lo haré yo, cuando esté preparado.

―Claro, no te preocupes ―Francis asintió poniéndose a su lado. Antonio les puso la capa por encima, dirigiéndose a la puerta―. ¿Ya nos vamos? ¿O quieres dar una vuelta nocturna?

―Preferiría ir ya a dormir ―repuso Antonio, con una sonrisa pequeña―. Además, después de lo del chico Williams no es muy seguro salir por las noches.

―Arthur dice lo mismo ―suspiró Francis.

―Por una vez el cejas dice algo sensato ―susurró Antonio al tiempo que salían por la puerta, que desapareció una vez se alejaron.

―Pero… si los rumores son ciertos, no debería estar preocupado. Ni Arthur ni yo al menos, él es hijo de magos y yo no creo que hagan nada si está presente.

―Sigues siendo mestizo, como yo. Quizás el tener un padre muggle ya sea más que suficiente, por mucho que estés liado con el hijo de una de las familias más antiguas.

―Lo sigo viendo poco probable y sigue siendo Slytherin. No que les culpe ni nada de eso… ―Francis se calló, sabiendo que ni él mismo sabía bien cómo expresar lo que pensaba, además que estaba bastante condicionado al hecho de no poder ver a Arthur apenas durante las horas de clase (en las cuales tenía que soportar que fingiera despreciarle).

Habían llegado ya ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Antonio salió de la capa tras asegurarse de que no había nadie por el lugar.

―Aun así, no me gustaría arriesgarme a nada, ni que tú hicieras cualquier locura por el estilo.

―De acuerdo ―Francis se encogió de hombros, quitándose él también la capa de encima y sosteniéndola con el brazo.

―Bueno, mañana nos vemos ―se despidió Antonio antes de envolver a Francis en un afectuoso abrazo que éste le devolvió con fuerza.

―Si hay algo que necesitas no dudes en pedírmelo, ¿sí?

Antonio asintió y después se giró al retrato que custodiaba la sala común de la casa de Gryffindor y dijo la contraseña. Tras un par de quejas de la Señora Gorda, Antonio se introdujo en su sala común, despidiéndose una vez más de Francis con la mano. Éste le devolvió el gesto de mano, antes de echarse de nuevo la capa por encima y dirigirse a su sala común. La verdad es que hubiera deseado poder dar una vuelta con su mejor amigo por Hogwarts de noche, aunque quizás éste tuviera razón: Después de la petrificación de Matthew, estar solo por el castillo no era muy seguro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando la clase conjunta de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff llegó a su fin, Arthur, junto a sus amigos, se dirigió altivo hacia un pequeño grupo de personas de la casa contraria y propinó un golpe con el hombro al chico rubio a la vez que le dejaba un trozo de pergamino en la mano que éste atrapó torpemente.

―Aparta de mi camino, Bonnefoy ―le espetó con asco al francés, dirigiéndole una mirada fría por encima del hombro. Vladimir soltó una carcajada y Eir dirigió su gélida mirada de Francis a Arthur, sin expresar en voz alta lo que opinaba de la situación.

―Pues no me lleves por delante, idiota ―se quejó Francis sobándose el hombro donde el Slytherin le había golpeado no sin fuerza mientras Monique, la chica con la que había estado hablando hasta ese momento, le miraba con preocupación.

―Vete a la mierda, Kirkland ―gritó la chica viendo cómo Arthur y los otros dos se alejaban colina arriba, hacia el castillo―. ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó al francés girándose hacia él.

―Sí, sí, no te preocupes ―se apresuró a tranquilizarla Francis, llevándose la mano con el papel a un bolsillo del pantalón para depositarlo ahí.

―Son idiotas ―murmuró la chica cruzándose de brazos.

―Lo sé, qué se le va a hacer ―suspiró con cansancio―. ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

―Descanso antes del almuerzo ―respondió la chica sonriendo levemente―. ¿Quieres pasarlo conmigo? Podríamos ir al lado del lago…

―Me encantaría, de verdad, Monique, pero tengo mil cosas que hacer… Soy un irresponsable. Luego nos vemos ―se despidió sonriéndole mientras tomaba su mochila y se la echaba al hombro, camino hacia la biblioteca, donde supuestamente iba a ir.

Monique bufó algo, pero no tardó en unirse a los demás de su casa que aún seguían ayudando a Hagrid a recoger las cosas que habían usado en la clase.

Francis, asegurándose de que nadie se le acoplase, se sacó el trozo de papel del bolsillo y lo abrió. En una escritura torpe y fea, típica de haber sido hecha con rapidez, se leía «reúnete conmigo delante de las puertas del Gran Comedor en diez minutos. No tardes».

Alzó las cejas con sorpresa, emocionándose al momento. A paso apresurado se dirigió al lugar en el que Arthur le había citado. Esquivando a otros alumnos, Francis llegó casi sin aliento a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, allí no había nadie esperándole. Quizás se había dado demasiada prisa en llegar… Se apoyó en la pared y, observando a la gente ir y venir, pasaron cinco minutos que se le hicieron eternos. Cuando por fin divisó a Arthur esbozó una sincera sonrisa que el otro no le devolvió. De hecho, parecía enfadado. La sonrisa de Francis decayó y, tragando saliva con fuerza, se acercó a él.

―¿Va todo bien?

Arthur no respondió de inmediato. Se volvió, vigilando que nadie se percatara de ellos, y le indicó con un susurro a Francis que le siguiera. Comenzó a caminar hacia arriba, al principio sin ninguna dirección en concreto hasta que finalmente, al llegar al tercer piso, se dirigió por un amplio pasillo hacia un aula aparentemente vacía.

―¿De verdad vamos a tener una cita en este basurero? ―se quejó Francis entrando tras Arthur a lo que parecía ser un aula en desuso.

―Es que esto no es una cita ―repuso Arthur cruzándose de brazos y girándose hacia él―. Y habla más bajo. Peeves podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

―Perfecto ―Francis rodó los ojos―. Como sea, ¿qué ha pasado que querías verme con tanta urgencia?

Las mejillas de Arthur se volvieron rosas y éste apartó la mirada de los ojos de Francis al suelo.

―Nada. Simplemente quería hablar contigo sin tener que fingir ―se sinceró, aún sin mirarle a la cara―. Eso sí, si alguien nos pilla le diremos que estabas pidiéndome ayuda con pociones ―dijo Arthur con una sonrisa cáustica.

―Está bien ―aceptó el francés, rodando de nuevo los ojos―. Yo también tenía ganas de hablar contigo. ¿Estás bien?

Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la mejilla, haciéndole una caricia y provocando que el sonrojo en las mejillas de Arthur fuese mayor.

―B-bien, siempre estoy bien, idiota. ¿Y tú? ¿Me he pasado antes?

―Creo que sí, un poco sí que te has pasado ―se quejó Francis teniendo una fugaz idea―. Podrías compensarme el golpe con un besito, ¿sabes?

―¿A-aquí?

―Pues… sí. ¿Qué hay de malo? Si alguien entra por la puerta solo me verá de espaldas.

―Y a mí pegado prácticamente a tu boca ―Arthur apretó los ojos.

―Andaaa... No te hagas de rogar. Hace semanas que no tenemos un momento para nosotros.

Y era verdad. Desde principios de mes, a raíz de la petrificación de Matthew (y más tarde la del Fraile Gordo, aunque de esa no se habló tanto), la relación de Francis y Arthur se había ido enfriando. No se habían vuelto a ver por las noches y menos aún de día, ya que el Slytherin temía ser pillado con Francis.

―Porfaaa, Arthuuuur.

―Argh, no seas plasta ―dijo Arthur antes de juntar sus labios con los del francés, aprovechando para callarle. Al principio no se movió, demasiado tenso y asustado de que alguien entrara y los viera, pero al sentir que Francis respondía al beso, Arthur consiguió relajarse y besarle con más naturalidad, abrazándole por la cadera, acercándole hacia sí y sintiendo como éste le pasaba los brazos por el cuello en un suave abrazo. No supo bien cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, besándose lánguidamente, olvidándose del mundo y de todos sus problemas. Cuando se separaron, Arthur apoyó su frente contra la del francés, recuperando el aliento, aún sin abrir los ojos.

―Me encantas ―susurró Francis contra sus labios―. De verdad, ojalá algún día superes el miedo a esto… Podríamos pasarlo mucho mejor a diario.

―No es un miedo a superar, Francis. Es un peligro que siempre está ahí ―respondió Arthur con pesar abriendo los ojos y separándose un poco del francés―. Como sea, ¿al final vas a ir a Hogsmeade? Es la semana que viene.

―Sí, el día después del partido de quidditch ―recordó el francés, asintiendo―. Supongo que iré con Monique, o con Tino…

―Yo había pensado que podríamos ir juntos ―murmuró Arthur apartando la mirada hacia el suelo―. Hace bastante que no estamos los dos y había pensado que pasar el día juntos… podría estar bien.

Arthur sintió como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, literalmente, Francis se le echaba encima en un abrazo, y de no haber sido por sus rápidos reflejos, ambos habrían acabado tirados en el suelo.

―¡Eres un bestia!―exclamó Arthur mientras intentaba estabilizarse con el francés encima.

―Es que me alegra tanto que hayas pensado eso ―admitió Francis, con lágrimas en los ojos―. Esto va a ser lo más cercano a una cita en público que tengamos.

―Bueno… sí, más o menos, solo que vamos a saberlo únicamente tú y yo, y que si nos preguntan estamos hablando sobre un trabajo que tenemos que hacer juntos.

―¿Y eso quien se lo va a creer?

―Todos, si lo digo yo.

―Cierto. El estresado Arthur Kirkland es más que capaz de ir a Hogsmeade con su compañero de trabajo y planear durante todo el día cómo va a ser el proyecto ―rió Francis.

―Agh, no seas molesto ―Arthur rodó los ojos, aunque sonrió un poco al escucharlo reír―. Pues entonces ya está. Encuéntrate conmigo en las puertas del Gran Comedor el próximo viernes y ya vamos juntos. Procura no abrazarme y mucho menos besarme.

Francis asintió.

―¿Y si conseguimos estar solos en algún lugar?

―Ya veremos ―respondió Arthur sonrojándose y apartando la mirada.

Francis aprovechó que no le estaba mirando y le volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos.

―La semana que viene tendremos una cita oficial.

―¡No digas eso! ―exclamó histérico el Slytherin, aunque no se soltó de su agarre.

―Pero es que me hace ilusión pensar que lo es… al menos va a ser lo más parecida a una que vayamos a tener durante el día.

Arthur suspiró, sabiendo que el de ojos azules tenía razón.

―Tengo que irme ―dijo Arthur tras unos instantes en silencio.

―Te quiero.

Francis le besó en la mejilla antes de que se fuese. Vio cómo Arthur salía del aula mirándole una última vez para sonreírle. Francis le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque una vez Arthur se hubo ido soltó un suspiro. Se quedó un rato más en el aula, pensando en su relación con él, hasta que una idea surcó su mente y sonrió levemente. Ya sabía qué haría con Arthur en Hogsmeade.

La semana se le pasó muy rápida a Francis y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró la mañana del viernes. Aunque tuvo que batallar para levantarse de la cama ya que la fiesta por haber ganado a Ravenclaw, organizada por todo el equipo de quidditch, se alargó más de lo que ninguno esperaba. Después de haber desayunado y haberse arreglado, esperó a cierto Slytherin en las puertas del Gran Comedor, tal y como habían acordado.

―¡Fran!

Se giró al escuchar una voz muy conocida llamarle.

―¿Qué pasa, Antonio?

―¿Te importa que vaya contigo a Hogsmeade?

Francis hizo una mueca y antes de que pudiera decir algo Antonio siguió hablando.

―Ya sé que habías quedado con el cejas y yo iba a ir con Gilbert pero lleva 3 días en la enfermería.

―Puedes ir también con tus amigos del equipo de quidditch ―propuso Francis mirando hacia el susodicho grupo, que no estaba muy lejos de ellos.

―Eso solo me deprimiría más… ―Antonio se mordió el labio―. Me encantaría ir con ellos, pero…

―Anda, ve con ellos y solo diles que no quieres hablar sobre quidditch. Lo entenderán.

―Bueno ―Antonio suspiró, resignado―. Está bien.

Francis le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo y el moreno se dirigió hacia su círculo de amigos. Francis se lo quedó observando durante unos momentos hasta que sintió que alguien le tomaba del hombro.

―Aquí estoy.

Arthur estaba sonrojado y no dirigía la mirada hacia él. Sin embargo, Francis se llenó de alegría. Por primera vez podría ir con su novio a Hogsmeade sin nadie más que estorbase.

―¿Puedo darte un beso en la mejilla?

―Ni se te ocurra ―esta vez Arthur sí le miró a los ojos, con enfado.

―Anda, no pongas esa cara ―le pidió el francés tomando al de Slytherin del brazo, dirigiéndole hacia la salida, donde ya se estaban yendo todos.

―No pongo ninguna cara. Solo tú deja de decir esas cosas.

―Vale ―concedió el francés con un suspiro―. ¿Cómo has convencido a tus amigos de que vamos a hacer un trabajo?

―Vladimir se ha reído en mi cara y me ha dicho que soy un amargado por irme a Hogsmeade a hacer un trabajo y tú un desgraciado por tenerme de compañero. Eir… no ha dicho nada realmente. Lo ha aceptado y ya.

―Después de todo, ella no odia a los Hufflepuff ―hizo notar Francis con celos―. Ella no se avergüenza en mostrar su amistad con Tino.

―Pero Eir es Eir ―rodó los ojos―. No tiene hermanos puñeteros en Slytherin.

Francis suspiró, dando la batalla por perdida y envidiando la amistad entre Eir y Tino. Vale que no fueran pareja… Pero al menos podían relacionarse a ojos de todos y no sentirse humillados por ello. No como Arthur y él…

El camino a Hogsmeade se les hizo corto. Por supuesto, Arthur le humillaba con cualquier cosa cuando compañeros de su casa se le acercaban y le preguntaban qué hacía con el Hufflepuff. La excusa era siempre verosímil y todos le deseaban suerte con el francés, lamentándose de su suerte.

―No entiendo por qué tienes que hacer siempre lo mismo―se quejó Francis cuando llegaron al pueblo. Los alumnos empezaron a dispersarse por diferentes caminos. Sin embargo, Francis y Arthur se quedaron ahí de pie, sin saber a dónde ir.

―¿El qué no entiendes?

―No entiendo por qué tienes que decir siempre esas cosas de mí. Podrías decir al menos que te caigo bien. Así podríamos estar juntos más veces sin tener que preocuparnos por las sospechas ajenas…

―Lo sé, pero… ―Arthur se mordió el labio, meditando su respuesta.

―¿Pero qué?

―Pero… no estoy seguro de que funcionase.

―Claro que funcionaría. Mira los hermanos Vargas. Uno en Slytherin y otro en Hufflepuff, y a pesar de eso nadie les dice nada ―volvió a la carga, intentando mostrarle de nuevo que había muchas personas de las dos casas que se llevaban bien.

―Eso es diferente. Son familia, no amantes.

―Así que me consideras tu amante... es interesante saberlo ―soltó Francis con una sonrisa cáustica.

―Cállate, idiota ―Arthur apretó los ojos, y en esa milésima de segundo Francis aprovechó y juntó sus labios con los del Slytherin en un rápido movimiento para apartarse poco después.

―¿Q-qué has…? ―tartamudeó Arthur abriendo los ojos como platos y llevándose una mano al lugar en el que Francis le había besado.

―Te he besado. Y no, no había nadie ―Francis se encogió de hombros―. Y vete acostumbrando, hoy no pienso contenerme en exceso.

Arthur se sonrojó, esquivando la mirada del francés.

―Si lo vuelves a hacer estate seguro de que no hay nadie.

―Siempre me fijo en eso, _mon amour_ ―susurró Francis abrazándole con fuerza. Arthur correspondió el abrazo tímidamente, y a los pocos segundos escondió la cara en el cuello del Hufflepuff.

―Te quiero ―susurró Arthur tan bajo que estaba seguro de que solo lo había oído él, pero se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta del Hufflepuff.

―Y yo. Por cierto―dijo separando un poco a Arthur de él para que le mirase―. ¿Qué te parece ir al salón de Madame Pudipié? Si nos preguntan…

―Si nos preguntan les mandamos un poco a la mierda y ya. O que se trata de una apuesta ―sentenció Arthur con una leve sonrisa, demasiado poco preocupado en ese momento.

―Me encanta la idea―afirmó Francis, contagiándosele la sonrisa.

Mientras unos iban tan felices, para otros la jornada no les era tan buena.

Antonio se terminó su segunda cerveza de mantequilla y dejó la jarra en la mesa, donde había más jarras que pertenecían a sus amigos del equipo de quidditch. La verdad es que hacía tiempo que quería probar las cervezas de mantequilla de Las Tres Escobas y había sido lo primero que les había propuesto a sus amigos. Afortunadamente, a todos les había parecido buena la idea.

―¿Y cómo te va el curso, Antonio?

La pregunta le pilló completamente descolocado. Antonio sonrió a Victoria, quien le había preguntado, y se apresuró a contar la verdad, aunque omitiendo algunas cosas y exagerando otras.

―Oh, pues… este curso es difícil, sinceramente. Créeme cuando te digo que el miedo que te meten en 4º con los TIMOS es por algo ―Victoria hizo una mueca, pero el mayor siguió hablando―. Aunque no te preocupes, tú eres bastante inteligente y no te es difícil estudiar.

―A ti tampoco.

―A mí sí, no te engañes ―Antonio se rió―. Pero...

―No exageres, Antonio ―le cortó Mathias, quien estaba en un curso superior que él―. Quinto es duro, pero tampoco tanto como para dejar el equipo.

Eso sonó más bien a reproche, pero Antonio lo pasó por alto.

―Cada uno tenemos nuestros propios límites, Mathias. Y sé que si este año estoy en el equipo los TIMOS me van a ir mal. Y esa es la verdad. Entiendo que os enfadéis conmigo, pero oye, el partido contra Slytherin lo ganasteis. Tanto conmigo como sin mí sois muy buenos, y a pesar de todo podéis contar con mi apoyo siempre.

Victoria y Mathias sonrieron, agradecidos de las palabras de Antonio. Éste abrió la boca para seguir, pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenina que gritaba su nombre.

―¡Antonio!

El nombrado alzó las cejas bastante sorprendido al ver que Emma era quien se acercaba hacia su mesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y su asombro fue a más al notar que tras ella iba su hermano mayor, quien parecía enfadado (como siempre).

―Emma, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Te estábamos buscando, ¿a que sí, Gov? ―preguntó la chica a su hermano cuando éste la alcanzó.

―Habla por ti ―respondió secamente.

Antonio sintió como algo en él se despertaba al sentir la mirada de Govert sobre él; era un extraño sentimiento que sentía cuando el de Ravenclaw estaba cerca.

―¿Y qué te pasa que sigues con esa cara? ―preguntó Govert acercándose a él y levantando una ceja.

―¿Q-que cara? ―Antonio se echó un poco hacia atrás en su asiento. Govert era una de las personas más inteligentes que conocía y seguro que sabía perfectamente cuáles eran los síntomas de la licantropía, por lo que ese sentimiento bonito que había sentido antes fue reemplazado por un súbito pánico.

―Tu cara ―Govert tomó una silla de otra mesa y se sentó muy cerca de Antonio, observándole con detenimiento. El hispano tragó saliva forzosamente, esquivando la mirada de la del mayor.

―Sí, el tipo este tiene razón ―coincidió Mathias, ganándose una fulminación por parte del «tipo este»―. Últimamente pareces enfermo.

―Últimamente apenas duermo porque tengo mil millones de cosas que estudiar y cientos de trabajos que entregar.

― ¿Y por qué no lo haces con tiempo en vez de dejarlo todo para el último momento? ―cuestionó con dureza Govert.

―Dejadle en paz ―saltó Emma, quien se había sentado junto a su hermano, tomando también una silla vacía de otra mesa―. ¿No veis que le estáis agobiando? Por supuesto que hace las cosas con tiempo, solo que a veces el trabajo de investigación se alarga mucho, ¿a que sí?

En ese momento, Antonio sintió una fuerte oleada de afecto hacia Emma, con quien no había hablado mucho en su vida, pero le caía bastante bien.

―Exacto. Ahí está el punto ―Antonio asintió―. A veces no encuentro libros que necesito así que me demoro mucho.

―Joder, Antonio, entonces tienes un serio problema de investigación ―rió Mathias, llevándose su jarra a los labios y dándole un sorbo.

―Lo sé ―rió también Antonio, un poco más tranquilo por haber conseguido una excusa que parecía plausible para todos. Miró de reojo a Govert, pero el Ravenclaw parecía no estar de acuerdo con ello. Le seguía mirando con sospecha, aunque sin decir nada.

La conversación fue evolucionando y no tardó en perderse el tema de Antonio y su mala cara. Cuando terminaron de beber y pagaron por las bebidas, salieron a la fría calle.

―¿A dónde vamos ahora? ―preguntó Mathias, colocándose mejor su bufanda.

―Podemos dar un paseo por el pueblo ―sugirió Victoria antes de volverse a los dos de Ravenclaw―. Y vosotros, ¿qué tenéis pensado hacer ahora?

―No lo sé ―se apresuró a contestar Emma―. No tenemos ningún plan.

―Podéis veniros con nosotros ―ofreció Antonio mirando a Govert, quien rodó los ojos.

―¿Vamos con ellos? ―preguntó la chica a su hermano, quien murmuró algo que Emma entendió como un «haz lo que quieras»―. Nos unimos a vosotros.

Y así, el grupo se dirigió sin rumbo por las calles de Hogsmeade. Entraron en algunas tiendas, como Honeydukes, donde Mathias se gastó casi todo su presupuesto en ranas de chocolate.

―Oye, ¿ese no es Alfred?

Emma había tomado a Antonio de la manga de su túnica, y había señalado discretamente a un chico que vagaba solitario por la tienda.

―Eso parece ―asintió levemente Antonio al reconocerlo.

―¿Qué hará tan solo? ―se preguntó Emma, aunque lo exteriorizó en voz alta.

―Hombre, su hermano fue petrificado hace no mucho ―susurró Antonio, pues ese no era un tema del que se podía hablar así como así.

Emma se mordió el labio, y se giró a su hermano, quien no se separaba de ella.

―¿Tú que piensas, Gov?

―No pienso nada ―se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Alfred quien en ese momento había coincidido con una chica Hufflepuff de su curso y estaban hablando.

Antonio se giró al Ravenclaw, sabiendo que estaba más que claro que Govert pensaba algo. De hecho, estaba seguro de que Govert tenía teorías y no simples sospechas sobre lo que le había ocurrido a Matthew.

―Ya ―dijo Antonio, dándose la vuelta para ir a por chucherías.

Govert le fulminó con la mirada aunque el Gryffindor ni se enteró, tomando de todo un poco.

―¿A dónde vas con todas esas chucherías? ―le preguntó Victoria.

―Son para Gilbert ―explicó Antonio yendo a pagar.

Victoria no dijo nada, pero le echó una mirada sorprendida.

―¡Antonio!

El Gryffindor se giró hacia donde le llamaban para encontrarse con un sonriente Alfred que, literalmente, se acercaba corriendo hacia él.

―Hola, Alfred ―Antonio sonrió al menor una vez que hubo pagado todas las chucherías para Gilbert.

―¿Cómo estás? Ya no se te ve tan enfermo como otras veces.

A veces Alfred era bastante directo, cosa que no sorprendió a Antonio para nada.

―Vaya, gracias ―rió dirigiéndose hacia la salida, seguido del resto del grupo.

―Oye, ¿es cierto eso de que el año que viene vas a volver al equipo? ―preguntó Alfred, saliendo el último de la tienda.

Antonio se giró. Todo el grupo había centrado su atención en él. Victoria, Mathias y Alfred le miraban ilusionados, como si les hubiese afirmado ya que volvería a jugar con ellos, mientras que Emma le miraba con una extraña sonrisa y Govert le escrutaba en silencio. Se sintió un poco forzado, por lo que acabó por asentir, muy a pesar de que sabía que eso no era más que una mentira.

―¡Genial! ―exclamó Alfred dándole un abrazo al hispano, aprovechando para levantarle del suelo y darle varias vueltas―. Estoy seguro de que el año que viene será mejor que éste en cuanto al quidditch.

―¡Pero si este curso no ha hecho más que empezar!

―Bueno, en varias semanas habrá terminado el primer trimestre ―opinó Emma, cruzándose de brazos.

―Es verdad― sonrió Victoria a la belga―. El tiempo pasa volando. Ya verás, Antonio, dentro de nada ya habrás terminado los TIMOS y estarás libre de nuevo.

―Bueno, eso es relativo ―dijo en voz baja Antonio―. Cuando termine los TIMOS estaré agobiado por los ÉXTASIS.

―Pero aún te quedará un año para ello ―intervino Mathias―. Mírame, estoy en sexto y no estoy para nada agobiado.

―Tiene razón ―Govert se unió a la conversación, mirando a Antonio con severidad―. Sexto es un año tranquilo si se es responsable y se lleva todo al día.

Antonio se sintió demasiado presionado. Si seguían así no le quedaría más que estallar y, o bien les mandaba a paseo a todos, o bien les revelaba su secreto. Y no quería que ninguna de esas dos cosas pasase, por lo que se limitó a asentir y sonreír al holandés.

―Creo que tenéis razón. Debo relajarme con mis estudios.

Emma sonrió, colmando de cumplidos a Antonio, elogiando lo buen estudiante que era, y tomándole del brazo comenzaron a dirigirse hacia las afueras del pueblo.

Antonio se giró en un momento en concreto y se encontró con que Govert iba tras ellos, fulminándoles con la mirada, sin decir nada. El hispano tragó saliva y dirigió su mirada atrás del Ravenclaw, viendo a Alfred, Victoria y Mathias señalarle y esconder algunas risitas. Antonio alzó las cejas y les hizo un signo con la mano para que le explicasen, pero estos solo se rieron más, por lo que el Gryffindor acabó por rodar los ojos y darse la vuelta de nuevo, escuchando la charla incesante de Emma. Siguieron caminando y llegados a un punto Alfred soltó un grito de emoción que hizo que todos se giraran a él.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó Antonio soltando a la chica de Ravenclaw para girarse al americano, quien estaba señalando un edificio que le era bastante conocido a Antonio. El hispano palideció al ver que tanto Mathias como Victoria parecían bastantes interesados en la charla de Alfred sobre La Casa de los Gritos.

―¿Estás contando la leyenda? ―preguntó Govert al americano con interés, acercándose más al trío.

Antonio, junto a Emma, se acercó a ellos sintiendo cómo el alma se le caía a los pies.

―Sí.

―Pero si ya la conocemos todos, no tienes por qué repetirla ―dijo Emma rodando los ojos, aunque sonriendo divertida.

―Bueno, la verdad es que yo no la conozco ―admitió Victoria con timidez.

Emma clavó su mirada en ella, alzando las cejas. Victoria estaba en su curso, en 4º, y aunque no solían hablar mucho, se llevaban bien. La mulata era nacida de muggles, a diferencia de ella, que procedía de una familia de magos y a veces olvidaba que la de Gryffindor ignoraba muchas de las cosas mágicas que ella ya daba por sentado. Esa era una de ellas. El mito de La Casa de los Gritos era conocido por todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y a ella había sido su madre, antigua alumna del colegio, quien se lo había contado cuando tenía 10 años, poco antes de recibir la carta.

―Ah. Es verdad. Siempre se me olvida que… ―Emma se sonrojó, sintiéndose un poco insensible.

―No pasa nada, tranquila ―Victoria le sonrió y Emma juraría que esa sonrisa ocultaba algo, aunque no sabía qué―. A todos se les olvida, no eres la única.

―Bueno ―las interrumpió Alfred, sin despegar la vista del edificio―. Como iba diciendo, la leyenda dice que esta casa está plagada de espíritus y…

Antonio dejó de escuchar a las palabras de Alfred, que captaban la atención de todos, incluida la de Govert, quien parecía realmente tener interés en La Casa de los Gritos. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, empezando a entrar en pánico. Odiaba tener que tratar temas tan cercanos a su… enfermedad. Y conociendo a Alfred, no le extrañaría que propusiera ir alguna noche allí. Echó de menos a Francis en ese momento. Estaba seguro de que el rubio habría sabido cómo desviar el tema. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que si él lo intentaba siquiera, todos sospecharían.

―¿Estás bien?

La voz de Govert le sacó de sus pensamientos.

―S-sí, no es nada ―Antonio esbozó una sonrisa leve. Sin embargo Govert se dio cuenta de que era falsa; que al hispano realmente le ocurría algo y estaba relacionado con La Casa de los Gritos.

―No lo parece.

Alfred seguía parloteando, siendo escuchado por los otros tres, que añadían cosas a la teoría del americano sobre los espíritus.

―En serio, Govert, estoy bien ―insistió Antonio, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Govert se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

―Mira, Antonio ―empezó, tomando de la manga de la túnica al menor y apartándolo un poco del resto―. A mí no me engañas. No sé qué es lo que te pasa. Estás como ausente, y no lo digo por este mismo momento. Lo digo por cómo llevas comportándote durante todo el trimestre.

Antonio tragó saliva con fuerza y apretó los puños. ¿Sabría Govert…?

―Me preocupas ―soltó el mayor, directo―. No solo a mí, a Emma también. Estás dando que hablar en mi casa. Ya he oído más de una conversación en mi sala común acerca de ti y tu comportamiento de este curso…

―Así que te preocupas por mí ―Antonio obvió lo segundo, no queriendo darle importancia.

―Lo he dicho en el sentido de que estás muy raro ―Govert frunció el ceño―. Ni siquiera eres mi amigo, ni te creas que me voy a preocupar por ti.

Eso le sentó a Antonio como una estocada. No estaba como para aguantar las groserías del Ravenclaw, por lo que le cambió la cara al momento y dijo lo más fríamente que pudo:

―Bien. Es bueno saberlo.

Y se giró, alejándose del grupo que apenas si se percató de que el moreno se había marchado hasta varios minutos más tarde, cuando decidieron irse de la Casa de Los Gritos.

Govert, por su parte, miró a Antonio sin cambiar su expresión facial, aunque por dentro estaba reprochándose a sí mismo el haber sido tan duro con el Gryffindor. Seguro que estaba pasando una mala racha, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, y los comentarios debían afectarle bastante más de lo normal.

Mientras tanto, a Feliks el día le estaba yendo de una manera bastante distinta que al resto. No estaba con su pareja ni con sus amigos del equipo de quidditch. El polaco había decidido bajar al pueblo con Lovino Vargas, su amigo de 4º con quien compartía gustos bastantes extraños. Ambos eran personas de carácter y se llevaban curiosamente bien. Al ver que Gilbert no iría a Hogsmeade, Feliks le había propuesto al italiano ir juntos y éste había aceptado con fingida indiferencia.

―¿Vas a comerte todo eso en serio? ―preguntó Lovino mirando al mayor con una ceja alzada. Feliks estaba con una gran bolsa de golosinas de Honeydukes y llevaba ya comidas la mitad―. Te va a dar una indigestión o algo parecido y vas a acabar haciéndole compañía a Gilbert.

Feliks rodó los ojos, sin dejar de comer, y le respondió al moreno señalándole con una golosina.

―Esta es la única vez al año en que podemos comer lo que queramos y vas y me vienes con esas. ¿Qué te pasa, Lovi?

―No me llames así ―le cortó el menor cruzándose de brazos.

―Sí, como sea, Lov ―el italiano le atravesó con la mirada, pero le dejó continuar hablando―. Hace tiempo que no como cosas tan buenas. Y no, Halloween no cuenta. Eso fue demasiado traumático. Acabé potando luego toda la cena.

Lovino soltó una risita que provocó que Feliks frunciese el ceño.

―No hace ninguna gracia. Bastante tuve luego con Gil y sus estupideces…

―¿Cuáles? ¿Nuevas, o solo las de siempre? ―preguntó Lovino acercándose al de ojos verdes y tomando una chuchería de la bolsa.

―Nuevas. ¿No te lo conté? Ahora al muy idiota le ha dado por asustarme con cosas relacionadas con La Cámara de los Secretos.

―No me extraña viniendo de Gilbert ―comentó el moreno mientras entraban a Las Tres Escobas. Llevaban casi todo el día dando vueltas por el pueblo, sin quedarse en un sitio fijo, hasta que hacía poco Feliks había propuesto ir a la taberna y ahí se encontraban en ese momento, tomando asiento en una mesa cercana a la puerta.

―El otro día dijo cosas raras ―le informó Feliks, haciéndose oír por encima de todo el jaleo que había en el lugar. En el fondo había un grupo de alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff y estaban hablando a voces y riéndose estruendosamente―. Estábamos solos en un pasillo y se puso a decir que oía voces. Voces que decían que iban a matar y cosas relacionadas…

Lovino frunció el ceño.

―Gilbert está cada día peor. Mira que hacerte creer eso…

―Pero ―dijo Feliks lentamente, dirigiendo la mirada a su cerveza de mantequilla que estaba por la mitad―, ¿y si decía la verdad?

―No me jodas, Feliks ―gruñó el italiano―. Esa estupidez no tiene por donde cogerse, y tú vas y te la crees.

―Pero… ¿y si oyó realmente una voz? ¿Y si tiene algún tipo de relación con la Cámara, eh?

―Bueno, piensa que… en el caso de que eso fuera obra de Gilbert, el siguiente serías tú.

El italiano empezó a reírse solo ante su broma, broma que no hizo gracia en absoluto al polaco, quien frunció el ceño visiblemente enfadado.

―Ni puta gracia.

―Venga, Feliks, eres tan pesado que no me extrañaría que Gilbert se cansara un día de ti y decidiera petrificarte.

―Más pesado es él y yo no me quejo.

―¿Qué no te quejas? Por favor, si tienes siempre a Gilbert en la boca. Que si Gil me ha hecho esto, que si Gil me ha hecho esto otro… ―Lovino sonrió malévolamente, y Feliks no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

―No exageres.

―No lo estoy haciendo, lo que lo hace peor.

Feliks rodó los ojos, sin ganas de rebatirle nada al menor. Dejaron de lado el tema de Gilbert y no lo volvieron a tocar en lo que restaba de tarde. Se pasaron el resto del tiempo criticando a los demás, cosa que se les daba bastante bien, y cuando empezó a oscurecer se volvieron de los primeros al castillo.

―¿A dónde vas ahora? ―preguntó el italiano una vez ya dentro del castillo.

―Supongo que iré a ver cómo está Gil ―el rubio se encogió de hombros, ignorando la sonrisa ladeada que se había formado en los labios del italiano.

―Seguro que no solo vas a verle.

Feliks rodó los ojos.

―Mira, Lovi, cariño, ahora no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, así que agradecería que te callases un rato.

El menor chasqueó la lengua.

―Cuando se trata de tus sentimientos por Gilbert realmente eres insufrible.

Lovino no pudo acabar la frase ya que el polaco se le echó encima, tapándole la boca.

―¡¿Pero qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?! ¡Alguien podría oírte!

―¿Y de verdad crees que eso es algo que le importe a la gente? ―preguntó el italiano quitándose de encima a Feliks―. Siento tener que ser yo quien te saque de tu burbuja, Feliks, pero el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo.

―La gente habla.

―No eres lo suficientemente popular como para que hablen de ti ―Lovino rodó los ojos.

―Me… da igual ―dijo Feliks, vacilante―. Como sea, no quiero que se entere nadie.

―Ya hay mucha gente que lo sospecha.

Feliks se mordió el labio, sin querer responder a eso. Por supuesto que muchos sospechaban de su enamoramiento hacia Gilbert, aunque el polaco siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerles creer lo contrario.

Se despidieron y Feliks se dirigió hacia la enfermería a paso lento. Ya estaba todo oscuro fuera, y los que habían llegado de Hogsmeade seguramente estarían todos cenando ya, o en sus salas comunes. Por los pasillos había poco movimiento, lo que le provocó un pequeño escalofrío al recordar lo que Gilbert dijo la última vez que ambos iban solos por un pasillo.

 _―¿Qué?_ _―Paró en seco._

 _―¿Qué de qué? Al ver que el albino paraba, Feliks le imitó. No recibió respuesta, sino que Gilbert le mandó callar con un gesto de mano―. ¿Qué te pasa? insistió Feliks, que no entendía a qué venía el cambio de actitud en Gilbert._

 _―¿No lo oyes?_

 _Gilbert había mirado alrededor de él, buscando la proveniencia de la voz, en vano._

 _―¿Oír qué? ―el rubio intentó agudizar el oído pero nada._

 _―Esa voz. No sé de dónde viene. ¿No la oyes?_

 _―…¿No? Espera, ¿esto no será una especie de broma para reírte de mí, verdad?_

 _Gilbert frunció el ceño._

 _―Anda ya que no lo oyes. No mientas._

 _Feliks abrió la boca para replicarle, pero el de cabello blanco le mandó callar de nuevo._

 _―¡Dice que va a matar! ―Exclamó Gilbert alzando las cejas con sorpresa._

 _―¡Cállate ya, no me asustas!―gritó Feliks, claramente asustado._

 _―¡Cállate tú, está diciendo más cosas! ―Gilbert le tapó la boca con la mano con urgencia._

 _Feliks apretó los ojos, asustado con la mirada del otro, que parecía demasiado seria para ser una actuación._

 _―¡Vámonos a la biblioteca ya! ―Pidió Feliks quitándose la mano de la boca y tomándole por la manga de la túnica. Sin embargo, el de ojos rojos no se movió, estaba totalmente inmóvil, siendo los ojos lo único de él que indicaban que seguía vivo, ya que no paraban de recorrer el pasillo de un lado a otro con rapidez. Feliks tiró con mayor fuerza de la túnica de Gilbert, temiéndose que en cualquier momento los ojos también se pararan y acabara petrificado como el Hufflepuff._

 _A los pocos segundos, sin embargo, Gilbert pareció volver en sí, soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos._

 _―Ya se ha callado ―le hizo saber a Feliks, quien estaba temblando como un flan._

 _―Vete a la mierda, Beilschmidt ―siseó Feliks, mirándole con rabia contenida._

―Maldito idiota. Como si eso pudiera asustarme ―se intentó autoconvencer en voz baja, tratando de pasar lo más rápido posible por el pasillo. Cuando llegó a las puertas de la enfermería soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió a la cama en la que estaba medio recostado el de cabellos plateados.

Gilbert estaba leyendo un trozo de pergamino en el que había anotadas varias cosas con su letra y no se enteró de la presencia de su amigo hasta que éste le arrebató la hoja.

―¿Estás estudiando en la enfermería? Estás realmente enfermo ―declaró Feliks haciendo cara de horror sentándose en la silla que había junto a la cama, cruzando las piernas.

―Devuélveme eso, idiota.

Gilbert le quitó el pergamino a Feliks de las manos no sin facilidad, ya que el rubio se había puesto a leer el contenido.

―¿De verdad estás pensando en hacer una poción multijugos? ―Feliks soltó una risita de suficiencia.

―Cállate, joder ―susurró el albino tapándole la boca al de ojos verdes―. Es para hacer una broma.

―¿Una broma a quién?

―Como sigas así de pesado, a ti ―respondió Gilbert, sonriendo malicioso al ver como el ceño de Feliks se fruncía.

―Ni se te ocurra. Además, no eres lo suficientemente fabuloso como para hacerte pasar por mí.

―Como sea, ¿qué tal ha ido el día? ―preguntó Gilbert cambiando de tema, sin poder evitar sentirse envidioso por no haber estado todo el día en Hogsmeade.

―Bueno, no ha estado mal. Lovi y yo hemos estado dando vueltas por ahí, enterándonos de algunos cotilleos, comprando en Zonko… lo típico.

Gilbert sintió un súbito malestar en el estómago, y sabía que no era a causa de la gastroenteritis que llevaba varios días dándole por culo. No, era un sentimiento que nunca solía albergar en él y eso fue lo que más le asustó. ¿Estaba celoso… de Lovino? Era absurdo, pero… Era él, Gilbert, quien siempre iba con Feliks por las calles de Hogsmeade en todas las excursiones. Iban a comprar normalmente tinta invisible y tinta reveladora para enviarse mensajes en clase (a pesar de estar sentados juntos), caramelos de moco, pergaminos insultantes y bombas fétidas. No solían cotillear mucho, pero sus conversaciones nunca morían. Siempre tenían algo de que hablar… Quizás se estaba tomando lo de Lovino como algo peor. Después de todo el italiano también era su amigo, pero Feliks era su mejor amigo.

―¿Y cómo vas tú?

La voz de Feliks hizo que Gilbert dejase esos pensamientos sobre sus inexplicables celos a un lado y se centrase en el polaco.

―Mejor. Esta noche seguro que me dejan irme de aquí. Llevo ya tres días casi encerrado en esta cárcel. Como antes de mañana no esté fuera aquí verás…

―Si serás exagerado ―Feliks suspiró, cruzándose de brazos―. Si te vas a ir que sea ya, que tengo hambre y debería de estar cenando.

―En vez de eso estás aquí ―le hizo notar Gilbert con una sonrisa de lado.

Ese comentario que había soltado para molestar al de ojos verdes logró su cometido, aunque también hizo que Feliks se sonrojase y apartase la mirada, nervioso, cosa que el albino no entendió.

―Tienes razón, estoy aquí, perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

―Estar con mi _awesome_ persona puede ser de todo menos aburrido o perder el tiempo ―rió.

Feliks se limitó a darle la razón como a los locos antes de girarse y dirigirse con pasos tranquilos hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

―Oye, idiota, ¿a dónde vas? ¿No que no me ibas a esperar? ―preguntó Gilbert un poco angustiado al ver que su amigo se iba realmente de allí.

Feliks soltó una carcajada y se giró, viendo cómo el albino le miraba con desconsuelo. Se veía realmente mono así, y una sonrisa pequeña se formó en el rostro del polaco.

―Te doy diez minutos. Si en diez minutos sigues aquí me voy, y ya de verdad.

Gilbert se apresuró en levantarse e ir a buscar a la Señora Pomfrey, quien estaba dentro de una habitación contigua a la gran estancia llena de camas. Tras mucho insistir en que estaba bien, Gilbert logró que le dejase ir.

―¿Ves? Te dije que hoy salía de aquí.

El par de amigos salieron en dirección al Gran Comedor a paso acelerado. Gilbert porque se moría de ganas de ver lo que sus amigos le habían traído de Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, la razón de Feliks era completamente distinta que la del albino. Su razón era el mismo Gilbert y sus posibles «bromas» en los pasillos solitarios por los que estaban pasando...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Antonio abrió los ojos, fastidiado por la pesadilla que era incapaz de evitar las escasas noches que conciliaba sueño suficiente como para permitirse el soñar algo. Aún con el regusto amargo de la sangre que siempre le dejaba la ya mencionada pesadilla, se dispuso a levantarse. Por la posición del sol apenas acababa de amanecer, pero esperaba poder encontrar las puertas del Gran Comedor abiertas y las mesas vacías. No tenía especiales ganas de encontrarse con nadie o de tener que fingir que todo iba bien y que solo estaba agobiado por los TIMOS. Para no hacer ruido se colocó la túnica y cogió su bufanda con los colores dorado y granate propios de su casa y salió de la habitación.

Como había supuesto, tanto la sala común como los pasillos estaban desiertos. Sin embargo, las puertas del Gran Comedor aún estaban cerradas. Suspiró, deseando tener una taza humeante de café delante, bebida a la que se había vuelto prácticamente adicto desde que empezaron las noches de insomnio. Sin tener una idea clara de lo que podía hacer para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba, decidió que el contacto con el aire helado podría despejarle algo, así que se dirigió hacia los terrenos del castillo.

El primer contacto con el aire helado le hizo contener la respiración, aunque justo después tomó una gran bocanada del mismo. Olía a humedad y a nieve. Sonrió tristemente, sabiendo que era capaz de oler la nieve que aún no había caído debido a su licantropía recién adquirida. Salió con paso decidido, sin un destino fijo, pero teniendo claro que iba a evitar el Sauce Boxeador. Caminando sin rumbo, llegó hasta el Lago Negro. Para su sorpresa había dos personas sentadas casi en la orilla del mismo con varias llamas azules encerradas en botes de cristal rodeándolos. Parecían estar cada uno concentrado en lo suyo, como si no se dieran cuenta de la presencia del otro. El castaño miró detenidamente a Govert sentado en el césped, escribiendo lo que parecía ser una redacción de proporciones descomunales. Estaba completamente concentrado en el trabajo, serio como siempre, aunque sin el ceño fruncido, con una expresión bastante más relajada. El chico de al lado le llamó, agitando su brazo y provocando una mirada de fastidio en el mayor quien, sin embargo, le contestó a lo que fuera que le preguntaba. Antonio seguía embobado mirando al rubio cuando Govert levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos en los verdes de Antonio. En ese momento dos cosas pasaron a la vez: el Gryffindor se giró, sabiéndose descubierto pero fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta, y por otro lado Govert se levantó, captando la atención de Eduard.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó al notar cómo su compañero de estudios se levantaba tan bruscamente.

―Nada, he recordado una cosa que tengo pendiente. Solo ―matizó al ver cómo Eduard comenzaba a levantarse también.

―Está bien. Pues ya nos veremos ―se despidió el menor, volviendo a concentrarse en sus apuntes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, intentando encontrar una descripción lo bastante detallada sobre las acromántulas como para que explicara cómo habían sido descubiertas.

Govert hizo un movimiento con la varita, haciendo que todas sus cosas se empacaran en su mochila y que luego esta le siguiera mientras él comenzaba, a su vez, a seguir a cierto Gryffindor que se alejaba por la orilla contraria a la que él se encontraba.

A base de alargar las zancadas lo máximo posible consiguió darle alcance al hispano cuando éste estaba por entrar de nuevo al castillo.

―Eh, Antonio.

El castaño fingió no haberle oído, tirando de la puerta del colegio (que durante esa época del año se mantenía cerrada por el frío) para entrar al vestíbulo, con la clara idea de perderse entre los pasillos hasta dar esquinazo a Govert.

―Suficientes tonterías tan temprano ―volvió a hablar el rubio, empujando la puerta con fuerza y cerrándola, quitándole las pocas posibilidades de escapar a Antonio quien se giró para encararle.

―Hola, Govert. No te había visto ―dijo de forma casual, como si no estuviera nervioso por estar, literalmente, atrapado entre la puerta y el chico que le llevaba gustando desde prácticamente el momento en el que le conoció―. ¿Querías algo?

El mayor apartó la mano de la puerta, echándose para atrás sin saber qué decir realmente. Había seguido al Gryffindor por un impulso y ahora empezaba a arrepentirse.

―No ―acabó por contestar.

―Bien, pues si me disculpas...

Antonio volvió a girarse, fastidiado con el holandés y con él mismo por formarse unas expectativas que, claramente, no iban a cumplirse.

―Espera.

El Ravenclaw volvió a apoyarse sobre la puerta, provocando que el corazón de Antonio se contrajera durante un microsegundo.

―¿Y bien?

Govert dirigió sus ojos verdes a una de las ventanas; los alumnos ya habían empezado a levantarse.

―Acompáñame un momento.

Sin esperar respuesta, Govert comenzó a tirar del brazo de Antonio, que se dejó ser arrastrado.

―¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ―preguntó el hispano, con los ojos fijos en la mano de Govert sobre su muñeca. Vale, no era el gesto más romántico, pero era algo.

―Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento del otro día, en Hogsmeade ―le contestó el mayor una vez se hubieron alejado un tanto de la puerta del castillo.

Antonio pudo notar la comisura de sus labios levantarse, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Te disculpas normalmente con las personas a las que ni siquiera consideras amigos? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba de ti.

―No me vengas con esas. No quería decir eso... O por lo menos, no de forma tan brusca.

Antonio bufó.

―Si eso es para ti una disculpa entiendo que no tengas más amigos a parte de a tu hermana.

―Y a ti.

Antonio volvió a sentir cómo se le contraía el corazón, pensando que era demasiado temprano para sentir tantas emociones sin tener un colapso.

―¿Ahora me consideras tu amigo?

―Eres lo más cercano que tengo a uno. Sin contar a aquellos que tienen que hablarme por obligación o los que consiguen algún beneficio con ello. O a mi hermana.

―Está bien, disculpas aceptadas ―dijo Antonio notando cómo su cara, ya de por sí roja por el frío, tomaba más color. De repente una imagen muy real de la pesadilla de esa noche se adueñó de su mente, volviendo a sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca. Sintiéndose muy incómodo de golpe, se alejó un paso del más alto―. Ahora, en serio, me muero de hambre y a este paso me quedo sin desayunar ―dijo, intentando sonar relajado.

―Pues eso. Adiós ―se despidió girándose rápidamente, en dirección contraria al castillo.

―Ya nos vemos ―dijo Antonio.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados por lo que acababa de pasar. Por una parte estaba más que contento por el hecho de saber que, a fin de cuentas, Govert le consideraba un amigo. Por otro lado, el miedo a las consecuencias de la licantropía nunca abandonaba por completo su mente, provocando que todo tuviera un matiz más oscuro.

Se dirigió de vuelta al Gran Comedor, notando el estómago cada vez más cerrado. Aun así, entró con paso decidido, dirigiéndose hacia un hueco vacío al lado de Mathias, que le hacía señas para que se sentara a su lado.

En el mismo momento en el que el hispano se sentaba, dos alumnos de Slytherin se levantaban de la mesa. Bueno, o por lo menos uno de los dos lo hacía.

―¿Qué se supone que toca ahora? ―preguntó Gilbert, esperando ya en pie a que Feliks se dignara a levantarse del asiento.

Sin embargo, no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de éste, enfrascado en una conversación sobre cualquier chorrada que el albino no había considerado lo suficientemente importante como para prestar atención durante el desayuno.

―¡Feliks! ―volvió a llamar al rubio, recibiendo como respuesta un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se esperara.

Harto de ser ignorado por completo, Gilbert alargó el brazo, agarró un mechón de pelo de Feliks, y tiró sin contemplaciones, haciendo que soltara un grito y se girara para mirarle cabreado.

―¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa?

―¿Qué clase toca ahora? ―volvió a preguntar el albino, poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas inocentes.

El rubio apartó la mirada de él.

―Ahora no esperes que te conteste ―volvió a girarse para darle la espalda.

―Bueno, no me contestes, pero olvídate de que te acompañe a cualquier sitio. No soy el que vive cagado, de todas formas...

―Vale, vale ―le cortó el rubio―. Pero no lo grites, y menos aquí en medio.

Al final a Feliks no le quedó más remedio que despedirse de Lovino, que miraba toda la escena con una sonrisa burlona.

―Tienes un serio problema con eso de no ser el centro de atención a cada momento ―comenzó a decirle el rubio a Gilbert una vez salieron del Gran Comedor.

Gilbert no contestó, sino que se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos. Por un momento le había parecido sentir celos de Lovino de nuevo debido a que Feliks parecía no necesitarle para pasárselo bien, pero era una idea estúpida.

―Por cierto, tenemos adivinación. No entiendo tampoco la necesidad de tirarme así del pelo, ni que te interesara realmente la respuesta ―le acusó ahora Feliks, ante el silencio anterior.

―La próxima vez puedes probar a no ignorarme ―propuso el albino, encogiéndose de hombros.

―O tú a esperarte un minuto.

―Ya, es que la paciencia no es lo mío ―se excusó el de ojos rojos.

Con esta charla llegaron hasta el séptimo piso de la Torre Norte, donde otros alumnos de su curso, mezcla de Hufflepuff y Slytherin, esperaban a que la profesora Trelawney les abriera la trampilla que les permitía entrar al aula.

―¿Esta clase no tocaba con Gryffindor? ―se sorprendió Gilbert sin esperarse la presencia de otra casa.

―No, ésta siempre es con Hufflepuff; la de adivinación con Gryffindor es los miércoles y ni siquiera es a primera hora.

―Menos mal, no creo que sea capaz de soportar otra vez una clase con ellos ―ante la mirada interrogante de Feliks, Gilbert se justificó―. Algunos idiotas aún aprovechan para lanzar pullitas sobre el partido de quidditch.

―¿En serio? Pero si es una tontería, a fin de cuentas solo es deporte ―Feliks bufó, sin entender la importancia que la mayoría le daba a esto.

―Esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes, Feliks, solo tú lo ves como una tontería.

Cuando Feliks iba a contestar, la trampilla se abrió, dejando el mítico olor a incienso y té fluir por todo el ambiente. Todos los alumnos subieron las escaleras de la trampilla.

―Bienvenidos, alumnos ―empezó la profesora de adivinación, intentando sonar tan mística como siempre―. ¿Alguien es capaz de deducir qué método de adivinación vamos a poner hoy en práctica?

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que todos se dedicaron a recorrer las mesitas bajas con la mirada. No había tazas, ni cartas ni bolas de cristal.

―¿Quiromancia? ―se aventuró a preguntar en voz baja uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff.

―Bien, Francis, bien ―la profesora se levantó de su sillón orejero―. Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff.

El nombrado sonrió complacido. Gilbert, que hasta entonces no se había percatado de la presencia de su amigo le saludó, recibiendo como respuesta un guiño por parte del francés.

―¿Quién sabría decirme en qué cosiste la quiromancia? ―volvió a cuestionar la profesora―. ¿Tino, por ejemplo?

Trelawney señaló al chico que compartía la mesa con Francis.

―En la lectura de las líneas de la mano ―dijo éste en voz bastante baja aunque segura.

―Exacto. Otros cinco puntos.

―Si solo les pregunta a ellos no es justo ―se quejó Feliks por lo bajo―. Esta tía casi nunca nos tiene en cuenta.

―Bueno, compensamos con Snape, las cosas como son ―dijo Gilbert sin molestarse en susurrar. Se ganó una mirada molesta por parte de la profesora.

―Muy bien, ahora pasaréis a leer el futuro de vuestro compañero de mesa. Primero uno y después el otro.

Feliks se tensó, mirando a Gilbert, que no le estaba prestando atención en ese momento, intentando entender lo que le decía Francis por gestos. De repente el albino se giró, aburrido de no entender a su amigo, y fijó sus ojos en los de Feliks que se removió, nervioso.

―Bueno, ¿me vas a dar la mano o te vas a quedar petrificado toda la mañana?

Varios alumnos se giraron para mirar con malos ojos a Gilbert por la broma.

―Gil, no deberías hacer bromas sobre eso ―le aconsejó el rubio, bajando la voz hasta casi un susurro―. A la gente le puede sentar mal.

―Vamos, que no ha sido para tanto.

Aprovechando el descuido de su amigo, Gilbert cogió la mano de éste alargando el brazo por la mesa. Feliks, al no esperarlo, dejó escapar un grito sobresaltado, provocando que la profesora volviera a mirar con disgusto hacia la mesa que ambos compartían.

―Perdón, profesora ―se disculpó el de ojos verdes mientras el albino se dedicaba a reírse, aún sosteniendo la mano de Feliks.

―Veamos qué tiene que decir Gilbert de lo que te deparara el futuro.

La profesora Trelawney se acercó hasta la mesita de té.

―Pues... ―el albino se concentró en las líneas que recorrían la mano de Feliks. Mientras, éste se dedicó a mirarlo a él. Le gustaba cuando se dedicaba a hacer bromas, pero estar tan concentrado la hacía ver bastante atractivo. Se removió un poco, provocando que Gilbert sujetara con mayor fuerza su mano.

―¿Y bien? ―insistió la profesora.

―La línea de la cabeza ―comenzó a hablar por fin Gilbert, pasando la yema del pulgar por una de las líneas de la palma de Feliks, quien estaba cada vez más tenso― dice que...

―Esa es la línea del corazón ―le interrumpió la profesora, mirándole cada vez más cabreada.

―Ah, sí. Bueno, pues la línea del amor ―volvió a recorrerla con la yema del dedo, para indicar de cuál hablaba― dice que... ―el albino clavó los ojos en Feliks― vas a estar solo toda tu vida. Y que vas a tener una colonia de doxys a la que vas a querer con todo tu corazón, como si fueran tus hijos.

Feliks bufó, entre fastidiado y divertido.

―¿Ves? Por eso la línea esta se une con esta otra, que es la de la familia ―Gilbert intentó contener la risa mientras seguía inventando líneas―. Está clarísimo.

Los demás alumnos comenzaron a reírse en voz baja, esperando que la profesora no se diera cuenta.

―Luego aquí, que ésta sí que es la de la cabeza ―pasó la yema por otra línea distinta―, es así de corta porque eres tonto. Lo siento, Feliks, tenías que saberlo.

El rubio soltó una carcajada a la par que el albino y varios otros compañeros, que miraban toda la escena divertidos.

―¡Suficiente! ―estalló la profesora, viendo cómo Gilbert se tomaba la quiromancia a coña―. Beilschmidt, después de la clase quiero que te quedes aquí. Y diez puntos menos para Slytherin.

Hubo un murmullo de descontento general por parte de los Slytherin. Sin embargo ninguno se atrevió a quejarse abiertamente, viendo el humor de la profesora.

―¿Me sueltas ya la mano? ―preguntó Feliks cuando la profesora se hubo alejado para centrarse en la mesa que compartían Francis y Tino.

―Puedo decirte más cosas de tu futuro.

―No, creo que con lo que sé va bien.

El rubio tiró un poco, intentando soltar su mano, pero obtuvo como resultado que su amigo apretara más y le mirara directamente a los ojos. Feliks comenzó a notar cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos de Gilbert.

―¿Te molesta? ―preguntó al final Gilbert.

―No, hace calor y me va a empezar a sudar la mano. Odio que me suden las manos ―improvisó rápidamente.

Gilbert se dio por satisfecho con la respuesta, soltando al fin el agarre para alivio del rubio.

Durante el resto de la clase se dedicaron a escuchar las adivinaciones del resto de los alumnos. Algunas, como la de Francis y Tino, parecían bastante bien fundamentadas aunque ambos se equivocaron; Francis respecto a la personalidad de Tino, al que describió como frío y calculador (aunque al darse cuenta se corrigió), y Tino sobre la unión de Francis con su familia, más estrecha de lo que indicó tras la lectura.

―Ellos dos también se han equivocado y no les va a castigar o les ha quitado puntos ―bufó Gilbert al escuchar a Tino decir que el francés no se preocupaba por su familia.

―Ya, porque ninguno ha dicho que el otro va a tener doxys como hijos.

―Aun así. Nadie se toma en serio esta asignatura. A veces pienso que tendría que haber hecho como Arthur y no ponerla como optativa.

―Claro, mejor tener que hacer traducciones interminables de runas que inventarte cualquier chorrada para contentar a Trelawney ―dijo Feliks con tono sarcástico―. Si te ha castigado es porque hoy te has pasado bastante con eso de inventar. Te lo mereces.

―Pues tú te mereces el futuro que te he dicho. Es más, a este paso es como vas a terminar ―se defendió el albino, algo molesto con Feliks por decirle que se merecía el castigo.

El rubio decidió no contestarle, volviéndose a fijarse en dos alumnos que en ese momento se leían la mano en voz alta. Eran dos Slytherin: Iván, a quién Feliks no soportaba (sentimiento recíproco) y Vladimir. Mientras éste se dedicaba a leerle la línea de la cabeza a Iván la clase se terminó, por lo que todos los alumnos menos Gilbert salieron del aula.

Feliks se quedó esperando a que el albino saliera. Solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que apareciera con cara de fastidio.

―Me va a hacer ir con Hagrid a no sé qué cosa dentro de dos noches ―bufó Gilbert nada más ver a su amigo.

―Podría haber sido peor, te podría haber mandado con Filch.

Ambos amigos anduvieron rápido para alcanzar al resto de los de su casa. Estaban en las escaleras a las que consiguieron subir antes de que empezaran a moverse. Por un momento, los ojos de Iván y Feliks se cruzaron, lanzándose ambos miradas de odio pero sin dirigirse la palabra. Por eso, Feliks no se esperaba la zancadilla que el ruso le puso justo cuando la siguiente escalera llegó, provocando que casi se cayera por éstas. Por suerte, Gilbert reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para sujetarle.

―¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? ―se encaró el albino con Iván, que sonreía tan tranquilo.

―Nada. No es mi culpa que no sepa andar.

―Le has puesto la zancadilla claramente. Estamos en mitad de la nada del sexto piso; le podrías haber matado.

―Una lástima que tengas bueno reflejos ―ante la respuesta tan tranquila de Iván, Gilbert se llevó la mano hacia la varita pero fue parado por Feliks.

―Gil, ya te han castigado hoy, no seas idiota ―le susurró el rubio, haciendo entrar en razón a su amigo quien dejó caer la mano a un costado y fulminó al ruso con la mirada.

Toda esta escena era observada unos pisos más abajo por Francis, que esperaba a que Antonio saliera de la clase de transformaciones.

―Eh, Toño ―llamó la atención del hispano, quien iba rodeado de un grupo de más alumnos de Gryffindor.

―¿Qué pasa?

El castaño le hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que siguieran su camino, suponiendo que la conversación con el francés no iba a ser corta.

―He estado mirando el calendario ―comenzó a hablar el Hufflepuff una vez se aseguró de que no quedaba nadie en el pasillo.

―No aquí, Fran. Espera.

Antonio comenzó a andar y Francis le siguió, alejándose de los pasillos más concurridos. Al final llegaron al pasillo que, desde hacía ya varios meses, casi nadie utilizaba: En el que habían encontrado el cuerpo petrificado de Matthew Williams y donde aún se podía leer perfectamente la escritura en sangre.

Francis se quedó unos segundos mirando a la pintada en la pared, preguntándose si pudo ser el mismo Matthew el que lo escribiera, pero desechando rápidamente la idea. Aunque el pasillo estaba completamente vacío, Antonio sacó la varita, con la cual hizo un movimiento complejo mientras susurraba _humanus rebelium_. Una vez se hubo asegurado de que no había nadie cerca comenzó a hablar.

―¿Lo has estado mirando? Coincide con Navidad ―dijo, permitiéndose por una vez demostrar el miedo que sentía ante la cercana transformación.

―Sí, lo sé ―el francés le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando trasmitirle algo de tranquilidad―. He decidido que, si quieres, me puedo quedar estas vacaciones aquí.

―No ―se negó el hispano, de manera rotunda―. No puedes quedarte aquí. ¿Y si me descontrolo? ¿Y si pasa algo?

―Vamos, Toño, no vas a descontrolarte y yo solo te acompañaría hasta que supiera que estás a buen recaudo. Si no te atreves no estaré contigo cuando te transformes, incluso ―Francis habló con más seguridad de la que sentía.

―No, me niego. Nunca me has visto... así. Y solo me ha pasado 5 veces ―Antonio se apartó unos pasos del Hufflepuff―. No voy a poder controlarme.

―Pero no puedes pasar esto solo. Soy tu amigo, tu mejor amigo. Déjame ayudarte.

Antonio empezó a notar un nudo formarse en su garganta y las lágrimas amenazando por salir.

―No puedes. No puedes ayudarme con esto, nadie puede.

―Quizás no puedo curarte, pero te voy a apoyar ―Francis volvió a colocar la mano sobre el hombro del hispano―. Así que acostúmbrate a que sea así de pesado, porque no pienso parar por mucho que me digas.

Ante las palabras de su mejor amigo, Antonio no pudo más que abrazarle, escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro.

―¿Y qué piensas decirle a Arthur? ―inquirió el Gryffindor una vez estuvo más tranquilo.

―La verdad es que no lo he pensado. Tampoco es como si nos fuéramos a ver de todos modos. No creo que fuera muy bien recibido en una comida familiar en su casa ―Francis hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto aunque no lo sentía así para nada.

―De todas formas no te creas que te voy a dejar estar conmigo esa noche. Tú estarás a buen recaudo en tu sala común.

Francis hizo los ojos en blanco.

―Confío completamente en que serías capaz de controlarte llegado el caso, pero si eso es lo que quieres...

―Promételo. Dime que no vas a salir de tu sala común ―volvió a insistir el hispano, ignorando por completo las primeras palabras de su amigo.

―Te lo prometo. No saldré de mi sala común si es lo que quieres.

Antonio asintió, fiándose plenamente de la palabra de Francis.

―¿Qué clase tienes ahora? ―preguntó de repente el francés, mirando su reloj.

―Herbología, pero creo que no voy a ir. No tengo demasiadas fuerzas ahora mismo ―se excusó Antonio―. Es decir, quedan pocas noches para la luna llena y no me siento bien los días previos.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

―No, no quiero que la Señora Pomfrey pregunte demasiado, creo que voy a volver a mi sala común ―Antonio sonrió, cansado, aunque bastante agradecido por todo lo que Francis se preocupaba por él.

Francis asintió. Sabía que iba a llegar tarde a su siguiente clase, pero esperaba que el profesor Binns no lo notara.

―¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe a tu sala tampoco? ―volvió a preguntar el francés cuando solo se habían separado unos pasos.

―Deja de ser un Hufflepuff preocupado y tira para clase, que aún puedo subir escaleras.

Antonio se despidió del francés, que negaba con la cabeza aún mirándolo alejarse y preguntándose si no sería mejor acompañarlo. Sin embargo, al volver a mirar el reloj decidió ir hacia el aula en el que se impartía Historia de la Magia. Como se esperaba, el profesor Binns ni siquiera paró de hablar cuando irrumpió en la clase, y se sentó rápidamente en el primer sitio que encontró. La clase transcurrió de la manera más monótona posible. Francis, que había entrado con la idea de aprovechar esa hora para pensar qué iba a decirle a su novio cuando lo viera, terminó por tumbarse en la mesa, prácticamente dormido por la acción soporífera tanto de la asignatura en sí como de la voz del profesor fantasma. Cuando llegó el final de la clase el Hufflepuff juraría que en algún momento de la explicación se había quedado dormido. Sin apuntar los deberes (que suponía que alguien le podría dejar apuntar esa noche) se dirigió al Gran Comedor, donde esperaba poder encontrarse con Arthur. Sin embargo tuvo que esperar hasta que la comida terminara para que el encuentro tuviera lugar. Fue Arthur el que le vio primero.

―Bonnefoy.

Francis se giró al escuchar cómo el Slytherin le llamaba, sabiendo que no iba a ser agradable.

―¿Qué pasa ahora?

―¿Pues qué va a pasar? ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado que hay que entregar el trabajo antes de que termine el trimestre? Todavía no están siquiera ambas partes unidas ―siguió el de ojos verdes, con tono arrogante.

―No creo que eso sea solo culpa mía ―Francis se cruzó de brazos―. Pero si tan desesperado estás por terminarlo, existe la biblioteca.

Arthur bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de comenzar a andar hacia la biblioteca.

―Sabes que algún día vamos a tener que dejar esta farsa, ¿no? ―le preguntó Francis, poniéndose a su lado.

Arthur suspiró, antes de encarar a su pareja.

―No es tan fácil desde tu punto de vista. No creo que nadie ni de tu casa, ni de tu familia, tuvieran mayor problema en aceptar... esto. Además, creo que mis hermanos ya sospechan, por lo menos Scott lo hace.

Ambos rubios atravesaron el pasillo desierto para llegar a la biblioteca.

―Oye, vamos a otro lado. Ahí dentro no vamos a poder hablar ―comenzó Francis.

―No es como si pudiéramos permitirnos el dar un paseo por los jardines. Y menos a esta hora.

―Vamos a la sala de los Menesteres. O a un aula vacía, no creo que nadie se creyera que no has conseguido que algún profesor nos deje estar dentro.

El de ojos azules arrastró a Arthur, alejándolo de la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca y probando el abrir la puerta de una de las aulas, la cual estaba cerrada.

―Anda, quita.

Arthur apartó a Francis, divertido. Sin decir una palabra fue capaz de abrir la puerta, solamente con el movimiento de la varita. Sujetó la puerta con la mano para que Francis entrara, orgulloso de su avance con los hechizos no verbales.

―No sabía que eras capaz de eso.

En el mismo momento en el que Arthur entró y cerró la puerta, Francis se acercó a él y le besó con ganas.

Cuando ambos estuvieron saciados de besos, volvieron a separarse.

―Arthur, ¿estas vacaciones vas con tu familia? ―preguntó de golpe el de ojos azules.

―Sí, como todos los años, ¿por qué?

―Nada. Es solo que creo que este año voy a quedarme aquí.

Francis sonrió, esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba su novio.

―¿Y eso? Sería el primer año que lo haces.

―Bueno, están los TIMOS y... ―comenzó Francis, para nada seguro.

―No me mientas, Francis.

Arthur se separó por completo del francés, cruzando los brazos.

―Es Antonio ―terminó por soltar Francis, ante la mirada acusadora del inglés―. Me tiene preocupado, ¿le has visto la cara? Tiene pinta de estar pasándolo mal.

Arthur apretó los labios, formando una fina línea, sin decir nada.

―No puedo dejar así a mi mejor amigo.

―Claro que no. Como Antonio tiene cara de no haber dormido en los últimos días decides quedarte aquí. Si no duerme no es tu culpa, que no se tire las noches por ahí.

El Slytherin hablaba tranquilo, demasiado.

―No es solo eso... es como si estuviera malo ―Francis vaciló―. No sé explicarlo, pero le conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo solo no ha dormido y cuándo tiene algún... problema.

―Por mucho que le conozcas, no puedes ser así con todo el mundo, Francis. ¿Acaso ya te has olvidado de lo que le pasó a Matthew y al Fraile Gordo? Si te quedas aquí habría posibilidades de que te pasara algo similar.

―Ni siquiera sabemos lo que les pasó realmente.

―Pero Matthew es de tu casa. Y estaba lo escrito en la pared.

―Ninguna de las dos cosas tiene por qué significar nada. Matthew pudo ser atacado solo por estar ahí en el momento en el que pintaban eso, y para que no dijera nada, le han paralizado ―Francis comenzó a desesperarse. Sabía que si Arthur llegaba a conocer lo de Antonio, acabaría por contarlo «para estar más seguros», diría.

―Aun así, existe la posibilidad ―el de ojos verdes seguía en sus trece―. Si Antonio está tan mal que vaya a la enfermería, o a San Mungo.

―Es mi amigo, Arthur. No puedo dejarle así sin más ―el tono de Francis se volvió más severo.

―¿Puedes dejar de poner a la gente por delante tuya? Piensa un poco en ti; en nosotros. ¿Qué va a pasar si sigues el camino de Matthew?

―No todos somos tan egoístas como para pensar solamente en nuestro propio bien. De todas formas, di lo que quieras ―Francis fue hacia la puerta, sacando la varita y apuntando con ella hacia la cerradura―. Pienso quedarme con Antonio aquí, te guste o no. No estaba pidiendo tu permiso, solo quería que lo supieras.

El Hufflepuff susurró un _Alohomora_ y tiro de la puerta una vez esta se abrió con un chasquido.

―Francis, espera ―le llamó Arthur. Sin embargo no salió detrás de su novio, sino que se quedó dentro del aula. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas, intentando calmarse pasándose las manos por el pelo y despeinándolo más de lo que normalmente siempre lo llevaba.

Arthur tardó unos minutos en serenarse lo suficiente como para salir del aula y, como era de esperar, Francis no estaba por ningún sitio. Maldiciendo entre dientes se dirigió a su sala común. Aún a sabiendas de que no tenía permitido deambular por los pasillos de noche, el Slytherin no tomó ninguno de los atajos que tan bien conocía. Tardó bastante en llegar a las mazmorras, pero para su tranquilidad, no se cruzó con nadie. ni siquiera los fantasmas o Peeves aparecieron por su camino. Dada la hora que era, el prefecto supuso que la sala común estaría vacía cuando llegara, por eso se sorprendió bastante al ver reunidos a varias personas en los sillones. El rubio intentó pasar entre los demás alumnos sin que le metieran en la conversación, pero fue imposible.

―¿Y tú qué vas a hacer mañana? ―le preguntó Iván, su compañero de cuarto, justo cuando pasó por su lado.

―Ya te lo dije, voy con mi familia como todos los años ―contestó Arthur de mala gana.

―Yo este año no sé si me iré o no ―volvió a hablarle Iván, impidiendo que pudiera salir de allí.

―Es fascinante, Iván, en serio, pero estoy cansado. Ya descubriré mañana si te vas o no.

El británico aceleró el paso para que no pudieran meter de nuevo en la conversación. Le pareció que Feliks decía algo, pero no se paró a asegurarse.

―¿Qué maneras son esas? ―se quejó el polaco, mirando con mala cara cómo Arthur se iba sin contestar a la pregunta que acababa de hacerle.

―Es prefecto ―le justificó Iván mientras se encogía de hombros.

―Como si eso le diera permiso para ser así de idiota.

―Pues yo creo que no ha visto a Gilbert. Si no, te lo habría dicho ―Iván sonrió al polaco, que sintió un escalofrío.

Feliks se levantó. Suponía que Iván tenía razón pero tampoco era como si se la fuera a dar. Realmente no entendía cómo había acabado hablando con él de entre todas las personas de su casa. Aunque había que tener en cuenta que era lo suficientemente tarde como para que no quedara casi nadie despierto.

―¿Vas a salir? ―le preguntó de nuevo el Slytherin.

―No, voy a bailar en la puerta de la sala común… Claro que voy a salir ―Feliks, quien ya se dirigía a la puerta, ni siquiera se giró para mirar al ruso.

―Si te pillan nos van a quitar puntos.

―Nadie en su sano juicio estaría en los pasillos a estas horas.

―Gilbert.

El polaco se giró el tiempo necesario como para lanzarle una mirada envenenada al otro Slytherin. Después, salió de la sala común.

Hasta el momento en el que Feliks no encontró la varita e iluminó el pasillo no fue capaz de moverse. Aún con el _Lumos_ apenas era capaz de ver más allá de sus manos.

―Estúpido Gilbert ―murmuró entre dientes mirando a la oscuridad total que le rodeaba.

Tomó una bocanada de aire helado antes de comenzar a andar sin un rumbo fijo.

En cuanto salió de las mazmorras los retratos comenzaron a quejarse, pero Feliks no solo les ignoró sino que se dedicó a levantar más la varita, intentado despertar a la mayoría de ellos. Riendo entre dientes y bastante más tranquilo siguió andando, hasta que, cuando pasaba frente a las puertas cerradas del Gran Comedor, escuchó un estrépito por uno de los pisos superiores. El sentido común del Slytherin le gritaba que saliera de allí lo más rápido que pudiera. Estaba a tiempo de llegar a la sala común sin que nadie se enterara de que había salido. Bueno, obviando a Iván. Sin embargo, seguía preocupado por Gilbert. No era normal que saliera de la sala común sin avisar a nadie. Y menos sin avisarle a él.

El polaco volvió a coger aire, dispuesto a subir las escaleras hasta donde pensaba que había venido el ruido. En ese momento recordó la estúpida broma que Gilbert le había gastado en la que decía oír voces por el castillo.

―Estúpido Gilbert ―volvió a maldecir a su mejor amigo.

Sujetó con fuerza la varita, que temblaba un poco en su mano y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Cuando apenas llevaba cinco escalones, escuchó un crujido justo detrás de él. Sin atreverse a girarse, el polaco aceleró el paso todo lo que pudo, de forma que apenas pasó un minuto cuando llegó al cuarto piso. No supo qué le hizo detenerse ahí, pero lo hizo. El rubio comenzó a andar por el pasillo más iluminado. Dando gracias a los grandes ventanales y a la luz que proyectaba la luna casi llena, siguió avanzando.

No le costó detectar una sombra recortada en mitad del pasillo. En un principio, Feliks habría jurado que era un alumno ahí sentado. Leyendo, quizás. Aunque eso sin duda habría sido demasiado raro. Temiéndose lo peor aceleró un poco el paso hasta que pudo ver de qué se trataba.

Una chica estaba, en efecto, sentada en mitad del pasillo. Bueno, más que sentada parecía que estaba resbalando por la pared, salvo porque no se movía en lo más mínimo.

Feliks dejó caer la varita y justo cuando un grito iba a salir de su boca, una mano apareció de las sombras, tapándosela. El polaco se giró lo más rápido que pudo.

―Por Merlín, Feliks, ¿qué es esto?

Si el Slytherin pensaba que iba a tranquilizarse al ver una cara conocida, no podía estar más equivocado.

Se quitó la mano de la boca y le dio a Gilbert un empujón para apartarle de él. El albino iba con la túnica de Quidditch llena de barro y la escoba al hombro. Miraba a la chica en el suelo con una mirada que Feliks no pudo descifrar.

―Es Victoria ―dijo el albino, con la voz algo temblorosa.

Feliks seguía sin habla. Su mente intentaba entender qué hacía Gilbert ahí, justo al lado del cuerpo de una de las chicas contra la que había perdido el partido que tanto le había fastidiado.

―¿Q-qué haces aquí? ―consiguió articular.

―Podría preguntarte lo mismo ―Gilbert le miró serio, pero acabó por contestarle―. Había ido a entrenar ¿vale? No quería que nos ganaran al siguiente...―se quedó callado, mirando a la Gryffindor―. Bueno, ya me entiendes. Y al entrar vi una luz subiendo por la escalera, así que la seguí.

El rubio intentó decirse a sí mismo que eso tenía todo el sentido. Por eso iba cubierto de barro y con la escoba.

―Tenemos que decirle esto a alguien, Gilbert ―volvió a mirar a Victoria. La castaña tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

―Sabes que nos pueden culpar a nosotros, ¿cierto?

―Y no pensarás dejarla aquí el resto de la noche, ¿no? ―le preguntó a su amigo, alarmado ante su frialdad.

―Nos pueden echar ―volvió a decir.

―Está petrificada.

―Si quieres acabar como Hagrid, allá tú.

Gilbert se giró, comenzando a andar.

Intentado pensar de la forma más fría posible, Feliks siguió a su amigo, sintiendo la mirada de Victoria clavada en su nuca.

Todo el camino hasta llegar de nuevo a la sala común lo hicieron ambos en silencio. Mientras Feliks seguía intentando que no se formara la idea de que el albino tenía algo que ver en la petrificación, Gilbert trataba de no mostrar la culpabilidad que sentía por dejar allí a la chica. Pero mucha gente le había escuchado esas semanas despotricar contra todos los miembros del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y no quería que nadie comenzara a culparle a él. Porque, sin duda, las petrificaciones de Matthew y Victoria no habían sido casualidades.

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, ninguno de los dos amigos habló cuando se acostaron, sino que ambos fingieron dormir. Al final Gilbert fue vencido por el cansancio de haberse quedado hasta tarde entrenando y Feliks por la descarga de adrenalina.

Como era de esperarse, la noticia de que otro alumno había sido petrificado corrió como la pólvora. Apenas había amanecido cuando los retratos de la sala común de Gryffindor, liderados por la Señora Gorda, despertaron a todo el mundo a base de gritos. Aunque en un principio todos estaban más que fastidiados por ese mal despertar del primer día de vacaciones, se les pasó rápido cuando escucharon lo que tenían que decirles: Victoria había sido encontrada esa misma mañana petrificada. Esto sentó como una patada en el estómago a todos los Gryffindor, siendo Antonio uno de los más afectados. Siempre había considerado a la cazadora del equipo como una hermana pequeña.

―Tío, ¿te has enterado? ―le abordó Mathias en cuanto se cruzaron en la sala común.

Antonio asintió. Entre el mal cuerpo que arrastraba y la noticia no es que se encontrara bien, precisamente.

―¿Cómo ha podido pasar eso?

―No lo sé, Mathias. No tengo la menor idea de lo que ha podido pasar.

―Ha sido un alumno ―les interrumpió uno de los chicos de primero, que parecía aterrado.

―Venga, no digas tonterías. Esto no lo podría hacer ningún alumno ―se metió en la conversación Leon, quien iba acompañado por Im Yong Soo, e intimidando al de primero al cruzarse de brazos.

―Eso es lo que va diciendo la gente. A mí me han dicho que la Dama Gorda dice que no-se-cuál fantasma ayer vio a un alumno dando vueltas por los pasillos.

―Si lo dice la Señora Gorda es mentira ―Im Yong Soo echó con un gesto de la mano al niño pequeño―. No te fíes de esa loca, se aburre demasiado.

―¿Y si el renacuajo ese tiene razón? Es decir, a mí eso de la Cámara de los Secretos me suena de algo ―dijo Mathias, mirando cómo el niño de primero se alejaba.

―Además, no creo que haya nadie aquí capaz de hacerle algo como eso a Vic. Si ella nunca ha hecho nada malo ―Antonio dijo eso más para convencerse a sí mismo que a los otros dos.

―Slytherins ―dijo Im Yong Soo.

Mathias sacudió la cabeza.

―No ―se cruzó de brazos―. Eir está en Slytherin y nunca haría algo así. Ni ella ni ningún alumno realmente.

―Tengo que salir un momento ―dijo Antonio, ignorando a ambos chicos, que se habían puesto a discutir sobre si podría haber sido un alumno o no el responsable de las petrificaciones.

―Ha dicho McGonagall que no podemos salir de la sala común hasta que no estén los carruajes preparados ―dijo Leon, sin hacer caso a la disputa entre su amigo y Mathias.

―Da igual, yo voy a quedarme aquí durante las vacaciones. No creo que me dejen sin salir todo el tiempo.

Desoyendo los consejos de sus dos amigos, Antonio salió de la sala común, ignorando por completo a la Señora Gorda. Una vez estuvo a una distancia prudencial de todos los retratos, sacó un pequeño trozo de espejo de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Solamente había tres trozos de ese espejo dentro de Hogwarts. Uno lo tenía él, otro Francis y otro Gilbert.

Antonio se concentró en Francis, quien no tardó en aparecer reflejado en la superficie del mismo.

―¿Toño? ―susurró el rubio.

―Necesito hablar contigo, te espero detrás del invernadero cuatro ―le dijo al reflejo antes de que se perdiera la imagen.

Le pareció que Francis se quejaba, pero como el reflejo se disolvió, no le dio mayor importancia. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que llegara al punto de encuentro cuando apareció Francis también. Iba arrebujado en una bufanda con los colores de su casa y soltaba vaho por la boca.

―¿A qué vienen tantas prisas? ―se quejó el Hufflepuff nada más ver a Antonio.

―Supongo que te has enterado de lo que le ha pasado a Vic esta noche, ¿no?

―Claro, la verdad es que ha sido un golpe tremendo ―asintió Francis suavizando el tono.

―La mayoría de las personas que habían decidido quedarse por las vacaciones se van a ir del castillo. Quizás deberías hacer tú lo mismo.

―Ya te dije que no; que me iba a quedar aquí contigo, Antonio. Si me has llamado solo para esa tontería parece que no me conoces.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos. Antonio suspiró, negando con la cabeza pero no queriendo volver a pelear con su mejor amigo.

―En mi sala común se va diciendo que es un Slytherin el que está atacando a la gente ―cambió de tema.

―Ya, en la mía también están diciendo cosas similares. Pero tampoco creo que sea cierto, es decir... Arthur me habría dicho algo ―Francis se calló un momento―. O eso es lo que quiero creer.

―Vamos, no te preocupes por cosas como esa, está claro que si supiera algo te lo habría dicho. A no ser que haya sido él, claro ―Antonio soltó una risotada que se quedó a la mitad al ver la mirada preocupada del rubio―. Venga ya, Fran. No creerás de verdad que Arthur el prefecto va por ahí petrificando gente, ¿no?

―No, no, claro que no.

Francis se obligó a sonreír. Realmente pensar eso de Arthur era una tontería. Era normal que la gente culpara a los Slytherin por la fama de la casa, pero él sabía de primera mano que no todos eran merecedores de ella.

―Por cierto ¿cómo se ha tomado que te quedes?

―No es como si le hubiera hecho el favor del año, la verdad. Pero supongo que se le pasará durante las vacaciones.

El Hufflepuff miró su reloj y frunció el ceño.

―¿Hora de irte? ―le preguntó Antonio al ver el gesto.

―Teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí, sí, hora de irme. Los carruajes salen en nada y quiero despedirme de Arthur ―dijo Francis, comenzando a andar por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

Al darse la vuelta no fue capaz de ver a su amigo poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque no tuvo problemas para imaginarse el gesto del hispano.

Cuando el Hufflepuff llegó a la entrada del colegio se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de alumnos que cargaban maletas. Que él supiera nunca se había ido tanta gente para las vacaciones, aunque dados los últimos acontecimientos no era para nada disparatado. No tardó en divisar a Arthur, quien iba intentado organizar a los niños de primero de su casa. Se quedó mirando como su novio no tenía éxito para nada, divertido al ver cómo su ceño se iba frunciendo progresivamente. Sin duda alguna, Toño tenía razón: Arthur no sería capaz de ir haciéndole eso a los alumnos, por muy de mal humor que pudiera estar. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y, como era de esperar teniendo en cuenta el trato que se daban en público, el único gesto que obtuvo Francis de su novio fue un saludo casi imperceptible con la cabeza, aunque el Hufflepuff juraría que había relajado un poco el ceño. Sabiendo que tampoco pintaba gran cosa en la entrada y que lo máximo que hacía era estorbar, Francis decidió entrar en el castillo. Con suerte ya habrían abierto las puertas de Gran Comedor y podría desayunar algo mientras hacía tiempo.

Arthur pudo ver cómo Francis entraba de nuevo en el colegio y la última esperanza que había tenido de que acabara por ir con él se deshizo por completo.

Un niño de primero se le acercó para preguntarle cómo se movían los carros. Sangre sucia, pensó el Slytherin instantáneamente, aunque igual de rápido se corrigió: Nacido de muggles.

―¿Estás en un castillo donde aprendes a hacer magia y lo que más te preocupa es cómo se mueven unos carros? ―le preguntó de mala gana, provocando que el niño casi saliera huyendo despavorido.

―A este paso te vas a quedar solo en el carruaje ―en algún momento, Feliks había aparecido a su espalda.

―A lo mejor es que quiero ir solo en el carruaje.

―No creo. Nadie puede ser tan aburrido y, encima, decirlo orgulloso. Pero tranquilo, que he venido para rescatarte de tu total aburrimiento ―el polaco intentó agarrarle del brazo pero Arthur se movió de forma que sujetara al aire.

―¿Por qué no te vas a darle el coñazo a Gilbert? ―le preguntó, sonando todo lo borde que fue capaz para que se le quitaran todas las ganas de acoplarse con él que parecía tener.

―No me apetece estar ahora con él ―Feliks apartó la mirada―. Mira, este carruaje está vacío.

Arthur se dejó arrastrar por el polaco, bastante interesado en la reacción que había tenido al mencionar al que, según tenía entendido, era su mejor amigo. Justo antes de subir al carruaje Arthur volvió a mirar hacia el castillo, pero no vio ni rastro de Francis, quien ya había entrado en el Gran Comedor. A quien sí que vio fue a Antonio, que andaba como si no supiera a dónde iba. El hispano, sin embargo, lo tenía más que claro. Lo que no sabía era por qué había ido a parar al lugar más abarrotado del colegio en ese momento.

―¿Antonio?

El Gryffindor escuchó la voz de Govert entre todos los gritos de los niños pequeños; justo la persona a la que no quería ver. Se giró lo justo para que el Ravenclaw viera que le saludaba con un gesto de la cabeza.

―No te vas ―dijo el rubio, aunque Antonio quería creer que era una pregunta.

―No, no me voy. Este año he decidido quedarme aquí.

―¿Eso por qué?

Antonio se vio obligado a girarse, viendo que la conversación iba a ser eso, una conversación.

―No lo sé, cambiar un poco de aires.

―Mal momento para quedarse en el castillo, ¿no crees? ―el rubio le recorrió la cara con los ojos, parándose en las ojeras, cada vez más profundas.

―Sí. Ahora tengo que irme, Gov... ert. Govert ―repitió, más seguro.

―Estás de vacaciones, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa?

Hasta a distancia se podía ver el cerebro Ravenclaw trabajando, intentando sacar conclusiones.

―Estoy cansado. He pasado mala noche y peor mañana por eso de que una amiga mía ahora es una estatua de piedra. Quiero dormir, solo eso.

Antonio le dio la espalda al rubio, que seguía pendiente de sus propios pensamientos.

―Feliz Navidad, Govert ―se despidió el hispano con cansancio.

El rubio se dirigió al carruaje ignorando las últimas palabras del hispano y trabajando a una velocidad desenfrenada para llegar a dos conclusiones distintas que insistía en que podían relacionarse sin ningún tipo de duda: Antonio escondía algo. Dos ataques a alumnos durante las noches.

Sin embargo, el prefecto se negaba a creer que Antonio fuera capaz de provocar la petrificación de otros dos alumnos. Pero era difícil ignorar los hechos.

Se dirigió hacia el carruaje, que seguía quieto. No le importó entrar, aunque solamente había dos alumnos de Slytherin a los que no conocía de nada. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, demasiado sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos como para hablar.

Arthur volvió a mirar hacia el interior del castillo, donde sabía que estaba Francis, quien se negaba a dejar el colegio a sabiendas que corría peligro por el simple hecho de que Antonio se quedara.

Dentro del castillo, Francis entró al Gran Comedor, quedándose asombrado por el panorama. Era una de las únicas veces en la que lo había visto tan desolado. Apenas había dos o tres estudiantes en cada mesa, hablando en susurros. Ninguno de los alumnos pareció reparar en que había entrado, ni siquiera los de su casa, pero tampoco le importó demasiado ya que no les conocía tanto como para evitar los silencios incómodos que se suelen dar en ese tipo de situaciones. Sin embargo, debido a la poca cantidad de alumnos y al hecho de que Francis se dedicaba a mirar más hacia la puerta que a su desayuno, no tardó en ver a Antonio entrar en el comedor. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y, aunque el banco estaba prácticamente vacío, se hizo a un lado, indicándole que se sentara con él.

Antonio olió los cereales con leche a distancia y supo que si no había vomitado ya era porque no tenía nada en el cuerpo para echar. Sin embargo se acercó a la mesa de Hufflepuff intentando no poner cara de asco, o por lo menos que no se notara demasiado.

―¿No te sientas? ―le preguntó el rubio al ver que se quedaba de pie, a cierta distancia de él.

―No, estoy bien de pie.

Por la mirada escéptica que le echó su amigo, Antonio supo que no le creía, aunque viendo su aspecto no era de extrañar.

―¿Estás bien? ―le volvió a preguntar.

―Sí, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza, así que creo que voy a ir a echarme un poco, a ver si se me pasa ―el hispano intentó excusarse con una sonrisa.

―Sin problema. Cuando te encuentres mejor avisa y nos vemos si quieres ―Francis le dio un apretón en el brazo antes de despedirse con la mano.

Cuando Antonio salió del comedor notó los ojos de su amigo mirándole, pero no se giró. No creía soportar el dolor de cabeza que arrastraba desde hacía días y que solamente aumentaba hasta no ser capaz de soportar ni la luz ni el ruido. Notando una presión en el cráneo que aumentaba a cada movimiento que hacía, el castaño se las apañó para llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Suspiró de alivio al no encontrar a nadie allí y, con los ojos cerrados por el dolor, subió las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartía con los demás chicos de su curso. Para su alivio, todos habían decidido irse con sus familiares durante las vacaciones. Antonio soltó un quejido al dejarse caer a su cama, ya hecha por los elfos domésticos. Se puso la almohada en la cara, intentando no ver, oír o incluso oler absolutamente nada. En algún momento se quedó dormido y no recuperó la consciencia hasta que sintió que algo no iba bien. Se despabiló en menos de un segundo y miró por la ventana: El sol era una bola anaranjada peligrosamente cerca del Lago Negro.

Por una vez en semanas había dormido, pero había dormido demasiado. Apenas le quedaba tiempo antes de que anocheciera. Salió corriendo de su habitación en penumbras y casi arrolló a uno de los chicos menores que habían tenido la mala suerte de quedarse en el colegio.

―Vas tarde, la cena ya ha terminado. Ha sido raro porque solo había una mes...

Antonio pasó a su lado corriendo, atravesando el retrato de la Señora Gorda sin dejar al chico terminar. Apenas había empezado a bajar las escaleras cuando se chocó de bruces con Francis.

―Antonio, te he estado buscando por todos lados ―le dijo, un poco fastidiado porque ni siquiera había podido ir a la cena de Navidad para buscar a su amigo.

Sin embargo, el enfado le duró poco al mirar a Antonio. Había algo distinto en él, y no era solo la postura tensa. Sus ojos tenían un brillo de locura que no había visto antes. Inhumanos.

―¿Ya ha terminado la cena? ―le preguntó el hispano, con la voz grave.

―Sí, la han adelantado metiendo una excusa tonta de que así estábamos juntos o no-sé-qué.

―¿Hay gente por los pasillos? ―volvió a preguntar el Gryffindor, comenzando a andar rápido.

―Solo me he cruzado con un grupo de cuatro de Ravenclaws, pero tengo entendido que su sala común está en la otra punta del castillo ―el francés intentó seguir el paso de su mejor amigo.

Francis miró a una de las ventanas que había en el pasillo. Ya el sol ni siquiera se veía y las primeras estrellas empezaban a apreciarse, pero no había rastro de la luna.

―No voy a llegar.

Antonio se sujetaba el pelo, intentando controlar su respiración, cada vez más agitada.

―No seas tonto, claro que vas a llegar. Ahora la luna no está reflejando aquí, así que puedes pasar.

Francis intentó sonar más seguro de lo que se sentía, pero la voz se le quebró a mitad de la frase. Antonio miraba el reflejo de las ventanas en el suelo, intentando encontrar una forma de llegar hasta los terrenos del colegio por lo menos. Si ya le daba miedo transformarse en los alrededores del colegio, no quería ni pensar lo que podría hacer estando suelto por dentro del mismo.

―Vamos, Toño, me sé un atajo por aquí que nos deja abajo.

Francis tiró de él y le arrastró hacia una zona sumida en la penumbra.

―No me toques ―el Gryffindor apartó su brazo del de su mejor amigo de un golpe―. Es más, deberías decirme cómo llegar e irte.

―Ni lo pienses. No pienso dejarte solo ahora.

Francis volvió a sujetarle del brazo y tiró de él. No tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para encontrar el pasadizo que tantas veces había utilizado con Arthur. Era un camino estrecho y lleno de escaleras. El Hufflepuff podía notar la respiración acelerada de su amigo, que cada vez se volvía un poco más gutural. El problema real llegó cuando salieron del pasadizo. Antonio no entendía cómo había caído la noche con tanta velocidad, pero ya comenzaba a notar de manera inminente la transformación que se avecinaba. Apartó de nuevo a Francis de un tirón, pero esta vez no fue capaz de medir su fuerza y le mandó contra una pared.

―Vete ―le ordenó, alejándose más de su amigo, que le miraba estupefacto.

―No.

―Francis, vete. Ve a por algún profesor o lo que sea pero LARGO.

El hispano seguía luchando por aguantar el tiempo justo para que el Hufflepuff se fuera.

―Estamos al lado de la salida. No queda nada ―volvió a insistir Francis, con un brillo de miedo en los ojos.

―¡NO! ―fue lo último que Antonio pudo articular antes de que perdiera por completo el control.

Francis se quedó paralizado, viendo como su mejor amigo se convertía en un monstruo. Literalmente. La espalda de Antonio se encovó hasta romper su túnica, las piernas se alargaron al igual que sus pies. La cara del Gryffindor, siempre con una sonrisa amigable, pasó a ser la cara de un lobo feroz y calculador que le miraba con una sonrisa burlona en la que destacaban los colmillos. Entre la mata de pelo marrón que le había crecido por todo el cuerpo destacaban sus ojos, que brillaban. Verdes, despiadados e inhumanos.

Antonio ya no era más Antonio; era un hombre lobo. Y parecía hambriento de tejón.

Francis retrocedió hasta que chocó con la pared y sus pasos fueron seguidos muy de cerca por el hombre lobo. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el monstruo se tiró sobre él, derribándole contra el suelo. El francés sintió la dentellada a solo unos centímetros de su cuello, sin embargo el hombre lobo no volvió a intentar morderle. Es más, había desaparecido la presión sobre su cuerpo. Aún aturdido por el golpe, Francis tardó unos segundos en ser capaz de volver a enfocar la vista. Unos brazos le levantaron del suelo en el momento preciso en el que Dumbledore empujaba al hombre lobo fuera del castillo. Una vez fuera, éste aulló y se revolvió hacia el director del colegio, quien hizo un complejo movimiento de varita. De repente no había nada en los terrenos, pero a Francis le pareció oír otro aullido desgarrador en la lejanía.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó la profesora McGonnagall, aún sujetándole.

―¿Ha desaparecido? No se puede aparecer o desaparecer en el colegio ―fue lo único capaz de decir.

―Es cierto, Bonnefoy. Pero es el director el que controla esa estricta norma.

Francis asintió.

―¿Va a estar bien? ¿Toño va a estar bien?

―Está en un lugar donde no puede herir a nadie ―le aseguró Dumbledore con la voz tranquila que le caracterizaba.

En ese momento Francis notó que la fuerza le abandonaba. Si no cayó al suelo en el momento en el que perdió la consciencia fue por el agarre de la profesora McGonagall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

La vuelta de vacaciones fue distinta ese año para Feliks. Normalmente solía viajar en el Expreso de Hogwarts con Gilbert y los amigos de éste, como había hecho ese mismo curso al principio. Sin embargo, después de todo lo ocurrido en el primer trimestre, Feliks se había ido distanciando cada vez más de Gilbert. El chico al que solía llamar su mejor amigo se había vuelto bastante sospechoso después de lo ocurrido aquella noche en los pasillos, cuando encontraron a Victoria petrificada. Desde entonces, Feliks apenas había querido tener relación alguna con Gilbert.

Para volver de Hogwarts compartió compartimento del tren con Iván, Arthur y más gente de su casa, entre las que figuraba Gilbert, pero apenas hablaron. A la vuelta de vacaciones decidió que lo mejor sería hacer lo mismo y fue a buscar a Arthur (prefería ir con él que con Iván, ya que el ruso se les había acoplado. En un principio sólo estaban él y Arthur), pero al no verlo por ninguna parte, Feliks se subió al tren solo, con la esperanza de ver al británico allí dentro. Al no verlo allí tampoco, Feliks soltó un suspiro, resignado. Tendría que ir con gente cualquiera de otros cursos y, evitar en la medida de lo posible, que le viese Gilbert y decidiese unirse.

―¡Feliks!

El rubio se giró al oír su nombre para encontrarse con un sonriente Lovino que iba hacia él a grandes zancadas.

―¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te dije que me esperaras en el andén, idiota!

Feliks abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el italiano se le adelantó.

―Anda, deja de escaquearte y ven con nosotros.

―¿Nosotros? ―fue lo que finalmente atinó a decir.

―Sí. Ya sabes, mi hermanito y su novio.

Lovino sonrió maligno, y en pocos segundos Feliks le devolvió la misma sonrisa, sabiendo qué significaba eso: iban a molestar a Ludwig, el novio de Feliciano desde el verano anterior, con preguntas incómodas.

―¡Ya estamos de vuelta! ―exclamó Lovino entrando al compartimento en el que Feliciano y Ludwig les estaban esperando.

Lovino entró, seguido de Feliks, y se sentó enfrente de su hermano, a cuyo lado estaba Ludwig.

―¡Hola, Feliks! ―saludó Feliciano con entusiasmo al amigo de su hermano, quien le devolvió el saludo con cierto desinterés, más pendiente de Ludwig.

―Hola, Lud.

Feliks no supo por qué se tomó la libertad de acortarle el nombre, pero no se arrepintió. Fue gracioso ver como eso molestaba al otro rubio.

―Hola, Feliks ―respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Al igual que Feliciano, Feliks también era muy amigo de su hermano. La diferencia era que a Ludwig eso no le producía ningún tipo de entusiasmo. Más bien todo lo contrario.

―¿Qué tal las vacas?

―Bien ―respondió Ludwig tajante, sin mirarle apenas.

Lovino, quien observaba callado cómo su amigo intentaba molestar a Ludwig y lo conseguía, sonrió sardónico.

―¿Has echado mucho de menos a Feli? ―preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa.

Para los Slytherins fue muy divertido ver cómo el Ravenclaw se sonrojaba casi de golpe, mirando a Lovino con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no se pudiese creer que le acababa de preguntar eso.

Feliciano se giró a su novio, con una sonrisa estampada en la cara, expectante.

―¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?! ―bramó el alemán, sintiéndose muy incómodo.

―¿Que qué me importa? ―preguntó Lovino, cuya sonrisa se debilitó y alzó una ceja―. Me importa mucho. No quiero que mi hermano esté con un meapilas que apenas le echa de menos cuando están separados.

Feliks ahí no pudo más y soltó una sonora carcajada que no se molestó en disimular.

―Hermano, ¿no crees que estás siendo muy duro con Lud? ―intervino Feliciano, quien también empezaba a incomodarse con las preguntas de su hermano y su amigo.

―Nah, no te preocupes, Feli ―dijo Lovino, haciendo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto―. Esto es solo un pequeño interrogatorio para saber cómo es Ludwig como pareja para ti.

Feliciano hizo una mueca de disconformidad, pero no dijo nada. Por su parte, Feliks aún se seguía riendo, y acabó por contagiarle la risa a Lovino.

―Por cierto ―intervino entonces Ludwig, mirando a Feliks con una mirada que al polaco se le hizo indescifrable―. ¿Cómo es que tú no estás con Gilbert?

La risa del polaco, que poco a poco se iba apagando, cesó casi al instante. Feliks se revolvió en su asiento, siendo ahora él el que se sentía incómodo.

―Hemos tenido problemas.

―¿De qué? ¿Son graves? ¿Ya no sois amigos? ―quiso saber Feliciano, mirando preocupado al polaco.

―Seguimos siendo amigos… supongo ―Feliks se encogió de hombros―. Pero…

―¿Pero qué?

Lovino, a quien le encantaba molestar a la gente, metió cizaña. Sabía realmente qué había pasado entre Feliks y Gilbert, pero quería ver cómo se lo contaba a los otros dos.

―Pero se ha vuelto muy… poco fiable.

―¿Muy poco fiable? ¿El qué es muy poco fiable? ―preguntó una voz hasta ese momento ajena.

Feliks se congeló, sin poder seguir. Girándose lentamente, vio que Gilbert estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos.

―¿Q-qué haces a-aquí?―balbuceó Feliks, cuyas esperanzas de no cruzarse con Gilbert se acababan de ir al traste.

Lovino empezó a reírse como loco, divertido con ese inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. Ludwig saludó a su hermano y Feliciano hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, el albino estaba más ocupado mirando a Feliks, divertido.

―¿Qué haces tú? Te llevo buscando desde que he subido, imbécil ―respondió Gilbert, entrando por fin en el compartimento y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Decidió sentarse junto a Feliks, quien se echó un poco más hacia Lovino, aunque el de ojos rojos no notó eso.

―Es que Lovino me ha dicho de venir aquí ―se excusó Feliks, rezando internamente para que Lovino no dijese nada comprometedor y tuviera que dar más explicaciones. Pero tuvo suerte, pues el italiano seguía riéndose.

―¿Y a éste que le pasa? ―preguntó Gilbert mirando a Lovino reír y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

―No tengo ni la menor idea ―respondió Feliks, relajándose al ver que la atención del albino se desviaba hacia el otro Slytherin.

―En fin. El caso es que me he encontrado con Iván antes y…

Gilbert comenzó a hablar sobre lo mal que le caía el ruso, y Feliks no podía estar más de acuerdo. Sin embargo, el rubio no consiguió relajarse en ningún momento. Seguía en tensión desde que Gilbert había llegado y no fue hasta que finalmente llegaron a Hogsmeade que el rubio vio su oportunidad de escapar.

―Me voy, tengo que encontrar a Arthur.

―¡Feliks, espera…! ―exclamó el albino, intentando sujetar a su amigo de la túnica, pero éste fue más rápido―. ¿Desde cuándo Feliks se habla con Arthur? ―preguntó con molestia, mirando a Lovino. El italiano se encogió de hombros, sin responder nada.

Gilbert soltó una maldición, saliendo del compartimento.

Sabía que Feliks estaba raro últimamente (más raro de lo normal) y le daba la impresión de que le evitaba… ¿Sería posible? Pero… Eran algo así como mejores amigos, ¿no? ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto las cosas tan tensas? ¿Y por qué? Bien era cierto que los últimos sucesos en Hogwarts habían sido escalofriantes, y Gilbert entendía que su amigo estuviese un poco asustado… Todo el mundo lo estaba. Pero no hasta el punto de obsesionarse, como era el caso de Feliks.

Y hablando del polaco… Gilbert sentía que había más cosas que habían cambiado entre ellos, pero no sabía decir cuáles, ni cómo. Siempre se le había dado mal leer el ambiente y expresar sus sentimientos, por lo que decidió que quizás podría pedirle ayuda a Elizabetha, quien siempre le había ayudado con ese tipo de cosas. Aunque Gilbert no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Sus sentimientos con respecto a Feliks habían cambiado en las últimas semanas. Quería estar más con él (aunque jamás lo admitiera, le había echado de menos esas Navidades. Pero, a pesar de que le había escrito varias cartas al polaco, ninguna había sido respondida), pero Feliks se alejaba más de él, y no sabía ni por qué. Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Gilbert salió del tren. Se dirigió hacia las carrozas y, viendo cómo una estaba a punto de irse, sintió la necesidad de correr y alcanzarla.

―¡No os vayáis sin mí! ―rió sin saber siquiera quién estaba en la carroza. Bien podría tratarse de un grupo de Hufflepuffs de segundo año que le mirarían aterrados durante todo el camino por ser un Slytherin, o bien podría ser un grupo de Gryffindors de último año que le dirían de todo (sobre todo después de la petrificación de Victoria, que había incitado al odio hacia los Slytherins). Sin embargo, Gilbert estaba de suerte. Había acabado sentado junto a Feliks, que le miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma, y Arthur e Iván le observaban, uno con una sonrisa aterradora y el otro con indiferencia, desde los asientos de enfrente―. Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa ―dijo el albino, colocándose mejor en su asiento.

―¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ―gritó Feliks, alejándose de él.

Gilbert ya notó esta vez cómo se alejaba de su lado ya que fue muy evidente y frunció el ceño, acercándose más a él.

―¿Otra vez con eso? Ni que me estuvieras evitando.

Feliks se quedó callado, sonrojándose levemente al sentirse pillado, y apartó la mirada a Arthur.

―P-por cierto, Arthur―dijo el polaco, atrayendo la atención del prefecto―. Cuando lleguemos a la sala común te doy eso.

Arthur asintió antes de desviar su atención hacia fuera, donde unas nubes negras amenazaban con lluvia. Gilbert rodó los ojos.

―Perfecto, y ahora hablas secretitos con Arthur.

Feliks no respondió nada, mirándose las manos.

―¿No piensas decirme nada? ―preguntó Gilbert, cada vez más enfadado.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño, mirando con desinterés al albino.

―Que no me ignores.

―No te estoy ignorando.

―No, qué va ―replicó Gilbert, cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Os habéis enfadado?

Por primera vez desde que Gilbert había llegado, el ruso abrió la boca. Feliks y Gilbert se miraron antes de contestar.

―O sea, ¿cómo que a ti qué te importa? ―preguntó Feliks mirando a Iván con cara de pocos amigos.

―Vas a perder a uno de los pocos amigos que tienes. Qué triste ―rió suavemente Iván.

Feliks frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, antes de levantarse con la intención de pegar al ruso. Sin embargo, Gilbert le sujetó con fuerza y le hizo sentarse de nuevo en su sitio.

―No seas tonto, Feliks. ¿En serio quieres iniciar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en la que vas a salir perdiendo? ―le susurró Gilbert, sin soltarle.

―Déjame en paz, idiota ―siseó Feliks, intentando soltarse de su agarre.

―No hasta que te calmes. Además, no es como que Iván llevase la razón ―dijo Gilbert rodando los ojos.

Feliks se calmó un poco con eso, recordando que aparte de Gilbert tenía a más gente.

―De hecho el que no tiene siquiera un mísero amigo eres tú ―apuntó el polaco alzando la voz y mirando con chulería a Iván, cuya sonrisa desapareció al instante.

―¿¡Pero qué has hecho, estúpido!? ―gritó Gilbert a su amigo, quien se sentía bien tras habérsela devuelto al ruso.

Iván hizo amago de levantarse, pero Arthur le tomó del brazo.

―Como os peleéis aquí, os juro que le quito treinta puntos a Slytherin ―sentenció, muy serio, paseando su mirada de Iván a Feliks hasta finalmente a Gilbert.

―No nos jodas, Artie ―dijo Feliks, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Gilbert.

―Arthur tiene razón. Anda, mejor nos calmamos todos, ¿vale? ―propuso el albino, sin quitar la mirada de Iván, temiendo que atacase a Feliks cuando menos se lo esperase.

No fue hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron que Gilbert pudo relajarse. Sentándose con Feliks y apartados de Iván, dejó de lado sus preocupaciones y comenzó a hablar con su amigo de lo que había estado haciendo en vacaciones. También aprovechó y le preguntó que por qué no le había respondido a ninguna de sus cartas, y Feliks respondió un vago «apenas he tenido tiempo». Eso hizo que el ánimo de Gilbert decayese un poco, dándose cuenta de que Feliks apenas le estaba prestando atención. Decidió que de esa noche la cosa no pasaba. Que saldría de dudas y se enteraría qué demonios era lo que pasaba entre él y Feliks.

Cuando terminó de comer, Gilbert se levantó, esperando que Feliks fuese con él. Sin embargo, el rubio dijo que iría más tarde, antes de volverse a Lovino y seguir hablando con él.

Gilbert frunció el ceño, dándose la vuelta y saliendo del Gran Comedor. Llegó a su habitación hecho una fiera, dispuesto a hacer a Feliks contarle qué pasaba cuando éste llegase. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró.

―¿Qué haces despierto todavía? ―preguntó Feliks con molestia.

Gilbert se giró y se encontró al polaco tomando la almohada de su cama entre sus brazos.

―¿Y qué haces tú con la almohada?

Feliks abrió la boca, pero no supo qué responder. Al final tomó una bocanada de aire y habló.

―… Esto… no voy a dormir aquí esta noche. Me llevo la almohada por cuestiones de higiene.

Gilbert frunció el ceño, dirigiéndose a la puerta, impidiéndole el paso al rubio.

―Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me digas qué es lo que pasa.

Feliks tuvo un escalofrío, sintiéndose acorralado por el que creía que era el heredero de Slytherin. ¿Cómo saldría de esa? Pensó a toda velocidad y finalmente arrugó la nariz e intentó hablar con su tono más convincente.

―Como que déjate de tonterías, Gil. Tengo sueño y quiero dormir.

―¡Pues duerme en tu cama! ―exclamó el albino señalándole con una mano su cama.

Feliks se giró a ella, antes de negar con la cabeza.

―Verás… Este trimestre he decidido cambiarme de habitación.

La cara de Gilbert fue un poema. ¿Qué? ¿Se podía hacer eso?

―Perdona, ¿qué? ―preguntó suavemente, con una sonrisa, pensando que había oído mal.

―Que me voy de aquí, ¿vale? ¿Ahora aparte de idiota te has vuelto sordo?

Feliks frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto, aunque internamente estaba cagado de miedo. ¿Y si Gilbert le petrificaba por dejarle solo?

―El único idiota aquí eres tú, yéndote de la habitación ―gritó Gilbert, pero se apartó de la salida―. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ahí te quedas! ¡Vete y no vuelvas! ¡Y por supuesto no esperes que te acompañe a todos lados como si fuera tu sombra a partir de ahora!

Feliks aprovechó que el albino se había quitado y salió, no fuera que Gilbert cambiase de opinión y le hiciese pasar la noche ahí. No se giró ni miró atrás. Por una parte, estaba aliviado de haber logrado salir de su habitación, aunque por otra parte estaba asustado. Las cosas no habían ido tan bien como había imaginado que irían, sino que Gilbert se había puesto bastante violento para su gusto. Sin embargo, ya no podía volver atrás. La decisión estaba tomada y Feliks no dudó cuando abrió la puerta de una habitación a la que nunca había entrado pero que pronto sería su nuevo hogar.

―¡Hola! ―exclamó el rubio, sonriendo ampliamente.

Scott Kirkland, quien estaba poniéndose la parte de arriba del pijama, se quedó mirando con aire crítico al polaco.

―¿Y este qué hace aquí? ―preguntó en voz alta, sin quitar la vista de encima de Feliks.

Dylan, quien estaba sentado en su cama, sonrió burlón.

―Me pidió dormir aquí esta noche y le dije que viniera. Lo peor es que se lo dije de coña.

―Pero si hasta se ha traído la almohada…

―¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera? Gracias ―les cortó Feliks, sonriendo con molestia aunque fue ignorado.

―Tú le has dicho que venga, tú duermes con él ―sentenció Scott, mirando a su hermano.

―Nah, que duerma mejor contigo. Yo doy patadas en sueños.

―Conmigo no va a dormir.

―Conmigo tampoco.

―¿Entonces para qué le dijiste que podía venir?

―En ningún momento dijimos que dormiría en una cama, ¿no, Feliks? ―sonrió el británico, mirando a Feliks.

―¿¡Cómo que no dijimos eso!? ―preguntó enfadado el polaco―. ¡Que duermo en una cama es algo que estaba implícito!

―No te creas ―rió Scott, quien había terminado de ponerse el pijama y se había metido en su cama―. Búscate la vida o duerme con Dylan ―dijo antes de darse la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a los otros dos.

Feliks y Dylan se miraron intensamente, hasta que el segundo se levantó de su cama y quitó una colcha, que le entregó al otro chico.

―Toma, tápate con esto.

―O sea, como que no pienso taparme con esto sin nada debajo.

―Pues entonces no te tapes ―resolvió Dylan, tomando la colcha de manos de Feliks, aunque éste se lo impidió, agarrándola con fuerza.

―¡Voy a taparme pero necesito algo para abajo! ¿Cómo voy a dormir sin nada debajo?

―¿En tu habitación también eres así de exigente a la hora de dormir?

―En mi habitación tengo una cama ―Feliks le fulminó con la mirada.

―Pues vuelve a ella.

―Claro, y despierto un día petrificado.

―¡Callaos! ―gritó Scott, girándose a ellos enfadado―. Llevo un par de noches durmiendo una mierda y tengo que recuperar horas de sueño. Dylan, a tu cama. Feliks, o duermes en el suelo o te vas a tu cuarto. ¡Ya!

Dylan soltó un quejido de molestia antes de volver a su cama, metiéndose dentro.

―Buenas noches, Feliks.

El polaco, acojonado con la amenaza de Scott, tendió en el suelo la colcha y se envolvió en ella, de manera que no quedaba en contacto con el suelo directamente. Apoyó la cabeza en su almohada, colocada junto al baúl de Dylan, al pie de su cama, y cerró los ojos. Sabía que iba a pasar una mala noche, pero eso no era ya importante. Lo que importaba era estar alejado de Gilbert, de quien cada vez sospechaba más.

Como había esperado, Feliks se despertó con dolores en la espalda a causa de haber dormido en el suelo. Para colmo se había destapado en algún momento de la noche y se había enfriado.

―Lo que me faltaba ―murmuró antes de estornudar, yendo hacia el Gran Comedor.

Se había despedido de los hermanos Kirkland después de prepararse y recoger sus cosas del suelo. No tenía planeado ir a desayunar aún, pero había visto a Gilbert en la sala común y se había escabullido rápidamente, sin querer cruzárselo y menos hablar con él.

En la mesa de Slytherin había poca gente. Distinguió a Arthur cerca de la mesa de los profesores y dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, dirigiéndose hacia allí.

―Aaartiee ―canturreó, sentándose a la vera de éste.

―No me llames así ―gruñó el menor de los hermanos Kirkland fulminándole con la mirada.

―No te enfades, cariño. Encima que me recorro todo el Gran Comedor para venir contigo y hacerte compañía.

―No recuerdo habértelo pedido.

―Bah ―Feliks hizo un gesto con la mano, antes de comenzar a comer unas tostadas.

Tras un rato en silencio, Feliks volvió a la carga.

―Oye, tú duermes con Iván, ¿no?

Arthur asintió, sin mirarle.

―¿Qué te parecería que nos cambiáramos?

El otro alzó la mirada, girándose a él.

―¿Perdona?

―Ya sabes ―sonrió Feliks―. Que Iván se vaya a dormir con Gil y yo me voy contigo.

―¿Sabes? Iván es super raro ―Feliks asintió a eso, escuchando con atención―, pero prefiero tener que compartir habitación con él que contigo.

―¡Oye! ―el polaco frunció el ceño, sin esperarse eso―. ¿Por qué?

―Si ya de por sí eres bastante pesado, y eso que no dormimos juntos, imagínate si sí lo hiciéramos. Creo que me iría de Hogwarts a la mañana siguiente de haber compartido cuarto contigo ―Arthur sonrió por primera vez en el día.

Feliks rodó los ojos. Jamás entendería ese humor tan extraño de Arthur, por lo que lo dejó pasar. Poco después el susodicho terminó de desayunar, poniéndose en pie.

―Oye, ¿te importa esperarme al menos? Como que no quiero quedarme aquí solito.

―No estás solo ―Arthur rodó los ojos.

―Porfaaa.

―Además, ahora voy a la enfermería ―se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Qué te ha pasado?

―Nada. Voy a acompañar a Alfred a ver a su hermano.

―Ah ―a Feliks le cambió el tono de voz, girándose al mencionado Alfred. Estaba sentado con los de su casa. Sin embargo, se le veía raro―. Se le nota muy apagado, ¿no?

―Claro que lo está. Ha pasado las Navidades sin su hermano gemelo, no es de extrañar ―bufó Arthur, cruzándose de brazos, mirando también a Alfred quien en esos momentos se ponía en pie―. Bueno, me voy con él. Luego nos vemos, Feliks ―dijo despidiéndose con la mano, antes de dirigirse hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor. Alfred le vio y también se dirigió hacia allí.

―Buenos días ―saludó el inglés educadamente, recibiendo un movimiento de mano por parte del menor, quien soltó un bostezo.

―Vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la enfermería, ambos en silencio. Alfred no quería hablar del tema, y Arthur no le iba a presionar. Llegaron a la enfermería y se dirigieron hacia la cama en la que el menor de los gemelos estaba postrado.

―Está frío ―murmuró Alfred, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla a su hermano.

―Es normal. Después de todo está bajo los efectos de un hechizo.

―Maldición, diría yo.

―Sí, bueno, maldición ―Arthur se encogió de hombros.

Alzó la vista, viendo el panorama que había allí. No había nada destacable… Hasta que Francis entró por la puerta. Arthur sintió cómo se congelaba al ver que el francés tenía magulladuras en la cara y llevaba una mano vendada. Quiso acercarse a él, pero Alfred se puso a hablarle en ese momento.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó el británico, mirando de reojo a Francis.

―Que si te vienes. Yo me voy ya.

―Yo… vete sin mí. Tengo que pedirle una cosa a la señora Pomfrey y está ocupada.

―Está bien ―Alfred asintió, yéndose de la enfermería.

Arthur observó cómo Francis, sentado en una cama, hablaba con la enfermera, quien le cambiaba la venda de la mano y no le prestaba mucha atención. Tragándose su orgullo, Arthur se acercó, poniéndose frente a Francis.

―F-Francis. Hola ―dijo, nervioso.

―¿No te vas con Alfred? ―le preguntó Francis, intentando sonar indiferente. Hizo una mueca involuntaria cuando la señora Pomfrey le apretó el vendaje.

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

―¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Esperó hasta que la señora Pomfrey hubo terminado y le dio las gracias antes de encarar a Arthur.

―Fue un pequeño percance. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

―¿El qué?

―Un... tropezón tonto ―inventó. Se puso de pie dispuesto a irse hasta que vio la cama en la que estaba Matthew.

―¿Por un tropezón tonto te has hecho todo esto? ―preguntó de nuevo, señalándole la cara, sin poder disimular la preocupación que tenía.

―Un tropezón tonto y muy desafortunado ―contestó, desviando la vista hacia Arthur al notar su preocupación.

―Espero que no te duela demasiado ―murmuró, preocupado aún, sabiendo perdida esa batalla; Francis no quería contarle qué le había pasado, y en parte lo entendía―. Por cierto... ¿qué tal pasaste la Navidad?

―Tampoco pasó gran cosa. El castillo estaba bastante solitario a decir verdad ―le sonrió un poco, notando la intención del Slytherin―. Pero hicimos una cena en el comedor todos justos. Ya sabes, una única mesa para las cuatro casas e incluso los profesores. ¿Y qué tal han ido las cosas en casa?

Arthur intentó que no se notase demasiado su suspiro de alivio al oír eso.

―No ha habido entonces más petrificaciones... menos mal. En casa todo ha sido normal, como todos los años ―respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

―No, ha sido todo de lo más normal —volvió a centrar su mirada en Matthew―. Ojalá las mandrágoras crecieran más rápido ―suspiró.

Arthur suspiró también, en parte aliviado, pero por otra parte se sentía mal por haber tratado a Francis de esa manera tan grosera la última vez que habían hablado.

―Por cierto... ―susurró, nervioso―. Respecto a lo del otro día... admito que me pasé contigo. Estaba... Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarte estando en Hogwarts en vez de en tu casa durante las vacaciones.

Francis se acercó al Slytherin hasta casi rozarle el cuello con los labios.

―Te he echado de menos.

Arthur miró rápidamente a los lados, comprobando que estaban solos, antes de abrazar con fuerza al otro contra sí.

―Yo también ―susurró a su oído.

―Y te recuerdo que odio las peleas estúpidas.

Arthur suspiró, apretando un poco más al francés, antes de separarse.

―Lo sé. Solo es que todo esto me tiene de los nervios ―confesó, agachando la mirada―. Y para colmo por ahí hay rumores de que es un Slytherin quien está detrás de todo esto...

―Siempre hay rumores cuando pasa algo fuera de lo común ―Francis le pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando peinárselo sin éxito aparente―. Pero no creo que tengas que preocuparte especialmente ya que solo tienen en cuenta la fama de tu casa.

―Ya, pero esta vez es todo mucho peor que las otras veces. De hecho hay sospechas ya entre mis compañeros de quién puede ser y el porqué... Ahora mismo mi casa está patas arriba. Solo hay que ver a Feliks. ¿Te puedes creer que por miedo a que Gilbert sea el culpable de todo esto se haya ido a dormir con mis hermanos mayores? La cosa esta es muy preocupante...

El Hufflepuff hizo una mueca al escuchar mencionado a su amigo.

―¿Gilbert es vuestro sospechoso? Aunque bueno, sabiendo lo alarmista que puede ser Feliks, tampoco me extraña demasiado su comportamiento.

―Gilbert es uno de los sospechosos. También hay quien dice que es Iván... Sinceramente no creo que el culpable sea ningún alumno.

―Espera, no me gusta hablar de esto aquí ―le interrumpió, dándose cuenta de que seguían cerca de los petrificados. Le tiró suavemente del brazo para que le siguiera fuera de la enfermería y comprobó que nadie rondaba por los pasillos―. ¿Quién crees tú que es?

―No lo sé exactamente ―murmuró, poniéndose más serio―. Pero Dumbledore debe de saberlo. Y alguno de los profes también, pero prefieren mantenerlo en secreto...

―Yo no creo que los profesores sean capaces de guardar un secreto si eso significa ponernos en peligro ―Francis dudó a mitad de la frase al recordar la transformación de Antonio (cosa que había intentado olvidar a toda costa), pero esperaba que Arthur no lo hubiera notado.

―No sé qué decirte ―repuso, encogiéndose de hombros―. El caso es que vayamos con cuidado este curso...

―¿Y con «ir con cuidado» te refieres a qué, exactamente?

―Que no vayamos solos por los pasillos ni por el castillo en general. Todos los petrificados estaban solos cuando les atacaron...

―Buen plan, excepto por un pequeño detalle ―Francis estudió a Arthur con la mirada—. Para vernos siempre tenemos que ir solos.

Arthur se mordió el labio.

―En cuanto a eso... lo mejor será vernos o en la biblioteca algún día o esperar a que se descubra lo que ocurre. Sinceramente, no me atrevo a que continuemos saliendo por la noche y nos expongamos a que nos pase algo de vuelta a nuestras salas comunes.

El Hufflepuff respiró hondo, sabiendo de antemano que algo como eso iba a pasar.

―O podríamos dejar de escondernos. Más fácil y gratificante.

―Francis... ―suspiró Arthur, cansado de tener esa conversación otra vez.

―Tus hermanos, tu familia, todos los otros Slytherins... ya lo sé. Es solo que apenas vamos a poder vernos, hablar o lo que sea ―el Hufflepuff tiraba de las mangas de su túnica, centrándose en esto para no tener que mirar a su novio―. Pero está bien, supongo. Alguno de los dos tendrá que sacrificarse por el otro.

―Me alegra que lo entiendas ―murmuró Arthur, apretando los ojos. A él también le molestaba estar en esa situación, pero no podía hacer otra cosa―. No te preocupes. Ya encontraremos una manera de vernos...

―Siempre encontramos alguna manera ¿no? ―intentó que su sonrisa quedara creíble―. De todas formas debería irme ya, no creo que a la profesora Sprout le haga ilusión que llegue tarde a clase por muy de su casa que sea ―Francis se acercó a Arthur para depositar un suave y rápido beso en sus labios―. Ah, y feliz Navidad atrasada.

Arthur se sonrojó, sonriendo tímidamente.

―I-igualmente.

Francis llegó justo cuando los alumnos comenzaban a agruparse en las distintas mesas. Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs se entremezclaban formando grupos sin problemas. No tardó en localizar a Antonio, acercándose a él.

―No recordaba que hoy la clase era con tu casa ―le dijo mientras de colocaba en esa mesa.

Antonio se sobresaltó al escuchar a Francis, pillándole desprevenido.

―¿Q-qué? Ah, sí. Tenemos clase conjunta ―respondió visiblemente nervioso, sin apenas mirar a su amigo, y esperando que empezase ya la clase.

―¿Cómo estás? ―se interesó el rubio, sabiendo que Antonio no podría decirle gran cosa al estar rodeados de estudiantes.

―Bien... ―murmuró, clavando la mirada en la puerta, por la cual entró en ese momento la profesora―. Luego te sigo contando, no vaya a ser que nos regañen.

Francis asintió, escuchando a la profesora hablar sobre el estado de las mandrágoras, cosa que hacía cada vez que una clase comenzaba. El rubio no tardó demasiado en desconectar de lo que decía la jefa de su casa; no porque no le interesara, más bien tenía otros problemas en la cabeza.

―Ya me he encontrado con él ―le susurró a su amigo, quien asintió, dando a entender que le había oído, mientras seguía prestando atención a la profesora.

―Y... no sé quién de los dos está más raro hoy ―siguió Francis, empezando a malhumorarse.

El moreno esta vez no hizo nada, pasando olímpicamente de él. Francis bufó, sabiéndose escuchado por su amigo y dejó de intentar sacarle conversación al verlo un imposible. Antonio se mantuvo así lo que quedaba de clase, y cuando esta terminó recogió sus cosas con prisa, saliendo lo más pronto posible del invernadero. El rubio imitó a su amigo, recogiendo todo lo más rápido posible para alcanzarle por el camino. En cuanto estuvo a su altura le cogió del brazo, obligándole a parar y a mirarle.

―¿Se puede qué os pasa hoy a todos?

―¿Qué dices? ―preguntó sin apenas mirarle, intentándose zafar del agarre de su amigo―. Tengo prisa, Fran. No querrás que llegue tarde, ¿no?

―En realidad me da bastante igual si llegas tarde o no a clase ―Francis habló en tono frío, aunque soltó el brazo de Antonio―. Quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa conmigo. Desde Navidad no te has dignado a dirigirme la palabra y, aunque quería pensar que era porque no hemos sido capaces de coincidir, ya veo que no es así.

Antonio se giró a él, mirándole a los ojos por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

―Contigo... no pasa nada, realmente. No... no es nada. Simplemente... ―el moreno bufó, cada vez sintiéndose más nervioso―. Prefiero hablar de esto en otro sitio.

El Hufflepuff hizo una mueca, pero asintió.

―Vale, vamos a donde sea que prefieras, pero quiero que me expliques ya de qué va todo esto.

Antonio asintió, tomando al rubio del brazo y comenzando a andar. No fue hasta que entraron en un aula vacía del segundo piso que el de ojos verdes le soltó, suspirando:

―Vale. Yo... no hay mucho que explicar, en realidad. Es solo que desde lo ocurrido en Navidad... ―dijo, bajando cada vez más el tono de voz― siento que no puedo ni mirarte a la cara.

Francis levantó una ceja, sin poder creerse las palabras de su mejor amigo.

―No estarás diciendo eso en serio ¿verdad? ―apoyó la mano que no tenía vendada en el hombro del Gryffindor―. Antonio, sabía el riesgo que corría al estar esa noche contigo y me daba igual porque quería acompañarte. Aunque también es verdad que dudo que volviera a ir sabiendo de lo que eres capaz de hacer cuando vuelves a tu forma humana, es decir, ¿en serio has estado todo este tiempo rehuyéndome por algo que no pudiste controlar? ―le recriminó sintiendo que se tranquilizaba al comenzar a aclarar las cosas.

Antonio agachó la mirada a sus pies, sintiendo cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

―Yo... me siento realmente culpable por lo que hice. Sé que por más que te pida perdón las cosas no van a cambiar, que eso no quita el hecho de que casi te matase ―la voz se le quebró, aunque siguió hablando―. Me siento fatal por lo que te hice, y cada vez que te veo, con esas magulladuras y la mano vendada, no puedo evitar pensar en esa noche. Siento que no merezco tenerte: que soy demasiado peligroso. Y a pesar de que prometí no hacer daño a nadie, no he podido cumplir mi promesa. Por eso te evito, porque no quiero volver a hacerte daño ni incomodarte con mi presencia.

Francis notó cómo se le humedecían los ojos y atrajo a su amigo para abrazarle con fuerza.

―No vuelvas a decir algo así. Nunca ―se apartó parar mirar a Antonio a los ojos―. ¿Me has entendido, Toño? Jamás voy a sentirme incómodo en tu presencia, es más, sigo queriendo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda porque por eso somos amigos. Aprenderás a controlarte pero eso, como todo, lleva tiempo. Tiempo en el que, por cierto, voy a estar ahí contigo ―determinó con resolución en la voz aunque seguía con los ojos aguados.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos, secándose las lágrimas, aunque fue en vano ya que los ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

―P-pero... te ataqué. Estuve a nada de matarte. Se me cae la cara de vergüenza de simplemente pensarlo. Te he fallado, y a pesar de todo estás siendo demasiado bueno conmigo... ―consiguió articular, antes de sollozar de nuevo―. Lo siento muchísimo, Francis. Perdona por haberte defraudado. Aunque suena a excusa barata, la próxima vez que me convierta intentaré controlarme, y así nadie saldrá perjudicado.

―Toño, en serio, deja de llorar que ahora yo tampoco puedo parar ―dijo el rubio, dejando a un lado el secarse las lágrimas para volver a abrazar a su amigo―. Pero no necesitas disculparte, de verdad, son... cosas que pasan. Además, no fue tan grave, una venda en la mano y un rasguño de nada en la cara ―Francis respiró hondo intentando calmarse―. Eso sí, no vuelvas a hacerme el vacío si no quieres conocerme enfadado, Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Asintió, aún dentro del abrazo, apretando con fuerza al francés. Poco a poco se fue calmando, hasta que dejó de llorar, separándose de su amigo.

―No te volveré a ignorar. De hecho, lo hacía más por ti, para que no me tuvieras que soportar, que por mí. Yo... quería hablarte, pero estaba seguro de que no querías saber nada de mí ―explicó, pasándose de nuevo una mano por los ojos para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas.

―Al contrario, si no a ver a quién le cuento yo todas mis penas ―el Hufflepuff sonrió al castaño, aún con los ojos enrojecidos de llorar.

Antonio sonrió por primera vez, con los ojos igual de rojos que su amigo.

―¿Tus penas? Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. No le des mucha importancia a lo que el cejas te diga delante de todos, ya sabes que realmente no piensa así.

―Ya no es delante de todos, es que me ha dicho que no nos podemos ver ―Francis frunció el ceño―. Y lo entiendo, pero es que hay tantas formas de hacer esto más fácil y no quiere aceptar ninguna.

Antonio también frunció el ceño.

―¿Pero porqué ha dicho eso? No querrá... dejarte o algo, el subnormal ese, ¿no?

―No, no. Dice que es por todo lo de las petrificaciones y eso, pero no creo que quiera dejarme ―le contestó, algo dudoso.

―Eso... tiene sentido, en parte ―dijo el moreno, pensativo―. De todas formas, siempre podéis ir con la capa a un aula vacía durante el día, ¿no crees?

―Eso he pensado, pero el señorito no parece dispuesto a saltarse ni una clase ―bufó Francis.

Antonio se rió, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

―Bueno, estoy seguro de que podrás convencerle para que se salte al menos una.

Francis sonrió al escuchar la risa de su amigo.

―Sí, espero conseguir que se escabulla de alguna. Por cierto, hablando de saltarse clases, yo tengo hora libre, ¿pero tú no decías algo de llegar tarde?

―¡Es verdad! ―exclamó, borrándosele todo atisbo de risa―. Me voy corriendo, a ver si me da tiempo llegar a las mazmorras antes de que Snape cierre la puerta. ¡Hasta luego!

Aunque Antonio había podido arreglar las cosas con Francis, aún estuvo dándole vueltas a todo el asunto durante las clases, lo que provocó que estuviera más distraído de lo normal en estas. Por eso, al llegar a su sala común se sintió tan aliviado, aún con una montaña de trabajos que debía hacer a lo largo de la semana.

―¡Eh, Antonio! ―le llamó Mathias apenas salió de cuarto, donde había tirado sin ganas todos los pergaminos.

―Hola ―saludó el hispano, sonriendo.

―Vamos ya para el campo ¿vienes? ―le preguntó el rubio, señalando a Alfred.

―¿Al campo?

―Claro, queremos pillar un buen sitio para ver a Ravenclaw meterle una paliza a Slytherin ―dijo el de las gafas, hablando con rabia poco contenida.

―¡Es verdad! El partido es hoy ―recordó de golpe Antonio, animándose―. Claro que voy, un momento que coja la bufanda ―y salió corriendo hasta su dormitorio, rebuscando hasta encontrar la bufanda con los colores de su casa y bajó las escaleras a la misma velocidad, anudándosela al cuello.

―¿De verdad se te había olvidado que era hoy? ―preguntó Mathias cuando ya atravesaban los jardines.

―Últimamente he tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza ―se justificó con una sonrisa culpable.

―Sí, creo que este año todos tenemos otras cosas en las que pensar. Se me hace raro que haya que seguir con normalidad las clases y eso ―reflexionó Alfred, mirando a las figuras que ya sobrevolaban las gradas.

―Es mejor esto que estar todos por ahí elaborando teorías conspirativas sobre quién o qué ha provocado esto.

―Sí tú lo dices, Toño...

La voz de Alfred se perdió entre los gritos de los alumnos que ya estaban allí (casi todo el colegio, en realidad) sobre todo por los gritos de los de Ravenclaw, ya que su equipo acababa de salir al campo. Como era de esperar, Govert no se había unido a los gritos eufóricos de los demás, simplemente se dedicaba a mirar hacia el campo. Hasta que vio aparecer a los tres Gryffindor en una de las gradas cercanas a las que él estaba. Fue una de las únicas veces que en las fue el prefecto el que vio a Antonio y no al contrario. Es más, el castaño parecía que no le había visto siquiera. El Ravenclaw agradeció el no tener los ojos verdes del otro fijos en él, ya que pudo permitirse el estudiarle con la mirada tranquilamente. Durante todo el partido, Antonio estuvo mirando con nostalgia a los jugadores en el campo. Casi parecía que iba a saltar a una de las escobas y coger la _quaffle_ para marcar algunos puntos.

―Como le sigas mirando así va a darse cuenta.

El susurro en su oído de su hermana hizo que Govert casi saltara en el asiento.

―¿Qué dices? ―le dijo de mala gana, apartando los ojos de la grada para fijarlos en los de su hermana.

―Nada ―sonrió la rubia―, solo que me apuesto lo que quieras a que no tienes ni idea de cómo va el partido.

Govert carraspeo, incómodo e intentó mirar de reojo el marcador, sin conseguir verlo ya que Emma estaba en medio.

―Siempre nos han gustado cosas parecidas, aunque nunca pensé que esto llegara hasta tan lejos ―volvió a decir Emma, divertida (aunque a Govert le pareció advertir cierta dureza en la voz de su hermana).

―Deja de decir gilipolleces, Emma ―la cortó, de mala―. Estoy seguro de que él tiene algo que ver con todo lo que está pasando en el colegio, nada más.

―¿Toño? ―preguntó sorprendida antes de echarse a reír, captando la atención de Eli, sentada cerca de ambos.

―¿Qué pasa con Antonio? ―preguntó la castaña, interesada.

―Según Gov, es él el que está petrificando a la gente ―contó divertida Emma, sin prestar la más mínima atención a la mirada de fastidio de su hermano mayor.

Elizabetha se rió.

―Pero si Toño es un amor, ¿cómo va a ser él? Claramente ha sido un Slytherin. Además de que hay pruebas de que uno deambulaba por los pasillos la noche de las petrificaciones.

―Sin olvidar que la última afectada fue una Gryffindor ―se metió ahora Roderich, contento de poder contradecir a Govert y empezar un debate―. Eso no tiene sentido. Y menos la chica, que parece ser que son amigos.

El prefecto frunció el ceño con fastidio.

―¿Es que todo el mundo aquí conoce a Antonio? ―preguntó entre dientes, de forma que solamente Emma fue capaz de escucharle.

―Claro que sí. ¿Es que no le has visto? No es de los que pasan desapercibido, precisamente ―se rió Emma.

―Y el primer petrificado es el hermano gemelo de otro amigo suyo. También del equipo de Gryffindor―seguía defendiendo su postura Roderich.

―¿Pero acaso alguien te ha invitado a unirte a estar conversación? ―le preguntó con fastidio Govert, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte del otro chico.

―Si no quieres que la gente opine, no digas idioteces de ese calibre ―le contestó fastidiado antes de volver a centrar su atención en el partido.

―No deberías ser así de duro con Rod, solo quería opinar ―le riñó su hermana. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta.

Govert se había quedado pensado en algo que había dicho el moreno y que, en su cabeza, comenzaba a tener bastante sentido.

Si bien era cierto que una de las petrificadas era de la misma casa que el castaño, y otro el hermano de un Gryffindor, había algo que parecía que la gente no tenía en cuenta. El hispano había tenido que abandonar el equipo de Quidditch (cosa que no ocultaba que le encantaba) ese mismo año, y las dos personas que había sido petrificadas tenían que ver, de manera indirecta (Matthew, hermano de Alfred) o directa (Victoria), con el equipo. Si a esta extraña coincidencia se le unían el extraño comportamiento del de ojos verdes y su aspecto desmejorado, no era difícil sostener la teoría que Govert cada vez temía más. Y lo peor era que todo el mundo parecía estar ciego por culpa de la carisma del Gryffindor. El prefecto de Raveclaw se preguntó si, acaso, era el único capaz de resistirse a ésta. Y acalló la voz en su cabeza que le dijo que quizás el pensar tanto en el castaño significaba que él tampoco era inmune a sus encantos. Sin duda alguna el pensar tanto en Antonio se debía a las sospechas que tenía sobre él y nada más, se dijo a sí mismo.

Un quejido por parte de su hermana le hizo volver a la realidad, dirigiendo sus ojos (por primera vez desde que divisara a Antonio), al campo. El buscador de Slytherin recorría con orgullo el campo y, en su mano, algo dorado se movía frenéticamente, como si intentara escapar. La mayoría de los alumnos no reaccionaron hasta que lo hizo el mismo comentarista, anunciando que el partido lo habían ganado las serpientes. La ovación de los Slytherin apenas se escuchó, silenciada por los quejidos y pitidos del resto de las casas, aunque tampoco pareció que esto molestara en ninguna forma a ninguno de los ganadores.

Govert volvió a mirar de forma furtiva hacia la grada en la que estaba Antonio. Sin embargo, no vio señal de él. Sintiéndose un poco decepcionado al no haber sido visto por el castaño, el prefecto bajó de las gradas junto con su hermana, quien se dedicaba a despotricar sobre los distintos jugadores de Slytherin.

―Son todos una panda de tramposos ―iba diciendo la chica, siendo escuchada solo a medias por Govert―, en especial el bateador, Gilbert. ¿Has visto la de _bludgers_ que ha mandado directamente contra nuestro equipo? Eso debería estar penalizado.

―Emma, ¿de verdad te sabes los nombres de todos los alumnos del colegio?

―No, solo de los que tienen cierta importancia ―le contestó la chica, con una sonrisa traviesa que Govert no supo identificar.

Mientras ambos hermanos iban hablando se cruzaron con bastantes alumnos de Slytherin quienes también salían del campo (aunque de bastante mejor humor).

―¿Acabas de escuchar a esa? ―bufó Feliks, echando una mirada de odio a Emma―. Qué mal perder tienen algunos.

―Tendrá envidia por la pedazo de fiesta que vamos a tener esta noche ―contestó su acompañante, mordaz.

Como bien había dicho Lovino, esa misma noche los alumnos se dedicaron a liarla bastante en la sala común hasta muy tarde (básicamente hasta que el Barón Sanguinario pareció lo suficientemente molesto como para hacer honor a su nombre).

―¿Sigues durmiendo en el cuarto de los Kirkland? ―preguntó Lovino mientras se levantaba de uno de los sillones apartados en los que ambos amigos se habían pasado la fiesta.

―Sí. No tengo demasiadas ganas de compartir el cuarto con Gilbert, la verdad.

―Me ha quedado claro cuando me has hecho pasarme la noche aquí escondido con tal de que no te vea ―bufó el de ojos miel.

―En serio, tú no le viste cuando le dije que me iba... por un momento ni siquiera parecía él mismo.

―A lo mejor solo estaba molesto ―sugirió―. O lo mismo ahora mismo está maquinando una manera dolorosa de matarte ―siguió hablando al ver que el rubio parecía relajarse.

―Gracias Lovi, eso me deja mucho más tranquilo esta noche ―dijo Feliks mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

El castaño hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar su nombre acortado, aunque no dijo nada, sabiendo que era una causa perdida.

―Y encima dentro de poco es San Valentín ―suspiró Feliks.

Lovino miró al mayor, interesado y volviendo tomar asiento en el sillón.

―¿Y eso te preocupa? Tampoco creo que fueras a conseguir nada este año de todas formas.

El rubio le fulminó con la mirada, claramente fastidiado.

―¿Qué? Sabes que tengo razón. Aunque siempre te quedarán las pócimas de amor ―sonrió burlón.

―Como si fuera tan sencillo conseguir una.

―Tengo entendido que en sexto se hacen algunas. Creo que _amortentia_. Puedes pedirle alguna a Snape, seguro que te la da encantado ―Lovino soltó una carcajada.

―¿Y tú por qué sabes eso? ―le preguntó Feliks, quien estaba empezando a considerar seriamente la opción que le había dado.

―Porque yo sé muchas cosas.

―Pero no sabes si mi compañero de cuarto va por ahí petrificando a los alumnos.

―Bueno, no quiero quitarle el misterio a tu vida ―se encogió de hombros.

Feliks le fulminó con la mirada, quedándose luego pensativo.

―En realidad podría no ser mala idea. O sea, solo necesitaría unas gotas; ya sabes, para que se fije en mí... tampoco es como que quiera tenerle engañado de por vida.

Lovino le miró alzando ambas cejas.

―No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Estás acojonado por él hasta el punto de no dormir en tu propio cuarto pero estás pensando en hacer que se enamore de ti con _amortentia_?

―Tú me has dado la idea ―le culpó.

―Era de coña ―se cruzó de brazos―. Eso sería lo más idiota que podrías hacer.

―Quizás no.

―Mira Feliks, tienes que aclararte las ideas. O le tienes miedo o le quieres, pero ambos sentimientos son incompatibles ―sentenció el castaño.

―No es tan fácil.

―Debería serlo. De todas formas vuelvo a decirte que te lo he dicho de coña. Aún así, si quieres _amortentia_ solo necesitas coger del armario personal de Snape. No es difícil robar ahí ―Lovino se volvió a levantar.

―¿Le has robado a Snape? ―le preguntó el rubio, asombrado.

―Hay cosas que, cuanto menos gente sepa, mejor ―le contesto el castaño enigmático antes de irse, dejando ahí solo a Feliks, quien se tiró casi toda la noche sin dormir, pensado en todo lo que le había dicho.

* * *

Los días pasaron en el castillo sin mayores contratiempos hasta que el amado para unos y detestado para otros día de San Valentín llegó. O por lo menos su víspera.

Feliks, en una de las muchas aulas vacías del colegio, se dedicaba triunfante a darle vueltas al pequeño frasco con pócima que había conseguido en la clase anterior (aprovechando la ronda de incesantes preguntas de uno de los Ravenclaw con los que habían compartido esa hora práctica de pociones). En la sala común tenía una pequeña caja de bombones que había comprado vía lechuza y que acaba de llegarle esa misma mañana. Lo malo era que el animal la había dejado en la habitación que compartía con Gilbert, quien aún no había entrado. Al pensar en el albino, sintió un pequeño escalofrío. Aún no había olvidado las palabras de Lovino defendiendo que no podía tenerle miedo a Gilbert y quererle, pero seguía pensando que el castaño estaba equivocado. El problema que veía Feliks para darle los bombones al día siguiente era que, al parecer, Gilbert había decidido que iba a seguir haciéndole vacío, por lo que no tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer.

El rubio no llegó a su sala común hasta que no fue la hora de la cena, cuando sabía que los cuartos estarían casi desiertos. Una vez tuvo en su poder la caja con los bombones apenas tardó unos segundos en introducirle unas gotas de la pócima a cada uno de ellos, sabiendo que Gilbert no se los comería todos de golpe, sino que iría poco a poco.

―¿Regalo de San Valentín? ―preguntó de repente Scott, que estaba en el marco de la puerta.

Feliks, quien no se lo esperaba pegó un bote, nervioso al saber que lo que estaba haciendo no era legal, precisamente.

―Sí.

―¿Para quién son?

―No te interesa.

―Estás de inquilino en mi habitación, claro que me interesa ―entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

―Eso no tiene sentido.

―Me da igual, quiero enterarme de a quién le estás poniendo _amortentia_ ―Scott sonrió, maligno.

―¿Q-qué? ―preguntó el rubio, nervioso.

―Sería una pena que el profesor Snape supiera que uno de los alumnos de su propia casa se dedica a robarle, ¿no crees? ―siguió hablando el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

―Yo no he robado nada.

―Te creeré si me dices para quién son los bombones ―volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa traviesa que sus hermanos conocían tan bien.

―Vuelvo a repetir que no es de tu incumbencia, Scott ―se puso a la defensiva Feliks―. O sea, si tu vida es tan aburrida como para tener que meterte en la de los demás no es mi culpa.

―Está bien. No me lo digas si no quieres ―cedió el mayor, con un brillo peligroso en los ojos―. Tampoco quiero obligarte a eso.

Feliks suspiró aliviado al escucharlo, sin notar nada extraño al no estar mirando a Scott.

―Buenas noches, Feliks. Espero que mañana todo salga tal y como quieres ―dijo el pelirrojo entre dientes, antes de salir de la habitación.

El rubio, quien no había cenado pero debido a los nervios tampoco tenía ganas, aprovechó para intentar dormir, aunque entre los nervios y la incomodidad del suelo no lo consiguió hasta muchas horas después. Le despertaron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. Estaba solo en la habitación (cosa no demasiado extraña, ya que el horario de los hermanos y el suyo casi nunca coincidía). Los golpes volvieron a sonar de nuevo en la puerta, provocando que el rubio se levantara para abrirla.

―Buenos días, Feliks.

El rubio tuvo un escalofrío al encontrarse bloqueando la puerta a Iván, que le sonreía de una manera que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta…

―H-hola, ¿qué quieres? ―preguntó sin poder ocultar los nervios.

―A ti.

El rubio trastabilló al echarse para atrás, sin entender nada.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó incrédulo.

―Eso, no sé qué más explicaciones quieres, Feliks ―Iván volvió a sonreírle, dando un paso hacia él.

El mayor sacó un bombón y se lo llevó a la boca. Y en ese momento Feliks entendió lo que había pasado. Aún así comprobó que, en efecto, la caja que le iba a dar esa misma mañana a Gilbert, ya no estaba. Soltó un quejido.

―Escúchame Braginsky. Aléjate de mí, deja de comer bombones y aléjate de mí.

―Solo puedo cumplir una de las cosas que has dicho ―el mayor sonrió, tirando la caja de bombones al colchón, caja completamente vacía.

―No te me acerques ―siseó Feliks, sacando la varita.

Pasando completamente de él, Iván se le acercó y mucho.

―¿Por qué? ―le preguntó a escasos centímetros.

El rubio, sintió que se sonrojaba debido a la cercanía.

―Porque te odio desde el primer curso ―le contestó, empuñando la varita directamente contra su barbilla―. Y porque siempre he sido bueno en encantamientos.

Iván se rió fríamente.

―¿Ahora te vas a hacer el duro? Yo que venía a confesarte mi amor aprovechando que hoy es el día apropiado para ello.

―¿Pero qué amor ni que niño muerto? Estás bajo los efectos de una poción así que enciérrate en tu cuarto hasta que se te pasen. O mejor, para siempre.

El mayor se alejó de él, momento que Feliks aprovechó para escabullirse de la habitación.

―¿Pero a dónde vas, Feliks? Apenas hemos hablado durante unos minutos.

―Como que son más que suficientes para mí por el resto de mi existencia ―contestó, saliendo a la sala común que estaba vacía―. ¿Para una vez que quiero que haya alguien y no hay un alma? ―bufó.

―No me cabrees, Feliks.

Iván le sujetó con fuerza del brazo en el que llevaba la varita, obligándole a girarse y encararle.

―Me estas pidiendo demasiado.

―He visto cómo te sonrojabas. Eso quiere decir algo ―dijo el hechizado con toda seguridad.

El rubio maldijo por lo bajo.

―Eso le pasa siempre, Braginsky, no tiene nada que ver contigo ―salió a defenderle otra voz, aunque solo consiguió que Feliks se tensara más.

―Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, Beilschmidt. Largo.

―Todo lo que tenga que ver con molestarte me interesa ―sonrió el albino, aunque no miraba a Feliks, que sentía cómo se le dormía la mano por el agarre del otro.

―Lo siento, Gilbert, pero llegas tarde. Él ya me pertenece.

―¿Qué? ¿Acaso a mí me has tenido en cuenta en esa decisión? ―se quejó el rubio, intentando soltarse sin éxito alguno.

El albino fulminó a Iván con la mirada.

―Últimamente estoy de bastante mal humor y no me importaría nada desquitarme contigo, así que suéltale ―le amenazó, sacando la varita del bolsillo de la túnica.

―No me asustan tus amenazas.

―Deberían, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. Pero puedo demostrártelo si quieres.

Gilbert sonrió, o por lo menos sus labios se alzaron, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

―En serio, Iván, suéltame ―le pidió Feliks, intentando sonar amable ya que él sí que se asustaba de las amenazas del otro y le daba miedo acabar involucrado como daño colateral.

―Es que no quiero hacerlo porque vas a huir de mí.

―¿Y si no huyo? ―preguntó de nuevo, con toda la inocencia que pudo y mirando de reojo a Gilbert, quien seguía en posición de ataque.

―Entonces supongo que podría soltarte... siempre y cuando jures quedarte conmigo.

Feliks tragó saliva, nervioso.

―Vale, está bien. Pero suéltame ¿quieres?

―Júralo ―repitió Iván.

―Lo juro ―dijo Feliks rápidamente, desesperado por volver a notar la movilidad en el brazo que ya comenzaba a dolerle.

―Quiero un juramento inquebrantable ―insistió el mayor, apretando más el agarre.

― _Everte statum_ ―pronunció Gilbert en cuanto escuchó a Iván decir eso, apuntándole con la varita.

De repente, el mayor fue empujado hacia atrás violentamente, arrastrando con él a Feliks. Sin embargo, del golpe soltó el agarre. Aprovechando los segundos de aturdimiento tras el golpe, Gilbert dio varias zancadas, agarró a Feliks por la muñeca y lo sacó de la sala común a rastras.

―G-gracias ―murmuró el rubio, tímidamente.

―No me las des. Pero procura que no te vuelva a pillar, por lo menos si vas solo ―le aconsejó Gilbert sin mirarle.

Apenas hubieron llegado los dos a la entrada del castillo, el albino le soltó.

―Adiós ―se despidió antes de salir a los terrenos del castillo, dejando ahí a Feliks quien no terminaba de entender lo que había pasado, aunque sí que sabía que la culpa de todo la tenía Scott.

Gilbert salió precipitadamente a los jardines, donde le recibió una bofetada de aíre frío. Suspiró, llevándose las manos al pelo y tirando un poco de este.

―¿No se supone que hoy es un día para estar súper feliz? ―le preguntó una voz femenina.

―Ah, hola, Eli ―saludó a la Ravenclaw con indiferencia.

―¿Qué te pasa? ¿Problemas amorosos, tal vez? ―volvió a preguntar la castaña.

―No es algo de lo que quiera hablar ―volvió a suspirar el Slytherin.

―Como quieras, pero si necesitas un punto de vista objetivo puedo ser buena escuchando a la gente ―le sonrió.

Gilbert lo pensó durante unos segundos, aunque acabó negando con la cabeza.

―Por cierto, ¿tú no deberías estar en clase? ―cambió de tema el albino.

―Sí, pero lo que está dando ahora mismo el profesor Binns me lo sé desde hace bastantes años, y quería pasar un poco de frío. Me ayuda a pensar.

―No sé si eso queda muy como alguien de tu casa o no.

La chica se rió.

―Bueno, depende de cuán encasillados nos tengas dentro de las mismas casas. ¿Qué hay de ti?

―Hoy no tengo la clase a primera hora, así que no es que esté siendo mal alumno ―le sonrió con suficiencia.

―Pero no te has quedado durmiendo ―afirmó la de ojos verdes.

―No duermo bien últimamente.

―¿Por qué?

―Vuelvo a que no quiero hablar de eso. Por lo menos no por ahora ―Gilbert comenzó a andar a paso lento, siendo seguido rápidamente por la chica.

―¿Puedo adivinarlo? ―preguntó ella, con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

El Slytherin se encogió de hombros, pensando que quizás no estaba tan mal el desahogarse con alguien.

―Si es hoy, supongo que tiene que ver con el amor ―comenzó ella, animada al ver que Gilbert asentía―. Y debo suponer que es de alguien en el colegio, básicamente porque es lo más común.

―Vas bien.

―¿De tu casa?

―Sí.

―Y de nuestro curso ―volvió a afirmar ella.

―Eres irritante cuando afirmas en vez de preguntar, pero sí ―Gilbert se cruzó de brazos.

―No tengo demasiado trato con los Slytherin, aparte de contigo... y algo con Feliks, así que dudo que sea capaz de saber quién es.

El albino se removió, incómodo.

―No puede ser ―se rió ella al percatarse del movimiento.

―Gracias por el punto de vista objetivo, Eli ―le fulminó con la mirada, dispuesto a irse.

―Oh, vamos no seas así... solo no sabía que te gustaba F... ―Gilbert no la dejó terminar, tapándole la boca con la mano bruscamente.

―No he dicho que me guste así que no lo digas tú ―le dijo algo brusco.

―Vale, vale. No diré nada a nadie ―dijo la chica, apartando la mano del albino.

―Porque no me gusta.

―Porque no te gusta ―repitió ella.

―Y porque no soy gay.

―No veo qué tiene de malo el serlo ―sonrió de nuevo, divertida.

―Nada, simplemente es que no lo soy.

―Y por eso no te gusta Feliks ―dijo sarcástica.

Gilbert rodó los ojos.

―Oh venga, es una broma. En serio, haríais una pareja muy mona.

―No me estás ayudando en absoluto ―bufó el Slytherin.

―Depende de para qué quieras la ayuda puedes considerar que lo que te diga sirve o no sirve.

―Elizabetha, no te pongas ahora enigmática conmigo, que no estoy de humor precisamente.

La chica le miró sonriente, escondiendo la sonrisa un poco bajo la bufanda azul y plateada, sin decir nada.

―En serio, no es más que una pequeña duda. Insignificante ―insistió Gilbert.

―Yo no he dicho nada ―se defendió Eli.

―Pero lo estás pensando.

―Bueno, cada uno es libre de pensar lo que quiera a fin de cuentas, ¿no crees, Gil?

―Venga ya. Corta el rollo. No soy gay y puedo demostrarlo.

Sin dejar reaccionar a la chica, la cogió bruscamente por lo hombros, y la besó en los labios con la misma rudeza. Ella no hizo nada por apartarse, aunque tampoco correspondió al beso. Cuando se separó de ella, Gilbert bufó visiblemente molesto.

―No me ayudas en nada ―volvió a quejarse, ahora más irritado incluso.

―A lo mejor sí que lo he hecho ―le contestó la chica, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado―. Por cierto, recuerda que esta tarde no hay clases porque vamos a Hogsmeade. Ahora me voy, que tengo tareas pendientes ―se despidió Eli.

Al mismo tiempo, en una de las ventanas del pasillo del segundo piso, Feliks se limpió una lágrima con rabia, viendo como Elizabetha se alejaba de Gilbert.

―¿Feliks?

El rubio le dio la espalda a la ventana para encontrarse con Arthur.

―¿Qué? ―le preguntó fríamente.

Arthur reparó en los ojos rojos del otro, pero prefirió no decir nada sobre el asunto.

―Iván te anda buscando como un loco por todas las mazmorras. Dice que, si hace falta, va a recorrer todo el castillo hasta encontrarte.

El menor soltó un quejido, con unas ganas cada vez mayores de tirarse por la ventana.

―¿Ha pasado algo con él? Está actuando de una manera bastante rara ―preguntó el prefecto.

―No sé de qué te extraña que actúe así, parece que no le conocieras ―evadió la pregunta Feliks, pensando que iba a tener que tirarse todo el día huyendo de él.

―Bueno, como sea. Yo de ti me andaría con ojo.

Tras darle ese último consejo, Arthur se alejó.

* * *

Antonio decidió ir a Hogsmeade con el resto de sus amigos del equipo de Quidditch y Emma, que al igual que él, no tenían a nadie especial con quien pasar el día de los enamorados.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó el castaño, soltando vaho al hablar.

―A mí me da igual, pero entremos ya en donde sea por lo que más queráis ―pidió Emma, soltando un estornudo.

―¿Entramos en las tres escobas? ―propuso Mathias, señalando el establecimiento que estaba en la acera de enfrente.

―Venga ―dijo Antonio, andando hacia el bar y siendo seguido por el resto de sus amigos.

El bar estaba bastante lleno, pero aun así se las ingeniaron para encontrar una mesa libre.

―No hay asientos suficientes ―señaló Emma, buscando con la mirada sillas libres. Al girarse de nuevo a los demás frunció el ceño al notar que todos se habían sentado ya―. ¡Oye! ¿Pero qué es esto?

―En vez de quejarnos nosotros hemos aprovechado y nos hemos buscado sitio ―se excusó Alfred, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Sois idiotas ―sentenció la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

―Anda, no seas quejica y ven aquí ―dijo Mathias abriendo los brazos.

―No voy a sentarme en tus piernas. Ni de coña.

―¿Por qué no? Si no, tendrás que quedarte de pie.

―O también puedes sentarte en el suelo ―propuso Alfred, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

―Porque no quiero que nadie se piense que soy tu novia ―respondió la chica, obviando el comentario del de gafas.

―¿Mi novia? Nah ―rió Mathias, haciendo un gesto con la mano―. Eres demasiado pequeña para mí.

―El amor no tiene edad ―opinó Antonio, pasando la mirada por el bar. Pudo ver que había algunas parejas del colegio, como Roderich y Elizabeta, quienes se estaban levantando dispuestos a irse, o Berwald y Tino, quienes parecían estar sumidos en una profunda conversación mientras se tomaban de la mano por encima de la mesa. Sin embargo, de todas las personas que vio, ninguna era la que Antonio estaba buscando.

―Tío, que Emma solo tiene catorce años ―rió Mathias, señalando a la chica―. Y yo cumplo en pocos meses los diecisiete.

―Pero aún tienes dieciséis, idiota. Dos años de diferencia no es nada ―dijo Emma, decidiéndose por aceptar el asiento improvisado que el mayor le ofrecía―. Además…―continuó, bajando el tono y captando la atención del rubio―. ¿No te molesta que esté aquí sentada?

―Si me molestara no te lo habría dicho.

―Lo digo porque a lo mejor nos ve la chica que te gusta y se lleva una desilusión ―sonrió de lado, aunque había cierto matiz de seriedad en lo que decía.

―¿La chica que me gusta? ―alzó las cejas, echándose a reír―. No sabía que hubiera una chica que me gusta, Emma, pero gracias por aclarármelo.

―Este tío es tonto.

Emma rodó los ojos, girándose al resto del grupo quienes hablaban de otro tema ya.

―No, en serio ―Mathias le tocó el hombro, girándola hacia él con suavidad―. ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

La chica se lo quedó mirando, sonriendo de lado, hasta que finalmente soltó una leve risa, negando con la cabeza.

―No tienes remedio, Mathias.

―¿Por qué?

―De verdad, no pienso ser yo quien te arruine la sorpresa, pero deberías fijarte más en tu… entorno.

―Vaya, eso es de mucha ayuda ―bufó el chico.

―Debería ayudar lo suficiente ―repuso enigmática, girándose y uniéndose a la conversación de los otros dos.

Mathias no tardó en hacer lo mismo, pero estaba como en su mundo; aun digiriendo las palabras de la Ravenclaw. De repente, al mirar hacia la barra vio a alguien que le hizo sonreír ampliamente y se levantó de su asiento, después de pedirle a Emma que le dejase levantarse.

―Chicos, ahora vengo ―dijo, antes de irse hacia la barra rápidamente.

―¿Y a dónde va este ahora? ―preguntó Alfred con indiferencia.

―Tú solo mira y espera… ―murmuró Emma, sentándose en el asiento libre y sonriendo dulcemente al ver cómo Mathias se acercaba a Eir, su mejor amiga, y se ponía a hablar animadamente con ella. En un momento dado, ella le dijo una cosa y el asintió, yendo de nuevo hacia la mesa.

―¿Qué te ha dicho? ―preguntó Antonio con curiosidad, sonriendo de lado.

―Que la acompañe a la lechucería a enviar una carta a sus padres ―respondió el rubio, tomando su abrigo de la silla y poniéndoselo.

―Ya, seguro que solo a eso ―sonrió Emma, pero no llegó a ser oída por el danés quien ya había llegado hasta Eir, y vio cómo ambos salían del bar.

―Uno menos… ―suspiró Alfred.

―Bueno, al menos seguimos nosotros tres ―dijo la chica, mirando a Antonio, quien parecía distraído―. ¿En qué piensas tú, Antonio? O, mejor dicho, ¿en quién?

Al no recibir respuesta por el castaño, Emma frunció el ceño y le tocó el hombro.

―¿Antonio?

―Ah, sí, ¿qué? ―preguntó el Gryffindor, saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

Emma suspiró, algo decepcionada.

―Nada. Que en qué o en quién pensabas.

―Ah. En nadie ni nada en especial ―se rió culpable el de ojos verdes, llevándose una mano a la cabeza―. Estaba pensando en la cantidad de deberes atrasados que tengo que hacer.

Emma asintió, sin decir nada. Durante unos instantes, los tres se mantuvieron en una especie de incómodo silencio. Fue Emma quien finalmente lo rompió al ponerse en pie y llamar a alguien con la mano.

―¿A quién llamas? ―preguntó Alfred, mirando a la chica con curiosidad.

―A mi hermano. Acaba de entrar.

Al oír mencionar a Govert, Antonio miró directamente hacia donde la chica tenía clavada su mirada. Esto fue captado por el ojo observador de Emma, quien miró de reojo al Gryffindor antes de llamar a su hermano levantando la voz.

―Mira, ahí viene ―hizo notar Antonio, sonriendo por primera vez con energía―. Hola, Govert ―le saludó poniéndose en pie, bastante más entusiasmado que minutos antes.

―Hola ―respondió secamente el Ravenclaw, sin apenas mirarle, girándose a su hermana―. ¿Qué ocurre?

―Nada, en realidad. Te he llamado para que te unieras a nosotros ―explicó la chica, sonriente.

―Y me quedo de pie, ¿no? ―preguntó, viendo que no había asientos libres.

―Puedes sentarte aquí ―repuso Alfred, levantándose de su silla y estirándose.

―¿Vas a alguna parte? ―preguntó la chica, alzando una ceja.

―Sí. Me ha entrado hambre, y voy a ver si hay algo que merezca la pena en Zonko.

―Te acompaño ―decidió la chica con resolución, poniéndose rápidamente en pie.

Antonio iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero en el último momento se calló, sonriendo.

―Gov ―llamó al rubio, que se giró a él―. Te quedas entonces conmigo, ¿no?

Sin embargo, fue Emma la que respondió.

―Sí, sí. Gov se queda contigo mientras nosotros vamos fuera ―tomó a Alfred del brazo, empujándole para salir de allí―. Ahora nos vemos.

―Adiós ―se despidió su hermano, sentándose en el asiento que hasta ese momento había estado ocupado por Alfred.

―Bueno… ―dijo Antonio, frotándose las manos, las cuales aún tenía frías―. ¿Qué tal estás pasando el día de San Valentín?

―De la misma manera en que paso el resto del año: normal ―respondió el mayor, quien tomó sin miramientos la jarra de Antonio y le dio un trago. Contrario a lo que Govert se esperaba, el Gryffindor no le reprochó nada. De hecho, se pidió otra cerveza de mantequilla.

―Yo lo estoy pasando relativamente bien ―contó el castaño, a pesar de que nadie le había preguntado―. Me parece una fecha muy romántica, ¿a ti no?

―Por favor, Antonio ―bufó el rubio―. Es el día de los enamorados, habría que ser retrasado para no notar que es una fecha romántica.

Antonio rió con ganas, asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Me refería a que es un día que me gusta mucho…

―Es demasiado… agobiante todo ―opinó el Ravenclaw, arrugando la nariz―. Tanto romanticismo empalaga.

―Sí, ya. Depende de cómo lo veas.

Al no haber respuesta por parte del rubio, Antonio le dio un largo trago a su bebida la cual le acababan de traer, y miró a Govert. A juzgar por su expresión, el Ravenclaw parecía estar tranquilo (a diferencia de muchas otras veces en las que se le veía tenso y enfadado), y Antonio se preguntó si podría aprovechar y cometer la locura de confesarle al mayor lo que llevaba años sintiendo por él. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de salir herido (ya que se notaba que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos), pero una parte de él quería soltarle ya que le quería.

―Por cierto ―murmuró el Ravenclaw justo cuando Antonio estaba a punto de confesarse.

―¿Sí?

―¿Cómo estás, después de lo de tu amiga?

―¿El qué de mi amiga?

―Ya sabes, la de Quidditch. La amiga de mi hermana.

―¡Ah! Victoria.

―Esa.

―Pues… triste. Fue una pena que la encontraran así. Es muy buena chica, y como me encuentre al culpable de esto te juro que le arrancaré las pelotas.

El Gryffindor había fruncido el ceño a medida que hablaba y el semblante se le había ensombrecido. Ese cambio fue observado con detalle por Govert, quien asintió con la cabeza.

―Entiendo. Y… ¿sospechas de alguien?

―Qué va ―suspiró Antonio―. A ver, todos los indicios señalan que se trata de alguien de Slytherin. Pero a mí no me hace gracia acusar prematuramente a nadie aún…

―¿Slytherin? ¿Y eso?

―¿No te has enterado? ―preguntó, alzando las cejas.

―¿De qué?

―De la tirria que nos tienen después del partido de Quidditch.

―Hombre, tirria siempre os han tenido ―razonó el rubio, rodando los ojos.

―Ya, pero ahora más ―negó Antonio, dándole otro trago a su cerveza―. Como sea. El culpable posiblemente sea de esa casa.

Govert no respondió nada a eso. En su lugar se giró y pidió un whiskey de fuego, que no tardaron en traerle. Se llevó la jarra a los labios, dándole un pequeño sorbo, y miró a Antonio. De repente se le ocurrió una idea que quizás fuese la manera definitiva para conseguir una confesión por parte del Gryffindor que le incriminara de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el colegio.

―¿Quieres? ―preguntó, bajando la jarra y ofreciéndosela.

―¿Whiskey de fuego? ―preguntó el castaño, alzando una ceja―. Nunca lo he probado.

―Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ―respondió el rubio con indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque esperando que el menor aceptase la jarra.

El castaño sonrió, tomando la jarra y dándole un trago. Se arrepintió nada más el alcohol pasó por su garganta.

―¿Pero esto qué se supone que es? ―preguntó entre toses que no servían para nada porque no le quitaban el quemazón.

―¿No te gusta? Y yo que te pensaba más fuerte ―sonrió Govert, quitándole la jarra de la mano y dándole un trago. A pesar de que se sentía casi igual que Antonio, puso todo su empeño en fingir que no le molestaba el alcohol.

Durante un instante Antonio solo pudo centrarse en la sonrisa del Ravenclaw, intentando recordar cuándo fue la última vez que le vio hacerlo, si es que eso había ocurrido.

―No he dicho que no me guste, solo que está fuerte. No todos tenemos el privilegio de poder pedir alcohol con tranquilidad en un bar hasta acostumbrarnos a él ―dijo, algo herido en el orgullo―. Pero soy más fuerte de lo que puedas imaginar.

―Ya veo que eres fuerte, chico que no soporta un traguito de whiskey de fuego ―le picó el rubio, sin dejar de sonreír―. ¿Quieres que te pida un zumito de calabaza?

―Pide otro whiskey de fuego, a falta de algo más fuerte ―el Gryffindor se cruzó de brazos, aunque sin poder evitar sonreír.

―Si insistes ―se encogió de hombros y se giró de nuevo a pedir otro whiskey de fuego. Una vez lo hubieron traído, el mayor sonrió triunfal―. Aquí tienes. Todo tuyo.

Antonio lo miró con cierto respeto antes de llevárselo a los labios y darle un pequeño trago, apenas mojándose los labios.

―¿Qué te parece? ¿Algo a la altura de Antonio Fernández Carriedo?

―Me sirve para empezar ―fanfarroneó el menor, preguntándose cómo iba a ser capaz de terminarse eso él solo. Le dio otro trago, notando que los ojos se le humedecían pero apenas tosiendo―. ¿Te sabes mi nombre completo? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

―Como para no sabérselo, después de tres años siendo la estrella del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor ―rodó los ojos, dándole otro trago al whiskey.

―Ya bueno, si es por eso puedes ir olvidándolo ―suspiró.

―¿No piensas volver el año que viene? ―preguntó el rubio con curiosidad―. Tenía entendido que te habías quitado este curso por los TIMOS. Pero para el curso que viene ya estarás más libre, ¿no?

Antonio dejó de beber, notando que no debería haber dicho eso.

―Sí, este año los TIMOS no me dejan apenas tiempo ―dudó―, pero tampoco quiero llegar el año que viene y quitar a alguien que se ha ganado el puesto. No sería justo ¿no crees?

―Pero sería lo mejor para el equipo, y supongo que ese alguien lo entendería.

―No lo sé, tampoco es tan fácil ahora ―contestó, notando que se relajaba a pesar de que era una conversación que prefería evitar. Echó una ojeada a su bebida, de la que aún no se había bebido ni la mitad.

―Pero como ya he dicho antes, eres Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Seguro que eso no supone ningún problema para ti.

―Si no fueras tú, comenzaría a creer que quieres que vuelva al equipo, Gov.

―Es solo algo que me sorprende.

―Sí, realmente sorprendió a todo el mundo ―le dio otro trago a la bebida, notando que no estaba mala una vez dejaba de quemar tanto al pasar por la garganta.

―Y con razón...

―Tampoco es que yo quisiera irme del equipo ―se quejó―. Realmente me gusta el Quidditch.

―Bueno... siempre puedes ir a algún entrenamiento a jugar o algo, ¿no?

―Sí, supongo que sí.

Le dio otro trago a su jarra, sin apartar la mirada del castaño, que le mantuvo la mirada durante un tiempo.

―¿Pasa algo?

―¿Notas algo raro?

―No, bueno a parte de un mareo que crece por momentos ―sonrió―. Y unas ganas muy tontas de hablar, aunque creo que eso ya me viene de antes.

El rubio sonrió levemente, contento de que su plan fuese funcionando.

―¿Tienes algo... que contar?

―Algo que contar ―Antonio se obligó a si mismo a controlar sus palabras―. No especialmente, tampoco es que tenga la vida más interesante del castillo ¿y tú?

―Yo menos aún. Mi vida se resume en estudiar... y ser prefecto y hacer cosas de prefectos. Nada del otro mundo.

―Pero ser prefecto tiene sus ventajas, ¿no? ―sonrió un poco.

―Trae más problemas que ventajas en realidad ―admitió, suspirando―. Sobre todo ahora con las petrificaciones...

―¿Tienes alguna idea sobre quién pueda ser? ―Antonio le dio otro trago a la bebida, que había bajado peligrosamente en los últimos minutos.

―Tengo mis sospechas... Aunque son disparates.

―Dudo que sean disparates. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco así que seguramente tengas razón ―Antonio sonrió más―. ¿De quién sospechas?

Por un momento, Govert sintió algo que no supo cómo definir. Antonio le daba, por una parte, pena. Se le veía tan... inocente, diciendo eso, con su característica sonrisa. Sin embargo, Govert recordó rápidamente el extraño comportamiento del menor desde que había empezado el curso, por lo que obvió ese pensamiento anterior e intentó fingir una actitud de desinterés, cosa que no le resultó muy difícil.

―Pues... ya sabes, los típicos de los que todos sospechan.

―Slytherins ―escupió el de ojos verdes―. Aunque no entiendo qué tiene eso de disparatado. A fin de cuentas es lo que piensan todos en el colegio.

―Ya... ―murmuró únicamente el rubio, dándole un último trago a su jarra y terminándose el whiskey.

Antonio le imitó, aunque tuvo que darle un trago bastante más largo, notando que el mareo iba aumentaba bastante más.

―Vale, creo que ha sido mala idea ―se rió, dejando la jarra en la mesa.

―Tonterías. Ahora viene lo divertido ―Govert sonrió de lado, sintiendo levemente también él un mareo.

―¿Vas a pedir más? ―el castaño se apoyó en la mesa para sentirse más estable.

―Sí, si nos la bebemos a medias.

―Cualquiera diría que me quieres emborrachar ―se rió Antonio, aunque no se negó a compartir la copa tampoco.

―¿Eso es un sí?

―A no ser que no te veas capaz de bebertela.

Govert lo tomó como un sí, y en poco tiempo les trajeron la jarra.

―¿Quieres empezar tú a beber?

―Creo que no, te cedo los honores ―se rió mientras empujaba la jarra hacia el rubio.

―Como quieras ―se encogió de hombros, tomándola y dándole un sorbo.

―Por cierto, ¿cómo es que has venido a Hogsmeade hoy? ―preguntó mientras el rubio bebía―. No te creía de los que vienen por San Valentín.

―No me apetecía estar en un ambiente tan amoroso como el que hay en el castillo hoy.

―Tampoco es que aquí la cosa sea muy diferente, ¿no? ―Antonio señaló con la cabeza a una de las tantas parejas del bar.

―Pero al menos aquí no hay inventos raros de Lockhart ―rodó los ojos.

―Los enanos, sí ―se rió―. Los he visto por ahí persiguiendo por los pasillos a los alumnos. Parecía que les iban a matar con las flechas esas de mentira, más que a cantarles algo ―el castaño arrastraba las palabras aunque no pareció notarlo, ya que volvió a dar un trago a la bebida, pasándosela después a Govert.

―Menos mal que nadie les ha pedido que me canten nada ―opinó, tomando la jarra y llevándosela a los labios, apena mojándoselos, para después bajarla a la mesa y pasarla hacia el lado de Antonio―. ¿A ti te han cantado algo?

―Nah, que va. Y de todas formas dudo que alguien se pueda interesar por mí ―se encogió de hombros y volvió a llevarse la jarra a los labios.

―¿Pero qué dices? Si hay muchas chicas detrás tuya... En fin. Me sorprende.

Antonio hizo una mueca.

―Tampoco es como si quisiera tenerlas.

Govert alzó una ceja.

―¿No... quieres tenerlas? Bueno, tenerla. A solo una. No a todas, claro.

El Gryffindor negó con la cabeza, provocando que se desestabilizara en la silla.

―Vaya... eso no lo sabía ―murmuró, mirando con sorpresa al menor.

―Pues ya sabes algo más de mí ―sonrió el de ojos verdes.

Carraspeó, resistiéndose a hacerle más preguntas de esa índole y centrándose en lo que realmente le importaba.

―Por cierto... ¿Cómo es que tienes tantos problemas de sueño desde que empezó el curso?

―Pesadillas, mayormente ―dijo, dejando hablar más al alcohol y las ganas de sincerarse que al sentido común.

―¿Pesadillas? ¿De qué tipo? ―frunció el ceño, intentando relacionar eso con las petrificaciones.

―De... ―dudó― monstruos y todas esas cosas. Algo tonto en verdad, ¿no crees? ―sonrió culpable.

―No es algo tonto. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que existen... Aunque para nosotros sean criaturas mágicas y para los muggles monstruos ficticios, supuestamente.

―¿Y qué piensas de ellos? De los monstruos ―concretó, clavando sus ojos en los de Govert― Quiero decir si eres como la mayoría y piensas que son inferiores.

―Nunca he pensado en ello... Supongo que cuando conozca a uno podré juzgar por mí mismo. ¿Y tú?

―¿Acaso quieres conocer a uno? ―preguntó de nuevo, mostrando más interés del que habría demostrado estando sobrio―. Y yo... bueno, tengo sentimientos encontrados respecto a ese tema, la verdad.

―Podría... estar interesante. Aunque depende de las circunstancias, claro ―declaró, pensativo―. ¿Sentimientos encontrados? ¿Te has enamorado de alguna criatura mágica o algo así? ―preguntó, a modo de broma.

―Claro que no ―respondió rápidamente el castaño―, pero está comenzando a cambiar mi punto de vista. Ya sabes, no todo es bueno o malo.

―Quién lo diría, Antonio razonando sobre sus puntos de vista ―rió el mayor.

―Tú también lo harías ―Antonio alargó la jarra hacia Govert―. No puedo beber más, por lo menos si no quieres arrastrarme de vuelta.

Govert le escrutó con la mirada durante unos momentos, antes de posar su mirada en la jarra.

―Qué debilucho ―murmuró, tomándola y bebiéndose lo que quedaba de un trago.

El Gryffindor apartó la mirada al sentirse observado.

―Es la primera vez que bebo whiskey de fuego ―se justificó sonriendo sin poder evitarlo―, mucho he aguantado en realidad.

Govert sonrió de lado.

―Ya veo... Yo me voy ya ―dijo, levantándose. Se apoyó en la mesa al notar que estaba un poco mareado―. Nos vemos luego.

―Espera ―Antonio le cogió de la muñeca con un movimiento sorprendentemente ágil―. ¿Vas a dejar aquí estando así?

―¿No vas a quedarte con tus amigos? Creo que dijeron que iban a volver.

―No se cuánto van a tardar en volver. Y prefiero irme contigo.

―Venga. Vamos, entonces ―suspiró, acercándose al menor―. ¿Voy a tener que arrastrarte?

El menor probó a ponerse en pie, aguantando únicamente hasta que movió el pie para andar. Se rió mientras se iba hacia un lado.

―Te dejo juzgarlo por ti mismo.

―¡Pero no te rías! ―le regañó el mayor, sujetándole para que no se cayera.

―Gracias, Gov, hacía tiempo que no me olvidaba así de mis problemas ―dijo Antonio con sinceridad, dejándose sujetar.

―Déjate de estupideces y camina ―le apremió el rubio frunciendo el ceño, sin saber cómo sentirse respecto a lo que Antonio le acababa de decir.

El de ojos verdes bufó aunque aún sonreía.

―Así no hay quien diga cosas bonitas.

―¿Cosas bonitas? ¿Para qué iba yo a decirlas? ―preguntó, dirigiéndose a la salida con dificultades, sin soltar a Antonio.

―¿Y por qué no?

―La pregunta es más bien que por qué sí.

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

―Es San Valentín, aunque no creo que eso te importe demasiado en verdad.

―No me importa nada, en realidad ―le dio la razón. Al abrir la puerta sintió cómo el frío le daba de lleno en la cara, y se llevó la mano libre a la bufanda, recolocándosela mejor.

―¿De verdad no hay nadie que te guste? ―Antonio, al contrario que Govert, apenas se enteró del cambio tan brusco de temperatura, mucho más pendiente en el Ravenclaw.

―¿Y a ti? ―preguntó, dándole la vuelta a la tortilla.

―A mí sí ―confesó sin problemas―. Y desde hace ya un tiempo. La cosa es que no lo sabe... y creo que es demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta.

―O a lo mejor ya tiene pareja y solo se hace el tonto ―razonó el mayor, caminando hacia el colegio.

―No, estoy casi seguro de que no tiene a nadie ahora mismo ―sonrió.

―¿Y si tiene una relación secreta?

Antonio le escrutó con la mirada unos segundos.

―Sería algo... extraño en él. Pero quién sabe ―dijo al final, comenzando a dudar un poco.

Govert no dijo nada. Miró de reojo al menor, preguntándose quien podría ser la persona que le gustaba. Y sin darse cuenta, sintió una punzada de celos.

―Pero todavía no me has dicho qué hay de ti ―insistió el Gryffindor.

―¿De mí? De mí no hay nada...

―¿Y ninguna chica detrás tampoco? ―sonrió con burla, aunque le interesaba bastante la respuesta.

―No, que yo sepa.

Antonio asintió sin decir nada más.

* * *

Apenas unos minutos después ya se había olvidado de todo el tema y estaba más pendiente de otro.

Ese día era San Valentín y aún no sabía qué iba a hacer... Quería pasarlo con Francis, pero llevaban un tiempo sin apenas hablar y no sabía si el Hufflepuff querría siquiera verle.

Tener todo esto en la cabeza hizo que no pudiera concentrarse en la lección de Historia de la magia (única clase que tenía esa mañana). Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la lección, el Slytherin recogió los pergaminos en blanco sobre la mesa y salió del aula, la cual estaba más vacía de lo habitual ya que muchos de los alumnos se habían tomado el día libre por completo; ya fuera por vagancia o porque eran perseguidos por todo el castillo por un psicópata obsesionado con declarar un amor ficticio.

El prefecto llegó a su sala común cuando la mayoría de los alumnos salían.

―¿Arthur? ―le llamó Eir. La chica llevaba la capa atada hasta arriba y, por la parte superior salían los bordes de una bufanda verde―. Si no te apuras no Filch se pasará tu nombre en las listas y no podrás ir.

―Hoy no voy a Hogsmeade, prefiero quedarme.

La rubia le escrutó con la mirada antes de encogerse de hombros.

―Parece que el profesor Lockhart ha contratado enanos disfrazados de cupido que cantan baladas por los pasillos a los alumnos, así que no te lo aconsejo. Pero como quieras.

―¿Que ha contratado qué?

―Enanos-cupido. Si huyes de ellos te pegan en las piernas hasta que te paras o consiguen tirarte al suelo el tiempo suficiente como para que escuches la canción.

Arthur miró a la menor estupefacto.

―Y lo peor es que ni siquiera cantan bien ―siguió hablando ella.

―Vale, intentaré no ir demasiado por los pasillos entonces.

La chica asintió.

―Bueno, me voy. No quiero tener que escuchar a Filch renegar sobre los alumnos impuntuales otra vez.

Arthur se despidió de la chica con un gesto y se dirigió a su habitación donde, para su sorpresa, estaba Iván.

―¿No vas a Hogsmeade?

―No merece la pena ―dijo el mayor, con aire lastimero.

―Creo que no quiero saber el por qué.

―No va Feliks ―se quejó, al parecer sin haber escuchado al prefecto.

Le miró estupefacto, aunque Iván seguía tumbado en la cama.

―¿Qué se supone que te pasa?

―No le encuentro por ningún lado. Le he buscado por todo el castillo ―volvió a quejarse.

―Tenía entendido que le odiabas.

―¿Odiar a Lukasiewicz? Eso es imposible ―le miró con una expresión tan poco natural en él que hizo estremecer a Arthur.

―Mira, no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando ahora mismo, pero creo que prefiero eso ―el de ojos verdes salió de la habitación.

―Creo que le am... ―Arthur cerró la puerta de un portazo, sin escuchar el resto de la frase aunque no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo extraño de la situación. Aún riéndose entre dientes salió de la sala común, dispuesto a encontrar a Francis.

Los pasillos estaban prácticamente desiertos, salvo algún que otro niño de primero y segundo, pero entre la salida al pueblo y el rumor de los enanos disfrazados, no había demasiados alumnos recorriéndolos.

―He pensado en mandarte a esos enanos a que te persigan por todo el colegio para cantarte algo bonito, pero no estaba seguro a si los pobres cupidos sobrevivirían a tu ira.

Arthur se encontró a Francis apoyado en la pared del pasillo al que acababa de entrar y le miraba sonriente. Al ver que Francis no parecía estar molesto con él, Arthur soltó un suave suspiro de alivio, sonriendo de lado.

―Si me los hubieras llegado a mandar, te los habría enviado de vuelta. Muertos, probablemente ―al ver cómo el otro se quedaba descolocado con eso, el Slytherin soltó una risotada―. ¡Era broma, hombre!

El Hufflepuff negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

―No sé yo cuánto de broma hay en eso realmente.

―Idiota―sonrió, acercándose a él y tomándole de la mano―. Ven, he pensado una cosa... ―dijo, tirando del otro y andando por el pasillo hasta llegar a un sitio en concreto.

Francis se dejó tirar, intrigado de lo que hubiera planeado el otro.

―Esto sí que me sorprende―murmuró, apretando la mano de Arthur.

Arthur sonrió, sin decir nada. Se giró a la pared y apretó los ojos, pensativo. Cuando los abrió, una puerta se formó ante él y el Slytherin sonrió con confianza.

―Ábrela.

El Hufflepuff tomó el pomo de la puerta, miró fugazmente a Arthur y luego simplemente tiró, sin tener ni idea de lo que debía esperar. Una amplia sala se extendía ante él. Era bastanta similar al Salón de té de Madame Pudipié, con la única diferencia de que estaban solamente ellos dos, sin tener que soportar la compañía de molestas parejitas.

―Feliz San Valentín ―dijo el Slytherin, empujando a Francis hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro de la sala y cerró la puerta tras ellos, antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

―Es que tengo que quererte, te lo ganas a pulso ―clavó sus ojos azules en los de Arthur antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios.

―¿Sabes? ―dijo, separándose con una sonrisa―. Me habría gustado ir a Hogsmeade... Pero en su lugar se me ocurrió hacer esto.

―Prefiero esto. Allí apenas podríamos haber hecho nada. Como mucho fingir que nos despreciamos y evitarnos mutuamente.

―Me alegro ―aseguró Arthur, tomando de la mano a Francis y dando un par de pasos―. ¿Dónde quieres que nos sentemos?

Francis sonrió mirando todas las mesas vacías.

―En esa ―señaló la que estaba en el centro mismo de la sala―. Habrá que aprovechar el que no haya nadie.

Arthur asintió.

―En esa, pues ―dijo, yendo hacia la susodicha mesa, tirando suavemente de Francis.

El Hufflepuff se sentó, aunque rápidamente volvió a ponerse en pie, cotilleando por las mesas.

―Es todo prácticamente igual al de Hogsmeade... ¿cuántas veces has estado allí como para saber tantos detalles? ―le preguntó divertido.

―Las suficientes ―alardeó Arthur, sentándose en su asiento y mirando al Hufflepuff ir de un lado a otro.

―No te veía muy de ir a estos sitios ―se rió.

Cuando tuvo todas las mesas cotilleadas se sentó en la mesa que había escogido antes, frente al de ojos verdes.

―Bueno, digamos que la última vez que fui a Hogsmeade me fijé en los detalles de la tetería... por si acaso ―le sonrió, sonrojándose.

―Ahora mi regalo no parece gran cosa en realidad ―suspiró el Hufflepuff al escuchar las palabras de su novio.

―No digas tonterías ―rió Arthur―. Todos tus regalos siempre son muy... tú.

―No son traer la tetería más famosa de la zona dentro del castillo. Y encima ni siquiera está aquí, debería estar bien escondido en tu habitación desde hace ya un rato. Aunque puedo darte otro ―Francis se levantó del sitio y tiró del brazo del Slytherin para ponerle en pie―. Te amo, Arthur Kirkland―le susurró al oído.

Arthur sonrió, envolviendo a Francis en un fuerte abrazo.

―Y yo a ti.

El Hufflepuff le dio un suave beso en los labios.

―Pero bueno, creí que aquí habías venido a por un té ―dijo, separándose de él y mirando a la mesa con fingida desaprobación.

―No solo he venido aquí a por té ―murmuró, mirando a Francis a los ojos lascivamente, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Francis le medio apartó al ver que se reía.

―No me des esperanzas, que luego eres un estirado que no quiere hacer nada ―le acusó, sonriendo de lado.

―¿Estirado yo? Tsk, qué poco me conoces ―rodó los ojos, sonriente.

―¿Así que no eres un estirado? ―se separó del Slytherin del todo, cruzándose de brazos―. Pruébalo ―le retó, con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

―No necesito probar nada. Simplemente lo soy y ya está. Y lo peor es que lo sabes. Por ejemplo, el haber hecho esto puede ser una prueba.

―Quien no se consuela es porque no quiere.

―No me digas tú que esto lo hacen los estirados ―señaló la sala con un brazo, de manera cómica.

―Está bien ―le concedió al fin, tras echar otra ojeada al sitio―. Tengo que admitir que te has lucido hoy.

―Gracias ―agradeció el de ojos verdes, sonriendo de lado―. A todo esto, ¿no vas a probar nada?

―Claro que sí, pero no me dejas centrarme en la comida ―se quejó el Hufflepuff, volviendo a tomar asiento en la mesa y cogiendo un trozo de pastel de calabaza―. ¿Quieres?

Asintió, sentándose también.

Durante varias horas, la pareja disfrutó de la Sala de los Menesteres solo para ellos, que resultó ser mucho más romántica que cualquier otro lugar. Sin embargo, cuando comenzaron a escucharse bastantes voces desde el exterior de la sala Francis suspiró, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

―¿Debo suponer que es hora de salir de aquí antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que ambos estamos ausentes?

Arthur asintió con resignación, levantándose.

―Me lo he pasado muy bien en este rato...

―Yo también ―sonrió, sin querer decir lo que realmente pensaba ya que cada vez que le había sugerido al otro pasar de los cotilleos de la gente y hacer pública su relación, habían acabado peleando.

―Ven ―dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Por alguna extraña razón Francis sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón con esa simple palabra (cosa que le pasaba con los actos más normales del Slytherin, pero que no solía decirle). Le agarró la mano con suavidad, mirándole a los ojos.

Arthur tiró de Francis hacia él, también mirándole a los ojos, y sin romper el contacto visual pegó sus labios a los del Hufflepuff. El de ojos azules respondió al beso en el mismo instante, pasando la mano que no tenía junto a la de Arthur por la mejilla de este, haciéndole una caricia. Con el otro brazo rodeó la cintura de Francis, acercándole más hacia él, y prolongando el beso. Cuando el Hufflepuff se separó para coger aire pegó su frente a la de Arthur.

―Feliz San Valentín ―sonrió.

―Me has quitado las palabras de la boca ―susurró el Slytherin, aun con los ojos cerrados del beso.

―Tú me has robado un beso. Lo veo justo.

Arthur abrió entonces los ojos, sonriendo.

―Vamos ―dijo, separándose del otro pero sin soltarle la mano, y se dirigió a la puerta.

―Algún día podríamos hacer esto. Solo tendríamos que ponernos de acuerdo para saltarnos alguna clase ―sugirió el Hufflepuff mientras dejaba que tirara de su mano.

―Pero... ¿qué clase? ―preguntó dudoso, antes de poner una mano en la puerta―. No sé... me da cosa saltarme clases. Ya sabes cómo soy.

―Alguna tonta... Historia de la magia, por ejemplo. Aunque si no quieres siempre puedes buscar alguna de las horas libres y ya me saltaré yo alguna de las clases ―se ofreció.

―Miraré mi horario y ya te diré ―suspiró, antes de empujar la puerta y salir de la sala, soltando a Francis.

Sin embargo, el francés le tomó de nuevo de la mano, tiró hacia él y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios, antes de susurrarle un suave «te quiero». Arthur iba a reñirle de que eso era peligroso cuando un carraspeo a sus espaldas hizo que se separaran de golpe.

―¿Fra… Francis?

Un anonadado Gilbert les miraba con los ojos como platos, casi sin poder articular palabra e intentando procesar lo que acababa de presenciar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

―G-Gil, no es lo que piensas.

Francis habló en tono conciliador, dando un pequeño paso hacia su amigo. Por su parte, Arthur se había quedado helado y no sabía cómo reaccionar, dejando al Hufflepuff hablar.

―No es lo que pienso y una mierda ―consiguió pronunciar el albino al salir de su estupor, mirando a Francis con la cara descompuesta. Éste tragó saliva con dificultad, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

―Yo… Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie lo que acabas de ver. Por favor ―suplicó, casi a punto de echarse a llorar. Estaba realmente asustado. Sabía que a Gilbert le costaba estarse con la boca cerrada, y más aun teniendo a Feliks por mejor amigo.

―Espera, espera ―Gilbert apretó los ojos, dando un paso atrás―. Vayamos por partes. Le acabas de dar un beso al cejas y no te ha tirado al suelo de un puñetazo ni te ha matado. ¿Por qué?

Francis miró de reojo a Arthur. Al ver que éste le asentía, dándole permiso para contarle al albino sobre lo que tenían, habló.

―Mira… Desde hace cierto tiempo él y yo estamos saliendo. Pero en secreto. Es totalmente secreto, Gilbert, y nadie, NADIE, se puede enterar. ¿Entiendes?

El de ojos rojos asintió, mirando a Arthur. Éste desvió la mirada al suelo, con cara de querer echarse a llorar allí mismo.

―Bien. Relación secreta. No diré nada a nadie.

―Ni siquiera a Feliks.

―Pero si me evita y no quiere saber nada de mí… ―bufó, con molestia.

―Ni una palabra a Feliks, Gilbert ―volvió a advertirle el francés.

―Está bien. No digo nada a Feliks.

Francis asintió, un poco más tranquilo con eso.

―Y-yo m-me voy ―tartamudeó Arthur, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

Gilbert le miró, frunciendo el ceño, pero no comentó nada.

―Está bien ―asintió el francés, suspirando.

Arthur se dio la vuelta y desapareció a paso rápido de allí. Ya estaban llegando algunos alumnos, pero el Slytherin consiguió abrirse paso hasta su sala común, de donde no tenía pensado salir en lo que quedaba de día probablemente.

―Vale… ―murmuró Gilbert, mirando de reojo a Francis―. Y… ¿por qué no me habías hablado de esto?

El Hufflepuff suspiró, clavando la mirada en el suelo.

―Gil, yo―

―Somos amigos, ¿no? ―preguntó, dolido.

―Sí, pero Arthur―

―Y los amigos se cuentan las cosas ―siguió el albino, pasando de estar dolido a estar molesto, frunciendo el ceño.

Francis tragó saliva forzosamente al notar que el pasillo estaba comenzando a llenarse de gente.

―Escucha, Gil, ¿podemos seguir luego esta conversación?

El albino frunció más el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

―Sí, luego, cuando se me olvide, ¿no? O eso crees. Porque esto no se me va a olvidar así de fácil.

―Gil, por favor ―pidió Francis, bajando el tono de voz.

―Dime al menos una cosa.

―¿Qué?

―¿Sabe Antonio esto?

Francis se quedó en blanco, sin saber cómo ni qué contestarle, sintiéndose atrapado.

―P-pues… una vez Antonio también nos pilló así, y e-entonces―

―Vaya, que él también lo sabe ―le cortó el albino, de malas y alzando la voz, atrayendo la atención de varios alumnos.

―S-sí ―asintió Francis, sintiéndose peor por momentos―. Por favor, Gil, baja la voz…

―Que baje la voz mis cojones ―respondió casi gritando el Slytherin, atrayendo la atención de más personas.

―Gilbert, por favor.

―Ni Gilbert por favor ni nada ―bufó el de ojos rojos, dando un paso amenazador hacia él―. Que sepas que guardaré tu secreto ―susurró, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules del Hufflepuff―, pero nuestra amistad se acaba aquí ―declaró, alzando más el tono de voz―. Que te jodan, Francis Bonnefoy.

Sin pararse a ver la reacción del rubio, Gilbert se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hecho una furia hacia su sala común. Ignoró, o al menos eso intentó, los susurros y murmullos de la gente que había observado su «pelea» con Francis. Al doblar una esquina se llevó por delante a un grupo de niñas de segundo, lo cual acrecentó aún más su pésimo humor.

―¡Quitaos de en medio! ―les gritó Gilbert, fulminándolas con la mirada.

Una prefecta de Hufflepuff de sexto curso se le acercó a regañarle, pero Gilbert ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, queriendo llegar cuanto antes a su habitación. Vio a Antonio llegar al castillo agarrado a Govert, riéndose de algo (seguro de alguna de sus muchas chorradas), lo cual le hizo fruncir más el ceño. No quiso pararse siquiera a saludarle, por lo que se fue con su humor de perros a las mazmorras.

Por su parte, Antonio apenas se dio cuenta de que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba a pocos metros de él cuando entró al Hall, agarrado a Govert todavía.

―¿Me acompañas a mi sala común? ―preguntó el castaño arrastrando las palabras.

―No me queda otra ―suspiró Govert, a quien el efecto del alcohol se le estaba pasando y se sentía más lúcido―. Estamos en el mismo piso después de todo.

―Eso sí que es una coincidencia ―apuntó Antonio, antes de empezar a soltar risitas.

Govert rodó los ojos, sin decir nada. La verdad es que estaba demasiado ocupado en analizar sus sentimientos como para darle especial importancia a las tonterías que el menor iba soltando. Después de haber averiguado que a Antonio no le gustaban las chicas y que además estaba ya detrás de alguien, Govert había notado que sus sentimientos hacia el Gryffindor habían cambiado. Sentía la necesidad de saber quién era esa persona a la que Antonio quería. Sin embargo, no sabía a qué se debía eso. Por favor, si él era de todo menos cotilla… No podría importarle menos lo que le sucediera a los demás. Pero, de alguna manera, se sentía mal al saber que había alguien más a quien Antonio prestaba atención…

―Gov, ¿me estás oyendo? ―protestó Antonio, al notar que el rubio parecía abstraído.

―¿Eh? ―preguntó Govert, mirándole de una manera en la que nunca le había mirado antes. Era de una manera profunda, como si le estuviera dedicando toda la atención del mundo, cosa que hasta entonces nunca antes había hecho.

―Te estaba preguntando que si te lo has pasado bien ―explicó el castaño con una sonrisa dulce; sonrisa que hasta hacía poco Govert habría calificado como idiota, pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que esa sonrisa no tenía nada de idiota.

―Ah… Sí, supongo ―respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Yo me lo he pasado realmente bien. De hecho, más que bien. Ha sido uno de mis mejores San Valentín.

―¿Ha sido o va a ser? ―preguntó el mayor sin poder evitarlo.

―¿Eh? ¿Ha sido o va a ser qué? ―preguntó el castaño, descolocado.

―Olvídalo ―dijo el mayor, rodando los ojos, de malas.

―¿Que lo olvide? ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te enfadas? ―preguntó Antonio agobiándose. Se paró, enfocando su mirada en Govert, quien se paró también y soltó un bufido.

―Mira, yo… Estoy cansado, ¿vale? ―se excusó el Ravenclaw, pasándose una mano por el pelo, evitando la mirada del castaño―. No me tengas muy en cuenta las borderías que suelte hoy.

Antonio se lo quedó mirando durante un rato que a Govert se le hizo eterno (e incómodo), hasta que finalmente se echó encima del mayor en un abrazo, riendo.

―¿Q-qué haces? ¡Antonio, suéltame! ―exclamó el rubio sonrojándose, aunque sin ser consciente de ello, demasiado agobiado en su intento de apartarse del Gryffindor.

―Es que estoy contento ―se justificó el menor, soltándole y dando un paso atrás, tambaleándose. Al notar eso, Govert le tomó del brazo, temiendo que se fuera al suelo a la primera de cambio.

―¿Contento?

―Sí ―asintió Antonio―. Por primera vez te justificas por ser tan borde de una manera amable. Esto es algo totalmente increíble.

El rubio rodó los ojos, aunque una muy leve sonrisa se pintó en sus labios, sintiéndose mejor al oír eso.

―Sigamos. Aún nos quedan muchos escalones que subir.

Antonio asintió, conforme, y siguieron ascendiendo hasta llegar al séptimo piso, donde se separaron y cada uno fue hacia su sala común.

Govert pasó entre la gente hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se tumbó en su cama con pesadez, intentando digerir todo lo que le había pasado aquella tarde. Sin embargo, su intento se vio truncado cuando Eduard entró en su habitación avisándole de que Emma quería hablar con él. Soltando un bufido, el rubio salió de su habitación donde se encontró a su hermana, cuya expresión facial era casi imposible de descifrar.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó el mayor, preocupado.

Emma asintió, tomándole del brazo y dirigiéndole a la sala común.

―¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué vamos a la sala común? ―preguntó con fastidio.

La chica no respondió nada, llevándole hacia un rincón apartado en el que había un par de sillones y le indicó que se sentara junto a ella. El mayor lo hizo, sin entender nada.

―Emma, en serio, me estás preocupando. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

―A ver ―empezó la chica, acomodándose la falda antes de sentarse―. Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado desde que me he ido con Alfred.

―¿Eh?

―Me refiero de ti y de Antonio, en Hogsmeade.

―Ah, eso… Pues no sé qué quieres que te diga ―respondió, encogiéndose de hombros―. Estuvimos charlando y bebiendo… Lo normal.

―¿Bebiendo? Pero…

―Ya sé, ya sé ―protestó el chico, antes de que su hermana pudiese decir más―. Necesitaba emborracharle para que me dijera cosas.

―¿Qué cosas?

―Ya sabes. Tengo la teoría de que él está relacionado con esto de las petrificaciones ―al ver como la menor rodaba los ojos, el muchacho se adelantó a aclarar―, pero al parecer no tiene nada que ver con ellas. De hecho, he descubierto otra cosa que… me ha dejado pensando.

―¿El qué?

―No sé si deba decírtelo… aunque después de todo él no me ha dicho en ningún momento que fuera secreto ―barajó Govert, pensativo―. Me ha dicho que le gusta alguien.

La chica sonrió, falsamente, aunque Govert no notó eso.

―¿Ah, sí?

―Sí. No me ha dicho quién. Solo que no es una chica.

Emma alzó una ceja, dejando que fuera él quien fuese haciendo encajar todas las piezas.

―¿No?

―Es gay ―aclaró Govert con incomodidad.

―Ya... ―asintió la chica.

―El caso es que no paro de darle vueltas ahora a eso.

Emma se quedó callada durante un rato, escrutando a su hermano, hasta que finalmente sonrió de lado.

―¿Y eso por qué crees que puede ser?

―Ni idea ―suspiró, derrotado―. Solo sé que… es algo que no me gusta.

―¿Y por qué no te gusta?

―Pues porque es Antonio ―bufó con exasperación―. Es… raro.

―Bueno, tampoco te creas. Que te guste alguien es la cosa más normal del mundo…

―Pero no si es Antonio.

Emma soltó una risita que hizo que su hermano frunciese el ceño.

―¿De qué te ríes?

―Estás celoso ―le acusó la menor, divertida.

―¿Qué voy a estar celoso? Ni que me gustara Antonio.

Emma se lo quedó mirando, esperando a que Govert se diera cuenta solo.

―Es justo eso ―murmuró, al ver que su hermano se había quedado pensativo.

―¿Antonio? ¿Gustarme? ¿Pero qué gilipollez es esa? Vamos a ver. Antonio es solo…

―Es solo… ―le animó a continuar.

―Mi amigo.

―Vaya, y yo que creía que era solo el «idiota de Gryffindor que no te deja en paz» ―sonrió, haciendo comillas con los dedos al referirse a las palabras textuales que Govert había dicho durante años.

―Es idiota ―frunció el ceño―. Pero… no sé, hoy ha sido todo diferente. He descubierto una parte de Antonio más… cercana, por así decirlo, que me ha hecho verle desde otra perspectiva.

Emma volvió a reír, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

―Te gusta Antonio ―sentenció, mirando al mayor a los ojos intensamente. Éste se sonrojó levemente, apartando la mirada al suelo.

―No. Eso es una estupidez. No puede gustarme Antonio.

―Por lo que me cuentas sí, y mucho ―le sonrió dulcemente esta vez―. Sé que es raro, pero es algo muy natural.

―¿Natural?

Emma asintió.

―Quieras o no, es con Antonio con quien más trato tienes aparte de mí.

―Pero porque él se acerca a mí.

―No te digo que no. Pero solo digo que a la larga vuestra relación ha ido evolucionando hasta lo que hay ahora.

―Y… ―murmuró el rubio, apretando los ojos―. ¿Insinúas que yo le gusto a él?

Emma notó un atisbo de esperanza en la voz de su hermano que le hizo sonreír con ternura.

―Quién sabe. Aunque puede que sí. Es muy cariñoso, y siempre te ha tratado bien.

―Ya, pero también es cariñoso con Francis, ¿sabes? Su mejor amigo.

―¿Eso que noto son celos? ―preguntó la chica con tono burlón.

―No me jodas, Emma ―sonrió de lado, derrotado―. A lo que me refiero es que igual que es cariñoso conmigo, también lo es con todo el mundo. Y por eso creo que es difícil saber con seguridad quién es el que le gusta.

―No sé, pero para mí la persona con la que Antonio es más cariñoso es contigo, irónicamente.

―¿Qué tiene eso de irónico?

―Pues… ya sabes, tú no eres exactamente muy cariñoso de vuelta con él.

―Yo no soy cariñoso con nadie.

La chica alzó una ceja, mirándole inquisitiva.

―Déjame discrepar…

―Quizás tú seas la única excepción.

Emma sonrió, levantándose y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a su hermano.

―Me voy a prepararme para la cena ―indició, alisándose la falda―. Y tú piensa en lo que hemos estado hablando, ¿eh? Ya verás que al final todo saldrá bien ―le aseguró, antes de girarse y dirigirse a su habitación.

* * *

Francis miró unos segundos cómo Gilbert se alejaba, dejándole rodeado de curiosos. Algunos se le acercaron para preguntarle qué era lo que acababa de pasar pero Francis hizo caso omiso. En cuanto perdió al albino de vista corrió en sentido opuesto, esperando encontrar a Arthur.

Le vio tras unos minutos de carrera.

―Arthur ―le llamó, sin apenas aliento.

―Francis, vete ―casi le escupió el Slytherin, sin pararse.

―¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ―preguntó el Hufflepuff agarrando a Arthur de la manga y obligándole a parar.

―Nos ha pillado ―respondió en un susurro, mirándole con fuego en los ojos―. Y ahora aléjate de mí si no quieres que te aparte yo de una patada.

―Sí, nos ha pillado. Y me acabo de pelear con uno de mis mejores amigos para defenderte ―Francis no se apartó, aunque tampoco se atrevió a acercarse más al Slytherin.

Arthur soltó un bufido, pasándose una mano por la cara, agobiándose más.

―Necesito estar solo.

―Siempre necesitas estar solo ―le echó en cara el de ojos azules―. Y siempre te dejo, pero alguna vez podrías mostrar algo de consideración porque quizás lo que menos quiera ahora yo sea estar solo.

―Pues vete con Antonio o cualquier otro amigo tuyo. No es como que no tuvieras más gente a la que ir aparte de mí ―gritó, sin darse cuenta.

―Excepto porque no quiero estar con ellos, sino contigo ―admitió, bajando la voz―. Aunque a veces me pregunto por qué.

Esa última frase le sentó como una patada en el estómago al Slytherin. Se le empañaron los ojos y se soltó de un tirón del agarre de Francis, continuando su camino hacia su sala común.

Francis bufó, volviendo a seguir a Arthur y obligándole de nuevo a parar, esta vez sujetando su muñeca.

―Eh, lo siento ¿vale? No quería decir eso.

―Vete a la mierda ―respondió, con la voz quebrada, soltándose de nuevo del agarre del Hufflepuff aunque esta vez con más dificultad.

―Está bien ―suspiró el de ojos azules―. Necesito hablar de esto, de todo lo referente a nosotros. Esta noche, a la hora de siempre y en el sitio de siempre ―se cruzó de brazos―. Me da igual lo que digas al respecto.

―No voy a ir ―repuso Arthur, yéndose rápidamente de allí.

Sin embargo Arthur no pudo quitarse las palabras de Francis de la cabeza. Sabiendo lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser el Hufflepuff, estaba seguro de que era capaz de esperarle toda la noche con tal de hablar y conseguir su propósito.

Cuando salió de la sala común hacía ya rato que la mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido a la cama, por lo que no le fue difícil el salir sin llamar la atención, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ya tenía bastante práctica en escabullirse por las noches. Las mazmorras estaban sumidas en la oscuridad, solamente iluminadas por unas pocas antorchas de las muchas que había colgadas por las paredes. Aunque en un principio agradeció la falta de luz, a los pocos minutos de andar en un silencio total, comenzó a inquietarse. Nunca se había percatado de lo largos que eran esos pasillos ya que, durante el día estaban mucho más iluminados y, cuando salía por las noches, solía ir pensando en otras cosas (en Francis, principalmente). Esta vez, sin embargo, lo único que podía pensar era en que quería llegar ya a una zona con ventanas para que la luz de la luna iluminara los pasillos. Cuando llegó a la escalera principal suspiró, dándose cuenta de que había actuado como un idiota por asustarse por pasar unos pasillos que llevaba recorriendo desde hacía años. Negando con la cabeza, comenzó a subir los escalones, sabiendo que llegaba tarde pero que Francis estaría esperando aún. No era como si su novio se diera por vencido rápidamente, aunque tuviera que estar, como era el caso, más de media hora esperándole.

Arthur se dedicó a contemplar las escaleras cambiantes (y vacías a excepción de él) mientras esperaba a que, en la que iba subido, llegara hasta el séptimo piso.

Siendo el piso más elevado a excepción de las torres, la luz entraba con mayor intensidad, por lo que el rubio se relajó de manera involuntaria.

Preocupándose por primera vez desde que había salido de la sala común sobre cómo acabaría todo el tema con Francis ralentizó algo el paso. Debía pensar en qué iba a decirle y no estallar, como siempre le pasaba cuando acababa peleando con él. Total, ya llegaba tarde, ¿qué importaban unos minutos más?

Se paró frente a una ventana. Sabía lo que el Hufflepuff le iba a decir, la misma conversación de siempre y que siempre intentaba evitar. Si una cosa tenía clara Arthur era que, por más que quisiera a Francis, no podía dejar que todo el colegio supiera que estaban juntos. Es decir, ¿un Slytherin y un Hufflepuff juntos? ¿Y siendo él un Kirkland y Francis un mestizo? No había forma de que eso saliera a la luz sin que las burlas hacia él fueran insufribles. Y sin que se sintiera avergonzado, cosa que nunca le diría al de ojos azules, pero que no podía evitar. Porque si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de decidir de quién debía enamorarse habría sido una Slytherin sangre pura y de apellido con renombre, por ejemplo Eir, y así se habría quitado de todos los problemas. Pero, a fin de cuentas, no era como si el amor se pudiera escoger.

Arthur suspiró, teniendo ahora las ideas mucho menos claras que hacía apenas unos minutos.

Un sonido le hizo separarse de la ventana. Sonó como si, al final del pasillo, algo hubiera impactado contra el suelo. Un escalofrío recorrió al mago, recordando de golpe todas las petrificaciones. Si había estado tranquilo esa noche era porque ninguno de su casa había sufrido todavía eso, pero se había olvidado por completo de que los Hufflepuff no habían corrido la misma suerte.

Maldiciéndose por haber sido tan idiota y olvidarse de eso para centrarse en la pelea con Francis, corrió hacia donde había escuchado el golpe.

Apenas tardó unos segundos en entrar en el pasillo donde siempre se encontraba con el otro rubio. Justo frente a la Sala de los Menesteres le vio. Seguramente si no hubiera estado acostumbrado a verle aparecer y desaparecer frente sus ojos gracias a la capa de invisibilidad de Antonio lo que le habría asustado sería que solamente se podía ver hasta la parte superior de su torso. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo a Arthur parase.

Los ojos del Slytherin se llenaron de lágrimas antes incluso de que su mente fuera capaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando, como si su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado antes que su mente.

―¿Francis?―preguntó anclado en el suelo, sabiendo que no iba a obtener respuesta alguna.

Paso a paso se fue acercando a su novio, notando que las lágrimas le mojaban las mejillas.

Estaba completamente rígido, tumbado en el suelo. Si no hubiera sido por su rigidez, incluso parecería que se había dormido ahí. Los últimos pasos hasta llegar a él los hizo corriendo arrodillándose a su lado para notar que estaba frío al tocarle la cara. Arrancó la capa de invisibilidad de su cuerpo, dejando ver que el resto de su cuerpo estaba igual de rígido.

―No, no ―murmuró, pasando las manos por la cara de Francis, al contrario que el resto de las personas, él no parecía haber tenido miedo en el momento en el que le había petrificado, casi como si lo estuviera esperando. Y, sin embargo, así estaba completamente frío e inmóvil en brazos de Arthur.

Tras unos minutos en los que simplemente se quedó junto a Francis, sin saber qué hacer, moviéndose por un impulso buscó el reloj de muñeca del Hufflepuff. Tenía el cristal roto y abollado, por lo que supuso que se había roto con la caída. Al ver la hora, las lágrimas que había comenzado a parar de caer volvieron a mojar sus mejillas. Soltó un quejido sin poderlo evitar. Siempre quedaban a las once de la noche, pero esa noche Arthur había llegado pasadas las doce. Y el minutero marcaba las once y treinta y tres minutos. Se apartó del cuerpo de Francis, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Si no hubiera sido un idiota y no le hubiera hecho esperar tanto tiempo, habría entrado en la Sala de los Menesteres y nada de eso habría pasado. Volvió a mirar al reloj, esperando que hubiera mirado mal la hora, pero no. El minutero seguía estando parado en el mismo sitio.

El Slytherin se levantó de golpe, sin poder soportar las oleadas de culpa que le recorrían y echó a correr por el pasillo hacia la enfermería para dar la voz de alarma, notando cómo el aire le secaba las mejillas.

* * *

Cuando Feliks se despertó aquella mañana tuvo un mal presentimiento. No sabía decir bien el qué, sino que simplemente estaba ahí. Se preparó para un nuevo día, esperando que a Iván se le hubiesen pasado todos los efectos de la poción del día anterior, y se fue al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Notó que había más revuelo de lo normal y se preguntó el cuál sería el porqué. Sin perder ni un instante buscó a Lovino con la mirada en la mesa de su casa y lo encontró, cuchicheando con una chica de su curso. Sonriendo de lado, el rubio se acercó al italiano, sentándose junto a él.

―Lovi ―le llamó, sabiendo que ese mote le molestaba lo suficiente como para que se girase y centrara su atención en él. Sin embargo, no obtuvo el resultado esperado, ya que el menor le indicó con la mano que esperara. Frunció el ceño, esperando a que terminara de hablar con la chica.

―¿Te has enterado? ―preguntó el italiano cuando hubo terminado de hablar con su compañera, mirando al rubio con preocupación.

―¿De qué? ―preguntó Feliks, dándole un bocado a la tostada que se estaba tomando.

―De lo de… esta noche ―respondió dudoso el menor.

―No. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Feliks empezó a preocuparse. Lovino solía contarle los chismes sin dar rodeos, yendo al grano directamente.

―Pues… se trata de Francis Bonnefoy ―susurró, mirando hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff.

―¿El amigo de Gil? ―preguntó, buscando al albino con la mirada.

―El mismo. Al parecer ha sido petrificado.

Feliks abrió la boca de la sorpresa, centrando toda su atención en Lovino.

―¡No puede ser!

El menor asintió, mirando con seriedad a su amigo.

―Al parecer ayer por la tarde se enfadaron y pelearon a gritos ambos, y esta mañana ha aparecido Francis petrificado. Todo apunta a que Gilbert es el culpable.

Feliks palideció a medida que iba escuchando.

―Y… ¿dónde está Gilbert ahora? ―preguntó, al no ver al susodicho en la mesa.

―Ni idea ―Lovino se encogió de hombros―. Pero yo que tú me iría con cuidado. Y ya no te lo digo en broma, Feliks.

―Vaya, gracias ―resopló el de ojos verdes―. Por fin pareces tomarte con seriedad todo esto sobre Gilbert.

Lovino se encogió de hombros.

―¿Qué quieres que te diga? Antes se te veía demasiado histérico como para tomarte en serio. Además, era divertido molestarte con ello.

Feliks le fulminó con la mirada. En ese momento le dio por mirar hacia un lado y vio que Gilbert entraba junto con Antonio al Gran Comedor, ambos con semblantes devastados.

―Deben de venir de la enfermería, de ver a Francis ―supuso Lovino, quien también observaba a los dos amigos que en ese momento se separaban para ir cada uno hacia la mesa de su correspondiente casa.

―¿Y cómo se ha enterado la gente tan rápido de lo de Francis? ―preguntó el rubio con curiosidad, sin quitarle la vista de encima al albino.

―No sé. Ya sabes que las noticias vuelan.

―¿Y…? ―lo que Feliks iba a preguntar se perdió cuando el rubio vio cómo Gilbert se dirigía claramente hacia donde él y Lovino estaban sentados, haciendo él lo propio en el lado contrario, sin mirar a nadie―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Feliks con brusquedad, mirando atónito al albino.

―¿A ti qué te parece? ―preguntó Gilbert con un bufido, mirando a Feliks con desinterés.

Recibió una mirada gélida por parte del polaco, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, volviendo la situación más y más tensa.

―¿Y… qué me dices de lo que ha pasado esta noche? ―preguntó casual el polaco, recibiendo una patada por parte de Lovino en la pierna, quien se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Gilbert por su parte levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los de Feliks, mirándole de una manera sobrecogedora, que le hizo tragar saliva trabajosamente, pero en ningún momento apartó la mirada.

―¿Que qué te digo? ―repitió, mirando al rubio con cara de circunstancias―. Te digo que te vayas a la mierda, Feliks.

Lovino carraspeó, mirando para otro lado y dándole a Feliks otra patada, esperando que éste no siguiera con eso, pero fue en vano.

―¿Y esa actitud tan a la defensiva? Te hace parecer culpable… ―murmuró el polaco, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el otro le oyera.

―¿En serio me crees culpable de hacer algo como esto? ―el tono se volvió más furioso, y frunció el ceño.

―¿Cómo esto? Mira qué bien sabes de lo que estamos hablando ―señaló Feliks, sonriendo malicioso y esperando encontrar en la expresión del albino algo que indicara que le había pillado. Sin embargo, Gilbert apretó los puños y golpeó la mesa.

―¡Estamos hablando de lo mismo que está hablando el resto del colegio, Feliks, así que no me jodas! ―gritó, descontrolándose.

―¡Entonces sí que sabes de lo que estamos hablando, lo cual te hace doblemente culpable! ―le respondió gritándole de vuelta, poniéndose de pie sin darse cuenta.

Lovino le tiró de la túnica para que se sentara, pero el rubio estaba tan centrado en la pelea con Gilbert que ni siquiera lo notó.

―¡Han petrificado a uno de mis mejores amigos y me sales con que soy yo el culpable, ¿cómo quieres que actúe?! ―le reprochó el albino, poniéndose también de pie, rojo de rabia.

―¡Un amigo con el cual peleaste ayer!

―¡Ni siquiera estabas delante!

―¡Pero se ha enterado todo el colegio! ¿¡Cómo no iba a hacerlo si todos saben ya que tú eres el culpable de todas las petrificaciones!? ¡Todo encaja si te paras a pensarlo fríamente! ¡Matthew, hermano de uno del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor contra quienes perdiste; el Fraile Gordo, con quien te peleaste el mismo día de su petrificación; Victoria, del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor; y Francis, con quien tuviste un enfrentamiento ayer!

Gilbert iba a abrir la boca para replicar, pero un grito le hizo quedarse callado.

―¡Suficiente! ―cortó la profesora McGonagall, quien al escuchar los gritos se había acercado a la mesa de Slytherin―. Los dos, conmigo.

Los dos chicos obedecieron y la siguieron fuera del Gran Comedor.

―Este comportamiento es inadmisible, y más aún por parte de alumnos de quinto curso. Como castigo ayudaréis al profesor Snape a recolectar ingredientes que se le han acabado y son difíciles de conseguir.

Los dos asintieron, sin atreverse a contradecir a la profesora. Una vez esta entró de nuevo en el Gran Comedor, Feliks le echó una mirada a Gilbert que el otro le correspondió, siguiendo a la profesora y dejando solo al rubio, quien se fue en la dirección contraria. Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, llevando consigo varios pergaminos donde tenía pensado escribir la redacción de pociones que debía entregar al día siguiente. Encontró asiento en una mesa en la que había varia gente de su curso y allí se sentó. La verdad es que apenas tenía idea de qué poner exactamente, pero en fin… Después de todo Snape solía pasarle la mano a él y al resto de Slytherins, lo cual no era motivo de preocupación.

Empezó la redacción sin tener mucha idea de lo que iba escribiendo, por lo que fue a buscar varios libros que le pudiesen servir de apoyo para la redacción. Cuando volvió a su sitio vio que el resto de gente que había en la mesa habían salido fuera y habían dejado todo ahí. Le llamó la atención ver que había una especie de agenda negra por ahí, y tras dudar unos momentos la tomó, examinándola. La abrió y frunció el ceño al ver que no había nada escrito.

―Será tinta invisible ―murmuró, antes de susurrar bajito el conjuro _aparecium_ , esperando que se revelase el contenido, pero frunció más el ceño al no tener resultado.

Sin saber qué más hacer con el cuaderno, escribió en la primera hoja «hola». Iba a cerrarlo y devolverlo al sitio en el que lo había encontrado cuando vio cómo lo que acababa de escribir desaparecía ante sus ojos. Pero lo mejor fue cuando a los pocos segundos algo aparecía en el cuaderno. El chico se acercó y leyó un «hola», como respuesta a lo que había escrito.

Miró a ambos lados antes de guardarse el diario en un bolsillo interior y recoger a toda prisa sus cosas, saliendo de la biblioteca para ir a su habitación lo más rápido posible. Gilbert estaba entrenando, por lo que podía ir tranquilamente a su habitación propia, donde se pasó un buen rato escribiendo en el diario.

* * *

En cuanto Feliks se vio en el bosque prohibido con la única compañía de Gilbert y un farol prácticamente más grande que él mismo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo malditamente mala que iba a ser esa noche de castigo.

―¿Te piensas quedar ahí plantado toda la noche? ―preguntó de forma fría el albino, quien llevaba el saco para recoger todas las cosas que les habían pedido―. Si lo haces nos toca volver, y no hay nada que me apetezca menos ―insistió al ver que el rubio no hacia movimiento alguno.

Feliks por fin comenzó a andar, con ambas manos ocupadas en sujetar el farol. Si ya de por si se sentía desprotegido allí, el hecho de saber que no tenía la varita a mano no ayudaba en nada.

Gilbert rodó los ojos. Aunque estaba más que cabreado con Feliks por todo de lo que le había acusado, no se imaginaba cómo podía ser una noche entera estando despierto y sin hablar con nadie. Aún así hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no hablar, lo que duró unos minutos.

―Si vas detrás mía con la luz no me sirves para nada, Feliks.

―Llévala tú entonces ―respondió el rubio secamente.

―El que debería estar enfadado soy yo, por si no te habías dado cuenta, teniendo en cuenta que me has acusado delante de todo el maldito colegio de petrificar alumnos y me he comido este estúpido castigo sin motivo ninguno.

Feliks no respondió, yendo aún unos pasos por detrás del albino.

―¿Quieres hacer el favor de ponerte delante y alumbrar el camino? ―exigió cada vez más desesperado ante la actitud del rubio.

Al no percibir ningún cambio en la iluminación se giró al menor, desesperado.

―Feliks. Ponte delante de una maldita vez ―cogió al de ojos verdes del brazo y le empujó hacia delante.

Debido al gesto tan repentino, Feliks soltó un grito de sorpresa.

―Tranquilo, tu vida no corre peligro ―le fulminó el albino con la mirada―. O por lo menos no lo hará si me haces el suficiente caso. Si no, a lo mejor eres la próxima estatua que decora una de las camillas de la enfermería ―escupió con rabia.

―No bromees con esas cosas, no es gracioso ―Feliks se giró para seguir caminando sin apenas mirarle.

―¿Y quién te ha dicho que esté bromeando? Ya me has acusado de ello.

―Deberías hacerlo tú, si es que no lo eres ―volvió a acusar, bastante tenso por estar dándole la espalda al albino, de quién es esos momentos no se fiaba para nada.

―A lo mejor ya me he hartado de mentir y fingir que no lo soy ―Gilbert empuñó la varita con fuerza, pensando que tampoco le vendría mal vengarse de su amigo por todo lo que le había hecho.

Feliks tragó saliva, cada vez más nervioso.

―Todas las piezas encajan a fin de cuentas, ¿no? ―dijo, sonando totalmente serio―. Todos los petrificados, de alguna manera están relacionados conmigo. Soy sangre limpia, soy de Slytherin, y ―puso la varita suavemente sobre el cuello de Feliks― quizás sí que sepa cómo petrificar a la gente.

Al sentir la madera en su cuello, Feliks se tensó tanto que dejó caer el farol. Tras unos segundos en los que la luz pareció que iba a desaparecer, la llama volvió a tomar fuerza.

Feliks intentó girarse y encarar a Gilbert.

―Oh, no. Tú sigue andando ―apretó la varita contra su cuello―. Recuerda que si no conseguimos la lista al finalizar esta noche, volvemos mañana. Y no creo que quieras tentar al heredero de Slytherin dos noches seguidas.

―Gilbert, déjalo ya ―imploró Feliks, volviendo a coger el foco para tener las manos ocupadas en algo.

―¿Por qué iba a dejarlo? ―preguntó de forma amenazante, empujándole para que volviera a andar―. Espera ―le paró, olvidando todo el tema de asustar a Feliks―. Ilumina ahí ―pidió.

Al reconocer bajo la luz una planta de comino el albino sonrió, arrancándola y echando la planta entera dentro del saco.

―¿Qué se supone que es eso? ―preguntó Feliks, que había dejado el foco en el suelo para sacar una lista.

―Comino.

El rubio asintió, tachándolo del pergamino. Bastante más tranquilo al escuchar de nuevo a Gilbert hablando de forma normal, Feliks volvió a coger el farol.

―Bueno, ¿por qué parte de mi confesión nos habíamos quedado? ―Gilbert pasó la varita por el brazo de Feliks antes de volver a dejarla sobre su cuello, haciendo más presión que antes.

―Deja ya esta estupidez, Gil ―el de ojos verdes intentó volver a girarse al albino, obteniendo el mismo resultado de la última vez.

―¿Estupidez? ¿Acaso ya no me crees el heredero de Slytherin? ―alzó una ceja.

―No lo sé. No puedes negar que llevas actuando raro desde que comenzó el curso, es normal que dude.

―No si se supone que eres mi mejor amigo ―repuso el albino de forma ácida.

Feliks se giró rápidamente, dándole un manotazo a la varita.

―Ya está bien, Gilbert ―el rubio levantó de nuevo el farol encarando al de ojos rojos―. Tengamos la fiesta en paz.

El albino le fulminó con la mirada, aunque acabó por ceder y guardar la varita en el bolsillo. Tras unos minutos en los que solo hablaron para tachar de la lista tanto el asfodélo como la raíz de Angélica el silencio volvió a romperse.

―Que me olvides, Gilbert ―dijo Feliks al notar de nuevo algo sobre su cuello.

―¿Pero a mi qué me cuentas? Si no he dicho nada.

―No hace falta que hables para que seas un incordio ―volvió a quejarse Feliks, dando otro manotazo sobre su cuello.

Tras unos segundos volvió a notar un cosquilleo raro sobre este y chasqueó la lengua, comenzando a hartarse.

―Tacha de la lista el ajenjo ―escuchó a lo lejos hablar al otro Slytherin.

El rubio tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Gilbert estaba demasiado lejos como para que lo que fuera que sintiera en el cuello tuviera nada que ver con él. Se llevó la mano al cuello con cuidado y cada vez más tenso.

―¿Me has escuchado? ―preguntó el de ojos rojos, mirando extrañado a su amigo.

―Dime qué tengo en el cuello ―contestó únicamente.

―Ya te he dicho que no he sido yo ―bufó Gilbert, mostrando que tenía la varita en el bolsillo.

―Por eso mismo ―volvió a hablar el rubio―. ¿Qué tengo en el cuello?

―Ya te he dicho que no tienes nad... ―Gilbert se quedó callado al mirar a Feliks―. ¿Vas a volverte histérico si te lo digo?

―PERO NO ME PREGUNTES Y DÍMELO ―gritó Feliks antes de dar un manotazo sobre lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo cosquillas en su cuello.

Esta vez pudo notar que golpeaba algo y, para su completo horror, que se quedaba sobre su palma. Al mirar por primera vez solamente pudo distinguir una mancha negra que le ocupaba la mitad de la mano. No fue hasta que Gilbert hubo susurrado un _lumos_ y se hubo iluminado su varita cuando Feliks distinguió que lo que tenía encima era una araña. Con un grito incomprensible el menor sacudió la mano hasta que el insecto salió volando para algún sitio de la oscuridad que rodeaba a ambos jóvenes.

―¿Pero qué clase de bicho era ese? O sea, esa cosa se come una rata sin problemas.

El albino no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Con el movimiento provocó que la luz de la varita iluminara por encima de Feliks. De golpe las risas de Gilbert cesaron.

―Feliks ―dijo mortalmente serio―. No te muevas y, por lo que más quieras, no grites.

El rubio, que se había cruzado de brazos al escuchar las risas del otro, se quedó estático.

―Dime que no tengo nada encima ―fue a mirar para arriba.

―¡No! ―le detuvo el mayor con un grito―. No mires para arriba si no quieres que te dé algo.

―¿Tengo una encima verdad? ―tragó saliva―. ¿Es muy grande? ¿Más que la otra? ―interrogó al otro, intentando no sonar demasiado histérico.

Por toda respuesta Gilbert solamente asintió, aún apuntando hacia arriba con la varita y sin mirar al rubio.

―¡¿Pero a qué me has dicho que sí!? Te he preguntado tres cosas.

Gilbert se mordió el labio sin contestar.

―Gil respóndeme si no quieres que me líe a lanzar hechizos. No pienso pararme ni aunque uno de ellos te dé a ti ―medió suplicó, medió amenazó el de ojos verdes con la voz estrangulada.

Gilbert siguió mordiéndose el labio unos segundos más antes de estallar en carcajadas.

―No hay nada, idiota ―dijo entre risas―. Pero tendrías que haber visto tu cara.

Feliks miró hacia arriba, comprobando que, en efecto, no había nada sobre él.

―Voy a matarte ―escupió antes de tirarse sobre el albino, que seguía riéndose.

―Es que me lo has puesto a huevo, Feliks ―se justificó esquivándole sin problemas.

―Lo que pasa es que eres estúpido.

―Y tú demasiado crédulo.

Al ver que no iba a ser capaz de alcanzar a Gilbert, Feliks se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido.

―Además ¿a qué viene esto? Como que no deberías estar haciéndome bromas y cosas de esas. No entiendo cómo cambias tan rápido de parecer.

―Yo tampoco ―sonrió con malicia.

―¿Ves? Otra prueba de que eres estúpido.

―A lo mejor eres tú el que me hace cambiar de parecer de forma tan confusa ―siguió hablando el albino como si Feliks no le hubiera interrumpido.

Al escuchar esto, el rubio se atragantó con su propia saliva, notando un doble sentido que se obligó a obviar.

―¿A qué viene eso?

―A nada en particular ―carraspeó un poco―. Hablando de gente que cambia de parecer, ¿cómo te va con tu pretendiente Iván? ―preguntó con malicia.

Todos los acontecimientos del día de San Valentín llegaron de golpe a de ojos verdes, destacando en su memoria el beso que vio entre Gilbert y la Ravenclaw.

―No me lo he cruzado aún, pero espero que no quiera matarme ―dijo ya sin ganas de pelear ni nada por el estilo.

―No parecía que quisiera matarte precisamente ―siguió con la broma el albino.

―Elizabetha tampoco lo parecía ―murmuró Feliks.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―Gilbert se tensó al creer escuchar el nombre de su amiga.

―Nada ―negó con la cabeza, cada vez más desanimado―. Mira, paso, creo que mejor me largo de aquí ―comenzó a alejarse del albino rápidamente.

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguir a Feliks. Debían de haber estado andando en círculos, porque apenas tardaron unos minutos en llegar a la salida del bosque.

―¿De verdad te has puesto así por lo de Braginski? ―preguntó el albino apenas a unos metros de la salida.

Feliks se giró a encarar a Gilbert.

―Simplemente estoy harto de la nochecita que me has dado entre unas cosas y otras. Iván no ha tenido nada que ver en esto. Es más, lo que haga o deje de hacer Braginski me da igual ―el rubio volvió a girarse para salir del bosque, aunque se quedó clavado en el sitio.

―Vaya, no has dejado duda alguna de que hablabais de mí ―Iván sonrió de forma para nada amistosa, provocando que el menor tuviera un escalofrío―. ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe el honor?

Feliks tragó saliva forzadamente, sin responder.

―¿Qué haces tú por aquí? ―preguntó el albino, frunciendo el ceño.

Iván se encogió de hombros.

―Solo pasaba por aquí.

―Ya. Seguramente ―dijo Gilbert, asintiendo secamente y sin creer ni un ápice al más alto.

―Por cierto, he encontrado esto ―como si se acabase de acordar, Iván sacó una libreta pequeña de un bolsillo. A Feliks le tomó unos pocos segundos en darse cuenta de que se trataba de su diario (bueno, el que se había encontrado) y saltó encima del ruso para que se lo devolviese.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Gilbert aunque fue ignorado por los otros dos. Iván levantaba más alto el diario para que Feliks no lo pudiese alcanzar y el menor saltaba intentando quitárselo de las manos.

El albino rodó los ojos, metiéndose entre los dos y quitándole al más alto el diario tirando con fuerza. Feliks se lo arrancó de la mano a Gilbert, comprobando que no faltase ninguna hoja ni que estuviera dañado.

―¿Pero qué es eso? ―insistió el albino, alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

―Es el diario secreto de Feliks ―sonrió Iván, acercándose al rubio a ver el diario. Sin embargo, este se apartó antes de que diese un paso más.

―Vete a la mierda, cotilla ―le fulminó con la mirada, apretando el diario contra su pecho y echando a correr hacia su sala común, sin hacer caso alguno al albino.

No se giró en ningún momento hacia atrás, aunque por suerte ni Gilbert ni Iván le siguieron, sino que se quedaron atrás discutiendo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Respuesta al review de Guest: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Nos alegra mucho saber que hasta ahora te ha encantado la historia. A nosotras también nos dio pena petrificar a Francis, pero digamos que era necesario para la trama.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Govert volvía de la biblioteca en la que se había pasado la mañana, terminando trabajos atrasados y estudiando para los exámenes que cada vez estaban más cerca. Iba cavilando sobre un párrafo de la redacción de Aritmancia que no terminaba de convencerle cuando algo hizo que sus pensamientos cambiaran de rumbo por completo. O más bien alguien. Apoyado en la pared de un pasillo desierto estaba Antonio. Si no hubiera sido por el mal aspecto que tenía el castaño, seguramente Govert habría recordado su conversación con Emma y habría pasado de largo para evitar cualquier incomodidad, pero algo hizo que se parara frente a él, quien parecía estar completamente ido, mirando a uno de los cuadros que, en ese momento, no era más que un paisaje vacío.

―¿Antonio? ―preguntó mientras se acercaba al menor.

Como si saliera de un ensueño, el Gryffindor pestañeó varias veces antes de ser capaz de enfocar a Govert. Por primera vez no compuso una sonrisa al ver al rubio, más bien hizo una mueca.

―Hola, Gov ―saludó con desgana.

―¿Pasa algo con el cuadro? ―volvió a preguntar, pasando los ojos de éste al Gryffindor.

―No ―contestó secamente―. Solo estoy cansado.

Govert volvió a fijarse en él, notando las grandes ojeras y la rojez de sus ojos.

―Deberías ir a clase.

―Debería estar en clase ―le corrigió casi sin pensar.

―No deberías decirle eso a un prefecto, te recuerdo que puedo quitarte puntos por estar haciendo novillos ―medio regañó el mayor, aunque no tenía pensado hacerlo.

―Como quieras ―se encogió de hombros, apenas sin escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo.

Govert alzó una ceja al notar el nivel de pasotismo del castaño.

―¿Así que te da igual que te quites puntos?

Antonio solo se encogió de hombros, llevándose la mano a la boca para bostezar.

―También puedo castigarte ―siguió pinchándole, intentando averiguar a qué se debía el cambio tan brusco en su actitud―. Quizás prefieras pasar esta noche entera ordenando los archivos de Filch.

Al escuchar esto el menor se tensó de golpe, prestando atención de verdad a Govert por primera vez desde que había llegado.

―No. No puedes y menos esta noche ―negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

―Claro que puedo, Antonio. Es una de las ventajas que tenemos los prefectos.

―Govert, por favor ―clavó los ojos verdes en los suyos, suplicante.

El rubio se quedó mirando los ojos del menor, recordando de golpe las palabras de su hermana. Con una incomodidad creciente y un carraspeo, cortó el contacto visual.

―¿Por qué?

El castaño tragó saliva.

―No puedo, solo eso. Cualquier noche menos esta.

―¿Me estás pidiendo que no te castigue porque tienes... planes? ―alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

Antonio le fulminó con la mirada, sin contestar. El rubio comenzó a cabrearse al ver que la actitud del menor no cambiaba. Le cogió del brazo con fuerza, estrellándolo con fuerza contra la pared.

―Soy un prefecto de séptimo curso ―comenzó a hablar, sin embargo se interrumpió al notar que algo no andaba bien. Pasó la mano de la muñeca del moreno a su frente, quien se revolvió para que le soltara―. Tienes fiebre ―afirmó, volviendo a colocar su mano en la muñeca de Antonio―. Y taquicardia.

El de ojos verdes se apartó, dando un manotazo bastante fuerte para que Govert le soltara la muñeca y dejara de tomarle el pulso.

―Estoy bien ―mintió con esfuerzo.

―Tienes que ir a la enfermería, Antonio ―aconsejó, aunque sonó más bien como una orden.

―Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia.

―No te pongas arrogante conmigo, sabes tan bien como yo que eso no puede acabar bien para ti ―amenazó el rubio.

―Entonces no te metas en mis asuntos ―se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose realmente mal por todo lo que le estaba diciendo a Govert. Sin embargo, Antonio sabía que si no se portaba como un verdadero idiota, el Ravenclaw no iba a parar de indagar. Y si había alguien a quien le aterraba decirle lo que era realmente, era a Govert.

El mayor le fulminó con la mirada.

―¿Qué clase te estás saltando?

―Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ―contestó, un poco tomado por sorpresa ante el cambio de tema.

―Está bien ―Govert le cogió del brazo con fuerza, comenzando a arrastrarle hacia el aula―. Si no quieres ir a la enfermería no estás lo suficientemente enfermo como para saltarte las clases del profesor Lockhart.

―Govert, suéltame ―ordenó Antonio, notando que le arrastraba sin mayor esfuerzo.

―Agradéceme que solo te obligue entrar a clases y no le quite puntos a tu casa además de cumplir mi palabra y castigarte.

―Vamos, Gov, por favor ―suavizó el tono el menor, intentando darle pena.

―No. Tu obligación como estudiante es estar en clase. Y prepararte para los TIMOS, así que deja de hacer estupideces si quieres no repetir el año que viene.

Antonio suspiró, derrotado mental y físicamente, dejándose arrastrar por el mayor hasta el aula.

―¿Profesor? ―preguntó Govert una vez hubieron llegado al aula―. He encontrado a este alumno saltándose las clases en el pasillo ―dijo con una frialdad que parecía que ni siquiera conocía a Antonio.

―Fernández ―saludó Lockhart con una sonrisa aunque negaba con la cabeza―. ¿Otra vez saltándote mis clases?

Govert miró con interés a Antonio, preguntándose cuántas veces habría hecho antes novillos y pensando que eso no tenía sentido con todo lo que había estado haciendo el resto del año, como quitarse del equipo de quidditch por los estudios.

―Lo siento ―murmuró el castaño, sin atreverse a mirar a Govert.

―Está bien, está bien. Supongo que todo lo de tu amigo el Hufflepuff te ha afectado, es comprensible. Ahora ve a sentarte con tus compañeros, ellos te pondrán al corriente sobre lo que llevamos hasta ahora de clase ―señaló un asiento libre para que Antonio se sentara―. Y gracias por traerle ―despidió a Govert antes de volverse de nuevo para retomar la clase.

Sabiendo que el profesor no tenía nada mejor que decirle, Govert se giró para irse. Sin embargo no pudo evitar echar un último vistazo al Gryffindor, quien ya se había sentado en el pupitre y se dedicaba a pasar el dedo por una de las páginas como si acariciara las letras.

El Ravenclaw frunció el ceño, deshaciendo el camino que acababa de hacer hacía apenas unos minutos arrastrando al menor hacia clase.

Fiebre, taquicardia, cambios de humor, el cansancio que parecía acarrear desde que comenzara el curso, quizás dolor físico y por eso Antonio había decidido dejar el quidditch... todo indicaba a que el castaño se callaba algo desde hacía ya muchos meses. Y Govert había decido que quería saber qué era de una vez por todas.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la biblioteca, sin tener ni idea de dónde comenzar a buscar; quizás algún libro que hablara sobre las enfermedades más comunes y sus síntomas, aunque no pensaba que fuera algo tan simple como eso. Si no, Antonio no habría sido tan estúpido como para no querer ir a la enfermería.

El rubio se plantó frente a la estantería en la que estaban los libros dedicados a la sanidad. Tras desechar algunos y coger los que le parecieron más interesantes, buscó una mesa vacía con la mirada. Para su fastidio, ninguna de ellas lo estaba.

Cargando los libros, se dirigió a una de las más apartadas de toda la biblioteca (y su predilecta), donde un par de Slytherins de primero se dedicaban a hablar entre susurros.

Colocó los libros sobre la mesa con un golpe y fulminó a los chicos. Como esperaba, unos segundos después la mesa estaba vacía de nuevo y los dos Slytherins salían de la biblioteca sin ganas de estar en la misma sala que ese imponente chico de séptimo curso.

Las horas pasaron y con ello aumentaba la desesperación del Ravenclaw, quien no encontraba nada que conectara todos los síntomas que había percibido y supuesto que tenía Antonio y que, a parte, tuviera el mínimo sentido.

Tal era su concentración en encontrar por fin lo que tenía el castaño, que no se dio cuenta de que la hora libre ya había pasado y que se estaba saltando la clase de Encantamientos. Ni la siguiente clase, Estudio de Runas Antiguas.

―¿Gov? ―una voz femenina la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, girándose con cara de fastidio a quien fuera que le hubiera interrumpido; sin embargo, al ver que era su hermana suavizó el rostro.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Eso debería preguntar yo. Por lo menos no es a mí a la que han venido a preguntar por ti ―le acusó.

―¿Preguntar por mí? ¿Para qué?

―Vamos afuera ―determinó la rubia, que comenzó a caminar sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a su hermano de quejarse.

Govert la siguió fuera de la biblioteca, aunque después de comprobar que todos los libros estaban cerrados y la hoja en la que estaba apuntando lo poco que encontraba no estaba a la vista.

―¿Y bien?―preguntó la chica en cuanto vio a su hermano salir.

―¿Y bien de qué, Emma? Si me explicas lo que está pasando te podré dar una justificación a lo que sea que quieres.

―Estaba saliendo de Encantamientos cuando el profesor Flitwick me ha parado y me ha hecho esperar a que todos se fueran de la clase y después me ha preguntado que si te pasaba algo ―explicó con fastidio.

―¿El profesor Flitwick? ―preguntó Govert antes de mirar el reloj con disimulo―. Mierda.

―Sí. Así que, si piensas saltarte más clases, haz el favor de hablar conmigo antes para que no coincida conmigo en la hora siguiente y me tenga que inventar algo.

―Tengo que ir a hablar con él ―dijo el chico, sin haber escuchado nada de lo que había dicho Emma.

―No vayas, le he dicho que te encontrabas indispuesto y te has tenido que quedar en cama ―explicó la rubia, sin poder evitar un toque de orgullo.

―¿Que le has mentido a un profesor? ―preguntó Govert, alarmado.

―Le he mentido para cubrirte las espaldas, idiota.

―Aun así no deberías haber hecho eso.

―Tampoco tú deberías saltarte clases y lo haces, así que no me vengas ahora con lecciones de moral, porque no eres el más indicado sabiendo que he mentido para encubrir tus pellas ―recriminó la menor.

Govert suspiró, llevándose una mano a los ojos.

―Gracias por eso. Solo se me ha pasado la hora.

―¿Ves? Eso ya está mejor. ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que haces como para permitirte el saltarte las clases?

―Nada.

Emma levantó las cejas, sin creer a su hermano, con una pregunta muda.

―Ya te he dicho que nada, Emma. No insistas.

―Por supuesto que insisto. Quiero saber qué hace que mi hermano se pierda tanto como para olvidarse hasta de ir a clase.

Al escuchar las palabras de su hermana pequeña, Govert desvió la mirada, sonrojándose levemente.

Sin embargo, Emma no necesitaba mucho más para entender por dónde iban los pensamientos del mayor.

―Oh. Antonio.

El rubio la fulminó con la mirada, aunque tampoco lo negó, sabiendo que eso sería una pérdida de tiempo.

―Pero no estaba contigo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó curiosa, intentando obviar la punzada de celos que le daba.

―Claro que no. ¿Acaso no has visto que estaba solo en la biblioteca? ―contestó, incómodo con el tema.

―¿Entonces? Esto tiene que ver con él, pero él no está... ―dejó la frase a la mitad, comenzado a pensar.

―Ya te he dicho que no es nada, Emma. Solo no insistas, gracias por cubrirme con Flitwick, y ahora largo ―Govert la empujó un poco por los hombros, haciendo que la chica se moviera.

―¿De verdad no me vas a contar? Tiene que ser algo importante para que te saltes una clase.

El mayor rodó los ojos ante la insistencia de su hermana.

―No, no te voy a contar nada porque no hay nada que contar ―bufó con fastidio, volviendo a empujarla.

―Podría ayudarte.

―¿No tienes cosas que hacer como cotillear con tus amigas o algo así? Anda, largo ―insistió Govert, cada vez más fastidiado.

―Sí, tengo que cotillear sobre el enchochamiento que tienes con Antonio Fernández Car―

Govert le tapó la boca con la mano, provocando que la chica se riera.

―Está bien. No digo su nombre ―Govert apartó la mano―. Y sabes que realmente no voy a cotillear sobre eso.

―Más te vale, si es que no quieres pasarte el verano entero encerrada en casa sin salir ―amenazó el mayor.

―Tranquilo ―insistió, algo nerviosa al saber que sus padres siempre le hacían más caso a él que a ella―, que por mí nadie va a enterarse de... esto.

―Pues venga, fuera ―volvió a empujarla.

―¿No piensas ir a clase?

―Estoy indispuesto, será mejor que hoy me quede en cama ―sonrió ligeramente de lado.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco, aunque también ella sonrió un poco.

―Suerte con lo que sea que estés haciendo, entonces ―se despidió por fin la rubia, comenzando a alejarse mientras veía a Govert volver a la biblioteca.

Emma se alejó, preguntándose dónde podrían estar sus amigas. Generalmente solían irse a los terrenos aunque hiciera aún frío, así que se dirigió hacia allí. Iba pensando en todo lo de Govert, Antonio y sus celos, sabiendo que lo mejor era guardárselos para sí, como estaba haciendo, y ayudar a su hermano... y molestarle un poco ya que se le presentaba la ocasión. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que apenas notó a los chicos que iban en dirección contraria, por lo menos hasta que uno de ellos soltó una fuerte carcajada. Eran dos Slytherins, uno rubio y otro que aún seguía riéndose, castaño.

―No puedes ser tan idiota Feliks, por eso ya sí que no paso ―consiguió articular Lovino antes de volver a reírse.

El mayor le fulminó con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Me puedes explicar qué tiene eso de idiota?

―Oh, dios, ¿de verdad no lo ves? ―se mordió el labio para no volver a reírse, aunque para lo único que sirvió fue para hacerse daño.

―Deberías preocuparte si te cuento algo como esto ―cruzó con más fuerza los brazos, parándose en mitad del pasillo.

―Y me preocupo, me preocupo ―mintió con descaro el de ojos miel.

―¿Cómo es que me da que no es verdad?

―Que no, hombre. Mira ya paro de reírme para preocuparme ―insistió Lovino, aún con la sonrisa en la boca.

―¿Entonces qué te parece? ―volvió a andar, poniéndose a la altura del otro.

―Raro. ¿Me lo puedes volver a explicar? Pero con detalles ―pidió el menor, intentado sonar totalmente serio.

Feliks rodó los ojos.

―¿Detalles? ¿Acaso has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

―Claro ―dudó un poco el menor ahora.

―Como sea―le quitó importancia―. Ya te he dicho, llevo unas noches en las que no me acuerdo de lo que pasa.

―¿Pero no te acuerdas de nada? ―preguntó ya tomándoselo más en serio.

―Sí. O sea, me acuerdo de algunas cosas sueltas. Aunque no sé si son sueños o qué.

―¿Y no puede ser eso? A lo mejor es solo que no sueñas nada ―intentó razonar el menor, que hablaba con la cabeza fría, sabiendo cómo se ponía muchas veces el rubio.

―Claro que no es eso. Sé que hago cosas, me lo han dicho hasta los hermanos de Arthur ―suspiró―. Es más, Scott me ha dicho que me vaya a mi cuarto porque llevo varias noches despertándole.

―¿Y vas a volver?

―Yo que sé, Lovino. De todas formas ahora me preocupa más el hecho de que me levanto por las noches y como que no tengo ni idea de qué me dedico a hacer.

―Bueno, has dicho que tienes algunas imágenes en la cabeza, ¿ninguna te dice nada?

Feliks negó con la cabeza.

―Piensa en alguna de esta noche.

―No me acuerdo ―se quejó, volviendo a negar con la cabeza.

―Venga, no seas estúpido y exprime algo ese cerebro tuyo ―insistió el menor.

El rubio suspiró, cerrando los ojos y parándose a un lado del pasillo. Al cabo de poco más de un minuto volvió a abrir los ojos.

―Recuerdo haber estado en los terrenos.

Lovino hizo una mueca.

―¿Algo más?

―Hacía frio.

―Era de suponer ―rodó los ojos―. Digo algo que pueda ayudarte a saber qué mierdas hacías por la madrugada en mitad de los terrenos.

―Ya te he dicho que no me acuerdo, Lovino. Si me acordara no te estaría contando que estoy preocupado porque NO ME ACUERDO.

―Yo que sé, encima que intento ayudar. Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey o algo y que te dé una medicina.

―¿Hay medicinas para eso?

El menor se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo, hay medicinas para todo.

―¿Y si es algo así súper raro y me tienen que ingresar en San Mungo y nunca más me dejan salir de allí?

―Entonces nos harían un favor a todos. Pero créeme que al ver lo pesado que eres te echarían de allí a patadas ―el castaño sonrió de lado.

Feliks le fulminó con la mirada, pero no contestó. Por mucho que Lovino se lo tomara a broma, era algo que realmente le estaba preocupando. A fin de cuentas sabía que no era algo normal, y no se atrevía a ir a la enfermería pero no por lo que le había dicho a su amigo, sino porque él mismo ya sabía que no era algo normal, como podría ser el sonambulismo o alguna enfermedad similar.

Suspiró, llevándose una mano al pelo. Si pudiera al menos hablar de esto con Gilbert... pero no era algo posible. Apenas habían hablado desde la noche en la que ambos estuvieron castigados, y Feliks aún no sabía qué pensar de la actitud que el albino había tenido con él. Una parte de él se negaba a creer que fuera su mejor amigo el que se dedicaba a petrificar a los alumnos; otra pensaba fríamente y se daba cuenta de que era el único que parecía encajar de alguna manera con todos los ataques. Además, había confesado en el bosque, ¿cierto? Feliks sabía que Gilbert hablaba movido por el enfado, pero a lo mejor había aprovechado ese momento para decirle la verdad... Pero conocía al albino, por algo llevaban tantos años siendo mejores amigos, y algo más para el caso de Feliks: le conocía lo suficiente para dudar a su favor. Sin olvidar que, muy dentro de él, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Gilbert no tuviera nada que ver con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el colegio; que todo se aclarara; y las cosas volvieran a ser como eran antes.

El de ojos verdes se tiró del pelo, agobiándose por todas las ideas que iban y venían a su cabeza.

―Si has decidido cortarte el pelo puedo recomendarte mejores métodos, menos dolorosos. Aunque no sé cómo te va a sentar el pelo corto, la verdad ―dijo Lovino, mirando al mayor.

Feliks se soltó el pelo.

―Solo estaba pensando.

―No es como si fueras a matar a nadie y luego no te acordaras, Feliks. No es para tanto ―intentó tranquilizarle un poco el menor, serio.

―Ya sé que no es eso, pero tampoco es una sensación agradable el no saber qué hago o dejo de hacer ―contestó, agradecido por que Lovino no supiera que sus pensamientos ya habían abandonado ese tema para ir a Gilbert, otra vez.

―Pero no vas a ir a la enfermería.

―No, por lo menos hasta que no se haga más grave.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

―¿Y solo olvidas durante las noches? ―volvió a preguntar el castaño, cada vez más interesado.

Feliks iba a asentir, pero se quedó quieto al darse cuenta de que, algunas de las cosas que había hecho el día anterior también estaban borrosas, confusas.

―¿Feliks?

―Sí, solo por las noches ―mintió.

―Pues te has puesto blanco ―Lovino le escrutó con la mirada.

―Creo que no me encuentro muy bien.

El castaño enarcó una ceja, aún escrutándole.

―Me vuelvo a la sala común.

―Es la hora de la comida.

―No es como si fuera a morirme por saltármela un día. Además, no tengo hambre ―insistió el de ojos verdes.

―¿Seguro? ¿Nada que quieras contarme y que acabes de darte cuenta ahora mismo? ―volvió a preguntar, comenzando a preocuparse por el cambio de actitud de Feliks.

―Sí, que me he dado cuenta de que no aguanto estar a tu lado porque te amo, Lovi ―contestó con sarcasmo―. Luego nos vemos.

Lovino rodó lo ojos con esa respuesta, incomodándose un poco.

―No me eches demasiado de menos, amor ―se despidió el rubio, intentando bromear para que el castaño no se fuera con la impresión de que «acababa de darse cuenta de algo», como él mismo había dicho.

Con un gesto de la mano, el menor se despidió también, siguiendo hacia el Gran Comedor. Al ser la hora del almuerzo prácticamente todo el colegio estaba allí, algunos comiendo y otros como Alfred haciendo ruido y formando escándalo.

―¿No os habéis enterado en serio? ―estaba preguntando el rubio al resto de su mesa, aunque se le podía escuchar con claridad por la mitad del Gran Comedor.

―No, no lo sabemos así que haz el favor de dejar de hacerte de rogar ―le instó Mathias.

Lovino, que iba buscando algún sitio libre en la mesa de su casa, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de los Gryffindor, pero alguien fue capaz de acallar incluso la voz de Alfred al gritarle casi al oído.

―¡Lovi! ―no había visto quién era, pero solo conocía a una persona capaz de tirarse encima de él con esa fuerza.

―Hola, Feli ―saludó a su gemelo, dejándose abrazar aunque sin devolvérselo, incómodo al notar que los de su casa cuchicheaban mirándoles a ambos.

―¿Te has enterado de lo que ha pasado? ―preguntó el Hufflepuff, sin prestar atención a la mesa de los Slytherin.

―Pasan tantas cosas últimamente que no lo sé.

―¿Últimamente? ¿También has hablado con Hagrid? —preguntó con cierta sorpresa, sin esperarse que su hermano le dirigiera más de una mirada al gigante.

—No ¿Para qué iba a hacer eso?

—Ya me extrañaba. Pero lo mismo podrías ir a hacerle una visita alguna vez; estos últimos días está encontrando a todos sus gallos muertos y les tenía cariño así que está triste, por eso pensaba que lo mismo lo sabías —explicó, sabiendo de antemano que su hermano no iba a pasarse por la cabaña ni de lejos—. Aunque a eso no es a lo que me refería con lo de hoy ¿de eso tampoco te has enterado?

El Slytherin negó con la cabeza. Ni iba a ir a visitar al guardián de los jardines porque no supiera cuidar de sus animales ni tenía la menor idea de a qué podía referirse su gemelo.

―Ven, vamos a los terrenos y te lo cuento ―sin prestar atención a las quejas de su hermano por no haber comido, Feliciano le arrastró fuera del castillo.

―¿No se supone que ya lo sabe todo el mundo? No entiendo por qué tenemos que salirnos fuera. Además, que yo aún no he comido.

―Ya te conseguiré algo después. Y no es porque lo sepa la gente o no, es porque así podemos hablar sin que nadie diga o haga nada ―frunció un poco el ceño.

―Ya te he dicho que no me importa lo que digan.

―Pero sigo sin creerte ―se encogió de hombros, sonriendo―. Como sea ¿te has enterado entonces o no?

El Slytherin rodó los ojos.

―No.

―Lo de la petrificación ―explicó, poniéndose serio.

―¿Tu amigo ese? ¿Francis? Eso sí que lo sabía.

―No, no. Al parecer han encontrado hace apenas una hora a otro alumno petrificado ―explicó―. Estaba cerca de mi sala común, por eso nosotros hemos sido los primeros en enterarnos.

―¿Otro? ¿Quién ha sido esta vez? ―preguntó el castaño, frunciendo el ceño. Se acordó de Feliks sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo que sospechaba de Gilbert... como casi todo el colegio.

―Un Ravenclaw mayor. Se llama Berwald.

―¿Le conoces? ―preguntó. Sabiendo lo sociable que era su hermano, no le extrañaría para nada que conociera a cada alumno del colegio.

―No exactamente. Es el novio de un chico de mi casa, también mayor.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño.

―¿Cómo cuadra eso con Gilbert? ―preguntó con un murmullo.

Feliciano se encogió de hombros.

―¿Sigues dudando de él? Es de tu propia casa, no deberías.

―Por eso mismo dudo de él. ¿No te acuerdas del mensaje que escribieron en la pared? No podría sonar más Slytherin ni a propósito.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron callados, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

―Oye, ¿y sabes a qué hora ha sido más o menos? ―rompió el silencio Lovino.

Negó con la cabeza.

―Yo estaba en clase, eso sí que lo sé. Así que ha tenido que ser durante la mañana. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

―No, pero creo recordar que a primera Feliks no tiene clase.

―Entonces Gilbert tampoco.

―A eso es a lo que quería llegar ―asintió.

―Y como él otra de las casas ha tenido que tener esa hora libre. ¿No podría ser nadie de esa otra casa?

―¿Le defiendes? ―enarcó una ceja.

―No, solamente te lo recuerdo.

Lovino bufó, sin estar para nada convencido. Su hermano respondió al bufido con una sonrisa.

―Bueno, tengo que ir a coger las cosas para la siguiente clase ―se despidió el Hufflepuff, aún sonriendo.

―¿Y qué pasa con mi comida?

―Aún sigue el Gran Comedor abierto.

―Pero también yo tengo clase ―se quejó el Slytherin.

―Bueno, supongo que podría conseguirte algo ―se encogió de hombros―. Espérame en la puerta principal en 15 minutos, a ver qué me dan los elfos domésticos.

―Habría sido más fácil que me dejaras comer en paz.

Feliciano le guiñó mientras se alejaba, con una sonrisa algo burlona.

―Eh, Feli ―le llamó el Slytherin―. Ten cuidado.

El otro asintió sin dejar de andar para entrar de nuevo en el castillo.

Una vez hubo cogido los libros que necesitaba para las clases de la tarde, el castaño salió de su sala común para ir directo a las cocinas. Tenía tanta práctica que se coló aun cuando un prefecto pasaba casi a su altura, sin enterarse de nada. Aunque tampoco es que Govert fuera prestando atención a nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Al final había salido de la biblioteca más frustrado de lo que había entrado, con un dolor de cabeza que aumentaba por momentos y, para terminar de empeorarlo todo, sin tener ni idea de lo que podría tener el castaño. O más bien, teniendo demasiadas ideas absurdas dando vueltas por su cabeza.

El rubio suspiró, cosa que hacía demasiado últimamente, y se pasó una mano por los ojos, que le picaban del cansancio por haber estado toda la mañana con la vista fija en los libros. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor apenas quedaban ya alumnos allí, salvo los afortunados que no tenían clase en la siguiente hora, o los que no pensaban en ir. En otro momento, le habría molestado que los alumnos se saltaran las clases tan a la ligera, pero no estaba en la mejor posición para opinar sobre eso. Se dejó caer en uno de los bancos, cogiendo lo primero que tuvo a mano para comer.

―¿Estás mejor? ―preguntó Eduard, sentándose a su lado.

El de ojos verdes miró al otro prefecto, sin saber a qué se refería.

―Estás malo ―le aclaró.

―Ah, sí. Bastante mejor, gracias.

―Mejor. ¿Te has enterado de que han petrificado a Berwald? ―preguntó el de las gafas con un escalofrío.

El mayor negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose mal por su compañero de casa.

―Por eso digo que mejor que estés bien. Ya me han dicho que esta noche nos va a tocar el estar de guardia por los pasillos ―suspiró.

―¿Esta noche?

―Claro, al parecer hasta los profesores están comenzado ya a perder la paciencia y el control. Llevan varios días haciendo ellos solos las vigilancias y ha pasado esto, así que han decidido contar con los prefectos durante estos días.

Govert asintió, sabiendo que, con el cansancio que ya arrastraba, esa noche iba a hacérsele interminable.

―Se está empezando a rumorear que van a cerrar el colegio ―siguió hablando Eduard, que había bajado la voz hasta convertirla en poco más que un susurro.

El mayor le perforó con la mirada.

―¿Quién dice eso?

―Bueno, es un pensamiento que se ha hecho bastante popular a partir de lo de esta mañana.

Govert volvió a pasarse la mano por los ojos, notando que el dolor de cabeza iba a más.

―Quizás deberías subir y descansar un rato. Termina de recuperarte de lo que sea que tienes para esta noche ―aconsejó el otro prefecto.

El de ojos verdes asintió, levantándose del banco.

―Nos vemos esta noche ―se despidió del menor, yendo directamente hacia la torre.

Apenas llegó a su habitación se tumbó en la cama, quedándose dormido casi al instante, sin siquiera quitarse la capa. Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación fueron lo que le despertaron horas después.

―Hora de ponerse en marcha. Nos espera una noche larga ―dijo Eduard nada más verle aparecer―. Me he permitido el lujo de reunirme yo con los profesores, alegando que estabas recuperando fuerzas para esta noche.

Govert asintió, sin saber qué decir ni estar tan acostumbrado a que el menor hablara tanto.

―Al parecer nos tenemos que separar para cubrir todas las alas del castillo y todos los pasillos. Y tener cuidado.

―¿Nada más? ―preguntó Govert, elevando una ceja.

―Nada más. Pero he estado haciendo cuentas y, si queremos cubrir bien todas las partes del colegio, vamos a tener que ir por separado. Tanto prefectos como profesores.

―Justo lo que llevan medio curso defendiendo fervientemente que no debemos hacer.

Eduard se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que no les queda otra. Además que somos uno menos, al parecer Arthur está enfermo y no puede patrullar esta noche.

El mayor volvió a asentir, saliendo de la sala común.

―Creo que voy a empezar por el tercer piso para luego subir y después volver a bajar.

―Me quedo yo aquí y voy bajando, entonces.

El de las gafas asintió, dejando solo a Govert en los pasillos vacíos y apenas iluminados por la poca luz que las nubes dejaban pasar.

El rubio susurró un _lumos_ , provocando que el extremo de la varita se iluminara, y se dedicó a recorrer con la mirada, minuciosamente, cada parte del pasillo que estaba a su alcance.

En cuanto pudo comprobar que no parecía haber nada raro, decidió moverse. Como le había dicho a Eduard, pensaba que lo mejor sería ir desde la séptima planta y bajar conforme fuera revisando cada zona hasta estar completamente seguro de que no había nada.

Suspiró, notando un cansancio que hacía mucho tiempo no sufría y que, definitivamente, esa noche se le iba a hacer eterna.

Se preguntó si habrían llamado a todos los prefectos, ya que no creía que todos tuvieran la capacidad necesaria como para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que debían enfrentarse; cosa que ningún profesor parecía haber considerado oportuno explicarles. Sobretodo los nuevos prefectos, esos que ahora cursaban quinto. Por alguna razón ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar a Antonio solo por los pasillos, por la noche y enfrentando cualquier persona, cosa o bicho en general que pudiera estar causando tal caos en el colegio.

El Ravenclaw sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a dejar de pensar esa clase de tonterías y centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Se dio cuenta de que, por haber estado pensando, había comenzado a vagar sin un rumbo fijo, solamente recorriendo los pasillos y sin apenas vigilar por si encontraba algo sospechoso.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando comenzó de nuevo a divagar, pensando ahora en el tema que, desde hacía ya varios meses acontecía por todo el castillo. El "Heredero de Slytherin", por culpa del cual se tenía que pasar toda esa noche despierto, al parecer. Y, aunque todo el colegio se había aunado para culpar a Gilbert Beilschmidt, él no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

No es que conociera al chico lo suficiente o simplemente deseara que no fuera él. Simplemente conocía a otro chico que había cambiado de manera radical su forma de ser desde el principio del curso; ahora tenía un comportamiento que se podría calificar como sospechoso, consumido, e incluso como si tratara por todos los medios de ocultar algo. Y, aunque todo el colegio parecía haber tomado como verídica la pintada de la pared, culpando desde el principio a un chico de la casa de las serpientes, nadie excepto él había recordado el odio ancestral que había entre Slytherin y otra casa. ¿Suficiente como para intentar inculpar a la totalidad de una casa con una pintura macabra? Por supuesto.

Y es que, cuando se hablaba de la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin ya había quedado claro a lo largo de los años, que nada parecía nunca suficiente.

Y todas estas conclusiones le llevaban a la persona que, realmente, no quería que tuviera nada que ver en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Dejaba a un lado la teoría infunda de que el heredero de Slytherin era Gilbert Beilschmidt para dar rienda suelta a pensar que no era otro que Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Cavilando sobre todas estas conjeturas, el rubio llegó a la escalera para bajar al sexto piso y, aunque su revisión no había sido excesivamente exhausta, supuso que el resto de prefectos y profesores volverían a pasar por ahí.

Bajó sin detenerse, entrando al piso rápidamente para terminar cuanto antes, sin escuchar el ruido a su espalda.

Apenas llevaba unos minutos recorriendo el pasillo cuando, sin embargo, sí que vio que algo se movía entre las sombras, muy cerca de las escaleras, por el pasillo contrario que estaba comenzando a recorrer.

El prefecto ordenó a la varita que se apagara con un hechizo no verbal y se puso en guardia, recordando los duelos en los que había participado a lo largo de los años.

Debido a la poca luz que entraba por los ventanales y a que aún su vista no se había acostumbrado a no tener la varita iluminando, apenas si pudo reconocer algo del chico que había echado a correr con rapidez por el pasillo, intentando llegar a las escaleras antes que él. Sin embargo, tampoco necesitaba verle demasiado para reconocer al alumno, sobretodo si se había tirado toda la guardia cavilando sobre su actitud sospechosa y sobre él en general.

En el segundo en el que le vio correr, todas sus dudas se disiparon; sí, Antonio era Gryffindor, pero bien podría haber intentado inculpar a los Slytherin. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que el Sombrero Seleccionador se equivocara, no sería la primera vez.

Govert no tuvo tiempo para alcanzar y parar al castaño, pero eso no le impidió seguirle, movido por la curiosidad de saber cómo es que un alumno de quinto curso era capaz de conseguir unas petrificaciones tan poderosas.

Además, si conseguía capturar a Antonio con las manos en la masa, iba a convertirse en el héroe de Hogwarts e iba a conseguir, en su último año, que Ravenclaw ganara la copa de la casa, entonces ¿por qué le dolía tanto que la persona a la que tenía que atrapar fuera el hispano? ¿Por qué, entre todos los alumnos, tenía que ser él el que deletara al castaño?

Aunque sabía la respuesta, se obligó a no pensarla, intentando ignorar esa parte de él que le gritaba que debía ser un error y que su Antonio no podía ser el causante de tantos horrores. Iba a hacer lo correcto. Es más, si los rumores eran ciertos, los planes para cerrar el colegio también pararían y todo gracias a él.

Volvió a centrarse en la figura de Antonio, que parecía más centrado en esquivar la luz que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales en lugar de no hacer ruido y de no ser descubierto.

Apenas tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de las intenciones del Gryffindor, que no eran otras que salir a los terrenos ¿pero sería prudente en salir del castillo a esas horas y, sabiendo además, que Antonio tenía la capacidad para petrificarle? Quizás debía llamar a un profesor, explicar lo que había visto y volver a su sala común. Dormir. Sin embargo no quería decirlo, no estaba preparado aún para inculpar al castaño. Tenía que verlo en acción, asegurarse de que era él el culpable.

El castaño salió por la puerta, que debería haber estado cerrada. Govert, sin embargo, volvió a dudar.

Apenas fue un minuto, menos incluso, pero fueron segundo más que suficiente para que no viera ni rastro del hispano al salir. Si ambos no estuvieran en los terrenos de Hogwarts y Antonio no fuera de quinto, Govert habría pensado que el menor se había desaparecido, pero sabía que era algo imposible.

Se decidió por ir hacia el Bosque Prohibido ya que, aunque nunca había entrado, le parecía el lugar más indicado para que Antonio hiciera cualquier cosa que implicara sumir el colegio en el caos total. Sin embargo no tuvo que llegar hasta este, ya que, desde la distancia pudo ver al castaño. Estaba sentado, abrazándose las piernas y con la cabeza entre estas, demasiado cercar del Sauce Boxeador.

Antonio levantó la cabeza, como si le hubiera oído, aunque, considerando la distancia que había entre ambos chicos era algo prácticamente imposible.

―¡Aléjate! Vete de aquí, Govert ―le gritó el menor desde la distancia con una voz increíblemente ronca.

El prefecto no hizo caso, movido por la curiosidad pero sobretodo, por una repentina preocupación que sintió por el Gryffindor, que no parecía para nada estar tramando un plan malvado o algo similar.

Sacó la varita, iluminando con ella el suelo por el que iba, ya que el cielo aún estaba demasiado encapotado como para que la luz de la luna traspasara las nubes.

―¡Que te vayas! ―volvió a gritar Antonio mientras se echaba hacia atrás, acercándose más al Sauce Boxeador mientras este comenzaba a mover las ramas.

―El sauce está despertando ―indicó el mayor, señalando a una de las ramas.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento le impidió escuchar lo que Antonio le dijo, aunque pudo ver que se echaba más hacia atrás.

Miró ligeramente hacia arriba, sabiendo que el _lumos_ no era lo suficientemente potente como para iluminar a esa distancia.

Entre las nubes, comenzaba a abrirse un pequeño agujero. Apenas dejaba que uno de los rayos de luz lunar se colara sobre esta, aunque servía para que Govert pudiera ver a Antonio desde esa distancia.

Al igual que pudo ver cómo una de las ramas del Sauce Boxeador le pasaba apenas rozándole, sin que este se inmutara, mirando hacia el cielo también.

―Aléjate de ahí si no quieres acabar muy mal, Antonio ―insistió el mayor, desconcertado ante la falta de... todo del castaño, que se había quedado mirando a la luna con una mezcla de fascinación y horror.

Sin embargo, al hablar pareció que le sacaba de su mundo y le devolvía a la realidad.

―¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿¡Qué no has entendido cuando te he pedido que te vayas, Govert!? ―gritó el hispano, con una voz que no parecía para nada la suya y tenso, muy tenso.

―Antonio, sé qué eres, sé que eres el Heredero de Slytherin y, aunque no quiera, voy a tener que entregarte a los profesores, así que no te resistas o tendré que usar una violencia que no quiero utilizar ―Govert habló con voz autoritaria, aún sin saber cómo tomarse la actitud del menor, que parecía no estar en sus cabales.

Como si el Gryffindor pretendiera corroborar la teoría de que se estaba volviendo loco, miró al rubio, soltando una risa histérica.

―Ojalá esa fuera mi mayor preocupación ―consiguió contestar.

En el mismo momento en el que llegó otra ráfaga de aire, Antonio levantó la vista hacia Govert, mirándole directamente. Durante no más de un segundo, el rubio se dejó perder en lo verde de estos, donde la luna llena se reflejara casi como si fuera un espejo.

Govert se adelantó más, quedando apenas a cuatro metros del menor. En ese entonces, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien en el cuerpo de Antonio.

Apenas había pasado un segundo centrado en sus ojos pero los cambios eran notorios, incluso mientras se daba cuenta de esto, parecía no parar.

Antes de que el Ravenclaw se diera cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, la transformación ya estaba hecha.

Antonio creció hasta el punto de ser más alto que Govert, se le rasgó la ropa, dejando ver cómo su piel se cubría de largo pelo similar al de los animales, su cara se deformó hasta adquirir forma de hocico, del cual sobresalían unos dientes que, a todas luces, eran mortíferos.

El cambio fue tan brusco, tan repentino, que el Ravenclaw buscó los ojos del menor, esperando encontrar ahí algo que aclarara lo que había pasado en los últimos segundos. Sin embargo, lo que vio fue lo que realmente le aterró. En esencia no habían cambiado, seguían siendo igual de verdes de como lo eran unos segundos atrás, sin embargo no se parecían en nada a los del menor; estos brillaban con un deje de locura y de forma salvaje, animal mientras buscaban desesperadamente la luz de la luna llena.

Y Govert lo comprendió. Rememoró todo lo que había estudiado alguna vez sobre las criaturas fantásticas y lo comparó con el comportamiento de Antonio y los síntomas que esa misma mañana tanto había intentado achacar a diferentes enfermedades, preguntándose cómo es que no había dado cuenta antes de que el castaño no era el Heredero de Slytherin sino que era un hombre―lobo. Incapaz de producir las petrificaciones de los alumnos, pero capaz de matarlos con un solo zarpazo, un mordisco si estaba realmente fuera de si.

La bestia aulló, con un sonido que podría helarle la sangre a cualquiera y fijó los ojos en el rubio, que se había quedado petrificado ante la transformación.

Salvando la corta distancia que había entre ambos de un salto el hombre lobo se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo por fin que Govert reaccionara haciendo lo único que, siendo alumno de séptimo curso de la casa de Ravenclaw, se le ocurrió; correr.

Sabía que los hombres lobo eran mucho más rápidos que los humanos, pero si se acababa de transformar podría darse el caso de que aún estuviera algo desconcertado y esa ocasión era demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarla.

El rubio corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, y no pasaron ni 6 segundos antes de que, el que antes era Antonio aullara y comenzara a correr detrás suya.

El prefecto fue capaz de llegar hasta la entrada del Bosque Prohibido antes de sentir cómo las garras tiraban de su túnica, rasgándola y haciéndole a él perder del equilibrio.

Se puso en pie rápidamente y esgrimió la varita, intentando memorizar algún hechizo que sirviera en una situación como esta, sin lograrlo.

Con la bestia prácticamente encima, y al parecer lo bastante irracional como para morderle sin problema alguno, Govert recurrió a lo siguiente que se le ocurrió.

No sabía si lo había sacado de una clase, de su casa, de algún libro o de qué; pero en una situación así, pensó, no podía dejar nada por probar.

―¡Espera! ―gritó, sintiéndose algo estúpido por hablarle a una bestia que ni siquiera parecía entender su idioma―.¿Antonio?―volvió a intentarlo, sin atreverse ni a respirar―. Sé que eres tú el que está ahí.

El hombre lobo se quedó parado así que el rubio siguió hablando, sin tan siquiera pensar en lo que decía, solo aprovechando lo que parecía ser una oportunidad para no morir en ese mismo momento.

―No puedes dejar que esto te domine, tú eres más fuerte. No eres irracional, ni eres una bestia, eres un humano, un Gryffindor.

El hombre lobo gruñó, aunque no se acercó.

―¿Acaso no eres el Antonio que se preocupa tanto por los demás que no piensa en si mismo? Como la vez que nos conocimos, que decidiste que lo mejor que podías hacer era acosarme porque me veías solitario ―Govert movió un pie hacia atrás, poniendo algo más de distancia.

―No puedes haberte olvidado de eso, ni de tus amigos, los de verdad piensa en Francis y en Gilbert, ellos no querrían verte así ―probó a dar otro paso hacia atrás.

―¿Eres el Antonio que conozco? ¿El que no haría daño a nadie? Dime que sí, por favor ―la bestia movió la cabeza de repente, provocando que el corazón de Ravenclaw, que ya iba acelerado de por si, diera un vuelco.

El lobo aulló hacia la luna con un sonido lastimero, totalmente animal. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Govert, que sudaba frío.

Sin embargo, para su estupor; Antonio, o lo que hasta hacía unos minutos era Antonio se alejó un paso del rubio antes de internarse corriendo en el Bosque Prohibido.

Y, aunque siempre había sabido que los hombres lobo eran seres irracionales al Ravenclaw le pareció ver cierto brillo de razón en los ojos de la bestia antes de que se alejara.

Sin perder ni un segundo y temiendo que la bestia volviera en cualquier momento corrió hacia el castillo, rezando por no tardar demasiado en encontrar a algún profesor al que le pudiera contar todo lo ocurrido. A ser posible el mismo Dumbledore, quien siempre sabía todo lo que pasaba en el castillo.

Sin embargo, también iba preocupado por el castaño. No por si atacaba a alguien, sino por él. A fin de cuentas, los hombres―lobo fuera de control podían ser un peligro para si mismos. Y no estaba seguro de si, ese brillo de comprensión en los ojos del castaño habían sido producto de su necesidad de saber que, de alguna forma, Antonio seguía estando ahí dentro, o si había sido algo real.

Apenas acababa de atravesar las puertas del castillo cuando escuchó claramente otro aullido que provenía del Bosque Prohibido.

Aullido que también escuchó Arthur desde la sala común de Slytherin. Ni siquiera se había acostado esa noche. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás no debería haber alegado estar enfermo e ir a patrullar con el resto de los prefectos, aunque la sensación de impotencia que sentía al darse cuenta de que, si hubieran comenzado con las patrullas antes, ahora mismo Francis no estaría en ese estado, le hacía ser incapaz de cumplir con su deber como prefecto. En un principio había pensado en quedarse estudiando, pero tras darse cuenta de que llevaba más de hora y media mirando el mismo párrafo decidió abandonar la tarea.

El rubio no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Francis, que seguía en la enfermería y allí se quedaría hasta que la profesora Sprout consiguiera que las mandrágoras estuvieran lo suficientemente crecidas. Y lo peor de todo era que, desde hacía ya unos días, había una idea absurda que le venía a la mente. Y todo por una conversación igual de idiota que había tenido con su compañero de habitación. Iván había llegado bastante después de lo que debía, teniendo en cuenta el toque de queda del colegio, y Arthur estaba seguro que Iván no había estado por la sala común.

―Se supone que no tenemos permitido salir por la noche.

―¿Vas a ir corriendo a buscar a algún profesor? Adelante, sal a una hora en la que no está permitido solo para chivarte ―contestó con desinterés.

El prefecto rodó los ojos. No iba a arriesgarse a ganarse él un castigo por eso.

―¿Y dónde se supone que has estado a estas horas?

―¿Por?

―Podrías ser el heredero y haber salido para hacer cualquier cosa ―se encogió de hombros, sin creer su propia acusación.

―Solo he ido a dar una vuelta por los terrenos. Gilbert y Feliks pueden corroborarlo si te interesa.

―¿Gilbert y Feliks? No habrás ido en su búsqueda, ¿verdad?

―Estaban castigados y me los he cruzado ―se encogió de hombros.

El de ojos verdes le miró sin creerle en lo absoluto.

―Feliks se dedicaba a quejarse de unas arañas o algo así. Aunque supongo que tampoco vas a creerme, y tampoco es que lo necesite.

El más alto se metió en la cama.

―Arañas... se supone que iban al bosque prohibido, es normal que encontraran arañas.

―Demasiado grandes, demasiadas arañas, actuando raro ―enumeró Iván con el mismo desinterés que había estado mostrando el resto de la conversación―. Si quieres saber algo más ve a preguntarle a él y ya.

Y ahí había acabado la conversación y el tema en general.

Sin embargo, Arthur aún le daba vueltas a la cabeza a eso de que hubiera más arañas de la cuenta y actuaran raro. Se preguntaba cómo podrían unos insectos actuar de manera extraña. Nunca había escuchado nada así en los años que llevaba en Hogwarts. Y conocía a mucha gente que había estado en el bosque... empezando por Francis y él mismo. Aunque tampoco es que hubiera tenido tiempo de fijarse nunca en los insectos.

El sonido de un aullido a lo lejos fue lo que le sacó de sus pensamientos. Pudo notar calor en las mejillas, culpa de los recuerdos con el Hufflepuff. Fue esto mismo lo que le hizo tomar la decisión de levantarse e ir en la búsqueda Feliks. Con todo el cuidado que fue capaz, abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus hermanos sabiendo que encontraría ahí al otro rubio. Prácticamente le sacó a rastras de la misma y cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado con el que la había abierto.

―¿Qué se supone que te pasa? ―preguntó el menor, que claramente acababa de despertarse.

―Solo necesito hablar contigo.

―Y qué mejor que sacarme de la cama a rastras a las tantas de la mañana ―bufó Feliks con fastidio―. Más te vale que sea algo importante.

―¿Cama? Pero si mis hermanos te tienen durmiendo en el suelo.

―Bueno, tampoco es como que eso importe ahora, ¿qué pasa?

―¿Te acuerdas de la otra noche, cuando estuviste cumpliendo el castigo con Gilbert?

Feliks hizo una mueca, recordando perfectamente el comportamiento extraño del albino.

―¿Es verdad que visteis arañas? ―volvió a preguntar Arthur ante la mirada estupefacta del otro rubio.

―O sea, que me has sacado de la cama para preguntarme si vi arañas en el bosque. Perfecto.

―No solo arañas. Dijiste que tenían un comportamiento extraño.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Me lo contó Iván, pero tampoco tiene importancia.

―Bueno, sí. O eso creo, tampoco es que me interese demasiado el comportamiento de esos asquerosos bichos.

―¿Extraño en qué sentido? ―volvió a preguntar el prefecto.

―No lo sé, extraño. ¿A qué viene ahora ese interés repentino por las arañas? ―Feliks bostezó―. Todo esto me lo podrías haber preguntado en la mañana.

―Feliks, es más importante de lo que piensas. Más te vale hacer memoria y explicarme ese maldito comportamiento con precisión.

―Vamos a ver, Arthur. Era por la noche y ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para añadir el ponerme a estudiar. O sea, da gracias a que me di cuenta de que había algo raro. Si tantas ganas tienes de ver a las arañas vas y las miras todo el rato que quieras.

El prefecto se lo pensó apenas unos segundos antes de sonreír con malicia.

―Debo suponer que, por lo menos, sabes dónde estaban esas arañas, ¿verdad? ―preguntó de manera calculadora.

―Estaban... en el bosque. ¿Qué se supone que estás pensando?

―Solamente voy a hacerte caso y voy a ir a mirar qué es lo que tenían de raro esas arañas. Y tú te vienes conmigo.

―¿Que yo qué? Ni hablar. Yo me vuelvo a mi habitación y sigo durmiendo.

―No. Tú sabes dónde están esas arañas así que te vienes y no hay más que hablar.

―Sigue soñando, Kirkland. La última vez que estuve allí fue cumpliendo un castigo y no pienso ganarme otro porque te hayas obsesionado de manera insana por unos bichos.

―¿Y qué más te da un castigo más? Ya tienes que estar acostumbrado a ellos. Además, creo que tiene algo que ver con todo lo que está pasando este curso.

―¿Las arañas están petrificando gente? ―se rió por lo bajo.

―No lo sé. Solo es raro que justo este curso alguien se fije en ellas. Además, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que este año apenas se las ve.

―Joder, Arthur, ya me estás empezando a asustar con la obsesión. ¿Quién se dedica a comprobar si hay arañas en los pasillos del colegio?

―Deja de darle vueltas al tema. Te vienes conmigo y no hay discusión posible. Imagina que tengo razón y las arañas tienen algo que ver. ¿No quieres que Gilbert deje de ser el principal sospechoso de todo esto?

―Y-yo... Gilbert... ―se quedó callado, sin saber realmente qué podía decir ante eso.

―Corren rumores de que van a cerrar el colegio como esto siga así y la gente culpará a Gilbert. Y algo me dice que realmente no piensas que sea él, por mucho que le acuses.

El menor suspiró, derrotado.

―Está bien, iré contigo. Pero como uno de esos asquerosos bichos se me vuelva a poner encima voy a hacer que te lo comas.

Arthur sonrió levemente, comenzando a ir hacia la salida de la sala común.

―¿Y si nos pillan? ―volvió a insistir Feliks, siguiendo al prefecto.

―Una hoja más que añadir a tu expediente. Con suerte conseguirás que Filch te meta en los expedientes a ordenar cuando castigue a alguien ―se encogió de hombros Arthur.

El menor rodó los ojos.

―Además, no creo que los profesores se preocupen demasiado ahora por lo que esté pasando en los jardines; ya tienen demasiado con lo que pasa dentro del castillo para preocuparse por lo que pasa fuera ―razonó.

―¿Y qué se supone que es lo que pasa fuera? ―una voz profunda hizo que ambos rubios se giraran para encontrarse a su espalda a Govert, que fruncía el ceño.

―Fantástico, hemos durado menos de cinco minutos sin que nadie se dé cuenta de esto ―bufó Feliks con sarcasmo, siendo ignorado por el otro Slytherin.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Govert?

―Eso es lo que debería preguntaros a vosotros. No tenéis permiso para estar fuera de la sala común a estas horas.

―Soy prefecto.

―Pues deberías estar patrullando; esa insignia no te da el derecho de pasearte por los pasillos a las horas que te vengan en gana con tu amigo. Como sea, acabo de hablar con Dumbledore y tenéis que volver de inmediato a la sala común ―ordenó el mayor.

―No pienso volver solo porque tú me lo digas.

―¿Acaso quieres acabar en la enfermería tú también? Porque es lo que va a pasar como sigáis dando vueltas como idiotas por los pasillos.

Arthur se removió incómodo ante la mención indirecta de los petrificados.

―Tranquilo, en breve pretendemos no estar dando vueltas por los pasillos.

―Para darlas por los terrenos. Tampoco podéis ir ahí, obviamente ―Govert fulminó a Feliks con la mirada.

―No tengo tiempo para estar perdiéndolo en tus tonterías, Ravenclaw ―escupió Arthur con su mejor tono altanero―, pienso ir al Bosque Prohibido quieras o no.

El Slytherin le dio la espalda al mayor, andando hacia la salida sin añadir nada más.

―Como que ya le has oído ―Feliks se encogió de hombros antes de seguir al prefecto de su casa, dejando atrás a Govert.

El mayor, que en otro momento habría dejado que ambos se perdieran por el bosque sin sentir remordimiento alguno, quizás avisando a los profesores si veía que no aparecían a la mañana siguiente, bufó con fastidio antes de seguirlos a los terrenos.

Los profesores ya habían sido avisados de todo lo ocurrido con Antonio ―o por lo menos la parte que les concernía a ellos―, pensó el rubio al recordar cómo el hombre lobo parecía haber decidido no atacarle, como si dentro de esa bestia hubiera estado realmente el Gryffindor. Ahora lo que importaba era que esos dos Slytherins no encontraran al castaño, provocando que el colegio entero se enterara de la condición del mismo y fuera repudiado por todos. Cosa que, de no haber sido Antonio el afectado, seguramente él también habría hecho. Govert intentó apartar esos pensamientos, alcanzando a los otros dos rubios.

―No me obligues a atacarte, Govert―amenazó Arthur en cuanto le vio aparecer.

―El Bosque es peligroso, si sois tan idiotas como para entrar necesitaréis a alguien con cabeza de verdad ―contestó sin más el Ravenclaw, mirando hacia dentro del bosque, preguntándose cómo estaría Antonio en esos momentos. Si sería capaz de parar de nuevo si es que volvían a encontrarle.

―¿Tú saltándote las normas por un par de alumnos a los que apenas conoces? ―Feliks alzó una ceja.

―Trabajo de prefecto.

―No, o sea, el trabajo de prefecto sería mandarnos al despacho de algún profesor y esperar a nuestro castigo mientras te frotas las manos. No me digas que también hay algo importante para ti en este maldito bosque.

El mayor carraspeó con incomodidad.

―¿No tenías tanta prisa por entrar al bosque? ―se dirigió al otro prefecto, que no se había enterado de nada, dedicándose a mirar el suelo con detenimiento.

Feliks alzó la otra ceja ante la no respuesta de Govert, creyendo entender por dónde iba el nuevo comportamiento del prefecto.

―¿Ves las arañas? Están siguiendo un solo camino ―preguntó Arthur a Govert, iluminando con la varita el claro camino que seguían los insectos―. Vamos a seguirlas.

―¿Qué? Ni de coña, o sea, me niego a dedicarme a seguir arañas por el bosque. Y menos de noche.

―¿Por qué quieres seguir las arañas?

―Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ellas y todo lo que está pasando en el colegio ―explicó rápidamente Arthur al Ravenclaw.

Govert asintió. Al menos no iban buscando directamente al castaño, cosa que iba temiendo.

Para desesperación de Feliks, ambos prefectos parecieron ver bien la idea de seguir arañas por el Bosque Prohibido. Fue tomado por el brazo y arrastrado hacia el interior del mismo.

―Necesito también la luz de tu varita, Feliks ―Arthur se dedicaba a iluminar a las arañas.

A regañadientes el otro Slytherin susurró un _lumos_ , sumando su luz a la de ambos prefectos.

Los tres rubios se dedicaron a caminar en silencio durante bastante rato, aunque llegó un momento en el que incluso Arthur se perdió en sus pensamientos, siguiendo el camino casi por inercia.

Por esto, ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de la profundidad a la que iban llegando, ni el hecho de que las arañas iban aumentando de tamaño progresivamente. Por lo menos no se dieron cuenta hasta que la primera araña del mismo tamaño de un perro pasó casi rozando a Feliks, que ni siquiera fue capaz de producir mayor ruido que el de un grito quedo.

―¿Qué es eso? ―medio preguntó medio gritó con voz ahogada señalando a la araña.

Ambos prefectos tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, de manera que la araña se perdió entre la oscuridad.

―¿Qué es qué? ―preguntó Govert alarmado, iluminando hacia donde lo hacía Feliks y esperando encontrarse cara a cara con la bestia que ahora mismo era Antonio.

Feliks no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que los tres rubios se vieran rodeados por arañas. No arañas de un tamaño normal, ni incluso como la que acababa de ver el menor, sino arañas más grandes que los tres alumnos que les rodeaban con intenciones que, claramente, no era buenas.

Govert miró a los insectos de forma calculadora, con la varita preparada para atacar. Seguramente por esto, el mayor fue al primero que una de las arañas levantó desde atrás, sujetándole con las pinzas y bloqueándole los brazos a cada lado, de manera que no pudo hacer nada salvo retorcerse para intentar escapar, sin éxito alguno.

A los otros dos Slytherin les sujetaron a la vez dos arañas distintas, impidiéndole también hacer cualquier movimiento.

Durante más de quince minutos lo único que se escuchó fueron las rápidas patas de las arañas sobre el suelo y los quejidos ahogados de Feliks, que era el que intentaba soltarse con más ímpetu de los tres, maldiciendo a Arthur y estúpida idea de seguir a las arañas.

Tan repentinamente como les había cogido, las tres arañas les dejaron caer y con esto casi todas las arañas comenzaron a chasquear las pinzas al unísono. Aquellas que no lo hicieron comenzaron a hacer ruidos extraños.

Los tres rubios se quedaron callados por inercia y fue el prefecto de Slytherin el primero en comprender lo que estaba pasando.

―Están hablando ―murmuró con sorpresa.

―¿Cómo que están hablando? ¿Desde cuándo hablan las arañas? ―preguntó Feliks con una mueca de asco.

―No son arañas, son acromántulas ―corrigió el Ravenclaw―. Y sí, creo que están llamando a alguien.

Los chasquidos cesaron y la palabra que repetían las arañas se hizo comprensible.

―Aragog ―repetían una y otra vez.

Lentamente, de una gran tela de araña que se encontraba ante los tres chicos comenzaron a surgir unas patas peludas que alzaron una araña del tamaño de un elefante pequeño. Los ocho ojos que tenía sobre la cabeza eran claramente blancos, indicando que era ciega.

―¿Qué hay? ―preguntó con un chasquido rápido de las pinzas.

Feliks tuvo una arcada al mirar directamente a los ojos de la araña, siendo acallado a la vez por ambos prefectos, que miraban con temor a la araña gigante.

―Humanos. No son Hagrid ―aclaró una de las arañas que los habían llevado hasta allí.

―Matadlos ―ordenó Aragorg con fastidio.

―Somos amigos de Hagrid ―mintió Govert con voz clara.

―¿Por qué no ha venido él?

―Tiene... problemas ―volvió a mentir el mayor.

―Se piensan que está haciendo daño a la gente del colegio ―intervino Arthur, siguiendo aún el presentimiento de que las acromántulas tenían algo que ver.

―Pero aquello fue hace muchos años ―dijo con fastidio la araña―. Por eso le echaron del colegio, se pensaron que yo era el monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Arthur tragó saliva al escuchar mencionar la Cámara.

―Pero... no eras tú quien vivía ahí ¿verdad? ―volvió a preguntar, armándose de valor.

―¡Yo! ―exclamó Aragorg, chascando con fastidio―. Yo ni siquiera nací en el castillo. Fui regalado a Hagrid cuando aún ni había salido del huevo.

―¿Así que tú nunca... nunca atacaste a nadie?

―Nunca, por consideración a Hagrid nunca salí del armario en el que me tenía escondido. Solamente cuando me pillaron sus compañeros y le expulsaron.

―Pero entonces... ¿sabes qué hay en la Cámara? ―preguntó el Slytherin.

Los ruidos de chasquidos molestos del resto de las arañas volvieron a alzarse por encima de las voces.

―Lo que habita en el castillo es una criatura antigua a las que las arañas tememos más que a ninguna otra cosa ―explicó Aragog.

―¿La bestia? ―murmuró Feliks, que estaba empezando a recuperar el habla―. Como si esta cosa no fuera una.

―¡No hablamos de eso! ―exclamó con furia Aragog, que no pareció escuchar las palabras del menor― ¡No lo nombramos!

Ninguno de los tres quiso insistir.

―En ese caso ya nos vamos ―dijo Arthur desesperadamente al notar que las arañas de detrás suya comenzaban a inquietarse y acercarse a los tres.

―¿Iros? Creo que no... ―dijo Aragog despacio―. Mis hijos e hijas no hacen daño a Hagrid, ésa es mi orden. Pero no puedo negarles un poco de carne fresca cuando se nos pone delante voluntariamente. Adiós, amigos de Hagrid.

Arthur miró a todos lados mientras se levantaba, notando que las arañas se acercaban a ellos con rapidez. Preparó la varita para atacar, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que no sabía ningún hechizo útil para huir de cientos de arañas hambrientas.

―¡Corred! ―gritó Govert tirando de Feliks para ponerle en pie.

Sin esperar a que lo dijera por segunda vez, ambos Slytherin comenzaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras el Ravenclaw se quedaba detrás.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó lo que decía el mayor, pero de repente hubo una enorme explosión que mandó gran parte de los hijos de Aragog por los aires.

Aunque pareció una buena idea, las arañas que quedaron en pie chasquearon las pinzas con enfado, comenzando a perseguir a los tres rubios a una rapidez asombrosa.

Govert volvió a lanzar un hechizo, y esta vez los Slytherins pudieron escuchar a la perfección el _bombarda máxima_ pero de nuevo solamente les dio unos segundos de ventaja, menos al Ravenclaw que tuvo que parar para conseguir todo el efecto explosivo del hechizo.

Tanto Arthur como Feliks consiguieron salir del bosque a la carrera sin ser atrapados de nuevo, pero Govert no parecía correr la misma suerte. Dos de las arañas estaban a punto de atrapar al rubio cuando una veloz mancha saltó sobre ambas a la vez, arrastrándolas hacia los árboles. No le fue difícil saber qué había atacado a las acromántulas cuando le llegó un claro quejido lupino, lo que le hizo pararse un segundo antes de escuchar a Arhur llamándole desde el linde del bosque. Govert volvió a correr hacia el exterior del bosque, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que Antonio fuera tan fuerte como le había parecido cuando le había visto totalmente transformado.

―Arthur, definitivamente te odio. A ti y a tus ideas absurdas de seguir arañas ―estaba diciendo Feliks, que se había vuelto a sentar en el suelo y estaba mortalmente pálido.

―Deberíais volver a la sala común ―ordenó Govert, que aún miraba hacia el interior del bosque.

―¿Tú te piensas quedar? ―preguntó el otro prefecto.

―Tengo cosas que hacer aún aquí fuera.

Arthur asintió y esta vez sin poner problemas ambos Slytherin hicieron caso al mayor, que parecía dispuesto a quedarse el resto de la noche haciendo guardia frente al Bosque Prohibido.

Feliks, al darse cuenta de esto, se preguntó si sería por lo que había dicho antes de entrar, pero estaba demasiado cansado para pensar con claridad más de dos segundos seguidos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

A la mañana siguiente Feliks estuvo anormalmente callado. Tanto él como Arthur habían acordado no hablar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sin embargo, quienes eran ajenos a lo sucedido se extrañaron al ver al polaco tan distinto.

―¿Qué tripa se te ha roto?

La voz de Gilbert le hizo pegar un bote, ya que no se lo esperaba ahí. Se había sentado a su lado y estaba eligiendo un par de tostadas para desayunar.

―¿Q-qué dices?

El albino frunció el ceño, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el rubio.

―Estás callado. Eso es muy poco normal en ti.

Feliks tragó saliva con dificultad, poniéndose nervioso por momentos.

―Solo estoy cansado.

―Incluso cansado hablas por los codos.

Tras quedarse unos segundos en silencio, el rubio soltó una excusa poco creíble.

―A-aunque no lo creas, he pasado una mala noche.

Gilbert soltó un bufido, pero decidió no insistir. Últimamente había estado pensando en lo que había hablado con Elizabeta el día de San Valentín. Y le había dado muchas vueltas. Quizás demasiadas.

Cuando terminó de desayunar se levantó y se despidió de Feliks con desinterés, aunque no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Argh. Realmente le frustraba que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto entre ellos. No solo se habían distanciado desde las petrificaciones, sino que además el polaco estaba bastante distante en general con la gente. Había cambiado y no se lo quería contar a nadie. Ni siquiera al mismo Lovino, quien también se estaba preocupando por ese cambio de actitud.

Anduvo dando vueltas hasta que empezó la primera clase, que era Historia de la Magia, a la que apenas prestó atención. A pesar de estar sentado junto a Feliks sentía que había una gran brecha entre ellos. Se hablaban lo mínimo y necesario, y lo que más le molestaba era que el rubio parecía estar bien con eso. Vale, lo admitía, puede que se hubiera pasado con las bromas, en especial el otro día en el Bosque Prohibido, pero de ahí a ni hablarse…

La clase siguiente la tuvo con Ravenclaw y antes de que empezara siquiera fue hacia Elizabeta y la llevó a un lugar poco concurrido y alejado del aula.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó la chica, poco molesta por haber sido interrumpida mientras hablaba con Roderich, su pareja.

―P-puede que tuvieras razón ―admitió, sin mirarla a la cara, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban.

―Oh ―sonrió la castaña―. ¿Entonces sí que te gusta Fel―?

Gilbert le puso la mano en la boca antes de que siguiera hablando.

―¡Pero no lo digas en voz alta!

La chica soltó una risita, apartando la mano de Gilbert.

―¿Por qué no? ¿Te da vergüenza?

No respondió, pero se mordió el labio.

―¡Te la da!

―No estoy acostumbrado a esto, solo es eso…

Eli soltó otra risa, aunque se calló rápidamente.

―¿Y qué vas a hacer?

―No sé. Por eso te he traído aquí, para que me digas qué debería hacer.

―Pues supongo que decírselo, ¿no? Es lo que se suele hacer.

―Obviamente no puedo decírselo. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que ya directamente ni me habla? ―soltó un bufido.

―Ya. Pero no creo que sea por ti. Lo he visto muy distante estos días, ¿eh? ―la chica perdió la sonrisa, poniéndose sería―. Le he preguntado y no me ha querido decir.

―A mí tampoco.

―Bueno, eso no es de extrañar. Después de las bromas que le has gastado…

―Bromas, tú lo has dicho.

Elizabeta se encogió de hombros.

―Pero de mal gusto. Y ya sabes cómo es él… Pero volviendo al punto, deberías hacer algo.

―¿El qué? Ni siquiera sé qué hacer para que volvamos a ser como antes.

―Para empezar, hacer que las cosas sean como antes. Demuéstrale que no eres el heredero de Slytherin, que es lo que verdaderamente hace que se aleje de ti.

―Después de todo lo que apunta a que sea yo, no sé qué pensar, Liz.

La chica le metió un golpe fuerte en el brazo, frunciendo el ceño.

―No me vengas con esas estupideces, Gilbert, y díselo.

Suspiró, pero asintió.

―Está bien. Cuando vea una buena ocasión se lo diré ―prometió.

Elizabeta le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro, antes de volver a clase.

―Por cierto ―le dijo, dándose la vuelta y parándose. Gilbert la miró―. También deberías hacer las paces con Antonio. No sé qué os pasa, pero también él y tú os habéis distanciado desde lo de Francis.

—Eso ya está solucionado, cotilla —ignoró la mirada que le echó la castaña, con la que indicó claramente que no le creía, pero era verdad.

Era cierto que se había tirado un tiempo bastante resentido con el castaño, pero la petrificación de Francis, al menos, había conseguido que toda la tontería del albino se desvaneciera.

« _Cuando Gilbert llegó, no le extrañó ver que Antonio ya estaba ahí, sentado junto a Francis. No pudo averiguar cuánto llevaría el Gryffindor acompañando al rubio, pero éste se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien más entraba._

 _—Oh… hola, Gilbert —saludó sin ganas._

 _—¿No debería estar aquí el cejas? —preguntó mordaz el albino, viendo cómo su amigo soltaba lentamente la rígida mano de Francis._

 _—Ahora mismo no estoy para soportar gilipolleces, Gilbert —habló con una dureza nada propia de él—. Apenas pude hablar con Fran antes de que le pasara esto, pero sé lo básico para saber que te estás portando como un niño envidioso._

 _—N-no es eso —se defendió, cortado ante la actitud seria del castaño._

 _—Llámalo como quieras, no me importa. Todo el mundo tiene secretos y si deciden contarlos o no, no es cosa de nadie más que de ellos; no eres quién para juzgar las decisiones de nadie si no sabes lo que está viviendo._

 _El Slytherin se quedó callado, estudiando a Antonio con la mirada, quien había vuelto a centrarse en Francis._

 _—Sé que no puedo juzgarle —admitió al final—. Pero tienes que entender que me joda que no cuente conmigo para contarme esas cosas. Lleva años ocultándome el secreto._

 _—Pues no, no te entiendo para nada. ¿Acaso te crees que a mí me lo contó de buenas? Solo fue porque le vi. Aun así en ningún momento consideré siquiera echarle nada en cara; ya demasiado mal lo estaba pasando como para que encima lo único que se me ocurriera hacer fuera echarle mierda de más encima —fulminó a Gilbert con la mirada._

 _—¿Lo está pasando mal? —preguntó, acercándose finalmente al Hufflepuff._

 _—Arthur no es el novio perfecto que digamos, y últimamente menos —le apartó el pelo con la mano en un gesto cariñoso._

 _—Espera a que me encuentre con ese capullo en la sala común —frunció el ceño, sentándose junto a Francis—. No le va a quedar sitio donde esconderse como me entere de que vuelve a hacer que lo pase mal._

 _Antonio sonrió agradecido a Gilbert, lo que hizo al Slytherin darse cuenta de que realmente no quería estar de malas con él, por mucho que acabara de reprenderle con dureza._

 _—Eso llevo yo diciéndole todo este tiempo, pero no creo que me haya escuchado ninguna de las veces; cuando se trata del cejas es imposible que se comporte como una persona y razone._ »

Por suerte o por desgracia, Feliks parecía haberse esfumado, cosa que ya tampoco extrañaba demasiado a Gilbert, que últimamente se había acostumbrado a perderle la pista; lo más seguro era que estuviera en los jardines con Lovino o algo por el estilo, evitando en todo lo posible el encontrarse con él. Lo bueno era que así se evitaba tener una conversación de lo más incómoda con él, aunque tampoco es que las tuviera todas consigo para hablar con el rubio. Aunque a Elizabetha le había asegurado que lo haría, no estaba seguro para nada.

No corrió la misma suerte Antonio, quien también habría preferido no toparse con Govert en cuanto entró por las puertas de Hall, hacía ya varias horas. Si había algo que no le apetecía al Gryffindor hacer era encontrarse con el mayor, que fue lo primero que ocurrió en cuanto atravesó las puertas del colegio. No sabía si le había estado esperando o qué, pero aunque intentó pasar desapercibido, le fue imposible teniendo en cuenta que eran los únicos alumnos ahí.

—B-buenos días —intentó saludar con normalidad, aunque mentalmente se estaba preparando para el rechazo del mayor, que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportar en ese momento.

—¿Cómo estás? —Govert dudó un momento antes de acercarse, haciendo que Antonio retrocediera.

El menor frunció el ceño, sin haber considerado tener que contestar a una pregunta tan común.

—Mira, pensaba que eras el heredero de Slytherin —prosiguió el Ravenclaw antes de darle tiempo a pensar una contestación—. Lo siento.

—¿Q-que lo sientes? Debería ser yo quien dijera eso, Govert… estuve a punto de atacarte anoche.

—Bueno, no será porque no me advertiste de que no debía estar ahí —se encogió de hombros, intentando sonar despreocupado—. Además, no sé qué habría pasado realmente anoche si no hubieras aparecido.

Antonio apartó la mirada con incomodidad. Nunca solía recordar todo lo que hacía cuando estaba bajo su forma lupina pero esa noche había sido distinta, siendo consciente de prácticamente todo lo que había hecho. Por eso recordaba perfectamente haber atacado a las acromántulas que perseguían tanto a Govert como a Arthur y Feliks. No tenía la menor idea de cómo esos tres habían acabado en el Bosque Prohibido siendo perseguidos por esas bestias, pero tampoco se consideraba con el derecho de preguntarles cuando él guardaba más secretos.

—Podría haberos hecho lo mismo a vosotros. No intentes hacerlo sonar heroico porque no lo es para nada, cuando me… cuando me transformo no soy más que una maraña de impulsos que no soy capaz de controlar.

—Realmente no lo creo —negó con un gesto seco. Había tenido tiempo de pensar todo lo que había pasado esa noche y, aunque en un principio había sentido verdadero terror de lo que era Antonio, tampoco podía ignorar que había parecido ser lo suficiente consciente de sí mismo como para alejarse de él en lugar de atacarle—. Estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo.

—No sabes lo que es.

—No, realmente no tengo ni idea, hasta ayer solo había leído sobre la licantropía —dio un paso hacia él y, al comprobar que no se apartaba, otro más—. Pero lo he visto desde fuera, cosa que tú tampoco has podido hacer. Sigues siendo tú aún en ese momento; estoy seguro.

Antonio no dijo nada. Si todo eso se lo hubiera dicho Francis habría sabido cómo reaccionar, pero era Govert, quien siempre creyó que iba a rechazarle en cuanto supiera de su condición; incluso Francis había tenido un primer impulso de apartarse, eso era lo normal, para lo que se había preparado. La comunidad mágica no se caracterizaba por ser especialmente tolerante; menos cuando se trataban de temas delicados como pudiera ser la licantropía y, sin embargo, ahí estaba Govert, intentando convencerle de que no era el monstruo que pensaba que era. Sintió que se le humedecían los ojos y, antes de poder hacer nada, una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla.

El mayor dio otro paso hacia él y, por inercia, Antonio retrocedió.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? —Govert frunció el ceño.

—No lo hago a posta —bufó el Gryffindor, limpiándose la lágrima y suponiendo que se refería a que estuviera llorando.

—Ya claro —rodó los ojos y, sin que Antonio se esperara el gesto, dio una zancada hacia él y le rodeó con los brazos. Fue a decir algo, pero el mayor le cortó—. Cállate si no quieres que me arrepienta y me vaya.

El castaño, por una vez, obedeció y se dejó arropar en silencio, dándose cuenta de que realmente necesitaba ese gesto más de lo que había pensado. Sobre todo porque significaba que otra de las personas más importantes para él, le aceptaba por completo.

Dándose cuenta de que era ahora o nunca, Govert se giró al castaño en un acto de valentía y, cuándo éste fue a preguntarle qué pasaba, juntó sus labios. Al momento se arrepintió,pensando que había metido la pata, pero al notar que pretendía separarse Antonio profundizó el beso, dándole a entender que estaba bien.

Ya habían pasado bastantes horas desde esa mañana y Antonio no había vuelto a cruzarse con el prefecto, quien debía de estar en clase o en su sala común. Lo que estaba claro es que no estaba en la biblioteca, donde él terminaba de completar una redacción particularmente larga sobre propiedades curativas de distintas plantas (lo que no pudo evitar recordarle a Francis, a quien no había ido a ver aún). El único prefecto que estaba en la biblioteca no era otro que Arthur, quien parecía estar haciendo un trabajo aún más exhaustivo que el castaño.

El rubio llevaba en la biblioteca horas. Estaba rodeado de libros y papeles llenos de anotaciones, muchas tachadas.

Aunque se había tirado todas las horas que estaba en clase dándole vueltas al mismo tema, apenas había conseguido sacar nada en claro hasta que no consultó prácticamente todos los libros de criaturas mágicas, leyendas e incluso el libro de Historia de Hogwarts. Poco a poco, sin embargo, había ido formándose una idea que, si bien al principio era descabellada, cada vez cobraba más fuerza.

Durante el año habían pasado demasiados sucesos; estudiados de forma independiente no parecían tener nada en común (salvo las petrificaciones), pero si se unían y se era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no tratar las leyendas como cuentos estúpidos, todo desembocaba en un solo agente común que hacía que todo cobrara sentido y pudiera conectarse. Solo había un detalle que escaba a su comprensión, que tuvo que dejar en el aire, pero a fin de cuentas, creía comprenderlo prácticamente todo. Ya había anochecido y no quedaba nadie salvo él en la biblioteca así que recogió a toda velocidad y se dirigió a la sala común pero cambió de parecer al divisar a Gilbert por el pasillo.

—¡Gilbert! —llamó al albino, que se giró extrañado al reconocer la voz de Arthur.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin demasiado entusiasmo. La verdad es que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse por lo que fuera a regañarle esa vez el prefecto.

—Vete a por Antonio.

—¿Perdona? No porque seas prefecto voy a dejar que me ordenes —el albino frunció el ceño.

—Ahora. Es importante así que déjate de altanerías y ve a por él. Nos vemos en la enfermería —se despidió, saliendo prácticamente corriendo hacia donde les había indicado.

Arthur sabía que Gilbert no tendría problemas en ponerse en contacto con Antonio, así que apenas tardaron unos minutos más que él en llegar a la enfermería. El Slytherin procuró no ponerse demasiado cerca de la cama en la que descansaba Francis, sin querer perder nada de la concentración que le permitía a su cerebro funcionar a toda velocidad.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó Gilbert en cuanto estuvieron los tres ahí reunidos. No había nadie alrededor, ni siquiera la señora Pomfrey parecía estar pululando entre las camillas, lo que era normal teniendo en cuenta que solo estaban ocupadas las de los petrificados.

—Creo que sé qué es lo que está pasando en el colegio —admitió sin andarse con rodeos.

—¿Qué? —Antonio frunció el ceño con duda— ¿Y cómo es que sabes eso?

—Si estás insinuando que sea el heredero de Slytherin mejor cállate que no tenemos tiempo para tonterías ahora —calló al castaño con dureza.

—A ver, explícate y luego ya juzgaremos —Gilbert se cruzó de brazos.

—He estado investigando y hay varios datos que apuntan a que la Cámara de los secretos realmente existe. Creo que sé dónde se encuentra y qué esconde en su interior.

—¿Y por qué nos dirías eso a nosotros? —volvió a cuestionarle Antonio.

—Mirad, ninguno de los dos me gustáis y sé que yo a vosotros tampoco —miró con dureza a ambos, parándose un segundo más sobre Antonio—. Pero esta mierda ha petrificado a Francis.

—Está bien, te escucho —Antonio cruzó los brazos, mirando a la cama en la que sabía que estaba su mejor amigo.

—Ya habéis escuchado la historia de la Cámara, permitid que me salte esa parte —comenzó a hablar—. Lo malo es que siempre se ha tratado más como un cuento tonto que como algo verídico, sobre todo porque nunca se ha encontrado dicho cámara. Pero sí que creo saber qué es lo que está provocando todo esto. No es fácil conseguir una petrificación de este calibre y sin que se arme un revuelo. Sin embargo, hay una criatura lo suficientemente silenciosa como para ser capaz de sorprender a las víctimas con la guardia baja: un basilisco. —Tanto Antonio como Gilbert abrieron la boca para hablar, pero les cortó a ambos—. Sé que es una criatura demasiado grande como para que se mueva por los pasillos sin ser vista, pero he dicho silenciosa; un basilisco es capaz de matar con la mirada; sin embargo, cuando solamente ves el reflejo de sus ojos, produce la petrificación en sus víctimas. Recordad que tanto Matthew como Berwald llevan gafas, Francis iba con la capa de invisibilidad y, al mirar los objetos personales que llevaba Victoria encima, encontré un espejo. Las arañas actúan raro y están saliendo del castillo: el mayor miedo de arañas y acromántulas son los basiliscos. Los gallos de Hagrid han muerto todos: el canto de los gallos mata al basilisco.

—Esos bichos miden cientos de metros, Kirkland. Es imposible que se vaya paseando por ahí y que nadie lo haya visto —Antonio frunció el ceño.

—Ese es el punto que no soy capaz de descifrar, porque no son capaces de hacerse invisibles ni nada así —Arthur suspiró—. Y tampoco es que pueda solo moverse atravesando las paredes o algo similar.

Gilbert empalideció al escuchar eso. Había olvidado por completo aquel extraño suceso hacía ya meses en el pasillo, pero había escuchado una voz extraña. Se preguntó si tendría relación y si debía decirlo o no.

—Escúpelo, Gilbert —apremió Arthur, notando claramente la cara de circunstancias del otro.

—No creo que tenga importancia, realmente —negó con la cabeza—. Además que es una idea de lo más descabellada.

—Bueno, aquí Kirkland está convencido de que una serpiente de cientos de metros se pasea por los pasillos sin que nadie la vea, ahora mismo escucho cualquier cosa.

—¿Habría alguna manera de que el basilisco pasara a través de las paredes? —preguntó, esperando que Arthur dijera que no y olvidarse del tema.

—No se me ocurre cómo, no es como un fantasma que las pueda atravesar.

—Hombre, puestos a teorizar, ¿por qué no tenemos en cuenta las cañerías? —inquirió Antonio, que aún no parecía estar convencido—. Se supone que hay baños en todos los pisos y esas cosas están conectadas entre sí, por lo menos los _muggles_ lo hacen así.

Arthur se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Nunca se había planteado las cañerías, pero tenía sentido. Y Antonio era el único que tenía cierto contacto con el mundo _muggle._

—¿Un basilisco podría entrar por las cañerías? —volvió a preguntar Gilbert, cada vez más nervioso.

Antonio asintió. Si llevaban el agua de todo el colegio, tenían que ser condenadamente grandes.

—Pero eso es solo lo que presuponemos, de eso no tenemos ninguna prueba —Arthur frunció más el ceño.

—Lo he escuchado —admitió Gilbert, removiéndose incómodo—. Fue hace meses y no se lo he dicho a nadie, salvo Feliks.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo sabes que era el basilisco? —preguntó Arthur a la vez que Antonio.

—Decía cosas raras, que iba a matar o algo por el estilo… —se pasó una mano por el pelo—. No lo he dicho porque me iban a condenar si lo decía. En mi casa hay un jardín y de pequeño… bueno alguna vez conseguí hablar con algunas de las serpientes que encontraba.

—¿Tú hablas pársel? —Arthur le miró con recelo— ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido decirlo hasta ahora?

—No sé si sabrás que todo el mundo me consideraba el principal sospechoso. Decir que hablo con serpientes cuando Salazar Slytherin lo hacía también no era la mejor idea —bufó―. Pero haré el Juramento inquebrantable si no crees que no lo sea.

Arthur le estudió durante unos segundos más con la mirada antes de asentir. Antonio, por su lado, hizo lo mismo.

—Si realmente se mueve por las cañerías, lo más normal es que la cámara tenga cierta relación con las tomas de agua. Podría ser las cocinas, aunque están llenas de elfos y ninguno ha sido petrificado… quizás los cuartos de baño; aunque hay demasiados —Arthur había comenzado a pensar en voz alta, dejando a los otros dos de lado, que solo podían mirar impresionados la rapidez con la que ataba y desechaba cabos—. La pintada que apareció con Matthew y él mismo estaban en el segundo piso, apostaría que son esos baños. Los de chica —concretó tras unos segundos más de silencio—. Es más difícil asociar a Salazar con un baño de chicas que de chicos.

Los dos amigos se miraron antes de volverse a mirar a Arthur, que no parecía darse cuenta de que, con suerte, había conseguido hacer más por el colegio que todos los que, durante años, habían investigado el caso de la Cámara de los Secretos.

—Bueno, ¿y a qué estamos esperando? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —exclamó Antonio tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Ni de coña —negó el rubio—, es demasiado arriesgado.

—¿Entonces por qué querías decírnoslo? —el castaño alzó una ceja.

—No para luchar contra un basilisco, eso tenlo por seguro. Ya tuve bastante con las acromántulas.

—Pero tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, no sé. Debemos decirlo a los profesores al menos —insistió Antonio.

—No nos van a creer y realmente no vamos a poder aportar pruebas. No pienso decir que me metí en el Bosque Prohibido para sonsacarle información a las acromántulas —volvió a negarse el prefecto.

—¡Gilbert ha escuchado al maldito basilisco decir que va a matar gente! ¿¡Y tú te estás preocupando por si te castigan por meterte en el maldito Bosque prohibido!? —Antonio apretó los puños con fuerza, dispuesto a estampárselos en la cara a Arthur si no entraba en razón.

—Van a pensar que yo he provocado todo, me van a expulsar —repuso Gilbert en voz baja.

—Haz el juramento inquebrantable con ellos —sugirió Antonio, comenzando a desesperarse. Tenían la información pero no podían hacer nada al respecto.

—Está prohibido, no van a dejarle —Arthur negó.

—¿Entonces de qué ha servido el que nos digas esto, si no vamos a poder hacer nada?

—Pensaba que quizás vosotros…

—Quieres que nos juguemos nosotros el pellejo, ¿no? No me extraña —escupió Antonio, dejando ver el asco que le tenía al Slytherin y que intentaba mantener contenido para no hacer daño a Francis.

—Correremos la voz. No tardará demasiado en llegar a oídos de los profesores y que ellos hagan lo que vean propio. Y durante este tiempo intentaremos probar de todas las formas posibles que Gilbert no tuvo nada que ver… aunque lo parezca.

Se hizo el silencio entre los tres, que consideraban las palabras del prefecto. Gilbert fue el primero en ceder; Antonio podía mover masas si se lo proponía y la palabra de Arthur valía bastante por el simple hecho de ser prefecto, entre los tres podrían conseguir que la gente dejara de considerarle el heredero de Slyhterin.

Antonio tardó unos segundos más en asentir, aunque se notaba que no estaba de acuerdo con el plan. Tampoco quería condenar a Gilbert a que jamás terminara los estudios y podía ser el único culpable si los profesores solo escuchaban lo que creían conveniente.

Sin decirse mucho más, los tres chicos se despidieron, cada uno con un trozo de espejo que consiguieron al romper uno de la enfermería (esperando que la señora Pomfrey nunca les pillara).

Una vez hubo vuelto a su habitación, Gilbert tuvo muchos problemas para dormirse. La única persona con la que había hablado hasta esa noche de haber escuchado voces raras había sido Feliks y no iba a ir al cuarto de los hermanos de Arthur para despertarle, menos ahora. Se dijo que hablaría con él a la mañana siguiente; por mucho que ahora le evitara no iba a ignorarle si le contaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Además que podría demostrarle de una maldita vez que él no era el heredero de nadie y que todo lo de ese curso no habían sido más que bromas.


	11. Chapter 11

**C** **apítulo 11**

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente tampoco hubo rastro de Feliks. El muy idiota era cada vez mejor en eso de evitarle y, al parecer, había mejorado la técnica. De bastante mal humor, Gilbert se dirigió al Gran comedor y, como no podía ser de otra manera, el rubio tampoco estaba por ahí. Conociéndole era capaz de haber arrastrado a Lovino a la biblioteca o a algún aula vacía con tal de no cruzarse con él. O eso pensaba hasta que el menor se le acercó.

―¿Has visto a Feliks?

—Daba por hecho que estaba contigo —comentó tras sacudir la cabeza, sin apenas girarse a mirarle.

—Y yo que estaba contigo —bufó con exasperación, alejándose de él y sentándose junto a unos chicos de su curso.

Gilbert frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido ahora Feliks? Mira que últimamente se estaba comportando más tonto que de costumbre, pero lo suyo ya rayaba en lo enfermizo. Ni siquiera Lovino ya sabía dónde diantres estaba.

Notando que su humor cada vez iba a peor, intentó dejar de pensar en Feliks y sus estupideces, suponiendo que lo vería en clase porque no era tan idiota como para ganarse un castigo por parte de alguno de los profesores (o eso quería pensar). Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando finalmente las clases dieron comienzo y no se presentó a ninguna.

Tampoco lo vio en el Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo. Finalmente, vio su oportunidad de distraerse de verdad cuando Antonio se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando consiguió alcanzarle por fin resollaba levemente por haber tenido que acelerar el paso antes de que le perdiera de vista por los pasillos.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó al castaño, que parecía tener un destino predeterminado.

—Quiero hablar con la profesora Sprout antes de volver a las clases; ya sabes, ella lleva todo lo de las mandrágoras —explicó al ver la expresión de incomprensión de su amigo.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció, aunque sin dejar lugar a réplica. No es que no confiara en la palabra de Antonio, pero temía que se le escapara cualquier cosa delante de los profesores y que toda la culpa recayera en él sin que le dieran tiempo a explicar que no era su maldita culpa entender a las serpientes.

La sala de profesores no era un lugar que los alumnos solieran frecuentar. Lo más normal era ir a buscar a los profesores a sus despachos una vez las clases hubieran terminado, nunca antes. Ninguno de ellos había estado en el Gran Comedor mientras los alumnos almorzaban y, aunque fuese inusual, no era la primera vez que se daba la situación. Al entrar en la sala de profesores el par de amigos se sorprendió de que tampoco allí hubiese ningún profesor. Iban a salir cuando una voz les llamó la atención.

―¡Antonio!

El nombrado se giró hacia la entrada por la que acababa de entrar alguien malhumorado y al ver que se trataba de Govert sonrió, tranquilizándose.

―¡Gov! ¿Qué haces aquí?

―¡No podéis estar en la sala de profesores!

―¿Por qué no?

―¿Y qué haces tú aquí entonces? ―preguntó Gilbert, mirándole con asco.

―Soy prefecto, puedo estar aquí. Y como vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono no dudaré en quitarte puntos. Como sea, fuera de aquí los dos. Largo —ordenó con frialdad, incluso más de la normal para tratarse de Govert.

Antonio iba a abrir la boca para replicar, pero una voz más le interrumpió.

—Todos los alumnos volverán inmediatamente a los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas. Los profesores deben dirigirse a la sala de profesores. Les ruego que se den prisa.

Era la voz del director Dumbledore, que sonaba por todas partes como si fuese un megáfono. Antonio,Gilbert y Govert se lanzaron una mirada de circunstancias.

―¿Qué…? ―empezó Antonio, siendo cortado por Govert.

―Ya habéis oído. Tenemos que irnos ―repitió el Ravenclaw, aunque esta vez incluyéndose a sí mismo en la frase.

―Ni de coña ―repuso Gilbert con descaro―. Ha debido de haber otro ataque.

―¿Otro ataque?

―Pero…

―Ya me habéis oído ―siguió Govert en su misma postura―. Hay que volver a las habitaciones.

—Tenemos que enterarnos —siguió Gilbert, como si el prefecto no hubiera hablado. Antes de que le diera tiempo a alguno de los otros dos a replicarle, el albino miró a su alrededor y se metió en un ropero, tirando a Antonio con él, quien tiró a su vez de Govert.

―Nos van a matar―susurró el rubio, enfadado, pero Antonio le tapó la boca mientras Gilbert se aseguraba de cerrar bien la puerta.

Al cabo de unos segundos oyeron cómo los profesores empezaban a entrar en la sala. Hablaban entre ellos bastante preocupados, hasta que una voz se elevó por encima de las demás y el resto calló. Se trataba de Dumbledore.

—Ha ocurrido —dijo con solemnidad—. Un alumno ha sido raptado por el monstruo y ha sido llevado a la Cámara de los Secretos. Ha aparecido un mensaje nuevo del heredero de Slytherin, junto al primero: _«Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre»._

Hubo un silencio antes de que otro profesor volviese a hablar. Antonio había contenido la respiración, Govert había hecho una mueca de preocupación y Gilbert sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Se estaba temiendo lo peor, intentando apartar esa estúpida idea que había aparecido en su mente.

―¿Quién ha sido? ¿Qué alumno? ―preguntó la profesora Hooch con un hilillo de voz.

―Feliks Lukasiewicz _._

Al escuchar de boca del director ese nombre, Gilbert sintió como si le cayese encima un balde de agua fría. Su sospecha era cierta... Sintió cómo Antonio le tomaba de la mano y apretaba, intentando infundirle ánimos. Sin embargo, todo le parecía demasiado irreal en ese momento.

—Mañana enviaremos a todos los estudiantes a casa ―continuó el director—. Es el fin de Hogwarts.

Antes de que ningún profesor pudiese replicar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró alguien más.

―Perdonad, me quedé dormido ―aseguró la inconfundible voz del profesor Lockhart―. ¿Me he perdido algo?

Govert no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, sin sorprenderse realmente.

―El heredero de Slytherin ha raptado a un alumno ―fue Snape quien le contestó, con su mismo tono de siempre―. Lo ha llevado a la Cámara de los Secretos. Es tu oportunidad de salvarlo.

Oyeron cómo balbuceaba algo ininteligible antes de que la profesora McGonagall interviniese.

―Es cierto, Gilderoy. Anoche mismo afirmabas que sabías donde estaba la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos.

―Yo... bueno, no es...

―Además, dijiste que sabías con certeza qué era lo que había dentro ―añadió la profesora Sprout.

―¿De verdad dije eso? N-no recuerdo...

―Por supuesto que recuerdo cómo te lamentabas por no haber tenido oportunidad de enfrentarte al monstruo antes ―siguió Snape―. ¿No decías que debíamos haber dejado el asunto en tus manos desde el principio, ya que por algo eres el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

―Debéis de haberme interpretado mal, yo no...

―Lo dejaremos en tus manos entonces, Gilderoy ―decidió el director―. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie te moleste mientras te enfrentas al monstruo tú mismo.

Tras un silencio bastante largo, Lockhart volvió a hablar.

―D-de acuerdo. Estaré preparándome en mi despacho.

Y después se oyó cómo iba con pasos apresurados hasta la puerta y salía de la sala tras azotar la puerta bruscamente.

―Así nos lo quitaremos de en medio ―dijo el director―. Que los jefes de las casas vayan a informar a los alumnos de lo ocurrido. Decidle que el expreso de Hogwarts los conducirá a sus hogares mañana a primera hora. El resto de profesores que se asegure que no hay ningún alumno fuera de los dormitorios.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo y la sala de profesores no tardó en quedar completamente vacía. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que no había peligro, los tres jóvenes salieron del ropero. Antonio tuvo que tirar de Gilbert para que saliese, ya que parecía haber entrado en una especie de estado de shock. Se sentía como si eso fuese alguna pesadilla y solo fuese cuestión de segundos despertar para darse cuenta de que nada de lo que estaba pasando era real.

―Ya sé que Feliks es tu mejor amigo ―murmuró Antonio, mirándole con pena―, pero debemos irnos de aquí.

―Feliks no… No puede... ―sacudió la cabeza, sin ser capaz de asimilar lo que acababan de oír.

―Tenemos que volver a nuestras salas comunes ―intervino Govert, visiblemente nervioso―. No debemos...

―Sabemos cómo llegar a la Cámara ―le interrumpió Gilbert, mirando a Antonio―. Podemos ir a ver a Lockhart y decírselo. Después de todo va a intentar entrar.

―¡Buena idea! ―asintió Antonio, sonriendo con emoción―. ¡Quizás hasta podamos ayudarle!

—Ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia real hasta este mismo momento. No vais a ayudar a nadie, Antonio ―le advirtió el Ravenclaw.

―Pero su amigo… ―miró al rubio con desolación―. Hay que salvar a Feliks. Podemos hacerlo.

—¿No habéis escuchado nada de la conversación de los profesores? Por si no lo habéis notado, han hablado de un monstruo —los reprendió, cruzándose de brazos―. Sé que es importante para vosotros; bueno, para Gilbert ―miró de reojo al albino, hablando ahora con un tono más suave―, pero no podéis meteros en esto.

―No nos podemos meter y una mierda ―bufó Gilbert, frunciendo el ceño―. Si puedo ayudar voy a hacerlo. Más aún si hablamos de mi mejor amigo.

Y con eso abandonó la sala a paso rápido. Antonio no dudó en seguirle, alcanzándole con facilidad. Govert se debatió entre seguirles o volver a su sala común, pero no supo por qué acabó siguiéndolos. O tal vez sí, pero aún era demasiado pronto como para admitirlo para sí mismo.

―¡Vienes con nosotros! ―exclamó Antonio con júbilo al ver que les seguía. Sin embargo Govert le dirigió una mirada cargada de sentido, sin decir nada―. Te juro que no pasará nada malo.

―Cállate si no quieres que me arrepienta y me vaya.

Antonio sonrió levemente y asintió, haciendo caso al mayor y manteniéndose en silencio.

Gilbert iba un poco más adelantado, sin poder esperar a llegar al despacho de Lockhart. De hecho, el último tramo lo hizo corriendo, siendo seguido por un animado Antonio y un molesto Govert que les recordaba que no podían correr por los pasillos. Cuando llegaron ante la puerta oyeron que había bastante ruido al otro lado. Se miraron entre ellos antes de llamar a la puerta con tres golpes secos. Se hizo el silencio. La puerta se entreabrió y Lockhart les miró por una rendija.

―Ah. Señor Beilschmidt, Señor Fernández… y Señor Van der Leden ―añadió al ver a Govert tras Antonio, con la mirada clavada en sus zapatos. Abrió la puerta más―. Ahora mismo estoy ocupado, pero si os dais prisa…

―Profesor, tenemos información para usted. Creemos que le será útil ―dijo Antonio con tono solemne.

Sin embargo Gilbert rodó los ojos y fue al grano. O lo habría hecho si en el último momento el prefecto no hubiera adivinado sus intenciones y no le hubiera tapado la boca, dejando a Antonio continuar su discurso.

―Pero preferiríamos hablar de esto dentro, si no es molestia.

―No, por supuesto ―el profesor abrió la puerta completamente, dejando a los tres chicos entrar.

El despacho estaba prácticamente vacío. En el suelo había abiertos dos grandes baúles, uno destinado a empacar sus libros y el otro para sus túnicas. En los dos casos las cosas habían sido metidas de manera desordenada, detalle que sólo Govert pareció notar. Frunció el ceño y miró al profesor con sospecha. Nunca le había caído bien, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le cayó peor.

―¿Se va a algún lado? ―inquirió.

―Sí, bueno… ―tartamudeó Lockhart, mientras se disponía a proseguir en su tarea de retirar las fotografías y pósters que cubrían las paredes―. Una llamada inesperada. Es una emergencia. Debo acudir.

―¿Y qué pasa con Feliks? ―gruñó Gilbert.

―Bueno, Feliks. Es una verdadera lástima ―al pronunciar esas palabras procuró no mirar a ninguno de los tres a los ojos―. Nadie lo lamenta más que yo ―les aseguró.

―¡Es usted el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! ―estalló el Slytherin, dándole una patada al baúl en el que estaban las túnicas. Con eso consiguió atraer la atención del hombre, que le miró con una mirada extraña―. ¡No puede irse después de lo de Feliks! ¡NO PUEDE!

―Mira, verás, cuando acepté el empleo en el contrato no se mencionaba nada de este calibre… ―siguió con sus pobres excusas el adulto, sonriendo culpable.

―¡A la mierda el contrato! ¡Es usted el famoso Gilderoy Lockhart! ¿O es que acaso no es tan fantástico como asegura en todos esos libros?

Esta vez fue Antonio el que intervino, contagiado por el mal humor de su amigo. Sabía cuán importante era Feliks para Gilbert; casi como lo era Francis para él, y odiaba ese sentimiento. Él, de alguna manera, había «perdido» a Francis, pero solo temporalmente. Gilbert había perdido a Feliks, y tal vez para siempre.

―Los libros se pueden malinterpretar ―se defendió el profesor de forma sutil.

―¿Perdona? ―dijo Govert, dando un paso al frente―. ¿Cómo que se pueden malinterpretar? ¿No fue usted mismo quien los escribió, relatando todas esas aventuras?

―Muchachos ―Lockhart se irguió, encarándolos por primera vez―. Usad el sentido común. Esos libros no se habrían vendido ni la mitad de bien si la gente no se hubiera creído que yo hice esas cosas ―Antonio iba a replicar algo, pero el profesor continuó hablando―. A nadie le importa la historia de un mago serbio feo y viejo, a pesar de librar de hombres lobo a un pueblo. No habría quedado muy bien en la portada, ¿no creéis?

―Así que ha estado quitando el triunfo de lo que otros han hecho ―confirmó Govert, alzando una ceja.

―Govert, Govert ―sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo de lado―. No es tan simple. Tuve que hacer un gran trabajo. Tuve que encontrarlos, preguntarles sobre sus logros y encantarlos con un hechizo desmemorizante para que no pudieran recordar nada. Si hay algo de lo que me enorgullezco es de mis hechizos desmemorizantes.

Cerró los baúles con llave y se giró a ellos.

―Y bien, eso es todo. No, solo queda una cosa.

Sacó su varita y les apuntó.

―Lo siento mucho, chicos, pero ahora que sabéis esto debo echaros uno de mis conjuros desmemorizantes. No puedo dejar que reveléis mi secreto.

Govert sacó su varita justo a tiempo. Lockhart no había alzado la suya cuando el prefecto gritó un _expelliarmus_ que lo desarmó. Gilbert corrió a por ella y la partió en dos, sonriendo triunfal.

―¿Qué queréis que haga yo? No sé dónde está la Cámara… ―murmuró Lockhart, siendo aún apuntado por Govert.

―Estás de suerte. Nosotros sí lo sabemos ―respondió Gilbert―. Y qué es lo que hay dentro. Andando.

El prefecto dirigió una mirada de desconcierto a Gilbert y, al notar el plural, a Antonio. Lo único que recibió en respuesta fue un gesto vago del castaño, dándole a entender que le explicaría después.

Hicieron salir al profesor de su despacho, fueron hacia el corredor en el que estaban los mensajes del heredero y llegaron hasta los baños del segundo piso, los baños femeninos, más concretamente.

―¿Qué…? ―tartamudeó Lockhart, pero Antonio le mandó callar.

Gilbert se acercó a los grifos de los lavabos y se puso a buscar algo.

―¿Qué se supone que hay que ver ahí? ―le preguntó en un susurro Govert a Antonio.

―La entrada a la Cámara.

―¿En el lavabo de las chicas? —volvió a preguntar, dando por hecho que los chicos habían perdido por completo la cabeza.

Le miró con una ceja levantada, pero el Gryffindor se encogió de hombros. Seguramente hubieran escuchado cualquier nuevo rumor estúpido y se lo hubieran creído más de la cuenta. Ese baño no tenía nada de especial salvo que ahora mismo había tres chavales y un profesor dentro, obligado a ir con ellos a punta de varita.

Fue a replicar cuando Gilbert soltó un suspiro de alivio. La idea de Arthur no parecía estar desencaminada porque había encontrado algo: grabada en el grifo de cobre, había una pequeña serpiente. El Slytherin pasó los dedos por encima y acto y seguido intentó abrirlo, pero no obtuvo nada.

―Está averiado ―se quejó, intentando abrirlo de todas maneras.

―Mi hermana suele quejarse de eso. Al parecer lleva roto muchísimo tiempo y nadie hace nada por arreglarlo —puntualizó Govert cada vez más interesado.

―¿Qué hacemos? ―preguntó el albino, girándose a los demás.

―¿Tú no hablabas pársel? ―preguntó Antonio―. Di algo. No creo que eso sea una serpiente de pura casualidad.

El de ojos rojos dudó, pero hizo eso.

― _Ábrete_ ―murmuró, mirando el lavabo y sintiéndose totalmente estúpido.

No pasó nada durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para los tres chicos. Justo cuando Lockart soltaba una carcajada triunfal, el grifo brilló con una luz blanquecina y comenzó a girar. Los cuatro se echaron hacia atrás, viendo cómo el lavabo empezaba a moverse. Se hundió, dejando a la vista una enorme cañería.

―¿Hay que bajar por ahí? ―preguntó el Ravenclaw mirando la cañería con desconfianza.

―Eso parece ―asintió Gilbert, acercándose y mirando por ella. Sin embargo a medida que se hacía profunda se volvía más oscura, por lo que apenas vio nada―. Es larguísima…

―Vamos, entonces ―dijo Antonio, acercándose. Se sentó en el hueco, dispuesto a tirarse por él, pero Govert le sujetó del hombro.

―Espera ―dijo, mirándole con preocupación―. No sabemos si eso es seguro.

―Yo voy a bajar―declaró Gilbert, cruzándose de brazos―. Quedaos aquí si queréis, pero yo bajo.

―Bueno ―intervino entonces Lockhart―. Creo que no os hago ya falta aquí… ―se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Pero Govert le tomó violentamente de la túnica y tiró.

―Usted bajará primero ―señaló la cañería.

Antonio se levantó, dejando sitio al profesor. Lockhart miró a donde le indicaban con desconfianza.

―Pero venga, chicos. No pensaréis que…

Gilbert alzó la varita, apuntándole. Lockhart se sentó en el hueco y metió las piernas por él, tal y como había estado haciendo hasta entonces Antonio.

―Pero esto no va a…

El Slytherin le metió una patada y Lockhart cayó por la tubería, gritando. Los tres alumnos se miraron entre ellos antes de que Gilbert se decidiera a seguirlo. Oyó cómo los otros dos no tardaron en hacer lo mismo.

Era como un inmenso tobogán. Se podían ver otras cañerías que salían como ramas, más pequeñas, ninguna de tal magnitud como aquella por la que iban. Era tan profundo que Gilbert pensó que debían ir por las mazmorras, o incluso más abajo… De manera brusca, la cañería tomó un giro horizontal y cayó al húmedo suelo de piedra de un oscuro túnel, lo suficientemente grande como para poder estar de pie. Vio cómo Lockhart intentaba ponerse en pie, pasándose las manos por su túnica, manchada por las viscosidades del camino. Gilbert se acercó a él, sacando la varita, y llegó en ese momento Antonio, seguido de cerca por Govert.

―Esto debe de estar a kilómetros de Hogwarts ―murmuró Govert, acercándose a Antonio y ayudándole a levantarse.

―No olvidéis cerrar los ojos al menor signo de movimiento ―les recordó Gilbert, susurrando _lumos_ e iluminando el tunel. Estaba tan oscuro que Govert y Antonio le imitaron, aportando algo más de claridad. Sin embargo, Lockhart se abalanzó encima de Antonio cuando éste terminó de formular el hechizo y le arrebató la varita, apuntándoles con ella.

Govert empujó a un desarmado Antonio hacia atrás, empuñando su varita contra el profesor al igual que Gilbert.

―Aquí termina todo ―Lockhart esbozó una sonrisa triunfal―. Diré que el monstruo era demasiado para todos nosotros y que perdisteis la cabeza al ver el cuerpo destrozado de Feliks. ¡ _Obliviate_!

Govert gritó un _protego_ antes de echar a Gilbert también hacia atrás cuando hubo una pequeña explosión. Los tres alumnos salieron despedidos hacia atrás aunque no se hicieron mucho daño al caer a varios metros de donde se encontraban. Por su parte, Lockhart fue golpeado por una de las piedras que se habían desprendido con el estallido y yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

―Se lo merece ―murmuró Antonio, yendo a recoger su varita.

―Vete ya, Gilbert ―le apremió Govert―. Nosotros nos quedamos aquí, vigilando que este idiota no de más problemas.

El albino decidió hacer caso a las palabras del prefecto y se fue, cruzando lo que parecía ser una piel de serpiente en la que no había reparado hasta entonces, pero no perdió tiempo examinándola; tenía que ir cuanto antes a la cámara. Pronto dejó de oír las voces de los demás. El túnel se le hizo eterno, serpenteando cada dos por tres. Tenía la varita alzada e iba con los ojos entrecerrados, preparado para cerrarlos al menor indicio de movimiento. Solamente quería llegar hasta el final, preparado para lo que fuera que hubiese. Al doblar una última curva logró llegar hasta una pared gruesa en la que había dos serpientes entrelazadas, con grandes esmeraldas por ojos. Se acercó a la pared, sintiendo un escalofrío al notar que las serpientes parecían de verdad a causa de esos peculiares ojos. Decidió hacer como había hecho antes en los lavabos. Aclarándose la garganta, dijo en pársel:

 _―_ _Ábrete._

Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Las dos mitades de éste se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocultas y Gilbert entró sin vacilar.

Se encontraba en un extremo de una sala bastante amplia cuya iluminación era muy pobre. El techo estaba sostenido por columnas de piedras talladas con serpientes enlazadas con una altura considerable, tal que se perdían en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras sobre la penumbra verdosa que había en el lugar.

Gilbert sintió un escalofrió cuando empezó a caminar a la vez que su corazón iba a cien por hora. Temía que el basilisco estuviera acechando tras algunas de esas columnas. En alguna que otra ocasión sintió que se movían y acabó parándose, cerrando los ojos de golpe. Pero a los pocos segundos volvía a abrirlos y a seguir, dándose cuenta de que solamente era producto de su imaginación. Encima, para empeorar las cosas, ese silencio de ultratumba era inquietante. Se preguntó dónde estaría Feliks ya que no había rastro del polaco por ninguna parte.

Sin embargo, al llegar al último par de columnas pudo ver una estatua cuya altura era la misma que la de la cámara. Tenía un porte imponente, pegada al muro del fondo. Un rostro gigantesco la coronaba. Era antiguo, con una barba larga que llegaba hasta casi el final de su túnica de mago, donde había dos figuras boca abajo. Al reconocer la melena rubia de su mejor amigo, Gilbert reaccionó.

―¡Feliks!

Corrió lo que quedaba de distancia entre ellos. Se arrodilló junto a él y le dio la vuelta, soltando la varita a su lado. Su corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que estaba muy pálido y tenía la piel helada, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, lo cual significaba que no estaba petrificado.

―No estés muerto ―pidió en un susurro, llevándole los dedos al cuello y tomándole el pulso, con el corazón aún más desbocado de lo que estaba antes. Le costó encontrarle las constantes vitales, las cuales estaban muy débiles. Le zarandeó de los hombros con insistencia―. Vamos, despierta, no es para tanto. ¡Despierta! ―más que a petición, sonaba a súplica. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Gilbert le zarandeó con más fuerza, pero paró de golpe al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas.

―No lo hará.

Gilbert se giró. De pie ante él había un hombre anciano que le miraba con indiferencia. Sus contornos eran borrosos, como si no fuese una persona real.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―gruñó Gilbert― ¿Y a qué te refieres?

―Slytherin. Eikki Slytherin ―respondió de mala gana―. No está muerto aún, pero no tardará en hacerlo.

―Slytherin... Tú eres el heredero, ¿verdad? ―al ver que asentía, Gilbert continuó―. ¿Eres un fantasma?

―Un recuerdo ―sacudió la cabeza―, guardado en un diario.

Y por primera vez Gilbert reparó en el diario de Feliks, que estaba a pocos metros de su amigo. Quiso preguntar que cómo era eso de que era un recuerdo, pero tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

―Ayúdame ―prácticamente le ordenó, girándose otra vez hacia su amigo y levantándole a pulso en brazos―. Hay que sacar a Feliks de aquí. El basilisco podría venir en cualquier momento.

―No vendrá si no es llamado.

―¿Qué?

Vio que el recuerdo había tomado su varita y jugueteaba con ella.

―Devuélveme la varita ―exigió.

―No vas a necesitarla ―repuso con calma.

Al ver que Eikki no estaba dispuesto a ayudarle por el momento, volvió a dejar a Feliks en el suelo.

―¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ―le encaró, realmente furioso―. Hay que salir de aquí, ¿no entiendes que estamos en peligro?

―Ahora mismo no hay ningún peligro.

Gilbert bufó, llevándose las manos a la cara.

―¿Qué coño haces aquí?

―Hablar contigo―dijo con tranquilidad, acercándose un paso hacia él―. Eres Gilbert Beilschmidt, sin duda alguna.

―¿De qué me conoces? ―bajó las manos, lentamente.

―Albino de ojos rojos no hay muchos, ¿no crees? ―hizo una mueca extraña parecida a una sonrisa.

―¿Cómo sabías de mí? ―insistió.

―Feliks me contaba muchas cosas de ti.

―¿Cómo que te contaba cosas de mí?

―Feliks consiguió el diario hace varios meses y me reveló muchas cosas que me fueron muy útiles.

Gilbert frunció el ceño, mirando de reojo a Feliks.

―¿Qué te reveló?

―Me contaba prácticamente todo lo que le ocurría. Y no había día que pasase en que no hablase de un tal Gilbert Beilschmidt ―rió, aunque más bien pareció un jadeo ―. Se preguntaba qué podía hacer para dar «el paso»; cómo hacer para que te dieses cuenta de que él existía.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? Él es mi mejor amigo, obvio que me doy cuenta de su existencia ―rodó los ojos.

―No de esa manera precisamente.

A Gilbert nunca se le había dado bien leer el ambiente ni pillar los dobles sentidos, por lo que no supo a qué se refería.

―Supongo que tú tienes que ver en el cambio de Feliks ―adivinó, recordando la manera en que se había comportado últimamente el rubio.

―Por supuesto. Al darse cuenta de que empezaba a olvidar cosas empezó a hilar cabos e intentó deshacerse del diario. Sin embargo acabó volviendo a por él, temiendo que alguien más pudiera leer lo que había escrito. Imbécil… ―murmuró, sonriendo de lado―. Sin embargo, se lo quitaron anoche.

Gilbert alzó una ceja.

―¿Qué?

―Hace un par de noches la persona a la que le quitó el diario lo consiguió de vuelta.

―¿Y quién…?

―Él ―se giró hacia la otra figura que yacía en el suelo, a la que Gilbert no había dado importancia hasta entonces―. Mi sucesor.

Al ver de quién se trataba, se le heló la sangre. Tino, ese alumno callado y agradable de Hufflepuff, estaba tirado de lado, con los ojos cerrados y, al igual que Feliks, estaba completamente pálido.

―¿Tino? ¿Qué hace él aquí?

―¿Es que no has oído nada de lo que he estado diciendo? ―preguntó Eikki con molestia―. Él es el actual heredero de Slytherin… una pena que acabara renegado a una casa como esa.

―Mientes ―sacudió la cabeza.

―Él abrió la Cámara. Él mandó al basilisco a que atacara a los sangre sucia y mató a los gallos. Estaba completamente poseído por mí. Sin embargo, no se daba cuenta. También él temía perder el diario. ¿Sabes? Tenía problemas con su novio. Escribía en el diario las cosas que no se atrevía a decirle. Cuando vio que se lo habían quitado se volvió loco. Pero acabó averiguando dónde estaba y fue a por él. Hice que viniera aquí y luego ya me encargué de Feliks. El muy cotilla le quitó el diario a Tino y así hice que escribiera con su sangre su despedida y bajara aquí.

A medida que iba escuchando se le iban poniendo los bellos de punta. ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada de eso? ¿Por qué Feliks, tan hablador, no le había hablado en ningún momento sobre su preciado diario?

―Pero, entonces…

―Esta noche podré lograr lo que llevo décadas deseando…

Gilbert fue a responder con mordacidad, pero se calló al ver cómo la expresión del otro cambiaba. No supo identificar la expresión que cruzó su cara, pero se temió lo peor, mirando a Feliks. Su mejor amigo seguía en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando le había encontrado, con la palidez más marcada si eso era posible. Se centró en su pecho; subía y bajaba, sí, pero era algo tan sutil que se temió haberlo imaginado.

Un sonido rompió el silencio; un rítmico aleteo seguido de un leve graznido que provocó el suficiente impacto en Gilbert como para dejar de contar los segundos entre cada superficial movimiento en el pecho de Feliks.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden mandarte de ayuda? —alzó una ceja con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Creo que no apuestan demasiado por ti.

—Un fénix.

—Un estúpido Fénix —le corrigió Eikki con sorna—. Y lo que parece ser un trozo raído de vieja tela. Incluso yo esperaba una ayuda mejor por parte de Dumbledore.

Gilbert ignoró por completo esas palabras centrado en el animal, que se dedicó a planear hasta posarse a su lado, dejando la tela sobre el suelo.

—Es… ¿el Sombrero Seleccionador? —Gilbert lo cogió del suelo para estudiarlo con detenimiento. En efecto, era el mismo gorro que hacía años le había mandado a Slytherin, su casa.

—Un pájaro y un sombrero. Sin duda la mejor ayuda que podrías obtener de un colegio repleto de poderosos objetos.

Gilbert hizo una mueca, sin querer reconocer la veracidad en las palabras del otro, pero sabiendo que eran ciertas. ¿Qué podría hacer el sombrero para salvar a Feliks? Dio un paso hacia delante, echando de menos tener la varita en sus manos y la seguridad que esta le aportaba.

—No necesito ayuda de allí arriba para acabar con un simple recuerdo —dejó caer el Sombrero Seleccionador a un lado.

—¿Un simple recuerdo? —Eikki se rió—. No creerás de verdad que voy a mancharme unas manos que ni siquiera he podido aún estrenar con sangre de alguien como tú. No, no pienso luchar contigo; voy a presentarte ahora a mi querida mascota.

Se giró, dándole la espalda a Gilbert, pero no le dio tiempo al albino a decidirse a atacarle cuando se le heló la sangre… estaba hablando en una lengua que, para cualquier otra persona, habría sonado como una serie de silbidos y sibilancias sin sentido pero que él pudo entender sin problemas.

El basilisco iba a matarle, sin más.

Un crujido resonó por toda la cámara, siendo el eco incluso más fuerte que el mismo sonido. La boca de la imponente estatua en la que se había fijado comenzó a abrirse, dejando salir una sombra rápidamente identificable.

—Basiliscos, qué majestuosos animales, ¿no crees? —preguntó el recuerdo mirando fijamente al enorme reptil.

Gilbert dio un paso para atrás y miró rápidamente al suelo para no establecer contacto visual con el monstruo.

—¿Asustado de un animal tan noble como él? —volvió a preguntar con diversión en la voz.

Con una maldición, el albino dio otro paso hacia atrás. Apenas un segundo después escuchó un golpe seco: el basilisco acababa de caer sobre el suelo de la Cámara. Sin forma alguna de defenderse, Gilbert solamente fue capaz de pensar en una cosa: sin vacilar se agachó y recogió el sombrero antes de correr.

La risa de Eikki hizo que se le crispara el rostro pero el instinto de supervivencia era más fuerte que el orgullo. Además, si no sobrevivía él, tampoco lo haría Feliks y eso era algo que no podía permitirse siquiera el considerar. Iba a salir de allí con su mejor amigo aunque tuviera que matar al basilisco con las manos desnudas.

Giró un recodo y se paró a escuchar, pero no hubo sonido alguno. Se apoyó en la pared y dejó resbalar la espalda mientras se obligaba a tomar respiraciones profundas que le ayudaran a tranquilizarse para poder pensar. Necesitaba un plan y no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál podría ser. A su lado, el Sombrero Seleccionador estaba en el suelo, tan inútil como Eikki había augurado que sería, y tampoco había rastro del fénix. Gilbert tomó otra respiración honda antes de alargar el brazo hasta el sombrero y colocárselo en la cabeza.

—Más te vale decirme cómo salir de esta, porque estoy bastante jodido —le susurró al trozo de tela que, como era de esperar, no le contestó.

—Venga ya —se arrancó el puntiagudo sombrero con rabia y lo tiró contra la pared—. ¿De qué me sirve un gorro de mierda para luchar contra un basilisco? —masculló entre dientes, las manos temblando de rabia y un miedo que no iba a reconocer tener.

El eco de un silbido resonó más cerca de lo que esperaba, provocándole un estremecimiento. Bajó los ojos para mirar al suelo, maldiciendo de todas las maneras posibles al estúpido de Eikki por tener su varita y un basilisco de mascota, y al estúpido de Dumbledore por mandarle el sombrero inútil que descansaba en el suelo.

Si no hubiera sido porque se centró en él para mantenerse completamente en silencio, no habría visto cómo este se iluminaba débilmente. El albino pestañeó, pensando que era una ilusión creada por su cerebro. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el sombrero ya no brillaba, lo que lo hacía era la empuñadura de la espada que sobresalía de él.

—¿Qué? —se preguntó con asombro mientras alargaba el brazo.

La espada era pesada (lo suficiente como para saber que iba a cansarse de sujetarla en alto), afilada y con el mango decorado con gemas que no se molestó en estudiar. Una sonrisa de confianza se instauró en su rostro. Nunca había tenido una espada, y menos luchado con ella, pero al menos ya no estaba indefenso ante la muerte. Sopesó la espada, pasándosela de una mano a otra; su mano encajaba tan bien en la empuñadura que se podría pensar que estaba hecha para él. Se decidió a salir del recoveco antes de que el basilisco le encontrara. Se giró al sombrero e inclinó levemente la cabeza, sintiéndose algo estúpido al hacerlo.

—Gracias —le susurró antes de comenzar a andar.

Lo primero era apuñalar al bicho en los ojos, después cortarlo por la mitad. «No es difícil», se dijo. Salió a un pasillo tan húmedo como el resto. El suelo estaba completamente encharcado así que sus pisadas resonaban por las paredes de la cámara, pasos que fueron acallados por un chillido desgarrador; un animal sufriendo, otro animal atacando.

Sin pensar, corrió hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido para presenciar una escena impresionante a la vez que perturbadora: el fénix parecía haberle leído el pensamiento y le estaba quitando parte del trabajo. Una y otra vez, descendía sobre el basilisco, picando y arañando los ojos de la bestia que no paraba de chillar y revolverse intentando clavar los colmillos sobre el pájaro, que graznaba cada vez que descendía y se elevaba rápidamente sobre la serpiente.

—¡ESTÚPIDO PÁJARO! —gritó Eikki.

Con la espada en la mano, Gilbert se rió; una carcajada nerviosa que resonó por la cámara.

—Aún así no serás capaz de acabar con él —el recuerdo pasó la vista del basilisco al fénix y, por último, al Slytherin—. _Aún puedes olerle_ —dijo con una serie de silbidos—. _Acaba con él, maldito_ —le ordenó.

El basilisco se giró a Gilbert quien, por primera vez, pudo mirar cómo era realmente el basilisco. Los colmillos sobresalían peligrosamente de su boca y los ojos goteaban sangre, dándole un aspecto aún peor de lo que había imaginado.

Sin embargo ahora tenía una espada y la ventaja de la vista. Por mucho que pudiera olerle ya no era un ser invencible.

—Observa cómo acabo con tu maldita mascota y recuerda que el siguiente vas a ser tú —amenazó Gilbert antes de atacar sin dudar al reptil.

Corrió hacia él como si ya no corriera peligro por el simple hecho de tener una espada que no sabía utilizar en sus manos. Si Feliks le hubiera visto en ese momento seguramente le habría gritado que era un idiota irresponsable, pero ese pensamiento solo hizo que atacara con más fiereza. Sin embargo, la piel del basilisco era mucho más dura de lo que esperaba y apenas pudo conseguir hundir la espada unos centímetros.

Se echó para atrás de un salto antes de volver a arremeter contra él con la clara idea en la cabeza de acabar con esa pesadilla.

El basilisco se removía y daba coletazos por todos lados mientras mantenía la cabeza en alto, buscando el olor de Gilbert. Uno de los coletazos impactó de lleno sobre su estómago provocando que cayera varios metros más lejos y sin aliento. Como pudo se puso en pie mientras escuchaba como Eikki gritaba ordenes en pársel para que terminara con él de un bocado. Notaba un dolor intenso en las costillas que se acentuaba con cada respiración, pero se obligó a hacerlo a un lado y respirar de forma más superficial, cosa que solo ayudó a que el cansancio que ya sentía se acrecentara más rápidamente.

La siguiente vez que atacó al basilisco apenas si tuvo fuerzas para levantar la espada con un quejido antes de recibir otro golpe. Esta vez fue el morro del basilisco, que no acertó a morderle por apenas unos centímetros, pero sí que le tiró al suelo. Se arrodilló notando el dolor profundo en las costillas y ahora en el hombro, que se irradiaba a su clavícula y un mareo cada vez mayor producto de la falta de oxígeno por no poder respirar con normalidad. Pero aún con el mareo, desde esa posición pudo ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Feliks; la palidez tan marcada como para poder distinguir las venas de su sien.

Una oleada de odio le dio la fuerza suficiente como para volver a ponerse en pie y empuñar la espada, olvidando los calambres de su brazo.

En un último ataque desesperado arremetió contra el basilisco a la vez que este bajaba la cabeza para morderle, al parecer más encaminado en esta ocasión. Aprovechando que el monstruo había agachado la cabeza, Gilbert hincó la hoja de la espada en una de las cuencas heridas y empujó la espada con todas sus fuerzas; ayudada con la fuerza del propio ataque del animal, la hoja rompió el hueso y atravesó limpiamente el cerebro, matando al basilisco al instante.

Cayó de nuevo de rodillas, tomando una honda respiración y notando de nuevo el dolor en las costillas pero aliviado con el sabor de la victoria.

—Veo que estás dispuesto a morir por otra persona —comentó el recuerdo, cruzado de brazos cruzados—. Al parecer Feliks es más importante para ti de lo que él mismo creía. No todas las personas son capaces de tal sacrificio, menos alguien de la casa de las serpientes.

—Qué sabrás tú de mis sentimientos hacia Feliks —jadeó volviendo a ponerse de pie con un ligero tambaleo.

—Más de lo que puedas adivinar, he vivido en un diario durante muchos años; sé leer los sentimientos de las personas que me rodean. Son como libros abiertos para mí y tú no eres ninguna excepción, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

—Haces que te obedezcan, eso no es entender a nadie. No sabes leer en ellos, solo le hechizas para que cumplan lo que quieres —Gilbert se fijó en que, aunque seguía sin ser del todo corpóreo, se notaba con bastante más definición que cuando había llegado a la Cámara. Se preguntó si podría hundir en él también la espada, pero acabó por descartarlo.

—Ellos se abren a mí, yo solo uso sus debilidades a mi favor. Deberías poder ver la utilidad de ello.

Gilbert miró alrededor, buscando una manera de poder terminar con Eikki, ignorando deliberadamente la zona en la que Feliks estaba tirado e inconsciente.

—¿Debería ver la utilidad de ello por qué, exactamente?

—Los Slytherin somos así: astutos y líderes natos. Todo líder sabe cómo obtener beneficio de los demás.

—Primero: ni se te ocurra meterme en el mismo saco que a ti —sus ojos se detuvieron sobre el diario tirado en el suelo a unos pasos de donde se encontraba y tuvo una idea que terminó de formarse al divisar a apenas un par de metros de él uno de los colmillos del basilisco que debería haberse roto al caer sin vida sobre el suelo—. Y segundo: se te olvida la parte en la que somos leales. Ser leal significa ser capaz de hacer lo que sea por esa persona.

Se acercó hasta coger el colmillo y le dio una vuelta en su mano con curiosidad. Si Eikki se dio cuenta de su movimiento, no dijo nada.

—Ser leal, hacer lo que sea por esa persona ¿significa eso arriesgar tu vida? ¿De verdad tu vida es más importante que la de él? —desvió los ojos a Feliks, pero Gilbert no siguió su mirada, sino que se acercó al diario—. ¿Qué ganas tú si mueres para que él viva?

El albino se quedó callado unos segundos. Aunque no quería, las palabras de Eikki le hicieron pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Realmente había antepuesto la vida de Feliks a la suya sin dudarlo un solo momento.

—¿No respondes? —insistió—. Estoy enseñándote lo que es necesario para ser un líder. El amor es una debilidad y más si es por alguien tan inútil como Feliks —el recuerdo alzó una ceja al notar la cercanía del albino al diario.

Gilbert se arrodilló sobre el cuaderno y lo abrió.

—Hazme un favor y deja de decir semejantes gilipolleces —dijo antes de sonreír sardónicamente a Eikki.

Bajó el colmillo sobre el diario y pudo disfrutar de cómo la expresión del ya casi corpóreo recuerdo pasaba de la soberbia al asombro, de este al miedo y, por último, se descomponía en un grito desgarrador. El fénix, que había desaparecido volando, volvió con el Sombrero Seleccionador en el momento preciso en el que Eikki gritaba y le acompañó con un graznido que retumbó por toda la cámara. Y se deshizo en humo. Sin más, el recuerdo ya no estaba ante Gilbert quien, por si acaso, se quedó vigilando los ríos de tinta que salían del diario y manchaban su túnica.

Oyó un jadeo y se giró, viendo cómo Tino se incorporaba, llevándose una mano al pecho.

―¿Gilbert? ―preguntó desconcertado al ver al albino, mirando alrededor con temor―. ¿Qué…?

El mencionado llegó hasta él en varias zancadas y se arrodilló junto a Feliks, quien aún no despertaba. Tomó una mano entre las suyas, soltando una maldición por lo bajo al notarlas igual de frías que antes.

―Tienes que salir de aquí, Tino ―le miró muy seriamente―. Ve al final de la Cámara y sal. Encontrarás a Antonio Fernández al otro lado. Ve allí y dile que enseguida salgo.

—N-no ha sido mi culpa —se excusó el Hufflepuff, cuyos ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas—. Ni siquiera sabía que ese hombre era mi antepasado. Me engañó, yo no quería hacer nada de esto.

—Claro que no querías hacer nada de esto.

—Estaba resentido. Le maldijeron por atacar a nacidos de muggles y no podía salir del diario —explicó a toda carrera—. Quería vengarse y por eso hizo todo esto pero yo no quería, de verdad.

—Tino, está bien —intentó tranquilizarle, notando que Feliks comenzaba a coger algo de temperatura—. Pero será mejor que eso lo expliques cuando los profesores estén delante, ellos sabrán entender toda la situación. Ve con Antonio, estará preocupado.

Tino asintió, haciendo lo que el Slytherin le había dicho. Éste, por su parte, volvió a zarandear a Feliks, más fuerte que las otras veces. Ya no estaba frío, pero no despertaba.

―Venga, idiota, no es el mejor momento para que te pongas a dormir.

No se había dado cuenta, pero tenía el corazón desbocado. Temía que Feliks no llegara a despertar. Decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlo a la enfermería y que allí se encargaran de él. Le tomó en brazos y fue entonces cuando Feliks abrió los ojos de golpe, profiriendo un grito.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Gilbert asustándose en reflejo, agachándose para dejarlo en el suelo.

Feliks se había abrazado a él y había escondido la cabeza en su pecho.

―Eikki. El basilisco…

―Está muerto. Todo se ha acabado.

Feliks se separó y vio el cuerpo sin vida de la bestia.

―¿Qué…?

―Lo he matado.

Se volvió a él, mirándole con asombro.

―¿Cómo…? ¿qué…?

―Es una larga historia, pero ahora cuando se la cuente a los profesores podrás escucharla.

Al mencionar a los profesores los ojos del rubio se humedecieron y bajó la cabeza.

―¿Qué pasa?

Murmuró algo ininteligible, llevándose las manos a la cara.

―¿Qué?

―Me van a expulsar ―respondió, empezando a llorar.

―¿Sólo eso? ―le preguntó, dándose cuenta cómo sus preocupaciones desaparecían de golpe.

―¿Cómo que solo eso? ―gritó el rubio escandalizado, levantando la cabeza y mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

―Obviamente no te van a expulsar ―aseguró, soltando un suspiro de alivio―. Además, estás vivo, que no es poco.

―¿Y tú que sabrás?

―Sé todo lo que ha pasado y tanto tú como Tino estabais poseídos ―afirmó con seriedad.

―¿Dónde está Tino? ―preguntó, mirando alrededor.

―Le he dicho que saliera y fuese con Antonio.

―¿Qué hace él aquí?

―No creerás que he venido hasta aquí solo, ¿no?

―No me ha dado tiempo a pensarlo todavía. Es más, no sé qué haces aquí, ahora que lo dices.

―Da igual, luego te lo cuento. Vamos ―se puso en pie, apartando la cara para que el otro no pudiera verle el sonrojo que le había aparecido en la cara, y le tendió una mano. Feliks se la tomó, levantándose, pero estaba tan metido en sus preocupaciones que no notó nada.

―¿Cómo es que te quedaste tú con el diario de Tino? ―quiso saber el albino, recogiendo el sombrero y la espada.

―Lo encontré en la biblioteca sin dueño y quise quedármelo por si encontraba algún cotilleo ―respondió, prefiriendo no preguntar qué hacía ahí el Sombrero Seleccionador y una espada―. Pero en vez de eso…

―Te encontraste con Eikki.

Feliks asintió.

―Tú también estabas poseído ―afirmó el de ojos rojos―. Lo entenderán.

Feliks no dijo nada, ya que no estaba de acuerdo con él en eso de que lo iban a entender, pero no le apetecía decir nada más. Anduvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la salida de la Cámara, cuando Gilbert se hartó y lo rompió.

―¿Qué te pasa? Estoy hasta las narices de que ya no me dirijas la palabra.

―¡¿Que me vayan a expulsar no te parece motivo suficiente como para no querer hablar?! ―gritó Feliks, apretando los puños.

―¡Pero si llevas así desde hace semanas!

―¿Tal vez por esto mismo? ¡Llevo semanas sin saber qué hacer! Asustado, sin poder confiar en nadie.

―¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

―¿A ti? ―soltó una carcajada seca―. A ti es a la última persona a la que habría pedido ayuda. Después de todo eso de que eras el heredero de Slytherin ni de coña te iba a decir nada.

―Y… ¿ahora?

―¿Ahora? ―preguntó descolocado.

―¿Sigues pensando que lo soy?

―¡Pues claro que no, idiota! ¡Es Tino!

Gilbert soltó una risita, negando con la cabeza.

―¿Qué pasa?

Hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia, y subió la escalerilla que daba salida a la Cámara. Tras él lo hizo el rubio, que había vuelto a cerrar la boca y parecía ensimismado.

―En serio, no deberías preocuparte más de lo necesario ―le aconsejó el albino, girándose a la puerta―. ¿Esto lo dejamos abierto o qué?

―¿Cómo has entrado?

―Como Toño me dijo; hablando en pársel.

―Pues hazlo otra vez ―propuso Feliks, encogiéndose de hombros como si que Gilbert hablara el idioma de las serpientes fuera lo más natural.

Gilbert asintió, murmurando _ciérrate_ en pársel. Como esperaba, la puerta se cerró, sellando de nuevo la entrada a la Cámara. Caminaron por el túnel durante varios minutos que se les pasaron muy rápidos, hasta que percibieron las voces de los demás. Encontraron a Govert y Antonio hablando entre susurros en una esquina y a Tino intentando ayudar a Lockhart a recordar quién era (sin éxito).

Al ver a su amigo de vuelta, Antonio alzó las cejas y se acercó a él para envolverle en un abrazo.

―¿Cómo te ha ido?

―Mejor de lo que esperaba ―sonrió, mirando de reojo a Feliks. Éste se había acercado a Tino, con el ceño fruncido, preguntándole qué pasaba.

―No lo sé muy bien ―repuso el Hufflepuff―. Pero dice que no sabe quién es.

―¿Cómo que no sabe quién es? ―preguntó Feliks escandalizado. Se giró a los demás y les preguntó seriamente―. ¿Qué ha pasado?

―Se le cruzaron los cables y pretendió matarnos a los tres ―explicó Govert con indiferencia―. Nos quiso echar un hechizo desmemorizante pero no le salió como esperaba.

―¿Cómo que pretendió mataros?

―Al parecer no es más que un farsante ―dijo Gilbert, acercándose a él, mirando con recelo al profesor―. Hacía creer que escribía los libros tras conseguir los testimonios de quienes realmente lograban tales hazañas.

―¡Imposible!

―Nos lo dijo él mismo ―afirmó Gilbert―. Al parecer sabía qué era el monstruo que había aquí. Toño y yo fuimos a decirle que sabíamos llegar y entonces se rajó, contándonos la verdad. Así que le obligamos a venir y el resto ya lo sabes.

―Pues vaya decepción ―murmuró Tino, mirando con tristeza a Lockhart, quien murmuraba cosas sobre lo extraño del lugar y les preguntaba cosas que ninguno se dignaba a responder (a excepción del mismo Tino, que le decía con paciencia que no vivían ahí y que él era profesor).

―¿Alguno ha pensado en cómo vamos a salir de aquí? ―preguntó entonces Govert.

―Tenemos un fénix, será suficiente ―intervino Feliks, quien miraba al ave con brillo en los ojos.

―¿Cómo que será suficiente? ―preguntó Antonio, sin entender.

―Los fénix pueden soportar mucho peso ―aclaró Tino, tímidamente.

―No pienso dejar que un pájaro me lleve de vuelta al castillo ―se negó el Ravenclaw en rotundo.

―Pues aquí te quedas ―Féliks se encogió de hombros, acercándose al fénix.

―Quizás Feliks tenga razón ―le apoyó Gilbert―. Yo me fío del pájaro este.

―Yo también ―sonrió Antonio.

Govert le miró con cara de circunstancias, pero no se volvió a quejar. De esa manera llegaron de nuevo hasta los baños de las chicas y Gilbert murmuró en pársel otro _ciérrate_ , sellando de nuevo aquella gran abertura en el suelo.

―¿Qué hacemos ahora? ―preguntó Antonio, quien parecía tener ganas de más aventura.

―Tú te vas a tu dormitorio ―le ordenó Govert. Al ver que iba a protestar, se apresuró a añadir―. Soy prefecto, Antonio, y recuerda que puedo quitarte puntos por desobedecerme.

―Pero eres mi novio, compórtate como tal ―se quejó el Gryffindor, sin importarle que hubiera más gente ahí escuchando.

―¿Son novios? ―preguntó Feliks al albino en un susurro.

―¿Tú tampoco te lo crees? No pegan en absoluto ―confirmó Gilbert, chasqueando la lengua.

Feliks les miró entonces con desagrado, dando un codazo a Antonio al pasar por su lado.

―¿Qué te pasa ahora? ―preguntó Gilbert al notar esa actitud, siguiéndole.

―Olvídalo ―el rubio rodó los ojos.

―Espera ―le paró Gilbert, tomándole del hombro―. Hay que ir a hablar con Dumbledore.

Feliks tragó saliva forzosamente, pero no se opuso. El camino hasta el despacho de Dumbledore fue eterno, al menos para Tino y Feliks, quienes temían por la reacción del director.

―Es comprensivo ―les dijo Antonio, intentando tranquilizarlos―. Además, tampoco es que haya sido vuestra culpa directamente; no erais vosotros.

Tino iba prácticamente llorando, silenciosamente, murmurando que si le expulsaban sería lo peor que le hubiera pasado jamás y que deshonraría a toda su familia. Feliks iba mirando al suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Al notarlo, Gilbert se acercó a él.

―Todo va a estar bien ―le susurró, sonriéndole de manera confiada para infundirle ánimos―. Después de todo la culpa es solo de Eikki.

―Pero yo la cagué cogiéndole el diario a Tino ―murmuró, sin apenas mirar a su amigo.

―Es que eres muy cotilla, joder. A ver si esto te sirve de lección. Pero, quitando eso, no has hecho nada malo.

Feliks le miró con tristeza pero no dijo nada más. Acababan de llegar delante de la gárgola del despacho del director, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Govert fue quien dijo la contraseña para entrar al despacho de Dumbledore («sorbete de limón»), ya que era el único que la sabía. Cuando la gárgola se hizo a un lado y los llevó hacia el despacho, solo se oía a Antonio hablar. Continuaba consolando a Tino, asegurándole que el director entendería lo que había pasado. Cuando entraron en el amplio despacho se calló unos segundos, mirando todo con curiosidad.

―Guau… No pensé que fuera tan grande. ¡Y mira cuántos cuadros! ―murmuró para Govert, quien no le prestaba mucha atención.

―Profesor.

El prefecto se dirigió a Dumbledore, quien se encontraba rodeado por los jefes de las casas. Cuando los vieron las reacciones fueron diversas: La profesora Sprout, quien se había dado cuenta recientemente de la desaparición de otro alumno y además de su casa, fue hacia Tino casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Feliks tragó saliva forzosamente ante la mirada penetrante que Snape le lanzaba y se apresuró a explicarle atropelladamente que había cometido un error y que no pretendía que las cosas se tornasen tan serias. Por su parte, Antonio le explicó a la jefa de su casa lo que había sucedido con Lockhart. McGonagall no pudo más que sacudir la cabeza, sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo.

―Creo que todo esto merece una explicación ―determinó el director, pasando la mirada de Govert a Antonio, pasando por Lockhart, Tino y Feliks, hasta acabar en Gilbert. Todos se giraron a él, quien por primera vez no se sintió nada cómodo siendo el centro de atención, y comenzó a relatar todo lo que había sucedido en la cámara. Cómo había llegado y encontrado tirados en el suelo, pálidos y fríos como la muerte, a Tino y Feliks; cómo después había aparecido el recuerdo de Eikki y todo lo que éste le había confesado; cómo había invocado al basilisco y la lucha encarnizada que Gilbert había tenido contra él, y finalmente cómo había clavado el colmillo de la bestia en el diario, destruyendo para siempre cualquier evidencia de la existencia de Eikki.

―Impresionante ―dijo Dumbledore cuando Gilbert terminó de hablar. Se giró a Feliks y Tino, quienes al sentir su mirada sobre ellos sintieron un escalofrío―. Aunque ahora mismo los señores Łukasiewicz y Väinämöinen deben ir a la enfermería. ―Feliks abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el director continuó hablando―. Obviamente no habrá castigo alguno. Estamos hablando de un mago oscuro que ha sido capaz de hacer cosas similares con magos mucho más experimentados que unos simples estudiantes ―dijo, ensombreciéndosele la mirada.

El suspiro de alivio por parte de Feliks pareció exagerado, pero solo Gilbert supo que era sincero.

―Te lo dije, idiota ―le susurró, sin poder evitar sonreír al verlo tranquilo después de semanas.

―También el profesor Lockhart debería ir a la enfermería ―hizo notar Dumbledore, mirando con preocupación al que hasta entonces había ocupado el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La profesora McGonagall asintió, encargándose de ser ella junto al profesor Flitwick quienes lo acompañasen hasta allí. Feliks y Tino fueron acompañados por los jefes de sus casas, quedándose solos Gilbert, Govert y Antonio con el director. Hasta que no hubieron salido los demás, ninguno dijo nada.

―En cuanto a vosotros tres… ¿quién fue el que descubrió la entrada a la cámara?

Antonio y Gilbert se miraron, dudando, hasta que el albino contestó.

―Arthur Kirkland nos lo dijo. Después de lo que le pasó a...

―Todos los petrificados ―lo cortó Antonio rápidamente―, investigó todo lo que había sucedido y se dio cuenta de cosas que se habían pasado por alto y nos las contó.

Dumbledore le echó una mirada significativa, pero no preguntó el porqué de que Arthur les diese esa información a ellos, quienes no eran sus amigos ni de lejos.

―Muy bien. Aunque… Sois conscientes de que habéis infringido una veintena de normas del colegio, ¿verdad?

Govert palideció, sintiendo cómo un nudo se le formaba en el estómago, y se limitó a asentir.

―P-profesor, yo… Soy prefecto y-y…―No supo cómo seguir sin poder excusarse debidamente, por lo que se calló.

―Fui yo quien lo convenció a venir con nosotros ―saltó Antonio en su defensa, con mucho más aplomo que antes―. No tuvo más opción que acompañarnos.

Dumbledore, por toda respuesta, y dejando asombrados a los tres, soltó una pequeña risa.

―Así que el señor Van der Leden fue a punta de varita a la cámara, ¿no es así?

Govert tartamudeó, intentando decir otra excusa, pero fue Gilbert quien habló tras soltar un bufido.

―Dejaos de chorradas, fuimos los tres sabiendo lo que hacíamos ―frunció el ceño, dirigiéndose a Govert y Antonio antes de girarse al director―. Con la información que Arthur nos había dado fuimos a buscar al profesor Lockhart para indicarle cómo llegar a la cámara tras enterarnos de lo que le había pasado a Feliks. Lockhart… estaba a punto de fugarse, ¿sabe? Él fue el único que vino a punta de varita a la cámara. Nos confesó que es un farsante; que busca a magos que hayan logrado hazañas a los que les borra la memoria después de que le cuenten sus historias y se apropia de ellas. Una vez ya en la cámara quiso hacernos lo mismo a nosotros pero como puede ver le fue mal.

Dumbledore permaneció en silencio, escuchándole atentamente, hasta que Gilbert terminó de hablar.

―Lo que habéis hecho esta noche se merece algo como cincuenta puntos para cada una de vuestras casas, ¿no os parece? Y en el caso del señor Beilschmidt, cien.

Govert abrió la boca, pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Quería preguntar qué a qué venía eso, si después de todo, tal y como ya había dicho, habían infringido bastantes normas del colegio. No obstante, Dumbledore prosiguió:

―Pero ahora lo mejor es que os vayáis a vuestras habitaciones y descanséis. Os lo tenéis merecido después de todas las emociones de hoy.

Los tres chicos asintieron, conformes, y se giraron para irse tras darle las buenas noches.

―No tan rápido ―se dieron la vuelta, extrañados―. El señor Bielschmidt aún tiene algo que explicarme, pero será mejor que sea en privado. Podéis iros vosotros dos ―les indicó a Antonio y Govert, que asintieron y se marcharon de allí.

Antonio le deseó en un susurro buena suerte a su amigo, pero éste pareció no escucharle. Se había tensado y observaba a Dumbledore con una mezcla de respeto y temor.

―Ven, Gilbert. Siéntate ―le pidió una vez hubieron quedado solos, dirigiéndose a una de los sillones que había junto a la chimenea.

El albino obedeció, aunque aún se le veía tenso.

―Antes que nada, he de darte las gracias por lo que has hecho ―comenzó, mirándole con bastante seriedad. Gilbert se quedó callado, esperando a que siguiese―. De no ser por ti y el coraje que has demostrado esta noche, en unos días se habría cerrado el colegio.

―Y-yo… ―no supo cómo continuar. No obstante, Dumbledore guardó silencio, dándole tiempo para poder expresarse―. Tenía que hacerlo ―terminó por decir, como rindiéndose―. Sinceramente, no lo habría hecho de no haber sabido que era Feliks a quien se habían llevado a la cámara, profesor.

―Ya me lo imaginaba ―asintió a sus palabras Dumbledore, mostrando una ligera sonrisa―. Aunque eso no le quita valor a lo que has hecho… Cuéntame, Gilbert. ¿Cómo era Eikki Slytherin?

El albino frunció el ceño al pensar en el antepasado de Tino y sacudió la cabeza.

―Era alguien horrible. Se avergonzaba de su propio heredero por ser de una casa distinta a la suya.

―Típico de Eikki ―suspiró Dumbledore, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Lo que me llama la atención es cómo pudo acabar ese diario en manos de Tino ―se atrevió a decir Gilbert, en un tono algo inseguro.

―Bueno, lo primero que se nos puede venir a la cabeza es que son familia y después de todo no es raro que Tino encontrase ese diario en su casa o en la de sus familiares. Sin embargo, yo no creo que haya sido así.

―¿Qué quiere decir?

―Alguien, ajeno a la familia, fue quien colocó el diario de Eikki entre las pertenencias de Tino antes de que comenzase el año escolar.

―¿Quién? ―insistió el de ojos rojos, cada vez más intrigado.

―No puedo estar seguro ―suspiró el director―. Eikki fue alumno de Hogwarts casi a la par que yo. Pertenecía a un grupo amante de la magia negra. Cualquiera de sus colegas pudo haber sido el que hiciera que el diario cayese en manos de Tino. Después de todo, él fue maldito y enviado al diario hace mucho tiempo.

Gilbert asintió, sin decir nada. Durante un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Fue Gilbert quien rompió el silencio.

―Hay otra cosa que me ha llamado la atención en la cámara.

―Déjame adivinar ―se aventuró Dumbledore―. ¿Cómo es que pudiste luchar con la espada de Gryffindor?

Gilbert asintió, esperando que se explicara.

―Para empezar, esa espada solo podía haber aparecido a cualquier alumno perteneciente a esa casa.

―Pero yo…

―Eres Slytherin. Aunque no era la casa que te correspondía, ¿no?

Gilbert sacudió lentamente la cabeza. Una oleada de recuerdos acudió a su mente sobre su primer día en primer año. Recordó la primera vez que vio a Francis y a Antonio, con quienes se sentó en el mismo compartimento nada más subir al Expreso de Hogwarts. Al ser los tres de primer año comenzaron a hablar emocionados sobre todo lo que estaba por venir aunque poco después la conversación cambió a otra cosa que a Gilbert no le interesaba tanto. Entonces fue cuando una cuarta persona entró en el compartimento. Era un chico, también de primer año, que preguntó si no les importaba que se quedase. Francis y Antonio le recibieron con una amplia sonrisa antes de seguir su conversación, mientras Gilbert observaba al recién llegado. Éste le devolvió la mirada y se sentó junto a él, señalando lo raros que eran su pelo y sus ojos. Antes de que Gilbert lo fulminase con la mirada, tomándoselo a mal, el chico expresó lo mucho que le gustaba, alegando que ser rubio y tener ojos verdes no era nada excepcional. Esa fue la primera vez que Gilbert le sonrió a Feliks y así comenzó una conversación que duró horas, las suficientes como para que el albino se sintiese más a gusto con él que con los otros dos. Feliks le aseguró que toda su familia era de Slytherin y que él esperaba ser enviado a la casa de las serpientes. Le contó muchas curiosidades sobre dicha casa sobre las que Gilbert nunca había oído hablar, ya que en su familia todos eran orgullosos Gryffindor. Sonrió al pensar en la cara que pondrían sus padres y su hermano si fuese enviado a Slytherin. Mejor aún: si le pidiera al sombrero que lo enviase a Slytherin…

―Tú debías de haber ido a Gryffindor, pero en el último momento le pediste al sombrero que te enviase a Slytherin. A pesar de que no sabías con certeza que Feliks también sería enviado a dicha casa, estabas seguro de que así sería. Además, después de todo lo que habíais hablado en el tren, estabas ansioso de descubrir si todo lo que tu nuevo amigo te había contado era cierto, ¿verdad?

Gilbert asintió, sin poder evitar sonreír al pensar en todos esos recuerdos que le parecían tan lejanos.

No tardó en despedirse y fue a su habitación. Al no ver a Feliks en ella supuso que seguía en la enfermería… Después de todo lo que había pasado no seguiría queriendo dormir con los Kirkland, supuso.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó tarde. En lugar de ir a desayunar fue directamente a la enfermería, donde encontró a Feliks a punto de salir. También Tino estaba allí, aunque él seguía dormido.

―La señora Pomfrey le dio una poción del sueño ―le explicó Feliks mientras esperaba a que la enfermera terminase de atender a un chico de primero que acababa de llegar―. No paraba de lloriquear.

Cuando la señora Pomfrey se acercó a Feliks le indicó que descansase en los próximos días. Éste bufó, aunque le dio la razón (solo para que se callase). Le dijo que si se sentía mal no dudase en volver allí. Tras esto, los despachó y se fue a una de las habitaciones contiguas.

Gilbert echó una última mirada a los petrificados, quienes no tardarían en despertar, y salieron de la enfermería. Por primera vez desde hacía semanas se encontraba completamente tranquilo. Toda la pesadilla que se había vivido en los últimos meses en el colegio se había acabado, y Feliks volvía a ser el de siempre. Sin embargo, aún había algo pendiente entre ellos dos.

―Oye ―le llamó la atención Gilbert, ya que se había quedado callado desde que habían salido de la enfermería. El rubio le miró, esperando a que siguiese hablando―. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

―¿Cómo que qué va a pasar ahora? ―preguntó, sin entender la pregunta.

―P-Pues… ya sabes ―logró articular el albino, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas casi de golpe. Recordó todo lo que había hablado con Elizabetha el día anterior y se dio ánimos para seguir. Decidió ser directo, sin dar rodeos. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas cuanto antes―. Entre tú y yo.

Feliks se sonrojó y desvió rápidamente la mirada de sus ojos al suelo.

―Pues como antes. Ya sabes, antes de tus estupideces sobre las petrificaciones ―respondió con sorna.

―Hombre, eso ya estaba claro ―rió, intentando que los nervios no le delataran―. Pero no me refería a eso en concreto.

―¿Entonces a qué? ―preguntó el rubio parándose de golpe, con un aire entre molesto y asustado, aunque de una manera diferente a la que había demostrado hasta entonces.

―Ese tipo del diario, Eikki, me explicó que me conocía porque al parecer no parabas de mencionarme en el diario ―dijo con tono burlón, sonriendo al ver cómo Feliks se sonrojaba casi al instante.

―Suele pasar cuando convives con una persona día y noche ―intentó excusarse de manera pobre, volviendo a desviar la mirada al suelo.

―¿También es normal que no sepas qué hacer para llamar mi atención? ¿Cómo era…? ―intentó recordar la expresión exacta, deleitándose con la imagen de su amigo completamente tenso pero sin atreverse a hablar―. ¡Ah, sí! «Dar el paso», hacer algo para que supiese que existes.

En ese momento Feliks se le echó encima para taparle la boca con las manos, completamente rojo. Gilbert se rió, sin apartarle. Es más, en un rápido movimiento pasó las manos por la espalda del rubio y le acercó hacia sí, abrazándole. Feliks se quedó estático durante unos momentos, sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero acabó por devolverle el abrazo. Estuvieron un rato abrazados, hasta que Gilbert se separó, con una sonrisa peculiar en los labios. Era una de esas raras sonrisas que de vez en cuando le salían; una sin rastro de sarcasmo o maldad. Feliks le devolvió la sonrisa y decidiendo no pensarlo mucho, se puso de puntas y unió sus labios con los del más alto. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se apartó, dando un paso para atrás. Sin embargo, Gilbert fue tras él, prolongando el beso.

* * *

Cuando Dumbledore dio la noticia de que por fin se había dado con el culpable que estaba detrás de todas las petrificaciones hubo un revuelo general. Fue a la hora del almuerzo y para celebrarlo indicó que esa misma noche habría un banquete. Además, los mandrágoras ya estaban listas, por lo que a lo largo del día los petrificados irían despertando y todos asistirían a la celebración.

La noticia fue tomada con mucha emoción por parte de las cuatro casas, quienes asistieron ansiosos al banquete. Aunque había alguien que no parecía compartir el entusiasmo general. Arthur estaba sentado en la mesa de su casa en el Gran Comedor, escuchando sin mucho interés lo que su amigo Vladimir le estaba contando sobre no-sé-qué equipo de Quidditch que le gustaba antes de que el banquete diese comienzo. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, los cuales acababan siempre en Francis. No podía quitarse la culpa desde la noche en que lo petrificaron y la idea de verlo próximamente le angustiaba. ¿Y si el Hufflepuff le odiaba? Francis sabía que había llegado tarde. O peor, quizás incluso pensaba que le había dado plantón al no presentarse a la hora acordada ni en los próximos minutos.

―¿Estás bien, Arthur?

Al escuchar su nombre el rubio alzó la vista de su plato vacío, donde se había quedado con la mirada perdida, y se encontró con la gélida mirada de Eir, que le miraba con una ceja alzada.

―Sí, ¿por qué preguntas? ―quiso saber, de mala gana.

―Estás como ido.

―Pero sin el como ―rió Vladimir.

Arthur rodó los ojos, sin hacerles caso.

―Simplemente… estaba pensando en lo de los petrificados.

―En teoría ya deben de estar de vuelta a la normalidad, si no me equivoco ―dijo Vladimir.

―Berwald ya está bien ―asintió Eir, mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, viendo cómo su hermano, normalmente callado, hablaba animadamente con Berwald. Sonrió muy levemente, recordando todo lo que Emil le había contado sobre el otro Ravenclaw.

Al notar la sonrisa Vladimir miró hacia donde ella miraba, con curiosidad.

―¿Por qué sonríes?

―Las cosas vuelven a estar bien ―explicó solamente, desviando la mirada hacia él.

Arthur les miró con aburrimiento, soltando un suspiro, antes de volver a clavar la mirada en su plato. Volvió a pensar en Francis. ¿Qué haría cuando le viera? Seguramente Francis ni querría dirigirle la mirada. Pero… ¿qué haría él?

―Hablando de petrificados, ahí viene ese idiota de Bonnefoy ―hizo notar Vladimir, con una mueca burlona.

Arthur levantó la vista al momento, tensándose.

―¿Qué?

―Allí, en la entrada.

Miró hacia donde indicaba su amigo y ahí lo vio; Francis, sin hacer mucho caso a lo que le estaba diciendo Victoria, con quien acababa de salir de la enfermería, paseaba su vista por la mesa de Slytherin. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Arthur sintió cómo su corazón le daba un vuelco y dio un paso involuntario hacia él. Pero al recordar el secretismo de su relación tragó saliva, sin atreverse a seguir.

Sin embargo, fue Arthur quien dio el paso siguiente, poniéndose en pie.

―¿Arthur, qué…? ―quiso saber Eir, pero era tarde. Arthur se había echado a correr hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Al verlo Francis había vacilado, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Su corazón le decía que acudiera a su encuentro, pero sabía que Arthur odiaba que les vieran juntos. Además, ¿y si no iba a por él sino a por alguien más? Sin embargo, cuando el Slytherin estaba a pocos metros de él se le disiparon todas las posibles dudas y corrió lo poco que quedaba hasta él con una sonrisa antes de fundirse en un fuerte abrazo.

Se quedaron así un rato más, a sabiendas de que posiblemente todo el colegio les estuviese mirando con estupefacción, pero a Arthur le dio igual. Le dio igual que le vieran sus hermanos, quienes posiblemente más tarde se burlarían y le dirían de todo; le dio igual que le vieran sus amigos, con quienes tantas veces había despotricado del francés para que no sospechasen nada; y le dio igual que les viese el colegio en general, quienes verían extraña una relación entre un Slytherin sangre limpia y un Hufflepuff que había sido petrificado por no provenir de una familia de magos.

Francis fue el primero en separarse y, aprovechando el subidón del momento, besó al de ojos verdes sin ningún tipo de reparo, disfrutando por primera vez un beso con su novio a la vista de todos. Se sorprendió de que Arthur no hiciera por separarse y solo quisiera alargar el beso. Sin embargo, al notar cómo alguien le zarandeaba de un brazo, Francis se separó, encontrándose con un sonriente Antonio que se le echó encima en un asfixiante abrazo. El Gryffindor se aguantó las ganas de llorar y le dijo que tenía mucho que contarle. Se separó de él y, tras darle la enhorabuena tanto a él como a Arthur por haber dado finalmente ese paso tan importante, se volvió a su mesa.

―Bueno. ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? ―preguntó Francis, volviéndose al Slytherin.

―Por ahora vamos a terminar de desayunar. Luego, ya veremos ―le sonrió, dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de volverse hacia su mesa.

Tras darle ese último beso a Arthur, disfrutándolo tanto como el anterior al ser ya capaz el Slytherin de mostrar su relación en público, Francis se giró y se dirigió hacia la mesa de su casa. Cuando fue a sentarse oyó cómo la profesora McGonagall pedía silencio y miró hacia la mesa de los profesores.

―Un nuevo año se acaba. Antes de que comencéis con el banquete, me gustaría hacer varios anuncios ―hubo un murmullo general que no impidió que el director continuase hablando―. En primer lugar, como obsequio después de este año tan inesperado, los exámenes quedan cancelados ―la mayoría de los alumnos comenzaron a gritar, vitoreando. Solo algunos, como era el caso de Arthur o Govert, no se mostraron de acuerdo con esta decisión―. En segundo lugar, los TIMOS y ÉXTASIS quedan atrasados a las primeras semanas de julio. Al encontrarse el colegio cerrado durante los meses de verano, se celebrarán en el Ministerio de Magia. Ya os llegará una carta próximamente con todas las indicaciones que tendréis que seguir.

Dumbledore guardó silencio, dejando a los alumnos que asimilaran esa información («¡No me va a dar tiempo a estudiar todo lo que me he perdido aunque sean en julio!» se quejaba Francis, quien había entrado en pánico al pensar que al igual que los exámenes, los TIMOS se suprimirían). Cuando los cuchicheos parecieron apagarse, siguió hablando.

―A pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido este curso, el Quidditch no se ha suspendido, y ha sido Gryffindor la casa ganadora. ¡Enhorabuena!

Esa noticia no fue una novedad. Los Gryffindor, a pesar de que Antonio no hubiese jugado aquel año, habían ganado la mayoría de los partidos con altas puntuaciones. Sin embargo, aquello no impidió que estallaran en vítores y aplausos. Cuando se callaron. el director continuó hablando.

―En cuanto a la Copa de las Casas ―el silencio fue total. Todos aguardaron a que continuase tras una breve pausa en la que el director pasease la mirada por las cuatro mesas―, estos son los puntos: En cuarto lugar, con trescientos cuarenta y dos puntos, Ravenclaw. En tercer lugar, Slytherin, con trescientos setenta y cuatro puntos; en segundo lugar, con trescientos noventa y dos, Hufflepuff...

Antes de que el director pudiese terminar de hablar estallaron los gritos de victoria por parte de la casa de los leones. Los Gryffindor ni siquiera querían saber cuántos puntos tenían, lo que les importaba era haber ganado la copa.

―Y, en primer lugar, Gryffindor, con cuatrocientos doce puntos ―terminó de decir Dumbledore, sin poder ocultar su alegría al anunciar que su antigua casa era la ganadora. La decoración del Gran Comedor se volvió roja y dorada y de esta manera dio comienzo el banquete cuya duración fue más extensa de lo habitual. Por primera vez en meses, Antonio sonrió y se permitió relajarse. Después de todo, no todos los años se ganaba la Copa de las Casas a la vez que la Copa de Quidditch. Más tarde, las celebraciones continuaron en la sala común.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Slytherin, Arthur era abordado por sus hermanos y amigos para preguntarle qué había sido ese beso. Respondió de manera altanera «es lo que habéis visto. Nada más». Cuando comenzaron a meterse con él fue Eir quien salió en su defensa, ordenando que lo dejasen tranquilo. Nadie se atrevió a cuestionarla, a pesar de que se ganó miradas extrañas por parte de algunos, y redirigió la conversación que estaban teniendo ella, Vladimir y Arthur hasta antes de que el último fuese al encuentro de Francis.

Cuando por fin el banquete llegó a su fin, Arthur buscó con la mirada a Francis. Había pensado en acercase y pedirle hablar a solas, pero se amedrentó al ver que estaba rodeado por su grupo de amigos de Hufflepuff. Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, a punto de girarse para dirigirse a su sala común.

―Ve con él ―dijo una voz en su oído que le hizo dar un respingo y girarse de golpe.

Mirándole con absoluta seriedad, Eir le hizo un gesto leve hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. Arthur miró rápidamente antes de volver la vista a su amiga, quien le había apartado hacia un extremo del Gran Comedor para no estorbar a quienes salían en tropel. Vladimir, demasiado ocupado en buscar con la mirada a Elizabetha, no se dio cuenta de que dejaba a sus dos amigos atrás.

―¿Q-qué? No digas tonterías ―sacudió la cabeza, luchando por no sonrojarse y dejarse más aún en evidencia esa noche. Bastante le había costado ya fingir delante de sus hermanos y amigos que todo iba bien.

―Es lo que estás deseando, idiota. Y esta noche es tu última oportunidad, a no ser que tus padres accedan a que os veáis durante el verano ―hizo notar a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

Arthur sintió aquello como un chorro de agua fría y le hizo sentirse mal de golpe.

―Ve y habla lo que sea que tengas que hablar con él antes de que te tires un verano entero arrepintiéndote ―insistió antes de unirse a la marabunta de estudiantes que se disponían a abandonar el Gran Comedor.

Arthur la vio irse, incapaz de negar todo cuanto le había dicho, antes de dirigir la mirada hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. Sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón al no encontrar a Francis por ninguna parte. Debía de haber salido ya de allí, por lo que se abrió paso a empujones hasta llegar al final del Gran Comedor. Salió, pero entre tantos estudiantes le fue imposible dar con él. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, dándose cuenta de que había perdido su oportunidad. Tal vez al día siguiente pudiese verlo y hablar con él, aunque dudaba que fuera a ser posible dado lo ajetreado que solía ser el último día en Hogwarts. Sobre todo ahora que era prefecto.

Cuando se disponía a encaminarse hacia las mazmorras sintió un tirón del brazo y al girarse para protestar a quienquiera que le hubiese molestado, se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Francis le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―¿Y esa cara? ¿Tan mal te ha sentado no ganar ninguna de las copas?

Arthur chasqueó la lengua en un fallido intento de evitar sonreír.

―Tampoco es para tanto. Aún quedan dos años por delante para volver a ganarlas ―replicó, recordando cómo en primer año su casa había ganado la Copa de Quidditch y, en tercer y cuarto año, se habían hecho con la Copa de las Casas.

―Eso se aplica perfectamente a mi casa ―apuntó Francis, lanzándole una mirada retadora que hizo a Arthur sonreír.

Durante unos segundos ninguno dijo nada, en medio de esa corriente humana de alumnos que se dispersaban para dirigirse a sus salas comunes. Finalmente, Arthur dijo en un tono más solemne.

―Oye, ¿crees que podríamos hablar a solas un momento?

Francis asintió, tomándole de la mano y dirigiéndole hacia el primer piso. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que un par de alumnos se alejaban de los demás y se introducían en un aula vacía. Además, era la última noche del curso, ¿qué más daba ya? Si los pillaban merodeando por el castillo ningún castigo podría afectarles. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ya no era peligroso el ir solos por Hogwarts.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Arthur se apoyó en ella, cerrando los ojos. Era la misma aula a la que habían ido a principios de curso, cuando el basilisco aún no era ninguna amenaza, y habían hablado de lo difícil que sería su relación si salía a la luz. Sin embargo, ahí estaban meses más tarde, habiendo hecho público ese secreto que tan bien había querido guardar Arthur… hasta que Francis fue petrificado. Ya lo había perdido una vez, y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo de nuevo.

―No sé por dónde empezar ―admitió, abriendo los ojos. Frente a él, Francis le miraba con una sonrisa dulce que le animaba a continuar―. Hay demasiado que quiero decirte, que he querido decirte ―se corrigió, sacudiendo la cabeza―, pero no he podido hasta ahora. Es más, me sorprende que no te hayas negado a esto.

―¿Por qué iba a negarme? ―Francis levantó las cejas, totalmente desconcertado con eso.

―¿No te das cuenta? He sido un imbécil. Yo… realmente no te merezco, y lo que te hice esa noche… ―sintió cómo se le cortaba la voz, pero hizo un esfuerzo para seguir―. Si no me hubiese retrasado no habrías sido petrificado.

Francis apenas se inmutó. Solo sonrió ligeramente, casi con tristeza, y sacudió la cabeza.

―Parece que eres tú el que no se da cuenta. Coincido en que has sido un imbécil, pero no te culpo por lo que pasó esa noche ―Arthur fue a intervenir, pero Francis le indicó con un gesto que le permitiese continuar―. Si hubieses venido a tiempo no solo yo habría sido petrificado, sino que tú también. Y por lo que me he enterado, fuiste tú quien descifró el secreto de la Cámara.

―¿Quién… cómo te has enterado?

―Tino me lo ha contado. Cómo de no haber sido por ti y todo lo que has descubierto jamás se habría podido dar con la Cámara y matar así al basilisco.

Arthur enrojeció a medida que Francis iba hablando, sintiéndose abrumado por todo lo que eso implicaba.

―Yo… no fue para tanto. Solo fue como un trabajo de investigación cualquiera.

―Un trabajo de investigación que solo tú has sido capaz de realizar ―dio un paso hacia él, alargando el brazo, y le rozó la mejilla en una suave caricia.

―Tenía motivos de peso para implicarme tanto ―aseguró, mirándose con intensidad.

Francis dio otro paso, acortando la distancia que los separaba, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él.

―Ah, ¿sí?

La sonrisa en labios del Hufflepuff se torció y la mirada se volvió burlona. Le estaba retando a decir eso que estaba dejando implícito, a sabiendas de lo mucho que avergonzaba al Slytherin todo eso. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Arthur le tomó de la túnica y lo acercó hacia sí con energía, uniendo sus labios con los de Francis y respondiéndole de esa manera. Por fin, después de meses, Arthur volvía a tener la tranquilidad de que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Y parecía que iba a ser algo duradero.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Francis le pidió que se uniese al compartimento con sus amigos, Arthur aceptó, sin dudarlo en ningún momento, y se tiraron todo el viaje hasta King's Cross evadidos del mundo (a pesar de que el compartimento estuviese repleto la mayor parte del tiempo. Algunos compañeros del equipo de Quidditch de Antonio pasaron a saludar y decidieron quedarse allí).

Por su parte, Antonio no estaba todo lo tranquilo que hubiese deseado. Se alegraba de que por fin la relación de Francis hubiese mejorado, pero era la suya propia la que le hacía sentir desasosegado. Desde la noche anterior no había hablado con Govert, por lo que decidió que lo primero que haría nada más bajar del Expreso de Hogwarts cuando llegasen a Londres sería buscarle y preguntarle qué harían ahora que él se iba de Hogwarts. La verdad era que no le había concedido mucha importancia, sobre todo con el año tan movido que habían tenido. Pero ahora que había acabado todo se daba cuenta de lo poco que habían estado juntos. Cuando llegaron finalmente a King's Cross le faltó tiempo para saltar con decisión del tren al andén, pidiéndole a sus amigos que le sacaran sus cosas (sin darles tiempo de replicar). Buscó con la mirada al Ravenclaw, pero con toda la gente que allí había, entre estudiantes y familiares, le resultó prácticamente imposible encontrarlo. Empezó a agobiarse, pensando en qué pasaría si no lo encontraba. ¿Sería capaz Govert de irse sin despedirse? Tampoco era como que los años anteriores se hubiesen despedido; pero éste era diferente.

―Antonio.

Al oír su nombre se giró y se encontró con una sonriente Emma. Al verla todavía allí en el andén soltó un suspiro de alivio, sabiendo que si ella aún no se había ido, Govert tampoco lo había hecho.

―Oye, ¿has visto a…?

―¿Govert? Él también te está buscando ―se le adelantó la chica, indicándole con un gesto de cabeza la zona por la que estaba su hermano.

Agradecido, Antonio se fue hacia allá, donde encontró al poco tiempo al Ravenclaw y se tiró encima de él en un abrazo, aliviado de encontrarle.

―¡Antonio! ―Govert se giró, pillado por sorpresa, y le devolvió el abrazo con cierta tensión. Aún no se había acostumbrado a devolver esas muestras de cariño que tan frecuentes se habían vuelto desde que decidieron comenzar su relación. No tardó en soltarle, ligeramente incómodo―. ¿A qué viene esta efusividad?

―Te estaba buscando. Pensé que te habías ido ―replicó Antonio, separándose con reticencia mientras le miraba con tristeza mal disimulada.

―No seas ridículo ―Govert rodó los ojos―. No puedo irme así sin más; sin despedirme de ti.

Antonio sintió algo bonito al escuchar eso, sonrojándose levemente.

―Es que he estado pensando en que no hemos hablado aún de lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora… ―dejó caer.

―Lo sé ―suspiró Govert―. ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?

―Tal vez seguir como hasta ahora y cuando acabe el verano ya veremos. A mí no me importa tener una relación a distancia…

―A mí tampoco… Pero no sé si será fácil.

―Ya… Pero podríamos intentarlo, ¿no crees?

Govert asintió, sin decir nada.

―No pareces muy convencido ―murmuró Antonio.

―No es eso. Sí que quiero seguir contigo ―Antonio sonrió dulcemente, pero sin intervenir―, solo pensaba en alguna forma en que podamos estar más cerca durante el próximo curso.

―Bueno, siempre nos quedaran las vacaciones.

―Sí…

Al notar su vacilación, decidió besarle. Govert se sobresaltó pero luchó por no apartarse, sin lograr evitar que las mejillas se le tiñeran de rojo debido a la vergüenza que le daba expresar sus sentimientos en público (y en privado también, realmente. No era una persona muy abierta en cuanto a emociones y sentimientos se trataba). Al separarse vio cómo Antonio le sonreía con ese optimismo que solía mostrarle, y eso le dio ánimos. Sonrió levemente, dejando aparcadas sus dudas por el momento, y acordaron escribirse durante las próximas semanas e hicieron la promesa de verse después de haber acabado de hacer los exámenes de TIMOS y ÉXTASIS respectivamente.

Por fin, todo estaba bien, tanto entre ellos dos como en el mundo mágico.

FIN


End file.
